Winds of Change
by alyanne1375
Summary: This is an entry for the IWTS contest. Sookie has been struggling to make ends meet when Gran comes up with an idea that could change everything. AU
1. The Winds of Change

I Write The Songs. CONTEST ENTRY

TITLE: Winds of Change

CHARACTERS: Sookie, Gran, Eric, Pam, Jason, Lafayette, and Thalia.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything SVM related. I also don't own the song Winds of Change. The band Scorpion does. I'm just borrowing CH's toys to play with. I'll give them back soon I promise.

PEN NAME: alyanne1375

BETA NAME: slcurwin

VIRGIN WRITER : YES

MULTI-CHAPTER: NO

TEASER: Sookie has been struggling to make ends meet when Gran comes up with an idea that could change everything. AU

Chapter 1

She sat at the kitchen table staring at the pile of bills and past due notices. How was she ever going to pay off all these? She'd just gotten home from working a double shift at Merlotte's Bar and Grill and the wad of bills in her pocket wouldn't even make a dent in this mountain of debt. She thumped her head against the table in frustration and exhaustion. She should just go to bed and get some sleep for the double shift she had agreed to pull again the next day, but she just couldn't make her body move. As she sat there wallowing, she felt a soft hand brush her hair off her face and over her shoulder. She barely managed a weak smile for Gran, as she apologized for waking her.

"You never mind about that dear. Us old folks wake several time a night just to heed the call of nature." The old woman huffed softly as she took a seat by Sookie. "I hate that you're working yourself into exhaustion every night just to help me with bills. Young people like you should be sneaking in from a hot date at this time of night. Not just getting home from work."

"Oh Gran…" Sookie said, "You know that wouldn't be happening with me even if I wasn't working." Sookie hated that her freak status had pretty much rendered her a leper to the males of Bon Temp.

Gran frowned slightly, "And why not? You're a beautiful young woman with a kind heart and a giving nature. Any man worth his salt would recognize this."

Sookie shook her tired head. "You know very well why, Gran." This wasn't the first time, nor the last she suspected, that they've had this conversation. "Besides, if we don't find a way to pay off some of these bills, my dating status is going to be the least of our problems."

Gran sighed, "Well I suppose I could…." Sookie interrupted her, "No Gran. We've already discussed this. Your health is not good enough for you to start working again in ANY capacity and we are NOT selling anything! I can do this; I just need to find a way to make more money." Sookie sighed and rested her head on her arms.

Gran shook her head at her granddaughter's stubborn pride. "All you're gonna accomplish is working yourself into an early grave at this rate. It's just too bad that you can't put that gift of yours to use. I'm sure somebody would be willing to pay well to know the thoughts of others. Perhaps you could try the Sheriffs again. Maybe Andy….."

Sookie shook her head so violently; Gran thought she might be trying to sling it off. "That won't work Gran, and you know what happened the last time I tried to convince those yahoos of what I could do."

Gran sighed in defeat. That incident had reinforced Sookie's nick-name 'Crazy Sookie' and had caused the rumor mill to buzz like hornets for weeks. Sookie had all but become a recluse after that. With the exception of her job she never went anywhere. Even the grocery shopping was something that Gran insisted on doing because she couldn't stand to see the pain in her grandchild's eyes every time she set foot inside the store. All those nasty and hurtful thoughts from a bunch of close-minded, bigoted, idiots just put her back up. She wanted nothing more than to be able to give them all a good swift kick in the…."GRAN!" Sookie cried out with a shocked expression on her face.

"What? Get out of my head girl, if you don't like what you hear. I have a right to my opinion."

"I know that!" Sookie snapped. "And I wasn't in your head you're just thinking so loud I couldn't help but hear you, and I'm tired and I had a long day. Not to mention this one particular prick I had to deal with, I just don't have the energy to keep my shields up….." She trailed off as she noticed the look on her grandmother's face. "I'm sorry Gran. I didn't mean to yell. Or pry."

Gran pulled her over for a firm, loving hug. "Shush. You have nothing to apologize for. I should know better. It's not any one's fault. We're both worn out." She kissed Sookie gently on the forehead and stood to walk over to the fridge. "Now I know you haven't had anything but that horrible bar food…" She eyed Sookie critically. "…If you've even eaten at all today. So, you just tell me about this horrible customer while I fix something to put some meat back on your bones."

Sookie smiled weakly, "Thanks Gran. I did eat this morning before I left but things were so busy today with it being Friday an all…I just forgot to eat." Gran huffed as she putted around the room fixing up what looked to Sookie like a monster sandwich. "And that guy was just like any other jerk."

"Well, there must have been something he said or did or…..thought, that made him stand out from others for you to even mention him so,…out with it girl." Gran said.

Sookie looked at the back of her grandmother's head and shook her own. She knew better than to argue with her…..though that didn't stop her from doing so. She was just too weary to try just now. "He was just some business man from Shreveport passing though. And it's not that he was particularly rude….well no more so than people usually are, but it's what he was thinking that got to me."

"And that was?" Gran probed as she set the plate of food in front of Sookie and then went to fix a tall glass of milk.

"Well, first of all he wasn't even really my customer. He must have snuck in while Arlene was busy with the Ladies Auxiliary who came in for lunch after their meetin…..by the time she noticed he was even there and asked me to cover his table, he was already bitchin about the slow service." She huffed as she remembered his snotty behavior. "Then he criticized the menu, complained that the silverware and the glasses were dirty and still had the nerve to hit on me! And his thoughts were worse. Besides the usual nasty things most men think, he kept thinking that his boss would never be seen in such a 'hole in the wall establishment'…" Sookie used air quotes to emphasize. "….. and he didn't know why he was sent there in the first place. But I did see…Gran he works for a Vampire!"

Gran's eyes lit up like a kids on Christmas morning. "A vampire? Oh how exciting!" Ever since Vampires had made their existence known two months back, Gran had been chomping at the bit to meet one. "Did you get his name?"

Sookie smiled at Gran. "Better I got an address. He was thinking of dropping off some packages for his Master after he finished his business there. Can you believe he actually thinks of his boss as his Master? How archaic!" (Thank you Word of the day Calendar.)

Gran lightly swatted Sookie on the arm and said, "It's not for us to judge young lady. Did you get anything else?"

Sookie chuckled as she washed down a bite of her sandwich with the milk Gran placed in front of her. "Apparently he was there to talk to Sam. When he asked, I told him Sam was out sick." Which is why they had been so busy, the waitresses had to pull their own drinks and cover the bar as well.

Gran made a rude noise and said, "Out sick my rear end! It's no wonder with all the drinking he does and late nights he pulls…..I swear he's almost as bad as Jason!"

"Well at least Sam can hold a job…" Sookie tried to defend her boss. She really liked Sam except when he hit on her. He was harder to read than everyone else so she only picked up things when he would 'accidently' bump into her.

"Only 'cause he owns the bar. You girls are the ones that do all the work." Gran huffed again. "Did you get why he needed to speak to Sam?"

"Not really, something about vampire business. Bobby Burnham, that's the jerks name, only knew he was to deliver a letter for the owner of the bar, not what it pertained to. He gave me the letter and asked me to give it to Sam. Well, more like demanded as he left after paying his bill to the penny and leaving no tip. Unless you count what he wrote on the envelope a tip." Sookie pulled out said envelope and showed it to Gran.

Gran took the offensive item and read what he wrote in cramped, messy writing. "_**You should work smarter not harder**_." This was followed by a phone number.

When Gran looked at Sookie, she could see that her ears were red in embarrassment. "He thought I would be better at taking other kinds of orders." She mumbled.

Gran sat for a while and thought as Sookie finished her food and cleaned her dishes. Finally Gran looked at Sookie with a wicked gleam in her eyes and said, "I think you should take his advice."

Sookie froze mid-step in shocked silence. Just as she finally regained her ability to speak Gran said, "Come sit down child. I have an idea that just might get us out of this financial hole we've found ourselves in as well as teach more than a few people a lesson in underestimating us Stackhouse women."

Two days later, armed with the envelope, a stack of papers Gran had wheedled out of Sid Mat Lancaster (her lawyer), some researched knowledge from the single computer at the Bon Temp library and as much silver jewelry they could both wear without looking tacky, Sookie and Gran piled in Sookie's old beat up car and headed for Shreveport shortly before dusk.

"Gran I'm not sure if this was a good idea after all" Sookie said as they pulled into the empty lot of Shreveport's newest attraction. 'Fangtasia' was Shreveport's premier vampire bar according to the ad's they had found on the place. Sookie chuckled to herself when she saw that particular line. It was Shreveport's ONLY vampire bar. They parked around back because they figured that's where the owner or other employees are likely to park. As they waited for the sun to fully set Gran said, "Nonsense. I'm sure that this Mr. Northman would be interested in what we have to say, especially about his employee's lack of professionalism." During their impromptu research session earlier that afternoon at the library, they had found a website with information on the new club. It included things such as the owners name, business hours and even a dress code. Gran told Sookie she was sure that if they could catch the owner as he made his way into work they could convince him to give them a moment or two. "Besides," Gran had said, "who would expect an old woman like me to come to a bar for any reason other than business?" Not to mention they were both still dressed in the clothes they wore to church earlier that morning. Sookie was wearing her favorite white sundress with red flowers on it and a white cardigan draped around her shoulders while Gran had opted for cream dress slacks and a light pink button down shirt with a matching jacket. In Sookie's opinion she had 'Don't mess with me, I mean business,' written all over her as she opened her car door to get out just as a cherry red corvette pulled into the space next to theirs.

Sookie scrambled to get out of the car to stand with her as Gran began her speech. "Excuse me, sir. Are you by any chance the proprietor of this establishment? Or perhaps maybe know where we might find him?"

"I am the owner, Eric Northman," he said with an eyebrow just slightly raised. Sookie's palms immediately began to get moist. God was he gorgeous. Then as if he could hear her thoughts he turned that sexy eyebrow onto her and added a slight smirk. "How may I help you ladies tonight?"

Gran, noticing the flirt, said "I believe that WE can help you, sir. Is there a place where we could bend your ear for a few minutes?"

He thought it couldn't possibly be any more boring than usual, and after a few moments, said, "You have ten minutes." And with that he led them through the employee entrance and down the short hallway to his office. As he opened the door, he directed them to the two uncomfortable seats in front of his desk. He then went around and took his own seat behind the desk and stretched out his long legs. After a few moments to allow the ladies to get settled he motioned for them to begin.

Gran spoke first considering Sookie was all but drooling at the handsome vampire. "My name is Adele Stackhouse and this is my granddaughter Sookie. We have come with a business proposition for you. But before we get to that do you employ someone by the name of Bobby Burnham?"

Eric's eyes flashed with annoyance. "Yes, he is my day man or what you might call my personal assistant. He runs errands for me. What did he do?"

Gran pulled out the envelope. "You sent him on an errand a few days ago to Bon Temps, correct? Where he was supposed to deliver this envelope to the owner of Merlotte's Bar and Grill, yes?"

Eric growled slightly under his breath. When he got his hands on him, Bobby was in a world full of hurt. That letter was supposed to be private. Not read by a couple of bored housewives.

Gran continued as if she hadn't heard the growl, "Well, if this is the case he failed his task. He was quite rude to my granddaughter as she waited on him and…"

Eric rudely interrupted as he leaned menacingly forward in his chair, "He stayed for LUNCH!"

Gran looked just as menacing when she scowled at him and said, "Don't interrupt, young man, its rude!" Eric looked like he'd just been slapped. Did he really just get reprimanded by this human? Gran continued, "As I was saying, Mr. Burnham made some very rude comments to Sookie and then demanded she give this letter to her boss since he couldn't be bothered to wait for his return." Gran gracefully neglected to mention Sam being 'out sick' that day. "He also wrote this on the envelope for what we can only assume was supposed to be her 'tip' since he left nothing over the check amount." Gran passed the envelope to Eric and the first thing he noticed was that it had not been opened. Then he noticed the writing and huffed out what sounded suspiciously like a snort. "He got that from my business partner and Childe, Pam. She is as lazy as the night is long, but she makes up for it in loyalty." Speaking of which, he could feel Pam getting closer. She'd be there soon.

"I know a thing or two about lazy children myself, however this is not what we came to discuss. Sookie learned a great deal about you from Mr. Burnham. Now before you get yourself all in a fluster, allow me to clarify." Eric had indeed looked as if he was about to kill something, that something being most likely Bobby. "Sookie has a special gift." At that admission, it was Sookie's turn to snort as she mumbled, "more like a curse" under her breath. Not knowing vampires keen senses, she was unaware that Eric heard her loud and clear. It caused her to shift uncomfortably when she saw him narrow his eyes at her.

Sookie had been quietly listening this entire time mainly to disguise her shock at realizing that she could not hear Mr. Northman. She had lowered her shields to get a take on how he was viewing the information but got nothing instead. She could tell he was there, in fact she could tell that another empty mind or 'void' had just shown up and she turned her head moments before Pam came bursting into the room, without knocking of course. "Eric some hideous excuse of a car is in my parking spot. I'm calling a towing service now to have it taken to the local trash heap." Pam stated reaching for the phone on the desk not seeming to notice the two women in the office.

Sookie's attention to Pam's arrival before she had entered the office had not gone unnoticed by Eric. He was suspicious and curious to learn what this 'gift' included. "That will not be necessary Pamela. The vehicle belongs to our guests. Once they leave you can move your car." Pam raised an eyebrow at the two Stackhouse's as if she just noticed their presence and said aiming her comment at Gran, "You're a little old to be in a vampire bar aren't you?"

Gran chuckled and said to Eric, just like two adults talking over a five year olds head, "You said she was lazy but failed to mention impertinent." Eric had to move fast to restrain his childe from injuring the sassy old broad and then chuckled, "Yes, well you might add rude and impatient to that list as well, Mrs. Stackhouse. Pam, I'm in the middle of a meeting, if you can control yourself you may stay and listen from the couch." Pam stared in disbelief at Eric and then pouted with her lower lip jutting out as she stomped over to the couch and sat with her arms crossed in defiance. Sookie giggle at the childish behavior, it reminded her of when Gran scolded Jason, and earned herself a glare and scowl from Pam.

"I apologize for the interruption Mrs. Stackhouse. Now what is this about a gift? And what does that have to do with me?" Eric asked as he reclosed and locked his office door and then took a position on the corner of his desk closest to Sookie. He had caught a brief hint of her sent and it was almost familiar and very enticing.

"Please call me Adele."

Eric's smile was genuine as he said "Alright, Adele. Please continue." It had been a while since he had had a cordial conversation with a human and he was enjoying the novelty.

"I think it would be best for Sookie to explain as it is her gift." Adele nudged Sookie with her elbow and gave her a smile of encouragement.

Sookie cleared her throat and glanced up into Eric's eyes and realized just how piercing they could be. It was as if he was looking directly into her Soul. "Um…I uh...c-ca-can read minds." She managed to stammer out.

Both of Eric's eyebrows rose at this information as he asked as calmly as possible, "Can you read my mind, Miss Stackhouse?"

"No, you're blissfully quiet, very peaceful. I can tell your there…it's kinda like when Jason turns off the cable box but leaves the T.V. on. I can tell it's on but it makes no noise. And please call me Sookie." She smiled shyly at Eric having no idea that her admission just saved her own life.

Eric stood and retook his seat, "Can you hear everyone's thoughts, Sookie?"

Sookie looked thoughtful for a moment. She had a feeling she was being tested. "Most people yes. Sometimes I get just static or clouded feelings, like from my boss Sam. Except when I touch someone…it amplifies things. For instance, your staff is arriving and Ginger is the only one thinking about work. Roxie is thinking about how she hopes Pam will feed from her again tonight and Belinda is worried that her ex-boyfriend has been following her. She noticed a car that looks like his across the street from her house and she thinks he followed her here tonight. She's afraid he may come in and cause a scene like he's done before and get her fired. She likes the job. She really likes the health benefits that come with it. Wow, y'all give your employees health insurance?" Just as Eric was about to send Pam to confirm things…Sookie announced, "Another vampire just showed up and he's headed this way." Just then someone knocked on the door.

Eric nodded at Pam and she zipped over to answer the door. Her earlier childish behavior being replaced with amazed curiosity. "What is it? Can't you see we are busy and you'll have to suck it up and open the bar yourself? Or is that too much responsibility for you to handle?" Pam huffed as she blocked the view of the office with her body.

A deep male voice answered curtly, "I wanted to inform the Sheriff that there is a human apparently watching the bar from his car. I was unsure of what course of action to take since we are attempting to maintain a benign facade with the humans." Eric spoke from inside the office not moving from his chair or ever raising his voice, he knew Long Shadow could hear him, "Call the local police and inform them that one of our waitresses is being stalked. Keep an eye on him until they arrive and don't allow him in."

"Yes, Sheriff," Long Shadow said as he left to do as told. Pam closed and relocked the door staring at Sookie, this time with her mouth hanging slightly open. As she retook her seat on the couch, Sookie said, "Yep that's him…and he's mad as a wet cat! He's planning exactly what Belinda fears except…."Sookie gasps in shock as she stares at Eric. "He's got a silver bomb and he's planning on coming in as soon as it's busy and setting it off as close to you as possible. Apparently a buddy of his was in here a few nights ago and saw Belinda and you walk back here to your office and when she came back out she was sporting bite marks. It pissed him off because he's insanely jealous of other guys and broke up with her because she started working here. He didn't believe her when she said it was for the insurance benefits." Sookie huffed, "Typical man, he thinks she took the job so she could have ….um…uh…" her face started to redden as she stuttered. Eric quirked another eyebrow at her again. He found it interesting that this apparently beautiful woman was shy talking about sex. She was far too old to still be a virgin in today's society. Wasn't she?

"Sex," Eric said making Sookie's face flush a deeper red as she nodded.

"Interesting," Eric leaned over and picked up the phone and said, "Inform the police when they arrive that he is armed with a bomb." As he hung up he told Pam to go check on Belinda and inform her of the situation. Of course Pam pouted that she wanted to stay, but immediately did as told with one look from Eric. As the door closed behind her they heard "Don't do anything cool until I return," causing Eric to roll his eyes.

As they waited for Pam to return, Adele took the opportunity to indulge her curiosity. "Mr. Northman if you don't mind I have personal question to ask of you while we wait."

Eric grinned and said, "Please call me Eric, Adele, and I'll answer depending on the question."

It was Gran's turn to smirk as she said, "Where were you April 12, 1861?"

Sookie groaned, "Geez Gran, is every conversation you have with vampire's gonna include this?"

Gran slightly smacked Sookie's leg, "You hush girl, I got a moment and I'm taking it." She turned her attention to Eric as she brought out a pen and some papers from her large shoulder bag. "Well?"

Eric chuckled, "That's very specific, is the date significant?"

"Yes", Gran stated but said nothing else.

"On that date I believe I was in the middle of a war…." Gran's eyes sparkled with delight as Eric finished, "…..in Indochina, or what is now called Vietnam." Gran's posture visibly fell with disappointment. Eric chuckled and said, "We didn't hear of, as Pam calls it 'the Great American Tantrum', until it was almost over. I do however know of a vampire that fought in that war while he was human." Gran's eyes relit with hope. "He is however, a terrible bore, a nuisance and has absolutely no sense of humor."

"Who has no humor?" Pam asked as she zipped back in the office with the vampire equivalent of a bowl of popcorn.

"Compton. Pam did you speak to Belinda, and what are you doing with that vile stuff?" Eric pointed to the bottle of True Blood in her hand that had what suspiciously looked like a Twizzler sticking out of the top.

"Yes, I left her with the police when they finally arrived and I heard that it doesn't taste as bad when you suck it threw this candy straw….I thought I'd try it. And why in the world are you talking about that boring ass William Compton?"

Sookie and Gran's eyes almost bugged out of their head when they heard his full name. Noticing this and ignoring his childe's inanity he said, "Do you know him?"

Sookie spoke since for the first time all day Gran seemed gob-smacked, "He's buried in the cemetery next to our house and his descendant lives in the house next door."

Eric decided to give this more thought later. "So ladies, as delightful as this conversation has been, what is this proposal you have for me?" Eric had an idea but waited for them to answer.

"Well, um Mr. Northman…."

Eric interrupted with, "Please enough with the formalities, call me Eric," as he leered slightly at Sookie.

Oblivious to the leer, she continued, "Well, Eric I was wondering if you would be willing to hire me. I could work in the bar while I listened to minds and give you warnings of threats, underage patrons, or anything else. I've been working at Merlotte's since I was 18 and I'm an excellent waitress…." She trailed off as a loud slurpy suction sound came from the couch.

Eric scowled at his prodigy. "Pam, could you be more annoying."

"Possibly but it would cost you."

"It already has," he murmured as he glowered at Pam.

"You know Eric this actually quite good," she stated ignoring him and smiling, the picture of contentment.

Eric refocused back on Sookie and Adele, "Well, I see that you ladies came prepared. Am I to assume that the stack of papers in your hand is a contract of some kind?"

Adele, finally coming out of her trance, said "Yes we went to our family lawyer and asked him for a general outside contractor employment contract." She pulled a thin file folder containing the contract out of the mass of papers and handed it over to Eric.

For the next two hours Sookie, Gran and Eric negotiated and haggled over the particulars in the contract while Pam flitted in and out checking on the bar and handling minor conflicts between the vampire patrons. She insisted on staying close so that she wouldn't miss anything.

Finally shortly after 11, they came to an agreement and Eric and Sookie both signed the contract. "I'll get my lawyer to finalize these and clean it up a bit and I'll have the final draft to you by tomorrow night. If you're not busy Sookie, we can meet then to discuss a working schedule and the particulars of your new job such as when you'll begin. Perhaps we could turn this into a business dinner with an option for desert." Eric nearly purred out the last sentence as Sookie began to turn slightly pink and Gran chuckled a bit. "Umm… Sure that sounds, uh fine?" She didn't mean for it to come out sounding like a question but she couldn't help how nervous he made her when he looked at her like that.

Eric chuckled as he began to walk the two women out while he placed a large hand on the small of Sookie's back. "Excellent. I truly enjoyed meeting you both….." he trailed off as Sookie froze just before reaching the back door. She turned with wide eyes and looked at Gran and said, "Jason's in the bar."

Gran blinked at Sookie, "What? No, he's at home, he has work in the morning and Sarah is with him."

Eric and Pam looked at each other then at the two women and watched as both began a heated and comical looking debate. Eric was interested in finding out whom this Jason was since he had heard the name a few times that evening and wondered what his relation to the Stackhouse's were.

Sookie was beginning to fume as she 'listened' to her brother while talking to Gran, "No Gran he's here and he's with Dawn. I don't know about Sarah 'cause he's not thinking of her." So that's how that works, Eric thought. Very interesting to know she only knew what someone was currently thinking about.

Gran huffed and said, "Well if that idiot wants to arrive at work hung-over and half drunk tomorrow he'll have to deal with Catfish. Meanwhile, I want to know where Sarah is!" And with that the three of them watched in wide eyed astonishment as Adele made her way into the bars main room drawing curious stares as she looked for her wayward grandson. Spotting him, she marched up to the seat at the bar he was sitting at and grabbed a fistful of ear and hair and pulled.

Jason yelped in shock and then pain as he was pulled out of the bar and into Eric's office for a butt-chewing of epic proportions. Eric, Sookie and Pam had led the way into the office and seated themselves on the couch in eager anticipation for the show to begin. Eric found himself suddenly holding a True Blood with a Twizzler in it as he noticed Pam had another one for herself and was gleefully slurping away.

"Where's Sarah?" Gran demanded the instant she was in the office with the door barely closed.

"Owwww! What? Gran geoff!" Jason slurred.

At that point Sookie shot out of her seat so fast Eric could have sworn she had used vampire speed. She slapped her brother so hard he literally spun once in a circle before he landed in a heap on the floor. This had Eric and Pam giggling like school children until they heard Sookie scream at the top of her lungs, "YOU LEFT HER ALONE AT HOME? JASON, SHE'S ONLY TWO!"

"Damn it Sook! What the hell you screamin fo! She's fine. I made sure she was asleep before I left. I'm not an idiot." Eric and Pam both lunged for Sookie to keep her from beating the living hell out of her moronic brother but neglected to think about Gran. That is until Jason started screaming bloody murder as his 75 year old grandmother grabbed the heaviest thing she could find off of Eric's desk and proceeded to beat the living tar out of him. Jason had indentions of a stapler all over him before Pam was able to pull her off of him. She didn't even mind when Gran swung to hit Jason in the head and got Pam's arm instead. But, it was like a glass of ice water for both women as they were suddenly silent.

Gran slumped down onto the couch as pale white as Eric and Pam. "Eric would you mind terribly if we impose on you a bit further this evening. Someone needs to drive Sookie to her brother's house to pick up Sarah and her things and take them back to our place. And I think I need someone to take me to the hospital." She was panting by the time she was done speaking.

There was a moment of absolute silence in the office before three things happened at once. Eric grabbed Adele and flung open the door barking out orders, Pam grabbed Sookie and sped off after Eric and Long Shadow and another vampire arrived in the office to detain the village idiot.

As Eric raced outside at top speed, he ran straight for Pam's car depositing Adele in the back seat gently just as Pam tossed in Sookie and they both were in their seat and out of the bar's parking lot in less than a minute. It took less than 10 minutes for Eric to get them to the nearest hospital. Within seconds he had Gran out of the car and in the Emergency Room placing her gently on a gurney still barking orders but this time to the hospital staff that looked as if they might shit themselves because of the angry vampire yelling in their faces.

Pam was a little more productive when she came in with two doctors hot on her tail. Sookie was just making it into the room when she saw Eric calmly walking toward her stating, "Pam will stay and see to the details….We need to get you to Bon Temp and get your niece."

As Eric ushered her back out to the car, Sookie began to tear up. "Is Gran ok? Was it her heart or a stroke? Oh God, what am I gonna do without her!" She wailed as she began to sob into her hands.

Eric felt completely useless. This he did not know how to handle. Crying women were his Kryptonite. "Sookie," he said gently taking her small hand into his much larger one and kissing it gently. "Please don't cry. The doctors are with your Gran and most importantly Pam is there to make sure she is kept alive."

"How?" Sookie sniffled trying to calm down and getting the hiccups in the process.

Eric continued to talk softly and calmly as he sped like a bullet down the highway, "Vampire blood has healing properties. If at any time your Gran seems to be in a life threatening condition, I have instructed Pam to give her blood." At Sookie's sudden panicked look Eric clarified, "She won't be turned Sookie. That process is much more involved. She will just be healed of any current issues. Her life won't be significantly extended because the amount will be small and Pam is still quite young and her blood is not as potent as those older than she."

As Sookie absorbed this information they reached the exit for Bon Temp and with a few directions they were pulling up Jason's drive in no time. They were just pulling into the drive when Sookie gasped out, "Hurry Eric. She's awake and terrified."

It felt like an eternity passed before Eric had the car stopped and Sookie was rushing for the front steps. It felt even longer for Eric as he watched Sookie fumble in her purse for the key and then she scratched the hell out of the lock before she finally managed to insert and turn the damn key. Eric thought it would have been so much easier just to kick it in, and said as much. But Sookie said it would just scare the baby more.

As Sookie slowly opened the door, Eric saw a small child staring up at them both, with wide blue eyes and a tear stained face. Sookie grabbed the little girl and pulled her into what looked like a bone crushing hug. They stood for a moment just being until Sookie gently rose and walked around to the sofa where they both sat.

After a half an hour of cooing soft reassurances to the child, she finally drifted off to sleep in Sookie's arms. "Eric," Sookie said in a whisper, "I'm going to take Sarah and grab a few things from her room, we'll be right back?" Eric nodded and watched, still standing at the door, as she set off to get what they needed. Ten minutes later they were outside at the car when Sookie said, "Wait, Eric we can't leave yet. We need her car seat. Check the garage, Tweedle Dumb usually takes it out before he goes anywhere." Eric nodded again as he wondered off to find the seat when it dawned on him the pure absurdity of his evening. From finding…no scratch that…having a Telepath literally hand herself over to him, to rushing old ladies to the hospital for medical care, to looking for an infant's car seat. He didn't even know they made special seats for them. He was lost in thought when Sookie came up behind him and startled him. Startled. Him. Eric fucking Northman, Bad Ass Vampire Sheriff of Area 5 in Louisiana just got startled by a small woman holding a child. Thank God Pam wasn't here to see this. He'd never live it down.

Sookie smiled softly and said, "Sorry it just dawned on me that you probably don't know what a car seat is let alone what one looks like. Here if you'll hold her for a moment I'll look for it and install it in the car, K?" He again felt struck dumb as she gently placed the child in his arms, and all he could think of was how long it had been since he'd held a child and realized the last child he had held like this was his own over a millennia before. He had no concept of how long he stood there until Sookie's soft touch led him over to the car. He set the child gently into the seat and watched as Sookie worked the complicated straps to lock her in position. It wasn't until he felt Sookie's thumb gently wiping his cheek that he realized he was crying. Again he found himself astonished when he noticed he must have been doing so for some time because there were blood stains on the child's clothing. Sookie guided him to the passenger door and took the keys gently from his hands, "I'll drive back," she said quietly.

Before she got too far Eric stopped her and looked deep into her eyes and said, "This didn't happen." Sookie looked back, blinked, and said gently, "Stop that, it's not the time for macho bullshit. Don't worry Eric, your secret is as safe with me as mine is with you." You could have knocked him over with a feather.

His glamour didn't work. How the hell did HIS glamour NOT work? In fact, he had questions about several things that had happened this night. Eric stared at Sookie from the passenger seat as she slowly drove back to the farmhouse. "We need to talk. I have questions." Eric stated rather bluntly.

Sookie raised an eyebrow of her own as she parked the car around the back of the farmhouse. "Alright, so do I. I'll trade you."

"Trade me what?"

"I'll trade you an answer for an answer," she said as she got out of the car. She met Eric on the other side as he unstrapped the still sleeping child and carried her limp form, up the stairs to the porch. As she opened the door and walked in Eric was stopped at the threshold. "Uh, Sookie…."

"Yeeeesssss….." she smirked coyly at him from inside the house. "Oh that's right! Vampires need invitations…." She smiled wickedly at him as she batted her lashes at him. "So if I invited you in can that invitation be revoked? Inquiring minds wanna know."

Eric blinked at this sudden but welcome change in Sookie's mood. He grinned widely at this glimpse of cheeky Sookie. He also noticed that she had taken the lead by asking the first question. If he wanted answers he was going to need to play along with this beguiling human. "Most humans don't think to ask that, but yes if you invite me in, that invitation can be rescinded. However, most vampires would insure that once invited, their invitation could not be withdrawn." He leaned on the door jamb still cradling the child as if she were made of spun glass.

"Good thing I'm not like most humans. And you are most definitely NOT like most vampires. Please come in Eric. Even though it's August, we should get her out of the night air."

As Eric followed her down a hall to a small bedroom he asked, "Why do you say that? You barely know me. What is it that makes you so sure you can trust me not to harm you?" Eric felt as if he was asking himself this question tonight more than her. Wait; was that really his first question?

Sookie just smiled as she quietly took the sleeping child from his arms and tucked her into the small bed. Eric made note that the room seemed to be already set up for the child. Hmm, that was curious. Yet, what really had him reeling, as she left the door open a crack and signaled Eric to follow her into the kitchen, was that he was truly curious and he felt himself actually caring about a human's welfare that he had not considered since he himself was human. As he sat at the table and she began to fix a snack she explained, "It's for a few reasons really. First, I can tell by all of your actions tonight, you have integrity and a well developed sense of justice. As a leader, you don't do anything without a reason and probably one that has been well thought out. You know better than most that there are consequences to ones actions. Being responsible for others makes some people keenly aware of this. Second, man or vampire the best way to judge someone's true character is to see them interact with children or animals. The way you reacted to Sarah tonight both before and after you met her left no question in my mind. Lastly, I just have a good feeling about you. I trust my instincts."

Eric was frozen in shock. He didn't think he'd been surprised so much by one human especially in such a short time frame in…well, ever. This would require more thought. He put it away in his mind to ruminate on later.

"Why would your brother need to fear dealing with an aquatic animal at work in the morning? I am not aware of any local fisheries." Wait, Fuck! Another asinine question? What the hell was this girl doing to him?

She giggled as she nibbled on something he didn't recognize as food and said, "Are you talking about 'Catfish'?" When he nodded dumbly she clarified, "Shirley Hennessey is the mindless monkey's boss on the road crew, but he prefers to go by the nick-name 'Catfish' for obvious reasons. The brainless wonder is on thin ice with him because of coming into work still drunk in the past."

Eric wondered just how long she would keep referring to her sibling in such colorful terms, but refused to use this as his next question. As he opened his mouth to ask another one, Sookie tsked at him and said, "Nope, it's my turn. Why did that other vampire tonight, refer to you as Sheriff?"

"I am unable to explain to you the majority of vampire politics; however I can say that my position in this Area of Louisiana is that of Sheriff. It puts me in charge of all vampires' in the north part of the state including Shreveport. This Area is known as Area 5." He couldn't say why he decided to divulge this information to her except, that as part of his retinue and a possible supernatural, she needed to be as informed as possible to keep herself and consequently him out of danger. The fact that he was beginning to like this girl was completely immaterial.

Again, as Eric opened his mouth to ask his next question, Sookie interrupted with, "As interesting and informative as this conversation is and yes, I do want to continue it; I need to make arrangements for someone to watch Sarah and I need to take a quick shower and freshen up before I go back to Shreveport to check on Gran. I also need to deal with the moronic minion."

Eric stopped himself just before he responded with another ludicrous question. "This is acceptable. May I state, you have many interesting monikers for your brother."

Sookie snorted, "Fishing for information without actually asking a question, is very cleaver and sneaky of you. I'll have to add it to your list of attributes. But, I'll be nice and tell you about the giant turd anyway." She was quite for a few moments as she cleaned her dishes. As she was hunting in an address book for a number she said, "Shit for brains has been a walking nuisance since the day he was born, at least to me, but for some unknown reason Mom and Dad always liked him best. They thought I was the trouble kid until I wizened up and shut up about what I was hearing. They thought I was creepy and after a while pushed me onto my Aunt, which didn't last long because of my equally retarded cousin Hadley. So I came to Gran when I was a little over five. We did very well just the two of us until I was about ten and my folks were killed in a flash flood. The nit wit, believe it or not is three years older than me, so he was just hitting max stupidity when he came to live with Gran and me. Aunt Linda wasn't an option anymore because her health was declining and Hadley was starting young in her pursuit for a Darwin award. Since then it's been one stupid thing after another. Thankfully, the instant he hit 18 he moved back into our folk's old house. He's selfish with a since of entitlement that can only come from our folks spoiling him like an only child until their deaths. He's a liar and a thief. And he could con an Eskimo into buying air-conditioning for an igloo. He gets by, barely, on his good looks and silver tongue. Besides being the designated village idiot, he's also the village man-whore. And just like Wooderson from 'Dazed and Confused', he loves high school girls so much so that he knocked one up about two years ago. We're not sure who she was, and when I mean we I included dumbass in this, but we know for sure Sarah's his because she's just like me."

Eric's head jerked in surprise at this revelation. Sookie continued with, "Whoever the mother was knew enough to leave Sarah, in a basket, newborn, on our porch really early one morning. She didn't even ring the bell. Thank God and all the Saints in heaven that Gran's a light sleeper and an early riser or else God only knows how long the baby would have been out there in the early morning air. There was a note stating the baby was his and that she knew we were good people and would take care of her proper. She also asked us not to look for her because her parents didn't know about the baby and if they did Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee would both be as good as dead. No name, no birth certificate and no clothes, Sarah, we named her after Gran's mamma, was wrapped in a blanket with an umbilical cord that hadn't fallen off yet. She couldn't have been more than a few days old if that but there is absolutely no record anywhere of her birth. We think the girl had her at home or somewhere alone and brought her straight to us. Gran forced the bungling buffoon into growing up a little bit and taking responsibility for his actions. And it was working for the most part, until tonight."

As Eric absorbed this massive amount of information, Sookie called a few people until she finally hit pay dirt. "Lala, I need you!" she pleaded into the handset of the antiquated phone.

"What's Mr. Brilliant gone an dones this time?" A deep and obviously male but slightly effeminate voice said from the receiver.

Sookie actually growled her answer which began to stir the monster trapped in Eric's pants, "He left her ASLEEP, ALONE, in the house while he went to a bar with Dawn in Shreveport! When Gran found out I had to admit her into the hospital after she overexerted herself beating the devil out of his sorry ass."

"Where are you now?"

"At the farmhouse with Sarah."

"I'll be there in 10." And with that he hung up.

Sookie looked at Eric. "Give me 10 minutes to clean up and we can head back to Shreveport. Lafayette is a friend and a bit odd. So if I'm not out when he gets here, please don't kill him when he comes in like a whirlwind. He has a key, a loud mouth and NO filter." She immediately turned and hightailed it up the stairs to just come back down less than a minute later with an armful of clothes and ran through a door in the hall he concluded was the bathroom after he heard water running.

Eric sat at the kitchen table, ruminating about what he'd just learned about Sookie and her family. Her aroma had been haunting him since he first got a hint of it earlier that evening in his office. It was equal parts familiar and alluring to him. He had noticed that Pam also found her scent appealing yet she didn't seem to be drawn to her like Eric was. He noted that her moronic brother also had an enthralling aspect about his odor but it did not pull at him the way his sister's did. What possibly troubled Eric the most however, was the child Sarah. After holding her for so long he could still detect her bouquet on him and though it was sweet it wasn't quite as captivating as Sookie's yet it too had a familiar pull at him. He felt protective of both females for an unknown reason. This concerned him in particular. The only creature he had ever felt this for was Pam and she was his, so of course he felt protective. These Stackhouse women however, had him entranced in a way only one kind of supernatural had the ability to do. How could that be though? He had taken a deep inhale of Adele as he had carried her into the hospital and she was most definitely human. Attractive in her own right, but fully human in fragrance. For Sookie's smell to be so potent the source had to have come from a grandparent. Now he just had to figure out which one. He had noticed some family photos in the hall way earlier so he went back for a closer inspection.

During his perusal, he identified Sookie, Adele and Sarah with a majority of the pictures without Jason. The few he did appear in he had a scowl upon his handsome face. There were two that caught his attention the most however and the difference between the two was so slight that you had to know what to look for or it was over looked. The first was a wedding photo of Adele and who he assumed was her husband. The second appeared to be a family photo with Adele, her husband and two young children he took for Sookie's father and Aunt. This was the photo that had caught his eye. The man standing next to Adele was not the same from the wedding picture. They looked almost identical, so much so he had suspicions that the family had never noticed, but the feet on the man in the second photo along with a certain look in his eyes were alarmingly different. That look he'd seen before. In the eyes of a successful hunter after a kill, it was triumph. He needed to speak to Adele about this. He was just tucking the two pictures into the inside of his jacket, minus their bulky frames of course, when the mysterious Lafayette made his dramatic début.

He came sauntering into the kitchen dressed in tight, almost Spandex looking, black pants, a leopard print shirt, and a purple rag tied tightly around his head and said "DAYYYYYUM! Aren't you the picture of sin? Yous wouldn't mind letting me take ya outs on a test run now would yous?" He was wriggling his brows in what should have been seductive, but looked more comical to Eric instead. Before he could drop fang and put this fool in his rightful place, he heard a cackle coming from the hallway.

"Back away slowly before I put a hurtin on you Lala…this one's mine." Eric wasn't sure whether to laugh at this small fireball of a woman threatening the rather large and intimidating black man or groan in pain as the strength of the zipper on his pants was being severely tested, when **she** claimed **him**. The pout that Lafayette sported was exactly the same pout Pam had earlier that evening. "Aww, Sook yous get all the good luck," Lafayette licked his lip as he leered at Eric. It was then Eric dropped fang and leered back at him, "Are you sure you could handle me," he purred, as he slowly stood to his impressive 6'5" frame, which was about four inches higher than Laf, "Holy Shit! Sook did you know you had a vamp in yos house!"

"Yes I did, now back off before you get hurt," she chuckled as she slid up beside Eric wearing some worn jeans and a tank top that was severely testing the limits of his self control. "Now, I'll call when I get to the hospital and let you know if I'll be back before dawn or not. Either way you know the drill. And if somehow that colossal pain in my backside comes anywhere near this house…."

Lafayette smirked, though still a little un-nerved by Eric, "The shotguns in the front closet behind the coats…..yep I gots it. Now you go on 'n bring Gran back here in one piece and inform her she's on house arrest fo the next few days fo scarin us so bad."

"HA! Yeah, good luck enforcing that!" Sookie knew it was highly unlikely that anyone could get Gran to slow down. As she led Eric out the back door towards Pam's car, he zipped in front of her and took the keys. "I'll drive. It'll be dawn before we arrive if you drove," he quipped. Since it was just half past 1am, she very much doubted it but the night was beginning to take its toll. "Fine, just use the headlights this time please."

As they headed back toward Shreveport, they were both so quietly absorbed in their own thoughts that when the haunting whistled tune began to float through the speakers, she felt goosebumps rise on the back of her neck. She hadn't even realized the radio had been on the whole time. In fact the sound was so low that the lyrics were hard to pick out. She could make out the chorus, and that lingering tune replicated almost perfectly by the electric guitars. But that whistling…., "I think that's an appropriate sentiment considering the eventful night we've all had. 'The winds of change' have certainly blown threw tonight," Eric stated as he flipped off the radio, interrupting Sookie's thoughts.

"How in the world can you and Pam hear that? I didn't even know it was on until just now. What do you guys have, like bat hearing or something? Oh! Ya'll don't actually turn into bats do you?" Sookie asked.

Eric smirked, "I believe since it was my turn, this entitles me to two answers from you next."

Sookie opened her mouth to protest, but thought she'd be best off to pick her battles with this one. And it was her mistake in the first place. She was mature enough to own up to that at least. "Alright, fair enough," she relented.

This did make Eric's eyebrow rise at the fact that she was conceding so easily. However, he chose to dismiss it for now, "Vampire's have exceptionally heightened hearing. In fact, all of our senses are more acute. And though some of us are blessed with 'something extra' from time to time, that whole myth about bats, was propagated by a suicidal 'shifter'."

When Sookie looked confusedly at him, he explained, "Apparently, he felt slighted because one of his chosen mates had been claimed by a vampire. So in an attempt to expose us in revenge before the world was ready, he changed into the form of a bat in front of the entire village while impersonating a vampire. Luckily the local vampires were able to contain the problem before the chaos spread as more than just a rumor. And that in the end just became yet another PR tool for my kind to manipulate to our advantage."

Sookie was gob-smacked, which would be why she blurted out the next question in her head before she could think better of it, "What's a shifter?"

"That's three." Eric stated easily as he continued, "I'm surprised you have to ask that considering you work for one."

"SAM!" Sookie was startled by this revelation as the pieces began to fall in place. His late nights, being 'out sick,' that now that she thought about it, was always the day after a full moon, her difficulty reading him, they were all giant red flags that had been smacking her in the face and she choose to ignore.

"Well not for much longer…..that lying ass!", Sookie huffed out.

Eric chuckled, "Shifter's by their very nature are duplicitous creatures however, it has been argued that vampires are sneaky and manipulative, again a necessity of nature, but then most Supernatural creatures are. Let's take your genealogy for an example." This was a gamble but he had to be sure.

Sookie's eyes bugged, "There's more? Well of course there's more. Why wouldn't there be. Next you know you'll be telling me that Tinker Bell is real. Wait what do you mean MY family? We're all human…..well except for the curse…. OH MY GOD! YOU THINK I'M NOT HUMAN?" She was beginning to hyperventilate.

Even though they were very close to 'Fangtasia', Eric pulled over, and placed his large cool hands on either side of her face, "Calm down. I know this is a lot to absorb in such a small amount of time but you and I need to know what the other in you is. And since the only person in your family that smells completely human, that I've met, is your Grandmother, I believe she may have answers that she's not even aware she has. For the moment, we need to get to the club and deal with your brother, and then we need to get back to the hospital and speak with Adele. If my suspicions are confirmed we may need to add a few clauses to your contract for your own safety." He took a moment to stroke her cheek with his thumb before he let her go and pulled back into traffic to only pull into 'Fantasia's' still full lot, not five minutes later.

As they made their way out of the car and into the bar, Sookie looked at him sideways and said in almost a whisper, "You're very good at that. It's another thing to add to the list."

"And what would that be?"

She smirked, "Taking charge, and we're back to two."

He groaned at his slip-up and opened the door to his office. The sight before them, made them both gape open mouth and then burst out in un-suppressed laughter. Thalia, the second vampire Eric had called to watch over the troglodyte, was standing watch over Jason as he lay passed out on the couch, black and blue from head to toe, via the beating he took from Gran, trussed up like a Thanksgiving Day turkey and naked as the day he was born. Eric thought the apple in his mouth was a nice touch, and Sookie was just glad he was lying on his stomach. "Bring a pitcher of water." Thalia nodded and was back with it within moments.

"So, Ms. Stackhouse, shall we call for a progress report before we deal with the trash?"

"Yes, please Mr. Northman I'm anxious as to how Gran is."

Eric picked up the phone to dial Pam and put it on speaker, for Sookie's benefit, when Pam answered. "That's it Eric. I'm keeping her; I don't care what you say. I'll even trade my Louis Vuitton's for her." This was a first. Pam didn't mess around when it came to shoes.

"How is she, Pam?" Sookie asked concern etched in her voice.

"Perfect. How much do you want? I'm seriously considering adoption."

"NO PAM!" Eric said a little too forcefully, and made Sookie jump.

"But Eeeeeerrrrriiiiicccccc….." the whine was true Pam.

"We will discuss the matter when you both return. I'm sending Thalia to retrieve you," and he hung up glancing at Thalia. "Inform Long Shadow to close early, and make sure the place is empty before you bring them back here."

Thalia left with a nod of her head.

"Eric, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, yet, but I'm afraid my childe might have taken an unhealthy interest in your Gran. Adoption is code for turning."

Sookie stood up and started to pace as she said forcefully, "Well, that's just too DAMN BAD for Pam! Gran is MINE!" She had worked up to a good mad by the time Thalia arrived half an hour later with Pam and Gran arm in arm giggling like naughty children.

"Pam, you need to back the hell off of MY Gran! I don't care how much you like her Damn It All, you can't have her!"

Gran snickered, "I told you so," she sing-songed.

The pout was back and in force. "But Eric said I could when I found someone worthy. Did you know she makes her own clothes, Eric? She's truly gifted! Just look at this jacket! Its stain proof! Something about what she treats the fabric with before she sew's it. It could cut our dry cleaning bill in half!"

Eric was shaking his head in repressed laughter at his childe's ridiculousness. "How are you feeling Adele?"

"Oh, Pam gave me a drop or two of her blood and I'm right as rain. I feel almost 20 years younger. Now girl, don't get your tail feathers all in a ruffle, we were just pullin your leg a bit. Pam made the offer but I'm quite happy as I am, for now." Gran pulled Sookie into a tight embrace and kissed her head softly as she gazed at her trussed up grandson. "What do we do with him?"

Eric grabbed the pitcher of ice water and doused the inebriated redneck with it. Jason jerked and squirmed in his position on the couch, turning a wild eye on Sookie and Gran. He tried yelling but the apple in his mouth was making it almost impossible.

"Mr. Stackhouse," Eric began using the full force of his intimidating authority. "It is my understanding that you have been less than cooperative with your kin, despite numerous chances, making life for anyone associated with you hard and miserable. Were you a vampire, I could easily punish you by pulling out your teeth and tossing you in a silver lined box and loosing the keys for several years. This is the typical punishment for neglectful treatment of a child. Unfortunately for me, you are not a vampire. So I find myself in a quandary as to what to do. Perhaps you might have a suggestion?" Eric nodded to Thalia and she removed the gag, allowing Jason to attempt to defend his actions. "Well, I woulda called my family to watch Sarah but Sookie 'n Gran weren't home and the only other family we got was Uncle Bartlett but Gran done run him off for no good reason years ago and I don't know where to find 'im."

Eric noticed Sookie turn pale as Gran stated hotly, "After what he did to Sookie and your cousin Hadley, he's lucky I didn't take off his manhood with your granddaddies shotgun. And if you ever let that child molester anywhere near Sarah, that's exactly what I'll do to both of you!"

"Awwww, Gran! You know that was just a pack of lies Sookie was shovelin' to get attention. Just like all the other weird shit that comes out of her mouth! Mamma and Daddy both said as much. Why do you believe her over us?"

"Because your Mamma was a bigoted bitch and your Daddy was a fool and you lie more with one statement than your sister has her entire life! The only one alive who still believes your mendacity is you!" Sookie wasn't the only one who paid attention to that Word of the day Calendar.

Sookie was still visibly trembling, so in an uncharacteristic move, Eric scooped her up and set her on his lap as he parked himself in his large comfortable office chair. She immediately eased and rested her head on his shoulder. Eric glanced at the curious stares coming from the three women, "Mine." He wasn't sure why, but he knew without a shadow of a doubt this statement was true. "Now as too your punishment…"

"Punishment! If anything I should be rewarded for putting up with that weird little brat as long as I have! She's just as creepy as Sook….."

"ENOUGH! Eric roared, startling both Jason and Adele but interestingly not Sookie. She looked peaceful and happy cradled in his arms.

"I believe one does not truly learn the value of what he has until he no longer has it. Therefore, as punishment you will be taken to your home to pack ONE bag of clothing and nothing else. You will call your boss and quit and you will be taken to the airport where you will be given a one-way coach ticket to Alaska. Your house, vehicle, and any other worthy possessions will be sold and the profits put into a trust for your child to use upon her maturity, which I fear will come before yours. And to insure that you don't cause any future 'weird little brats' to be a burden to your family, Thalia will be taking you to be neutered before you leave."

Sookie was giggling into Eric's shoulder while Gran scowled first at Jason then at Eric, but she kept her mouth shut, for now. Pam and Thalia were both looking equal parts impressed, amused, and reverent, as Jason blanched, looking as if he might throw up whatever was in his stomach. Eric stood, still supporting Sookie as he loomed intimidating over Jason's cowering form, "Hear this. Sookie and Sarah are MINE! If your shadow ever darkens their doorway again, there will be no learning from that mistake! I WILL END YOU! You may keep up correspondence with Gran but by mail only! You shall never step foot in Louisiana again and you will NEVER speak another derogatory word toward your kin again! Do you understand?"

Sookie snorted, "He doesn't know what correspondence or derogatory mean."

Eric rolled his eyes at the buffoon, "Thalia will explain things as she makes sure he is gone before sunrise." With that statement, Thalia hauled his bare ass over her shoulder and headed to do as told when Eric stopped her with one last comment, "And Thalia, I want him to remember this night in its entirety, so no glamouring unless absolutely necessary."

"Yes, Sheriff," and she left.

Eric retook his seat with Sookie firmly in her equitable place.

"Now, Adele, I believe we have a little issue to work out concerning your grand-daughters."

The End…..maybe.


	2. Family

Winds of Change

Chapter 2

Sookie sat curled up on the couch in her living room snuggled up to her Viking vampire while he flipped channels on her new cable box. She was reveling in the silence of his mind, while contemplating all the changes her life had gone through since they had met four months earlier…..

FOUR MONTHS BEFORE

The most major change had happened the day after they met. Eric had just arrived at the farm house shortly after dark to take Sookie out for more 'contract negotiations'. It had simply gotten too late the night before after dealing with Jason's exodus and Gran's revelation.

She had been ashamed about her affair with Fintan, but explained that they didn't have invitro-insemination back then and that she had been desperate for children. She said that it only happened twice and that grandpa had been out of town for business on each occasion. He had never known he couldn't give her children, and Gran suspected it was a case of mumps he had as a child that prevented it. Shortly after Linda had been born, Fintan had shown up out of nowhere again while Mitchell was gone but this time Gran wouldn't let him in the house. She told him through the door to leave and not come back. She said she had felt cowardly not telling him to his face but every time she saw him she said she felt odd, not quite in control of her actions. That was the last she had ever seen of him but not the last time he had seen her. She was livid when Eric showed her the pictures and said she always suspected something was up but she never followed through with her suspicions. Eric posed that it was likely fairy magic that Fintan had been using to 'sway' Gran's moral code of cheating on her husband. Fairies were rumored to have a type of glamour of their own which could explain how he was able to mimic Mitchell's appearance. Gran said that the odd feelings stopped abruptly before Mitchell's death, which was just after Sookie had been born.

Sookie was ready for her date with true glee in her heart. For the first time ever she'd be able to enjoy the company of another, especially a man, without being bombarded with unwanted thoughts about her bust size or how she was going to get talked into giving a blow-job on the first date. For the first time in her life she was thought she knew what it felt like to be normal.

That is until they stepped out of her house heading toward Eric's car and saw a very angry collie standing between them and the vehicle, growling and snapping its jaws. Sookie knew the stray and was shocked to see it act this way. It had always been so affectionate towards her and Sarah. Just as Sookie turned to get Gran and the child back in the house, she heard Eric say,

"Shifter, if you were wise you would leave before forcing me to embarrass you in front of the ladies."

Shifter? SAM? Oh hell no! "SAM MERLOTTE! If that is you, I'm gonna kick your …tail!" Always mindful of 'little ears', Sookie began yelling at the mongrel, which looked to be losing some of its fire but was still growling. Sookie wasn't putting up with this, "How dare you have the nerve to show up here and not even have the courage to do so as yourself, but to come in disguise! Yes, I know all about your little secret just as you've known about mine for years but you never had the decency to share. Here I was thinking I was the only one different all this time. And NOW you have the audacity (Word of the Day for the past Monday) to show up pissed because Eric's here? You have no right! Get out! Go home! I'll be in tomorrow to get my last pay check. I was going to give you two weeks' notice but after this stunt, forget it." By the time Sookie was done, the coward had his ears down and tail between his legs looking at Sookie like she'd just beat him with a stick. Just as she was walking back towards Eric, he said "Shifter, my day man failed to deliver this to you a few days ago." He tossed a new envelope with a new agreement sealed inside, toward the mutt. "You'll notice a few changes have been made, including the fact that Sookie is now MINE! A copy of my claim has been included. You would do well to remember what happens to those that mess with a vampires'…..affairs." He chose his words carefully not knowing how Sookie would take being viewed as property.

He was just tucking Sookie under his arm when she became hopping mad again, shouting, "DON'T YOU DARE! There is a child present SAM! Don't you dare shift! Get home and calm down! I will talk to you tomorrow!" With that she stomped her foot for emphases and he grabbed the envelope in his jaws and tor out of there like his tail was on fire.

Just about the same time a wailing could be heard from the porch. Gran was trying to calm Sarah down but she seemed just as upset as Sookie. "NO! NO! NO!" They could hear her shouting. When Sookie and Eric approached to see what had upset her so much, she stomped right over to Eric and hit him with her little fist and said as forcefully as she could with eyes full of tears, "NO! Ant Soogie's MINE! No yours! Mine! MY ANT SOOGIE! I keep her, she not Ewik's!" She was wailing at that point and it was all Sookie could do to reign in the little whirlwind. "SARAH JANE STACKHOUSE! You calm yourself down missy!"

Sookie began to reprimand the child for her behavior but Eric stated very calmly, as he bent to her eye level, "You are most correct little one. I did not mean for it to sound as if I was taking your Aunt away from you. What I should have said was that Sookie AND Sarah are mine."

Sarah crinkled her brows at him still shaking her head, but calming down to sniffles, "No, I Ant Soogie's, no Ewiks. I me-maws an Soogie's Sawa, no Ewik."

Both women teared up a bit at this but Eric continued, "I know this young one, but as a vampire, I have to say you and your Aunt are mine or otherwise somebody could take you away. Do you understand?"

Sarah stared at him for a few minutes before asking, "If Soogie n me is yours, den nobodys take us way? No daddy, no Sam, nobodys?"

She got her brains from her Aunt and Great-Grandmother apparently, "Yes, this is correct."

A smile lit her angelic face, "Okay! Yous can say Ant Soogies yours, but she stiw mines, you unewsan?"

Eric chuckled at the little firecracker, "Yes, I will remember to ask when I want to borrow her from her rightful owner." Sookie raised an eyebrow at this as Sarah nodded her head emphatically. "Would you mind terribly if I borrow her now for a while?"

Sarah was full on giggling now, her earlier tears forgotten before they dried on her face, "Okay but she nee be home by ni-ni time."

Eric wiggled his eyebrows at Sookie over the child's head as he said, "Trust me little one, I will make sure she is all tucked into bed on time."

Gran chuckled as Sookie blushed; "Now I know someone else whose bed time is right now, so say Good Night to Eric and Sookie and let's go brush your teeth."

Sarah grinned brightly and pecked Sookie and to his great surprise, Eric also, on the cheek. "OKAY nit-nit Ewik n Soogie, I wuv you! See you tomowwow." And with that she ran back inside the house.

Gran chuckled and said, "You two go on and get, and Eric you make sure Sookie gets tucked in ALONE now ya hear?" Eric laughed heartily at this as Sookie blushed fiercely while burying her face in her hands.

They rode in comfortable silence into Shreveport. The restaurant Eric had picked was a popular one with the local Supernatural community and he thought she might enjoy seeing and 'hearing' the variety. As they were shown to their table Eric said, "You've been very quite since we left your home Sookie, is everything alright? Do you not like the atmosphere?"

"What? Oh no, I'm sorry I was just 'feeling out' the surroundings. What is this place? There's so many different people here," she said wide eyed as the waiter handed them both a menu, took they're drink order and left them to their privacy.

"This is a supernatural 'watering hole' if you will. Many of my kind as well as other species in our community come here to conduct business with each other as well as to escape from most humans and be ourselves. As you can see, there are some from our community that don't fit in with humans without a little magical assistance. Before the reveal, this was the only place within 500 miles of New Orleans that a vampire could get a meal from a glass instead of a donor." Eric was enjoying Sookie's reaction. He detected absolutely no fear from the girl, just amazed curiosity. "So tell me, beautiful, what do you hear?"

Sookie blushed deeply, no one except Gran ever called her beautiful. "It's a bit jumbled…."she paused as she scanned the room, "I count about half a dozen other vampires, almost two dozen like Sam, so I guess they're shifters of some sort, and the rest I've never felt before. Some are like static on a radio and there's one in the next room that is as quite as a vampire but it's not one. I swear if I didn't know better, I'd think this person was using shields or something to protect themselves from me. But it doesn't feel human. I can sense a few humans with this creature and there are two males and two females. I can't read one of the females either but the other three think they're….witches? Whoa! Are there really witches?"

Eric was intrigued with the possibilities of who Sookie wasn't hearing. He couldn't smell or hear anything, which he should have been able to detect. He summoned a waiter to their table, "I'd like to speak with the manager, now." As the waiter scurried off to find the manager, Eric informed Sookie, "The shifter's you detect are mostly Were's or Werewolves to be specific, though I do smell a few panthers. I believe there is a pack of them up near you in an even smaller hole in the wall called Hotshot. I believe the ones coming in like static to you are possibly the daemon's that run this establishment and as for the unknown in the next room we'll find out shortly. And yes, there are witches. Most who claim that title are practitioners with little to no real power, but there are some that are natural born and posses great powers, not to be trifled with. The closest I know of like that are in New Orleans. If there are witches in my Area, I want to know who they are and who they are meeting with."

Just then the manager arrived, "Good evening, Mr. Northman, it's so good to see you back. How may we assist you tonight?"

"I'd like to know who is meeting in the private room next to us," Eric said in a tone that brokered no argument.

"I…um…I'm not at liberty to say…" He began stuttering at Eric's sharp glare," b-b-bu-but I c-c-can bring y-y-y-you to them now ssssssir." Sookie could tell he wanted desperately to escape Eric's glare and had been somehow rendered physically unable to speak the names of the party or even really anything about them. This felt very suspicious to them both, as she kept scanning the three brains she could read for information, while Eric helped her rise and they followed the manager back to the partially hidden door of the private room.

"I'll take things from here," Eric said as he opened the door and was immediately struck with the scent of full fairy. However, for reason's completely unknown to Eric, he had no desire to attack, drain, or fuck the fairy to death, which would have been his usual response. He was somehow able to ignore or at least dismiss the aroma and respond rationally. "Ms. Faunt, what a _spellbinding _surprise. I was not aware that you were to be in my Area tonight. May I ask who your associates are? What would a witch of your caliber be doing in my Area with three other witches and a fairy? You had also better have an explanation for having surveillance photos and information regarding _**MY**_ companion, as I see her picture amongst the documents on your table."

Sookie was clinging to Eric's hand as she stood half hidden by him in the doorway. She gasped and whispered, "Your lawyer told them about me. They're planning on trying to '_rescue_' me tomorrow during the day. They believe I'm with you under duress." (Thank you word of the day for yesterday.)

"I'll deal with Catalides later. Explain yourselves, NOW!" He barked as he stepped in the room with Sookie still behind him and shut the door, leaving the manager gaping outside.

The fairy stood warily but it had not escaped her notice that despite the fact that she was unable to mask her scent, the vampire was remaining where he was across the room, NOT attacking her. She also saw the way Sookie was clinging to him and the way he was sheltering her from them with his large form. Was it possible they had been misinformed? "I am here for my charge. I am Claudine, her fairy godmother. I was informed that you had filed paper's claiming her as yours and seeing as she is part fairy, I was concerned that she had been taken by force, considering past associations between vampires and fairies. I would be willing to clear up any misunderstandings now if you are amenable."

Eric reopened the door to reveal the manager still standing on the other side, "Bring two chairs so that we may join their party, Mr. Bradley, and please be sure to inform our waiter of our change in seats." Eric never took his eyes off of Claudine, or let go of Sookie. He wasn't sure why, but something, instinct perhaps, was telling him to not let go of her while in the fae's presence. "Sookie, my dear, is this acceptable to you?"

She was still leery of them, but what she was getting from their brains seemed to back up Claudine's story. Especially from the female she could hear. She was a particularly loud broadcaster. Sookie was sure she'd have a headache before long so she threw up her mental shields. Thankfully she was still holding onto Eric and as she had discovered the night before, just touching him helped her focus all the better. Since vampires were like earmuffs for telepaths, she felt more in control while touching Eric. She was also discovering that she was able to block out the loud thinker while maintaining close watch on the others.

"Um….sure I guess. They believe what she says to be true. But…" she looked at the young woman that was the loud thinker, "Could you possibly not think so loud? It feels like your screaming at me."

The brunette blushed fiercely and mumbled an apology as chairs were being brought in for them along with new drinks by their waiter. After orders were taken and they were left in private, the older witch began with, "Sherriff, Ms. Stackhouse, allow me to introduce myself and my associates. I am Octavia Faunt and this is my apprentice Amelia Broadway." She gestured to each of her companions as she introduced them. "These men are members of our coven in N'Orlens, Bob and Louis, and of course Claudine has already introduced herself. Please forgive the intrusion to your area sheriff but I believe you can understand our concern when we were informed…."

Eric waved her off as he addressed Claudine, "Yes, yes, as I said before I'll handle Cataliades and his unprofessionalism at a later time. What I'm interested to learn, is how **my** young Ms. Stackhouse gained such a boon as a fairy godmother? I was under the impression that that privilege was reserved for those of a _nobler_ lineage."

Claudine eyed Eric closely, but instead of answering him she spoke to Sookie, "Do not worry my dear, if he is indeed holding you or yours we can free you and take you far away from his influence."

"SOOKIE IS MINE!" Eric growled angrily but calmed when Sookie placed her free hand on his arm lightly even as she still clutched his hand.

"It's OK Eric." She spoke soothingly and softly to him but then her voice gained sudden steel as she gave Claudine the hairy eyeball, "I don't know where you gained your information, but if you had bothered to ASK, you would know I came to him. I asked him to hire me to read minds so that my telepathy can HELP me for a change and get my family out of some financial debt. And I want to know what the hell a fairy godmother is supposed to do and if your mine why is that and how long have you been my guardian angel or whatever." She was rambling as well as annoyed that Claudine had rudely ignored Eric's question. What was it with sups so far that they didn't seem to have any manners?

Claudine blinked, "I've been watching you since you were born. I was given this privilege as a member of your family by our Prince. My job is to keep you safe from harm. Naturally you can understand why I…"

"No offence, since I don't really know you, but if you have been supposedly protecting me since birth, you SUCK at your job." She interrupted Claudine, with a hint of anger and pain in her voice. Claudine looked like she'd been splashed with lemon juice. Before she had a chance to say anything, Sookie continued with "If you had been paying actual attention, you would have shown up by now, especially when my own family tossed me out like garbage or when that SOB tried to rape me when I was 5. My GRAN did your job and protected me from those dangers just as she continues too by getting me to Eric. She is the only FAMILY I have ever KNOWN to keep me safe and frankly I do _**not**_ need nor want your help. Especially if this…" she picked up the stakeout photos of her home from the table, "Is the way you go about it. As far as you and the rest of the supe community is concerned, I'm Eric's. This goes for any more family I might have and not know about. If you couldn't be bothered to be in my life before, I really have no need for you now. So, you can go back to whoever sent you and tell them, 'thanks, but no thanks, I'm covered', OK?"

Eric was immensely enjoying the fairies puzzlement as Sookie lit into her with the same ferocity she had earlier that night with the shifter. He smirked at the fae's befuddlement, "It would be wise to inform Brigant that if further contact with ANY of the Stackhouse women is desired, communication will be made through me. As you can see, Sookie is protected."

"The Prince won't be happy to hear of this," she said standing to leave. "Have you had his blood yet? Has the vampire tried to bond you too him?"

"That is just none of your Damn business!" Sookie said while trying NOT to blush. She wasn't sure what significance taking Eric's blood held, or what a bond entailed, but it sounded very personal and she sure as hell didn't care for the snotty way Claudine continued to directly ignore HER vampire. Whoa, _her_? She was beginning to feel like Sarah had earlier that night.

"This is good. Don't, if you know what's good for you. We'll be in touch soon." And suddenly there was a POP and Claudine the fairy godmother was gone.

"Well, that's one way to make an exit, geez." She said while rolling her eyes, attempting to disguise her astonishment at the disappearance.

The door opened again as the waiter brought in dinner not even a bit surprised to see Claudine missing. As they ate, Eric enlisted Ms. Faunt's help with erecting protective wards around the Stackhouse property to protect against all supernatural and magical beings that were not directly invited by those living there. Eric wanted to be sure that the wards wouldn't be able to be circumvented because of a little loophole like blood relation. He was going to need to speak to Sookie about making some improvements to her home, along with other things. The witches left shortly after they finished their meal and the verbal contract, with assurances that they would return in a week to perform the necessary wards on the property. As their meal became more intimate again, so did the conversation. They spoke about many things Sookie had not had a chance to ask about yet and Eric got a few answers he was looking for, such as what fate had befallen Sookie's childhood tormentor. He was equal parts excited and enraged to learn he was still living, but not for long once Eric got to him. As their evening wound down they broached the subject of bonds. Eric explained the difference between a bond and a tie, the effects of vampire blood to those who ingest it, and ramifications a bond would have on a mostly human, along with the vampire.

During the drive back to the farmhouse, Eric was strategizing all he'd learn that evening so far. They were just turning onto Hummingbird lane, when Sookie quietly said, "Would you ever want me to take your blood? Y-y-you know for safety, so that you can track me if I get snatched."

Eric didn't answer until he had stopped the car behind the house. Sookie was about to apologize and run from embarrassment, when Eric gently took her hand and kissed it. Looking deeply into her eyes so intently, Sookie was sure she could see herself reflected back despite the darkness, he said, "If you were sure this was something you wanted, I would be honored of you would accept my blood. But Sookie, you must understand something important. Taking blood for a vampire is usually associated with a sexual act. It can hurt the donor otherwise. It is also not necessary for me to take from you, but I cannot deny how much I desire to do so. Similarly, giving blood is highly erotic for the vampire, thus adding to the entire exchange if done simultaneously. Not many vampires choose to do such because of the consequences I explained to you. I have only ever willingly given my blood to one other being in my 1000 years as a vampire, and that was to my Childe. And this would be much different because that was during the process of her turning. I gave her no choice. You will have a choice."

"Will it turn me?"

"No, not without my draining you dry first, and I won't do that unless you ask it of me and only after Sarah has grown. I don't think she would be very happy with me if I were to take **her** Sookie." He grinned playfully. "You need not decide tonight. Take your time, there is no rush. You need to be sure...for both of us."

Sookie got out of the car quietly with Eric and took his hand, as she led him inside the dark and quiet house and up the stairs. When they got to her room, she sat next to him on her bed and spoke softly to her hands, "Eric, I have very limited experience with this kind of thing and I'm not sure of what to do. I do know I feel safe with you and I like you…I-I-I mean I'm attracted to you and I just don't think I could have sssse-sssseee...um…well you know do THAT yet, but I do wanna start…I mean….try…." She face palmed and muttered to her palms, "God, this is mortifying."

He didn't speak. He didn't need to. For the next hour or so, they tenderly but heatedly kissed on her full size bed that was just way too small for Eric. They exchanged blood for the first time, while still keeping Sookie's innocence intact for the time being. Agreeing there was no rush, they decided to give each other time to adjust to all that had been happening. Eric did indeed tuck Sookie into her bed that night. He even stayed until she drifted off to sleep.

For the next several weeks they danced around their feelings for the other, while also spending as much time as possible together.

During this time, Sookie began her job working at Fangtasia, but not exactly in the manner in which she first expected. Eric had to explain why giving her a manager's position was more beneficial to her than working as a waitress or even behind the bar. This way she would not be questioned by the staff or patrons if she was standing off to the side apparently doing nothing while 'reading' customers. It would also be seen as necessary for her to be in frequent meetings with Eric while also helping free Eric and Pam up with the daily running of things so that they would have more time to focus on vampire business. Eric had been considering the possibility of taking on Long Shadow as a partner to help relieve some of the burden and now that was unnecessary.

Once Sookie accepted this, the extra income from her new position, as well as the benefits that covered not only herself but the entire household also, it began to relieve some of the stress from all those debts that had piled up. Of course, Eric insisted he pay her separately for her telepathy work and this is what she was brought in as an 'outside contractor' for, during many of his business meetings. She would usually sit discreetly in the back of the room with a lap top apparently taking notes when in fact she was IM-ing Eric the inner workings of the liars, sneaks and thieves he did business with.

The money she made from her telepathy work went directly into a separate savings account that she and Gran began using when they realized how much had accumulated after only one month. They were able to repave the drive (much to Eric's relief), fix the roof, and general maintenance that had been put off for years, such as repainting the house. Eric had insisted that he pay for his 'hidey-hole' as Sarah began calling it, that they had talked Adele into as a necessary safety requirement as well as a security system. She also acquiesced to having central heating and air put in once the weather began getting cold. The excuse was it was just easier on her bones during the winter than just relying on the fire in the fireplace. At least that was her story and she was sticking to it!

Back to Present…..

Sookie sighed peacefully into Eric's shoulder. Once Gran and Pam returned from their mysterious errand, Sookie would return to Eric's for the remainder of the night as well as the next day. She had decided after four months and two exchanges, it was time. She'd found herself deeply in love with Eric despite almost everybody else's reservations, including Eric's. Only Gran said that it appeared as if they were made for each other. She said it was as plain to her as the nose on her face.

When she told Eric her decision and desire for the evening, the excitement was clear in his eyes. As was the apprehension, so she repeated what he had told her the night of their first exchange, "Take your time…there is no rush. I want this to be for us both." He had been at war with himself and 1000 years of highly honed survival instinct that rebelled against the feelings she ignited inside him. But when she repeated his words, there was no fight left. He acquiesced to the inevitable. He was in love with this mostly-human fae, and his life had never been so right. It was time.

While Sookie had been ruminating on the past few months, curled up next to Eric, Sarah had been a busy girl. She had gotten into Sookie's dresser and decided to play dress up just like Aunt Sookie dressed up sometimes. Eric had heard the shuffle-click, shuffle-clack, coming down the hall and Sookie had heard Sarah's gleeful thoughts of how pretty she looked. Neither of them expected what they saw and were both frozen in amused terror as she sauntered into the living room wearing Sookie's black patent leather 5 inch heels, that had been a gift from Pam, accompanied by a pair of Sookie's string bikini underwear pulled on over her diapers but instead of resting on the hips, the strings were stretched over her shoulders. This was coordinated with the matching bra, which was hanging loosely from her shoulders and almost touched her knees. She'd also discovered Sookie's lipstick stash and had applied it with the precision that a drunken hooker would be jealous of.

As the two adults stared at the precocious tot, she gushed with the exuberance that only a toddler can give, "Wook, Ant Soogie! I pwedy! I gots high heews an wip-stik an my boobies! You fink I pwedy Ant Sooie? I wook wike you!"

Sookie had been struck dumb. She didn't know what to say, and Eric was equally flummoxed, though he did recall in his long memory his own daughter's desire to wear her mother's best broach. Maybe this was normal? He was glad Sarah didn't have access to his clothes yet. They had both finally managed to stop gaping like guppies when they heard the front door open as Pam and Gran arrived home. Eric had been so stunned he hadn't heard them arrive until Sarah piped up, "Me-maw! Wook at mes! I sooooo pwedy! I gots on high heews an wip-stik an my boobies, jus wike Ant Soogie does!"

Adele chucked, as Pam whipped out her cell to snap several pictures, while cooing, "Oh sweetie, if I'd known you liked heels that high, I'd have gotten you a pair! We'll have to go shopping tomorrow night for some!"

"Yea! I wike choppin, but Ant Soogie doesn't wike to go," she pouted.

"Tiny human, you stick with me and I'll show you how to spend Eric's money like it's going out of fashion."

"PAM!" Eric and Sookie both barked, finally coming to their senses.

Adele laughed as she picked up Sarah and said, "Baby girl, you look just like Sookie did that time she dressed up in her daddy's shoes and hat with his best tie around her waist declaring she looked just like Daddy. Of course, she was also only in diapers at that moment too. Let's go get you ready for bed my little monkey."

They both giggled as they left the room, while Sookie still wasn't sure if she should laugh at Sarah's creativity and be flattered or die of embarrassment at her panties being on such display along with Gran's colorful story telling. She went for the former, "I'm gonna get her back one day. Pam, I want copies of those pictures."

**A/N: WOW! Okay, I am both flattered and flabbergasted at the response I've gotten on my first story attempt! Thank you very much to everybody that reviewed and read the story you have given me even more reason to continue this foray. I hope you will like the direction I take this story as I will use a few of the events that happens in cannon but in a new an exciting (I hope) direction. Please continue to let me know what you think but keep in mind I have locked up the supply of rotten tomatoes for safety reasons.**

**One more note...there will be a new character introduced in the next chapter. At least new to SVM. I've borrowed him from one of my favorite shows growing up. For those that guess who he is will get a small teaser of the upcoming chapter. Have fun!**


	3. Surprises

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in the SVM Universe or any other. Most of these characters belong to CH. Please don't use, I don't have any money anyway.**

**A/N: Hi all! OK! I'm going to see how much I can write in a week. This should give me an idea of how often I can update. One last thing, I want to give an extra HUGE! Thank You! to my beta slcurwin without who this would look much much worse. And I did mess with it a bit when she was done so any mistakes are all me. Happy reading. See you below!**

Chapter 3

The doorbell rang. Sarah comes tearing out from the bedroom, dressed in footy pj's, screaming the way only small children know how to do, "I ged eh!"

"Sarah! No! Crap! Eric!" Sarah was fast for a human, but luckily, Eric was faster. He intercepted her as she reached for the doorknob. "Sarah, what have we told you about answering the doors?" Sookie huffed, as she finally caught up to the child a few moments later.

A pout crossed her little face and her eyes welled up, she sniffled, "No do eh. I sowwy Ant Soogie, I jus escided! De anode vampiwa ouwside. Wike Ewik an Pam!"

This was a worry that they had been working on with Sarah. Since the scare the week before, all the adults had become extra vigilant with the child. They had just regrouped in the kitchen while the human contingent had a late desert and the vampires enjoyed a fruity blood. Gran had heard about Pam's experiment and decided to try a few variations. She found that with practice (and a willing Guinea Pig a.k.a. Pam) she could infuse the flavor of certain fruits into the blood they drank if she slowly marinated them with blood. So far, only oranges and certain apples worked. Both vampires agreed that the taste of the vile True Blood was greatly improved.

Gran had just been about to explain her good news from earlier that evening when the doorbell had interrupted them. Eric handed Sarah off to Sookie and answered the door to a smiling, friendly face. He had contacted the vampire before him right after the incident to serve as extra protection at night for the family when he or Pam could not be there. He had unfortunately forgotten to mention this to Sookie. "Hiya, Mr. Eric I came as soon as I got your message. I…uh hope ya don't mind but I brought a friend a mine with me. He's really good at protectin' stuff. Just like you need, and I thought you might like to meet him, 'cause he can help out during the day when we can't." The dense vampire grinned widely at his Sheriff. Eric could see over Bubba's shoulder, a massive ox of a man, no…smelled more like shifter maybe.

"Oh my god….." Eric heard Sookie whisper from behind him as she and Sarah were peaking around the door.

"Bubba, I'm glad you could come, though next time a call ahead of your arrival would be more… advantageous. Wait with your friend out here on the porch; I will be with you shortly." After he shut the door, he turned to face Sookie.

"Eric, tell me I didn't just see a dead Rock 'n Roll legend on my front porch, announcing he was here to protect me, when I distinctly remember explaining IN DETAIL why I don't want a bodyguard." She huffed wide eyed, half exasperated and half astonished at seeing her Gran's secret crush standing at her door.

Before Eric had a chance to utter a word, Gran and Pam, who seemed to be joined at the hip lately, entered the foyer. "Did the show get moved in here now?" Pam asked, in a slightly bored tone, though it was a complete charade. Everyone knew how much she enjoyed herself around the Stackhouse clan, though she tried to deny it.

"Is anyone going to tell me who was at my door, at this hour? It's nearly 10!" Gran admonished, trying to get a peek out the side window.

"If you will all go into the living room and sit I will explain and introduce you to the vampire outside and his companion. However, I need to explain something first and I believe it would be best if Sarah was in bed." Eric tried to sound like his usual in charge, self-assured persona, but the stink eye Sookie was giving him was making him nervous. He cursed himself, only this woman had this effect on him, ever. He was still getting use to it.

"NO! I wanna meed Evis!" Sarah had obviously been listening to Sookie's thoughts and was very adamant on not missing out on the fun.

"WHAT? WHO?" Gran sputtered as Eric finally managed to herd them to the living room and into some seats.

"This is what I need to warn you about. After last week, I called an associate of mine whom I thought would be a good choice to watch over you here at the farmhouse when Pam, Sookie and I are at the bar. He is use to keeping a low profile however, he goes by Bubba now. It would be a bad idea to call him anything else because it makes him mad to be reminded of his human life." Eric said this last part as he stared down the defiant now three year old. "Not all vampires are as nice or tolerant of children as Pam and I are little one. You need to be more cautious." Now he was looking at both his stubborn ladies. Sookie was still giving him the hairy eyeball.

Gran seemed to recover fast, "Oh my, well don't just stand there, let them in! Oh I can't believe who I'm about to meet. I might faint. Pam, you had better catch me if I do!" She gushed as she fluttered around, straightening the already tidy room.

"Lover," that word sent shivers down Sookie's spine. It made her feel sexy, protected and desired all at once. She knew she wouldn't be able to stay mad. She was already melting and Eric knew it.

"Lover, please don't be angry with me. I worry about Sarah and Adele's safety as much as yours. It was for their benefit that I called Bubba." Eric hoped this sudden disclosure wouldn't affect their plans for later that evening. Sookie had proven to be unpredictable when she was pissed.

"Alright, I'll agree to listen, but I'm warning you buddy, I'm not agreeing to ANYTHING else until after we talk to 'Bubba'. Sookie growled already knowing she'd give in to the high-handed vampire if only for Gran and Sarah's safety. But she was gonna make him work for it.

Pam took the opportunity to zip to the front door and usher in the 'King' and his were friend into the house, as Gran called out an invitation and began to swoon like a preteen at a 'Harry Potter' premier. "Please come in, it's such an honor to meet you…..I am… was a huge fan…I mean I love your music…er…..too hear you sing…." Sookie was shocked to see her Gran of all people blush from head to toe, as she did actually collapse. Pam caught her and got her in a seat before taking a subtle but protective stance next to the chair.

Bubba shyly sat on the couch as his companion followed to stand behind him. Eric was sure if the former rocker could still blush, he'd be as red as Adele. Once Adele regained some composure, he said, "Gee, thank you Ma'am. I didn't think anybody still listened to my music anymore. It's so old fashioned now a days, an' I don't usually like to remember so much. I'm awful sorry to interrupt your meal, it smells delicious. Just like my mamma use to cook."

As Adele ogled the man from Memphis, Sookie took up the hostess duties that had been drilled into her since nearly birth, "No it's not a bother really, and we were just finishing up. Can I get you and your um… friend something to drink. Gran has made up some True Blood with a kick, if you'd like to give it a try."

"Well, my Momma would be cross with me if I didn't accept your hospitality, but….."

"I hep!" Sarah exclaimed, before Bubba could finish, as she bounded toward the kitchen to get the drinks, followed closely by Sookie.

It was obvious to Eric that Sarah wasn't going to sleep until their guests left, she was just too excited. With that thought he examined the new arrival Bubba had brought with him. He was enormous, even compared to Eric; he stood about three inches higher and was much broader in the shoulders. He had an imposing appearance, yet had an air of ambiguity to him. He smelled of shifter yet, just like with Sookie there was something other or more to it than that. His bald dome reminded Eric of another large were who fought in the pits in de Castros territory. This one didn't give off an overtly aggressive guise, though.

Sarah added a new puzzle piece when she marched in proudly holding up an empty cup and said, "Dis is da biggis gass we gots. But we no haf beers, is too icky. Wes gos swee tee! Is da okay?" Without waiting for a verbal response she giggled as she ran back to the kitchen, hollering at Sookie, "Hims say tee okay, but wans coogee! Mes wans coogee too, pweese!" Eric's gaze sharpened, what the…the guilty look on the large man's face said it all, and he muttered, "Ooops."

Bubba began the introductions as soon as Sookie returned with the drinks and Sarah. "When I heard your message Mr. Eric, I was visitin' my friend Bull here. He's been lookin' for work but hasn't had much luck on account of him bein' a half-breed an' all, but he was in the Army like I was an' he knows all kinda things about protectin' people. And since he can be up during the day I figured maybe you might could use 'im and not mind him bein' a little different, on account of the fact that you don't seem to mind me too much." Bubba looked genuinely concerned for his friend.

Eric looked at 'Bull' and wondered if that was his name or preferred animal shape. It was Sookie that spoke though, "Please, have a seat. We want you to feel welcomed. I'm sorry about Sarah. She's little and hasn't learned control or manners yet." She gave the child a stern look as she climbed into Gran's lap not looking the least bit fazed at her Aunt's ire. "She's also nosey. Sarah, out loud, please."

Sarah's sigh sounded so put upon, "Okay, Ant Soogie." She sighed dramatically again, turning to chat with the giant shifter, "Why I hea you in my head? I hea Ant Soogie becus see famawy. You no fawy?" The child had an excellent point. The telepathy was not a fairy trait; this was the only useful information that had come from the incident that prompted tonight's visitors.

"Nope," the bald behemoth said, with a pop of the 'P'. "I'm a freak."

"NO!" Everybody except Pam and Eric exclaimed in protest.

"We do NOT use that word in this house!" Gran admonished. "Every single creature in this house is a unique and special gift from God. It does not matter to me a bit where you came from. The true measure of an individual is in their character, their actions, and their choices. The next time you speak about yourself in such a manner in my presence I will wallop you over the head. You hear me?" And with that declaration, Gran had not only laid down the law but also confirmed the Stackhouse tenet. Judging books by their covers was not something these ladies did, ever.

The shifter seemed to be in shock, not such an unusual reaction with these women. "Y-y-you mean you're not afraid of m-m-me?" Now the Mr. Clean-on-steroids looked like he was about to cry.

"Heavens bless it! Why should I be afraid of you? You have done nothing for me to fear?"

"But I can hear you and them," he pointed to Sookie and Sarah. "The only peace I've ever gotten was being with Bubba. My own parents didn't want me!" Good to know the absence of Vampire thoughts seemed to be a telepathic universal, so far anyway, Eric thought.

"Join the club," Sookie muttered.

"Well that's not how we do things in my house, so for as long as you're here you will be treated fairly."

"Perhaps now we should discuss how long that will be." Eric said with a raised eyebrow at Sookie.

It was now Sookie's turn to sound put upon, "Eric, I've **told** you, I just don't see the need for a bodyguard. Besides, the wards Octavia and Amelia put up are still holding like they're supposed to."

"The Fairy's 'visit' only served as proof that if you had been caught away from your home you would not be here with us now, you or Sarah." The thought of loosing either one of 'his girls', as he'd come to think of them, made him equally fearful and angry.

"Sookie," Gran said in a warning tone, "you know full well Eric is only concerned for our safety. Why must you be so obstinate?"

Sookie knew that all her reasons against having a constant shadow were really non-issues, especially since the main one was what the people of her small town would think. Since she rarely saw any of them anymore, except Lafayette, it was pointless to quarrel about it. She just couldn't shake how weird it would be.

"I can't help it Gran. It's just weird, I feel like I'm puttin' on airs or something. I mean why would anyone be interested in me, including fairies? I'm really not that special and apparently," she motioned a hand at Bull, "as a telepath, I'm not as unique as we thought."

"Despite what you think or feel about yourself, Sunshine, evidently there are others who feel the opposite and quite frankly are in a better position than you to get what they want. If you are not protected, even by your own means, anyone at anytime could take you; use you for their own means, or worse. And trust me when I say that being killed is not the worst that can happen." Pam was not only frank in her assessment, her honesty came from experience. "The fairies are only the 'tip of the iceberg', so to speak. Even other humans, once they got over their disbelief, would be a threat, or at the very least, a constant intrusion in your life. People are on the whole selfish, covetous, and violent. These are not just traits held by supernaturals. The constant influx of 15 minute glory hogs that run rampant on reality T.V. should be all the proof you need of this. Your little family's outlook is the exception, not the rule. The request my Maker makes for you to protect yourself and them, by any means possible, comes from a very extensive, firsthand knowledge of these negative attributes in others. You should consider that before you just dismiss his or your families concern about safety only based on it 'making you feel weird'!" Pam all but yelled this last bit, as she gracefully turned on the spot, picked up Sarah from Gran's lap and marched to the back of the house to, one could only guess, get the tot to sleep for the night. Eric heard her speaking softly to Sarah about the next nights shopping trip, it seems that she was serious about the shoes.

Stunned and slightly ashamed of herself for being so negligent of Eric's feelings, Sookie blinked at Pam's departing form and then turned to the others. "I didn't realize…I never thought…I'm sorry for my selfishness Eric," she stated softly before burying her head in his tender embrace.

He quietly murmured assurances in his beloved's ear. Feeling a turn in the tide, Eric looked at Bull, "I will consider you as daytime protection for Sookie once I get some background information on you and your qualifications concerning this role. Obviously, you come highly recommended, but I need assurances that you will be able to handle any and all manner of threats."

Bubba grinned widely at his companion, "I think we should show him."

"A demonstration, perhaps?" Bull smiled impishly at Eric, a look, which on any other would be sinister.

Eric cocked a curious eyebrow, "Agreed, in the backyard, if that is acceptable with you Adele. This way Pam can still watch as she stays with Sarah." He said this not just for Adele's sake but also for Pam's, as he knew she was still listening from the back.

"As long as my garden isn't disturbed," Gran fussed as they all headed out back through the kitchen.

Bubba eyed the blood simmering on the stove, "Miss Adele, I must say that this isn't my usual preference," as he pointed to the pot on the stove, "but if you can make it taste like fried chicken, I'd never touch cats again."

Sookie stared at Eric and whispered, "Cats?"

"I'll explain later," he whispered back.

"Oh well, now that never occurred to me, but I'll see what I can do." Gran was a little perplexed at the cat comment but decided to let it pass. Everyone had quarks.

Once settled on the back porch, Eric, Sookie, Adele and Pam (from Sarah's window) watched in utter astonishment at the 'demonstration' the two additions entertained them with. Eric's mind whirled with possibilities, plots and plans as he sent brief but abundant text messages to his day person and his lawyer about a contract for Bull. He needed to make sure his position as Sookie's new guard was initiated presently. He added a short message to Catalides that his presence was required for the signing. He'd been trying to get him in a face to face since the revelation at the restaurant, but besides a brief note of apology for the misunderstanding, he had been largely ignored by the slippery lawyer.

Niall's visit had NOT been as enlightening as Eric would have hoped. The most they had learned was that Fintan had an unknown connection to the daemon and had made him the sponsor of all his descendants that held the 'spark'. No explanation as to what the 'spark' was, no clue as to the role a 'sponsor' holds, and only a vague warning about renegade fairies that were after the throne. They had sworn to eradicate all half-breeds or part Fae, because of some misguided notion that they were the cause of Fae infertility. Eric had been outraged when Sookie informed him of the sly old Fae's presence at her home, and had immediately called Bubba for extra security. He had thoughts of enlisting the local were pack to keep watch during the day, but most of the Were's in the Longtooth pack worked in construction and had no military or security background. In Eric's mind, just because you were capable of turning into a large wolf half the time did not make you a skilled fighter. Luck had been on his side with finding...no, once again, having a useful asset dropped in his lap. When Bubba brought along Bull, opportunity had knocked and Eric was taking full advantage.

Soon after Bulls 'demonstration', he left with the promise of returning the next morning to begin work and staying until Sookie and Eric arrived in the evening. Bubba took up position outside the house for the rest of the night, and Pam had agreed to stay in the 'cubby' until their return.

Sookie had packed a small overnight bag and had just stepped into the foyer, after one last check on a soundly sleeping Sarah, to join up with the others when Gran dropped the proverbial bomb.

"Oh my heavens, with all of the excitement tonight I nearly forgot to tell you my good news," she gushed.

"What's that Gran?" Sookie queried.

"William Compton is coming to Bon Temps!"

**A/N: Soooooo? Good, Bad, Looking for the keys to the tomatoes? HEHEHEHE...well as promised above I will not update again until next Sunday. But I will give a preview to the next chapter if you can identify who the new character is and "where" he's from (a.k.a. what tv show) and the actor that played him. I will give the first ...oh lets say 10...correct answers a sneak peak to the next chapter.**


	4. Betrayals and Plots

**Disclaimer: I own nada, zip, zilch! Please don't sue...not that it would do any good. Last I heard it was impossible to get blood from a turnip.**

**A/N: Wow! I am blown away at how many reviews I've gotten on just three little chapters! My humble thanks to everyone! I may not be able to respond to all your reviews but I definitely appreciate them! Maybe I can break 100 with this one? I'd like to warn you all now, before you begin reading, that things get a little tense in this chapter. I'm also going to need a little help, but I'll explain that below. Enjoy.**

Chapter 4

Eric lay in the bed, holding Sookie as she dozed. They had finally fulfilled their bond and after an already eventful evening, what occurred during the bonding, was utterly unexpected. Having never been bonded to a partial Fae-human before, or anyone for that matter, there were certain aspects of this merger that Eric was unclear on, yet he never expected what transpired. He was uncertain if it had to do with the mixture of his ancient blood and her heritage or her mental faculties escalating and this was an increased form of her telepathy. It was also possible that this could be a combination of the two. The uncertainty unnerved him more than the knowledge she now had of him. He could feel so much from her now threw the bond, even more intensely than before it was complete, so he knew that despite what she might have heard, there was still no fear. And the intensity of the love she felt for him would have brought him to his knees if he'd been standing. As it was, he was sure she would be the end of him…or possibly his forever. He purposefully refused to think about what might come to pass when her mortal life ended.

She shifted and hummed contentedly in her sleep. He watched her with a fascination and awe he had not felt in way too long. He gently caressed her golden skin as he admired the rosy buds of her firm and perfect breasts. He lowered his head to taste the tip of the bud closest to his mouth. She tasted just as she smelled, of cool summer breezes and sunshine. The combination was dizzying. He continued to lavish his affections over her chest while moving slowly up to her sensitive ears.

"I can feel that you are awake, Lover," he grinned into her hair as he drew in her breathtaking sent.

"Mmmmm, how could I sleep with that kind of attention being _thrust_ upon me?" She giggled at her little joke.

"Lover," he purred, "you haven't begun to feel the thrust of my attentions," he leered at her as he waggled his eyebrows.

She squealed as he began tickling her everywhere, even a few places she had no clue she was ticklish in. Their teasing escalated into another round of love making that felt more lighthearted and playful yet just as passionate as the last. He knew from the small gasp out of her succulent lips that she'd heard something else. He waited until her breathing had returned to normal before asking, "Did it happen again?"

Sookie nervously bit her lip, "I'm so sorry Eric, I'm not intentionally prying. I'm not sure if this is gonna get worse or how I'm going to control this." She buried her head into his shoulder in part frustration and embarrassment. "If this is going to happen all the time, I'll never get any peace. I swear tonight is the first time I've heard a vampire….." She was beginning to panic a bit, "but what I saw or heard or felt, hell I'm not sure how to describe it, it didn't feel like thoughts. At least not how I'm use to them. Oh god what if this happens with other vampire's? Eric…."

Eric could feel that she was about to 'loose it' so to speak, "Sookie breath my love, calm down. You are in no danger from me," he soothed her not just with his voice but with his own tranquil influence through their recent connection.

She felt a serene peace flow through her and knew it was not coming from her, "Are you doing that?"

"Yes, and before you over react, I cannot control how you feel, I am merely emphasizing _what_ _I_ feel, which is what you experience. We both need to be mindful of how our stronger emotions and reactions will affect the other now. I felt like I was about to hyperventilate when you were ranting and I don't breath." He waited a few moments, allowing her to accept his words. Before she could say anything else, he asked softly, "May I know what you saw?"

She took another deep breath, before confessing not just what she had just 'heard' but the details of the other two experiences she'd had that night. He'd missed one, but that was because she had experienced it during her brief nap. Unlike before, when he thought what she had heard was his thoughts at the moment of their mutual climaxes, he discovered she'd instead somehow tapped into his memories. He was still undecided on if this was better or worse than what he'd thought. Never the less it needed to stay between them. As he explained his theories and inner musings to her, he also said he wanted no one but the two of them to know of this new development. Not even Gran. He wanted her to experiment with Pam, Bubba, and her new guard to see what limits she may have. Then they could reevaluate who to tell. Pam and Gran were both on top of the short list.

Changing gear she felt it was time to discuss another much needed topic of conversation. "Eric, I want to talk to you about this 'protection detail' you've gotten for us." She put her finger's to his lips and continued quickly, "I know _why_ I need them, I'm just confused as to _why now_, and not after Claudine's 'Kidnap Sookie for her own good' attempt. Why wait until Niall came? He didn't try to take anybody like she did. I know Gran was none too happy about him showing up but I just don't get why you're so alarmed. Even just talking about it is getting you antsy. What gives?"

Eric sat up against the headboard in order to look at Sookie directly. "Fairies never do anything without a motive, Sookie, They have a fierce reputation of being vicious, and not just with their enemies…they are also very selfish and manipulative creatures."

Sookie snorted, "No offense Eric, but coming from a vampire, saying that is like the pot calling the kettle black."

Eric raised an eyebrow at her, "Be that as it may, Niall's visit and ambiguous information about the current…issues in the Fae realm is cause for concern. There have been many unsubstantiated rumors about the Fairies over the years, mostly concerning their decline in numbers. The wars between vampires and the fairies did reduce both sides numbers drastically, yet this was more than 600 years ago that the last war ended and their numbers were increasing again for several hundred years. It's really been in the recent past that their sightings have been fewer and fewer. I believe this is due to the changes in mortals lives since the Industrial Revolution. Iron is much more common place in today's society than it has ever been before and many of the natural sanctuaries that were once prevalent in the world have succumbed to mortal man's need to urbanize. This is not the first time in the history of the world that population explosions have decimated the environment but this is the first time it has happened for such an extended period of time that life is not 'bouncing back' fast enough. The fairies were at one time guardians of this balance between the natural world and artificial or manufactured substances. Niall's information to you has confirmed suspicions that their internal struggles have prevented them from maintaining that balance."

"How in the world do you know so much about this? I thought you said the fairies were such a secretive race that little is known about them." Her curiosity was getting the better of her.

Eric's gaze was detached and he looked miles away before he responded with his signature smirk, "I have a reliable source of which I am unable to say more, but I fear this crisis within the Fae is going to escalate quickly now that Niall has exposed your existence to his enemies. His coming directly to you himself was either a brilliant tactical move to force his enemies hand or incredibly imprudent on his part. Either way you and your family are now at great risk."

"Wait, how did his visit expose me? All we did was sit on the front porch swing and talk for a few minutes."

"As Prince and leader of the Fae race, his movements are watched at all times, by both his own people and his adversaries. He would have been well aware that he was being observed."

"But how? I kept my shields down the entire time and I never detected anyone else on the property." Sookie was beginning to get upset. "And are you telling me he knew he would be followed or watched or whatever and he came anyway! Why the Hell would he _do_ that? We're supposed to be family! He kept going on about 'blood of my blood' and being kin and how important I was to him. Why would he purposefully put me, us, at risk?"

"Magic, Sookie, does not require immediate observation. It's like having surveillance equipment on you at all times. There are ways to hide from it but not many. That would require great power, which Niall has, but I'm sure if he was implementing that he would not have been able to penetrate the wards surrounding your property. Also, I told you that fairies have a reputation of being vicious, this includes towards family. If Niall feels that he can use you to his advantage, he will, despite the risk to your safety. Don't misunderstand me, should anything happen to you, this will give him the excuse he needs to eradicate his foe in the name of family vengeance. Thus eliminating his original problem, however in the mean time, you are at risk, as are those close to you."

"THAT MOTHERF-ER! That two-faced, manipulative, backstabbing, jack-hole! How dare he use me, Gran, and Sarah in some twisted, fairy, political mind game?" Sookie hopped up from the bed and began pacing. The hostility coming from the bond was beginning to stir his blood-lust. He was controlling it for now but he wasn't sure how much longer he'd be able too. Before he could calm his mighty whirlwind, she said, "If I ever see NIALL BRIGANT again there will be HELL to pay!" Something happened at this point which knocked Eric flat onto the bed. What felt like, an invisible concussive wave, slammed into him, rendering him entirely cataleptic.

Sookie wasn't sure how long she sat in shock for, but she finally regained enough sense to rush over to Eric who was laying ridged with wide open unseeing eyes. "Oh GOD, Eric! Eric, I'm sorry! Please wake up!" She continued to panic for some time, unsure of what happened or why it had this effect on Eric. Bull had done something similar to Bubba, but Bubba was just knocked down not out. How can you render the dead unconscious? CRAP! There was only one person she could think of to call, but as she picked up the phone, it rang in her hand making her jump nearly out of her skin.

"Hello?" She hadn't even glanced at the caller ID.

"What has happened? Why can't I feel my maker?"

"I'm so sorry Pam! I don't know what happened or what I did…"She was sobbing loudly now, "I think Bull might know but….."

"Shut up! Going into hysterics will get us nowhere. Has he met his final death? Is his body still intact?" Pam said with no room for nonsense.

Hic-upping as she tried to calm down, "No, I mean Y-y-yes…He's lying on the bed stiff as a board. His eyes are open b-b-but he won't respond to me." Her sniffles were pissing Pam off. "How did you know to call?" Sookie asked meekly.

"Our bond just stopped. I am unable to get anything from him. Now tell me in detail what happened."

The more she explained to Pam the calmer she got. Pam on the other hand was getting more nervous. "If this is similar to Bull's earlier Demo then we need to call him, hang on." Sookie could hear Pam open what sounded like the screen door on the back porch and softly say Bubba's name. After some muttered conversation that Sookie couldn't quite figure out, Pam came back on the line, "Bubba has called Bull and he is on his way to you now, however dawn is very near and he may not get there until afterward. I'm assuming you're both located in his bedroom, which is good because it is light tight and secure. Try to keep Bull out of the room. If he feels it's necessary, call Dr. Ludwig. She may be the best equipped to assess what the fuck happened! And I will say this only once breather, despite how much I am fond of your family, if you have irrevocably harmed mine, I will harm yours," and with that she ended the call.

Eric's responsiveness came back in stages. He could hear others moving about him and talking in concerned conversation for an indefinite amount of time before, first his eyesight then his other faculties slowly returned. Once he was able to blink, the others noticed his return to consciousness. He could see Ludwig and Pam but not Sookie. He could tell she was close but she was not in the room. As he slowly regained the use of his muscles, he took a shallow breath and mumbled, "Sookie."

Pam was standing protectively over her maker and now she turned directly to him with her arms crossed in defiance, "She has been restrained. Until we know the full effects of the damage she's caused I'm not letting her anywhere near you. She'll be moved to Fangtasia's basement as soon as Thalia arrives."

Eric's look at his Childe was cold, "No Pam. Bring her, now." Though his words were strong they were delivered with little force considering his current state. He could feel his body righting itself but he needed Sookie. Every fiber of him _needed_ her, like a flower needs the sun and rain to grow.

Pam was stubbornly defiant as she stomped her foot and said, "No Eric, she did this! There is no telling how much more she could do. You've been catatonic ALL DAY! Just frozen there in bed like a popsicle. I will not allow her near you again. She'll be punished….." That's as far as she got before she doubled over in pain, and collapsed on the floor.

Eric drew his attention to Ludwig, "Sookie, NOW!" he breathed this out, barely over a whisper due to the rigidity of his chest muscles. His connection to his Childe however, was wide open.

Ludwig nodded muttering how she's been trying to talk sense into Pam for hours. Seconds later, Sookie burst into the room with swollen eyes from crying, red and raw marks around her wrists and ankles from her restraints, and a slight limp. The instant Sookie touched him, his whole body went limp. A few moments after that he found he had full use of all his faculties again. "Good. I told your progeny that the physical contact was necessary but….well you saw what we were up against. As soon as the sun set she came bursting in here and refused to allow your bonded any contact with you even though it was helping before she burst in all….What was it you said Miss Stackhouse?...oh yes, 'in a tizzy'."

"How was she injured?" Eric was carefully and not so subtly checking Sookie everywhere to assure himself she was fine despite her protests. He found several large, swollen bruises in addition to her other injuries.

"Pam removed her by force from your side. She resisted. I've checked her and she'll heal…even faster now that you're awake to give her blood," which is exactly what he was going to do as soon as they were alone.

"Thank you doctor I will make sure your payment gets to you immediately."

"Not so fast Viking, there's more we need to discuss but it can wait until you've dealt with discipline. I will wait for the two of you in the kitchen. By the way, your Shifter guard is still unconscious but should make a full recovery and Bubba was detaining Thalia until you 'awoke'. Not that she was trying too hard to retrieve your Miss Stackhouse." The diminutive little woman jumped down from her stool, with a grace and speed unusual for her tiny stature, and she left the room.

Sookie began weeping apologies to Eric as soon as the door was shut but Eric shushed her quiet, enforcing to her that it was unintentional and at least they knew she had the inherent potential to protect herself from harm, with a little practice at control.

"What's wrong with Pam?" Sookie said, after they had a few minutes to revel in the closeness of their other half.

"I have used a Maker's call on her. It is a very unpleasant feeling when one's Maker is so close in proximity," he stated dryly as he glanced at his Childe whimpering on the floor, as Sookie snuggled closer to his side. "I need you to be honest with me, my love, and tell me exactly what happen between the two of you. I don't want you to hold back in fear or even compassion towards her. She has already crossed a line in our world and will be punished accordingly."

Sookie did not like the idea of 'tattling' but knew the seriousness of the situation. Eric trusted Pam with everything he held most precious and for her to threaten that, even in her attempt at protecting him, felt like a betrayal of that trust. She could feel this and his hurt from his progeny's actions. So she was honest. She began explaining about the phone call immediately after his immobilization. She emphasized Pam's apparent panic at the loss of the bond between them hoping this lent credence to the reason behind her actions. She explained that when Bull arrived she followed Pam's direction of not allowing him into the room with Eric, and after fully explaining the situation to him, he called in Ludwig.

Ludwig hypothesized the reason for his prolonged catatonic state had to do with the timing of sunrise and that come dusk he would revive normally. It was at dusk, or shortly afterward, that things began to go a bit wonky. "It was just after sunset and we were concerned that you were still out of it, but the doc said it was a good sign that your body was relaxing slowly as if coming out of deep freeze. Bull stood guard outside the door and only Ludwig and I were in your room, when we heard this horrible screech just before Pam literally blew the door off the hinges." Eric had noticed the door looked a bit battered but the hinges were brand new. Sookie swallowed as she came to terms with her conscience. It just felt wrong to her to 'rat someone out'. "Pam was enraged that you were still lifeless, so to speak, and told me I needed to leave before I did you more harm." She was getting chocked up thinking that she had truly harmed him during her moment of uncontrolled rage at Niall. "I refused and the doc backed me up saying that my presence was a benefit and that you should be waking soon. I guess Pam just needed an outlet to her frustration and I was the most accessible mark. She…grabbed my ankle and yanked me off the bed hard enough that she twisted it and left a giant bruise on my shoulder. Bull came in at that moment to stop her from harming me but I guess she came prepared to deal with him. They fought…viciously and then she ended things by slamming his head into the corner of the bed. I thought she killed him, Eric. I heard a sickening crunch but Dr. Ludwig was able to treat him immediately. But this left me open to her again. I was clinging to you but she grabbed my hair and wrenched my right hand up between my shoulder blades. She dragged me to the kitchen and tied my feet and hands and ordered Bubba not to come near me. Then she called Thalia and told her to come get me. Bubba was trying to argue that you wouldn't be happy with how she was treating me but Pam snapped the leg off one of the stools in the kitchen and told Bubba that she would end him if he tried to free me in any way. So Bubba left to try to slow down Thalia from arriving. They had both just arrived when you, woke up."

She looked at him with those deep blue eyes that made her feel as if she were drowning, "I could feel you the moment it happened. I knew you needed me and I couldn't get to you then, Thalia was untying me and I didn't even stop to question why. You know the rest."

Eric released his progeny from his call and watched with a glacial stare as she slowly composed herself. She knelt before him ready to meet her end, she'd known the moment he had reunited with the fairy that she'd been wrong, so very wrong.

"Before I begin I have one question," he stated towards Pam. "Where are Adele and Sarah? Did you do them harm as you threatened to when you spoke to **My ****Bonded** on the phone?" This was the make it or break it clause, and they all knew it.

"I left the farmhouse immediately after dusk Master, I came directly here. I didn't touch or speak to either of them. I swear." Eric sighed internally. He knew he'd have to end her had she damaged the innocent females. Sookie's injuries, though unnecessary, were understandable…harming Adele or Sarah would have meant something far worse. He'd known it was an empty threat, spoken out of pain.

"I am greatly disappointed in your actions tonight. You acted emotionally and without forethought. I taught you much better than this. I will not end you considering the clear motive behind your actions. I do however, command you to return to your home and remain there alone until you are summoned. I will dole out your punishment after I have given it some much needed thought. This means NO donors or any of your pets, Pam. You will drink only True Blood _without_ any assistance from fruit straws. If I find out you have disobeyed me by way of a 'loophole', I will command you to drink it cold. Understand?"

"Yes my Master." Pam said softly, as sincerely and contritely as possible.

"Good. Now leave my sight." With that dismissal Pam was gone.

**Elsewhere….**

Bill Compton walked into the audience chamber, and knelt before the throne. He liked it there at the palace but recently he'd been feeling restless. He'd long since parted with his psychotic Maker and was feeling a need to reconnect with his past. The invitation he had just received would be the perfect excuse. All he needed was to inform the Queen and hope she'd be willing to allow him the vacation.

"Yes, Compton, what is it?" she asked in a bored tone.

"Your Majesty, I am requesting a leave of absence." Bill was trying to be as vague as possible. He didn't want to upset the queen, but lately she was becoming irritating with all her plans and plotting of expanding her rule. She was currently deciding between Arkansas or Oklahoma as to whom would be easier to overthrow. His money was on Arkansas. Though Oklahoma was more to the Queen's tastes, Arkansas was an easier mark. Not to mention rumor had it the King of Arkansas, Peter Threadgill, was also looking to 'expand'. The whole business had become tiring for him.

Sophie-Ann raised a well groomed eyebrow. Despite her youthful appearance, she was dressed lavishly, to fit the current station she'd made for herself. "Are you not happy at court anymore, Bill? Why the sudden desire to leave?"

"I was hoping to reconnect with my roots and begin Mainstreaming. I'd like to return to my ancestral home."

"Mainstreaming?" she said the word with a slight sneer, as if it tasted bad on her tongue. "Why in the world would you wish to do that?"

Bill restrained the eye roll, "Is it not what we are trying to portray to the humans, Majesty? I merely wish to help our cause while doing a bit of internal reflection."

She scoffed and managed to act the age she appeared to be, as she did roll her eyes at him, and waving a dismissive hand. "Fine, where is this ancestral home that you are visiting and how long do you expect to be gone?"

He was almost there, "My home was located in the northern part of the state, Majesty. I'm not sure if it is still there, but I'd like to be excused from my duties indefinitely."

"Hmmmmm," she seemed to be contemplating something, as she closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them and focused on Bill once more she seemed curious, "I will grant your request, if you carry out one more, small task for me." She purred this last part and Bill was sure he wasn't going to like it.

"Of course, Majesty, what is it you ask of me?"

Her smile was deadly, "You'll be going into Northman's Area; he has recently claimed a new pet. He _never_ keeps pets, or at least he never use too. I'd like to know _what_ is so special about this one."

Bill was slightly confused, "And once I discover his reasoning's?"

"You will report to me immediately and then I shall decide how you will go about procuring her. If she is interesting enough for Northman to claim her **and** file papers, then she deserves a close inspection." She stated this completely nonchalantly, as if stealing another vampire's registered property was not a grave offense.

Bill hesitantly began, "Majesty, if Sheriff Northman has already claimed her…."

"ARE YOU QUESTIONING MY ORDERS?" She bellowed out almost maniacally.

"Never, my Queen," he cowered, as he bent his head.

"Good," she immediately settled back to her bored façade, "you may go, I expect to hear from you within a week, Bill." Her outlandish mood swings were just another reason why Bill wanted to get away from court. One crazy woman in his existence was more than enough.

**A/N: So, whadda ya think? Good, Bad, Ugly? **  
**So about that help...anybody got any ideas on possible punishments for Pam? I've got a few but they just don't seem like enough. Let me know what you think and I'll reward you with another teaser.**

**OH! BTW, I must thank my totally awesome Beta, slcurwin, for putting up with me. She laughs and all the right places and makes me feel so smart. Thanks!**


	5. Control

**Disclaimer: I own none of the character's or anything else here. I'm writing purely for shits and giggle purposes. Please don't sue.**

**A/N: So this is being posted early because it's my Birthday and I figured ya'll have been soooooo awesome to leave me over 100 reviews that I'd post a little early for you. However, I don't have 6 finished yet so don't come crying to me on Sunday when I haven't posted anything else. You'll get your fix again next week. See ya below!**

Chapter 5

After Pam's dismissal and an exchange which resulted in a much needed healing for Sookie, they joined Dr. Ludwig, Bubba, Thalia, and a groggy but conscious Bull in the kitchen. Before any of them could say anything, Bubba held out his phone to Sookie, "Miss Sookie, Miss Adele's been callen for ya all night. She says if'n you don't call back soon she's comin' to find ya!"

"Oh Lord, and she'll do it too. Will ya'll excuse me while I call her. I'll use my phone Bubba, meanwhile would you mind headin' back to the house? It'll put my mind at ease." Sookie reached for her purse that had been dumped on the kitchen counter at some point, and pulled out her cell phone.

"Yes'm, Mr. Eric, if'n you need me for an'thin' else…."

"Not at present Bubba, please make sure Adele and Sarah are secure. By the way, you wouldn't happen to know of any other 'friends' that would be interested in protecting the ladies would you?" Bubba was slow-minded and simple for a vampire and required some looking after of his own, but he had an interesting knack in accruing useful people around him. Eric thought it might be his 'vampire gift'.

Bubba nodded, "I think I might, Mr. Eric. I'll make a few calls once I get there." And with that he left in a blur.

Sookie had let the phone ring almost 10 times before Gran picked it up in a fluster, "Sookie Marie Stackhouse this had better be you!"

"Yes ma'am, I'm very sorry to worry you but I wasn't able to get to a phone, I'll tell you more about it when we get back. Bubba's on his way now. Are you ok? Why did it take so long for you to answer?"

"I was just strapping Sarah in the car when I heard the phone. Is Pam with Bubba? She tore outta here like a bat outta Hades earlier tonight. Sarah's fit to be tied ever since. She's all ready for her shopping trip and won't stop talking about it." Sookie looked at Eric not sure how to explain. Eric simply put out his hand for the phone.

"Adele? Pam has been detained for the foreseeable future. Could you explain to Sarah that her trip will have to be postponed?" Eric stated, quite matter of fact.

"No way, buddy. You can't break promises to a child and not expect nuclear fallout. I'll try to pacify her until you get here, if you're lucky she'll fall asleep before you arrive." It was already well past 10, and Eric was hoping this would be the case. He could arrange for something the next evening.

"We'll be there as soon as possible."

As Eric disconnected the call, Sookie said, "Gran's right. Sarah will be very disappointed. This will burn a bridge with Pam."

"We'll remedy it later," he said as he kissed her head gently. "Thalia, head to Fangtasia and assist Long Shadow in opening the club. We may not make it in tonight, but if we are able it won't be until much later." She nodded and turned to leave, but before she disappeared into vampire smoke, Eric added, "I thank you for your role in protecting my Bonded against my Childe. It will not be forgotten."

Finally all that remained were Ludwig and Bull, who was looking a little haggard but nothing close to the life threatening injury he'd received earlier that night.

Before anyone else could speak, Bull muttered dejectedly, "I know of a local Wolf, who use to be a cop. He could watch Sookie during the day until you can find a permanent guard for her."

Sookie was about to protest, until Eric squeezed the hand he had unconsciously taken hold of, "I think that is an excellent idea." Bull and Sookie both visibly slumped until Eric said with a smirk, "Inform him that he along with Bubba will report to you as head of Sookie's protection detail. We will hire more at a later time if Bubba is as successful in locating suitable people as he was in bringing you to us. I believe it will be prudent to have a guard for each of the women, day and night, to help cover things when we are working or should the need to travel arise." Seeing the confused look on Bull's face, he clarified, "Though in the future I would prefer you avoid getting 'knocked out'. As it were, your injuries are completely reasonable, considering you went up against a Vampire, my progeny no less, and in close quarters. We are inherently stronger and I can understand your unwillingness to use your abilities on my childe for fear of retribution. Know that should a situation like this occur in the future, this will be a non-issue. You will use any and all means necessary to protect her from anyone….even if that should be me."

"What? No, Eric why would you be a danger to me?"

"It's a possibility, my love. My Maker still exists; I do not wish to think about what would happen if he became aware of us. He was always very covetous of me. He does not like Pam, and I keep her in my presence at all times when he is visiting, which thankfully has only been once since I made her." This was one of his deepest fears, but at that moment something exceedingly unexpected happened.

Sookie's eyes rolled back into her head, as her whole body stiffened rigidly, she let out a blood cuddling scream of terror and pain before slumping into a whimpering heap in Eric's arms.

"What's happening? Sookie, what's wrong?" Eric pulled her still trembling body up into a bridal hold as he walked he into his living room and sat down with her on the couch, cradling her. He looked to Ludwig, who was busily examining Sookie as best she could from her position.

"There is no physical injury, perhaps this is due to her growing abilities." She then looked to Bull, "You share similar talents as Miss Stackhouse, have you any ideas?"

Bull paled as he looked at Eric with untold emotion in his eyes, "She's seeing your memories, the ones with your Maker."

Eric looked up sharply with alarm, "How do I stop this? These are things she should never see, never need to know…..Please! Stop her!"

Bull shook his head helplessly, "I can't she is blocking me." Eric could see the strain on the shifter's face.

Sookie went suddenly limp and silent in his arms as Ludwig pulled the syringe from her arm. "That will be enough of that drama, Thank You! You've just reminded me why I hate daytime soap operas." She stated plainly, as she slapped Sookie lightly on the cheek to rouse her from the daze she was in.

"Now Northman, this is precisely what I wanted to talk to you about earlier. So enough of this spectacle, let's get to it. I have given her a dose of a neural-inhibitor. This will lessen the effects your blood is having on her brain chemistry and give the daemon here," she pointed to Bull, "some time to work with her on _**control**_. However, it will not last forever, so you need to begin within the next 24 hours or else her next big emotional blowout could lead too much worse than what you've already experienced. Her unique heritage combined with your blood and the small trace of daemon that is responsible for her telepathy, is the reason, in my professional opinion, for these unpredicted occurrences. It would be wise of you to instill a little discipline and possibly calming techniques, in her if she has any hope of control in the future. Now, I have spent too much time here this evening as it is, though it has been entertaining. I'll expect payment soon Viking." And with that she too disappeared in a poof.

The drive back to Bon Temps was quiet. Bull drove his large Ford F-150 with an extended cab, while Eric and Sookie sat in the backseat. Sookie was leaning on Eric's shoulder and he could tell that she was bothered by something.

"Say what's on your mind, Lover. I will answer as best as I am able."

"Was he really that bad?" Sookie could barely manage the whisper she spoke in because her emotions were overwhelming. "I-I saw awful things…beatings…" she choked out a sob, "and so much worse. Why did you stay? Why didn't you stop him or kill him or something…?"

"I would give all that I have if I could have kept you from those memories." Eric's sigh was heavy with the burden of a hundred lifetimes. "Just as not all humans should be parents, not all vampires should be Makers. However, unlike human parents, Makers have complete control over those they bring over. As you saw earlier tonight with Pam, a Maker's call can be used as a form of punishment and control. I dislike using this form of discipline with Pam for the very reason it was used so many times on me. I did not leave because I **could** **not** and as for killing him…."

Sookie was beginning to understand, "You physically cannot harm him can you?"

"No. I must obey him in all commands, I have no choice."

Sookie sat up a little straighter, "Well then, if that bastard ever show's his face around here, I guess I'll have to kick his ass."

Eric was stiff for a moment but then leaned over slightly to kiss her head, "As appealing as that offer is, I must ask you not to." At Sookie's indignant look he clarified, "It is not that I wish him no harm, quite the opposite in fact, but he is twice my age and exceptionally powerful. He is also one of the cruelest creatures to ever walk this planet. I am fortunate that he lost interest in me 600 years ago and released me from his call. However, should he ever regain that interest, he could and most likely would command me to kill each one of you in a slow and painful manner, starting with Pam, just to serve as his entertainment."

Sookie didn't doubt Eric's claim, not after what she'd seen of his time with his Maker, but she was determined that monster would never touch _**HER**_ bonded ever again. This she swore to herself at that moment. If whatever power she had was as great as Bull, Ludwig and Eric thought it was, she'd learn. Come Hell or high water, she'd master it to protect her family. And Eric was definitely her family now; she wasn't ever letting go.

Eric could feel the determination settle into Sookie's mind, and he fought with himself and his survival instincts. On the one hand he detested the idea of Appius getting anywhere near Sookie or the others, yet after the small sample of her power last night, a small part of him was hoping for the confrontation just so he could see his centuries long tormentor ended, violently preferably. It was only a small part though; he knew he would do all in his power to keep that from happening.

It was a quarter to midnight when they pulled up Hummingbird Lane. Eric was hoping that the late hour would ensure Sarah would be asleep. No such luck. As they pulled slowly down the drive they could see Gran and Sarah waiting for them on the porch. Gran was resting in the swing while Sarah paced on the top step wearing her Disney princess pajamas and pink bunny slippers. A small plastic tiara atop her blond curls completed the ensemble. The moment she saw them her face furrowed into a frown, she crossed her arms, and began tapping one pink clad foot. As they exited the truck and approached the tenacious tot, she said "Yous wate!" She was the living embodiment of Pam, as she cocked one hip and placed her hands on each side. "Pam says I go choppin', den she wev an I not go wif her. Me-maw was wowwied whe you no come home or cawl. Den Evis come bag an' say Pam naughee an no go choppin no mo'. Why Pam naughee? Deh she geh in twubah?"

It took all the adults had not to giggle or outright laugh at the precociousness of this child. As it was, neither Gran nor Sookie could keep the grins from their faces. When Sarah noticed, she turned on Sookie, "Why you waffin? Why I not see in yous head? I wanna knows what happes." She looked toward Bull, and they could see the concentration on her face. "He nots wet me in efveh. Why you nots teww mes….?" She began to pout by jutting out her lower lip until Eric thought she'd trip on it.

Sookie sat down slowly on the step next to Sarah; she was still sore and not completely healed yet from her tussle with Pam. She patted the step for Sarah to sit, but she stubbornly refused. Sookie sighed heavily, "Sweetheart, we've discussed this before remember? Grown-ups need their privacy; a lot of what we think isn't for you to know."

"Why?" Oh yeah, she was three alright. She'd been at the question everything stage for a while now, and Sookie had read a few child development books from the library to help her understand how the telepathy effected her maturity. As far as she could determine, it was putting her about 6 to 9 months ahead of her peers. As she gets older, Sookie was worried the gap would only get bigger. Gran said much the same things had happened with her at this age. Sookie was reading full books, and not just simple 'See spot run' books either, by the time she was four. Sarah had already distinguished the majority of the alphabet, and she knew all her 'at' words, thanks in part to educational television shows like "Super Why", "Mickey Mouse Clubhouse", and "Dora the Explorer" which she was addicted too. Gran and Sookie tried to limit the amount of T.V. she watched, but it was all educational so they gave in more times than not.

"Because adults sometimes think about things that you don't need to know about."

"But why?" Her inquisitiveness sometimes drove Sookie nuts, but she refused to go with the 'Because I said so' standard that her parents, then later Jason, had always used. For a curious young telepath that answer was an invitation to go snooping.

Eric answered this time as he knelt to her level so he could look her in the eye, "Your Aunt is trying to protect you, little one. Most grownups think mean and hurtful things that would upset you and make you cry. Sookie doesn't want you to cry so she and Bull are keeping you out of their heads tonight because your Aunt got hurt and she does not want you to see how that happened. It would be bad for you. Do you understand?"

Eric could almost see the wheels of thought turning ferociously in her head as she held back tears. She turned wide eyes at Sookie and said, "You gots a boo-boo?"

Now it was Sookie's turn to try to keep from crying, nodding her head, "Yes baby, I got in a little scuffle with Pam."

"Tan I see it?"

"Sure," most of the bruises had faded but the one on her shoulder was still blue, though not swollen anymore. Sookie figured it'd be gone by morning, thanks to Eric. She pulled the sweater she was wearing off to expose the strappy tank she had on underneath. The bruise on her right shoulder was easily exposed.

Sarah gasped and sympathetically said, "Owwwy." Then she bent her small head over the bruise and gave it a light kiss as gently as she could. "Dare! I kiss it beddah Ant Soogie. It huwt?"

Sookie sniffled, "Not anymore baby girl. You made it all better. Thank you."

"You wecom!" She cried out in triumph. Then she scowled at Eric, "Pam huwt my Soogie?" He wasn't sure if it was a statement or a question. "Evis wite….she bewwy naughee. Me-maw geh a swich oh hewr. I no wike hewr if she huwt my Soogie, we no fwins."

She looked so certain Eric couldn't resist asking, "So you don't want to go shopping anymore?"

The poor kid looked so torn between her loyalty to Sookie and her desire for 'pretty things'. "Wiwah you tage me choppin'? No wid Pam, she means."

Eric grinned, "It's a deal on two conditions."

"Wazza 'cod-ish-un'?"

"A condition is something you need to do for me before I take you shopping."

"Hmmm, so I do two fings fo' you an' I goes choppin' fo' pwedy hi-heewls wike Ant Soogie weas?"

"Yes."

"I geh pwedy dwess too?" Eric was beginning to think this little negotiator could talk a vampire into thinking True Blood tasted good, definitely a fairy trait.

Eric chuckled, "I will get you the shoes and dress and something pretty for your hair. We'll even take Gran with us, as long as you do your part."

Sarah looked like she won the lotto, "OKAY! Whah I do?"

"First, you must call Elvis by his new name, Bubba, ok. It makes him really sad to hear people call him by his old name so he got a new one. Understand?"

"Yeah! No Evis….Bubba 'ehsed, okay wah ness?"

"Next, you promise to try as hard as you can to stay out of people's heads, until you learn some control. You and your Aunt need help in that regard. I'll help you learn that but in the meantime, no snooping. Understand?"

Sarah seemed to think about it for a while, but finally nodded her little head, "It weewy hawd but I twy, k?"

"Sounds like we have a deal," then in a very uncharacteristic move for a vampire, he put his hand out for the munchkin. Sarah put her tiny hand in his and shook it so hard she bounced a little. "Now I know you wanted to go tonight, but can you wait until Monday? Sookie and I both have to work the next three days but we can all go on Monday night." Eric needed time to work with Sookie on her control issues also.

The tiny terror sighed dramatically and said, "Okay, Ewik. I guess I tan wait." Then she yawned so long and loudly, it was obvious she'd been fighting sleep.

Gran had been quietly observing the threesome this entire time with a twinkle in her eye. She knew vampires were known to have fearsome reputations and she didn't doubt that after 1000 years, Eric had one to rival that of Genghis Khan. Yet, what she saw during his calm and patient interaction with Sarah told her scores of things about the ancient Viking.

"Ok little miss, I think you know what time it is."

Sarah smiled sleepily, "It ni-ni time. Ewik wiwl you tug me ins? Pweeeeese?"

Eric froze; he didn't know what to do. Reason with the unreasonable he could handle, he'd had centuries of practice. Tuck in a child? Clueless.

Sookie, feeling his panic and uncertainty despite his calm façade, came to his rescue, "What if we both tucked you in and read you _**one**_ bed time story."

"Yeah! Dat good! I aww weady bwush my teef, an' I no nee go potty." This kid had her routine down. "Wet's go!" as she grabbed Eric's and Sookie's hand and eagerly began to pull them toward her bedroom.

Ten minutes later, Eric carefully pulled himself out from under the sleeping child. Although he suspected she was more unaware than he is in his day time rest. She had insisted he lay down next to her as he read about some rabbit named Peter. She fell asleep on his shoulder before he was five pages in.

Sookie grinned and whispered, as she turned out the light and pulled the cover over the out cold child, "That was so cute; I wish I had a camera. Thank you for doing that and everything else. Your explanations were just enough for her to understand and yet not enough to scare her." They walked into the kitchen to join Bull and Gran at the table for the elucidation of the nights event since most of what she got from Bubba had been guarded for little ears.

"Thank you for showing me how to 'tuck in a child', it has been a millennium since I had my own and I do not remember this activity. I did tell them stories of my travels around the fire while eating but not this ritual. It must have come later."

As he said this Sookie got scattered images of several children but those of two beautiful boys and a little girl no older than Sarah, all with the same hair and eye color of Eric, were most prominent. She sniffed a little as she looked into those beautiful blue eyes and saw the faces of his long dead children staring back. "They were beautiful, my love," she spoke so softly only Eric heard, as she caressed his cheek.

Eric had to close his eyes to keep the bloody tears at bay, touched as he was by her overwhelming emotions for him and his departed family. He cleared his throat unnecessarily and guided her into a chair as he took the one next to her. He was thankful for Bull and Adele's discretion at the unexpected sentimental moment.

Adele broke things up by stating plainly, "Ok you two tell me what's going on." Sookie began by enlightening Adele of Eric's disclosure about Niall the evening before, and subsequent blow up (literally in her case) at Niall's betrayal and Eric's condition afterward. Gran shook her head at her willful granddaughter, "Girl, I always said that temper of yours was going to bite you in the backside. You're just too sensitive and emotional for your own good, you need to learn control. As for Niall, I knew he was up to no good. He sent me a letter when you were about six months old letting me know Fintan had died and though he wanted nothing more than to meet his _legacy_, whatever that meant, it would never be safe for him to come here, at least not safe for us. That's one thing you need to be very cautious about, politicians are tricky, devious, and slippery no matter what species they are, and Royalty is the worst of the lot because they have a sense of entitlement that would rival your brother's."

"That explains why you were so mad when he stopped by, I thought it was just because he broke through the wards around the house and scared Sarah."

This was news to Eric, "What did he do to Sarah?"

"Nothing really, just startled her; she was in the back by Gran's garden playing when he came out of the woods. She didn't 'hear' him come up and when she saw his shadow looming over her she screamed like a banshee and tossed a fist full of mud into his face then ran for the house screeching about the boogie man getting her. Damn moron sperm donor, allowed her to watch Halloween with him once. It still gives her nightmares."

Eric huffed out a half laugh, half snort, "I would pay money to see Brigant covered in mud!"

Adele raised one mischievous eyebrow and reached for the junk drawer behind her, "How much?"

"Whatever your heart desires on our shopping trip, tell me you are about to make my night," he begged.

She pulled out a Walmart film envelope and tossed it his way, "Last three pictures on the roll, I couldn't resist while he was talking to Sookie." The pictures depicted a pristinely groomed older gentleman in a neatly pressed beige linen suit and golden brown tie holding a walking stick in front of him with the head of a horse as the handle, possibly a unicorn since it was the royal symbol. Speckled across the front of the immaculate fabric were dark black splotches of dirt and mud. It also appeared as if some of the fairy's long silver hair got a treating of mud also.

Eric roared with laughter at the pictures of the conceited Prince covered in mud. As Gran and Sookie enjoyed a hearty chuckle as well, they weren't sure it was as funny as Eric found it. After a few minutes, and a few tissues to wipe away the tears of mirth, Sookie and Bull continued with the tale of the day's events while backing up each other's point of view with more details or just a different standpoint which included Ludwig's arrival and diagnosis. When they finally got around to explaining what Pam did, Sookie was very hesitant to give details considering how close Pam and Gran had gotten. It was ultimately Eric that snitched on his own progeny, hoping Gran could give him some ideas on a suitable punishment.

"Well," Gran said, as she leaned back in her chair, "Pam certainly was very naughty. What will happen now?"

"Now I must come up with a suitable castigation. I don't suppose you have any suggestions?"

Her smile had a wicked glint to it, "I might have an idea or two, but for now tell me what this doctor said about our Sookie." Gran patted Sookie's left hand as Eric held the right.

While Gran quietly absorbed the information, Eric looked to Bull as he remembered what Ludwig had called him. "Half-shifter, Half-daemon, that's a very unusual combination. How is it that you learned such superior mental control, and do you think you will be able to assist Sookie's erudition?"

Sookie huffed silently to herself in frustration….with all these fancy words Eric kept using she was going to need to invest in a bigger dictionary than the little pocket one she carried in her purse, even her Word of the Day calendar wasn't helping enough.

"My mother was a shifter and she had a brief affair with this daemon that resulted in me. When I was about Sarah's age my mother tried to contact him about me but he either couldn't or wouldn't speak to her. She struggled trying to raise me by herself. One day when I was about 7 a man showed up claiming to be related to my father. He said he could teach me how to control my telepathy better, but that I would need to come with him for a while. My mother was thrilled, not because I could get help but because I wouldn't be a burden to her anymore. I never saw her again. Des, that's what I called him, said that I was ready to go home after about a month, but she was long gone. So I stayed with him. It wasn't until I hit puberty that things got interesting. Des thought that my extras were 'cause of my shifting, but I just dunno. The extras took longer to handle but that was mainly 'cause I was dealing with so much else at the time. I think if you can learn how to control your emotions, I can guide you on the rest," he said this last part directly to Sookie.

"I know many different meditation techniques that will assist with that. I suggest we try a few of these with Sarah as well. She may never develop more than what she now has but this will serve her well in learning to focus," Eric stated calmly.

"Her brain _is_ all over the place," Sookie sighed tiredly.

"As was yours and most children's at that age, but I suppose that it might work as long as you keep it short and maybe make it a game for her," Gran said wisely. After raising two generations and beginning a third, she had the advantage of experience.

Eric nodded, "We shall begin when I rise tomorrow evening, before work. For now, I will teach you a quick calming exercise before you rest, Lover."

Sookie blushed furiously at being called such an intimate term in front of her Grandmother, and Gran just smirked. "Do you have to go?" Sookie didn't want to be away from him.

"I must check in with Fangtasia, and attended to a few things before dawn, however I will return here to rest for the day." He kissed her forehead and said, "Why don't you go up and ready yourself for sleep, I will be up soon." Sookie eyed him suspiciously but was really too tired to give it much more than a moment's thought.

After Sookie and Bull both left, Sookie to bed and Bull home or to wherever he was staying, Eric turned to the sly elderly woman still sitting and waiting patiently at the table. "Now Adele, I believe we need to talk of a few things, firstly of the visit by a certain American Civil War vet."

She chuckled, "You worry too much, I am well aware of Mr. Compton's current status as procurer for the Queen's court. I have no intention of allowing him anywhere near Sookie or Sarah. In fact he doesn't even know it was me that wrote the letter. I signed it by a different name, a name he's sure to recognize. This was a group effort really between Pam, Jessie Compton, his only remaining namesake, and me. He's been officially invited as a guest speaker to address my DGD (Descendants of the Glorious Dead) group about his wartime experience. You know how interested I am about history, especially the war." She said this last part as if it was the only war to ever happen, and in her mind it probably was.

Eric grunted, annoyed slightly that either Sookie or Pam had imparted this small bit of knowledge of vampire politics onto her, but this honestly was not what had him irritated with the sassy old broad. "Adele, you know, as one of my Bonded's few living human relatives, I hold you in high regard, however I believe I know what it is you are secretly planning with my Childe's help and I must warn you this is dangerous territory for you to be meddling in."

Adele grinned as she slowly pushed herself up from the table to head for bed. Before she left the room she turned her head, "I may not be 1000 years old, but I've had my share of life experiences, I know what I'm doing and I plan to take full responsibility for my actions." With that she left the befuddled Viking Vampire sitting alone at the table trying to plan a way out of the coming train wreck.

**A/N: My beta told me I should inform you that I'm adding a few elements of the TV show in this so that just in case we have any nit pickers reading they can be satisfied. I honestly didn't realize that Bill being a procurer was purely the show. I thought that's what he was in the book too but I can't find any formal mention of that sooooo...he is in this story. I'll try to limit my confusion in the future.**

**Also, still looking for punishment ideas for Pam. I know I'm crap at thanking individually to everyone for reviewing so I like to do it all at once. THANK YOU! It really is addicting and totally makes my day! LOVE, LOVE, LOVE YOU ALL!**


	6. Nerdy Vamps, Fat Lawyers, & Firey Fae!

**A/N: OMG! EPIC FAIL! I'm sooooooooo sorry about leaving you guys hanging for a month! I'm so embarrassed. My muse went AWOL and I tried but it just wasn't working without her! (More on that below.)  
I caught her with a mixture of lavender, honey and molasses that was suggested to me by my awesome Beta!, and she's not going anywhere for a while. I'm plying her with copious amounts of chocolate. Anyway I'll let you get to it and I'll tell you more down below!  
**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or anything else here. I'm writing purely for shits and giggle purposes. Please don't sue.**

Chapter 6

The next few days went by in a quiet blur. Fantasia held its usual tedious clientele hell bent on gaining Eric's favor, attention, or interest. Sookie thought it was downright absurd some of the things the fangbangers thought would attract Eric's notice. Eric, on the other hand slumped lazily in his throne paying more consideration to his phone than his surroundings. He was keenly aware of the Fangbangers pathetic attempts. Alas, sadly for them, all they secured was his ire. It was Sunday, just a few hours after opening, and Eric had just finished his Sherriff paperwork and taken his position on his chair. Sookie was in the process of firing one of the waitresses in the break room for coming to work drunk and Pam was behind the bar. Eric had decided that part of her punishment would be working behind the bar for a week, which she hated because she thought waiting on the vermin was beneath her. This left Long-shadow on the door, which was not the best solution because he had a habit of leering at the vermin instead of properly carding them. Sookie had already found three underage girls he let slide because he was too busy ogling their breasts. Eric considered having Thalia man his post but decided against that almost immediately. She had a habit of breaking noses and other body parts when people got too close.

Eric was in the middle of a game of solitaire on his phone when he was interrupted by a completely unnecessary cough, "Ahem."

As his eyes lifted he took in the absurd form of Bill Compton standing with his hands resting in a military at-easy posture behind his back. He was dressed as if he was going out for a round of golf instead of spending a night in a bar. Boring beige slacks, boring green polo shirt, and were those penny loafers? Eric rolled his eyes at the outdated sideburns that completed the look. Though Eric couldn't figure out what that look was. Eric put his phone down with a sigh, "Compton. Interesting wardrobe choice for a night in a bar, tell me, do you not own a pair of jeans?" He heard Pam snigger from behind the bar as Sookie came out from the back.

"Sheriff Northman, I am checking in. I just arrived in the area and per protocol wanted to alert you to my presence and intentions of taking up residence in your area for a time." Bill drawled in that annoying accent of his that sounded so fake and exaggerated next to Sookie's natural cadence. He also purposely ignored Eric's dig at his wardrobe. He didn't care what the arrogant Sherriff thought about his clothes, he was comfortable.

Eric raised an eyebrow at the younger vampire, "Are you? And what is it that brings you to my area exactly?" Of course Eric knew he was there because of Gran's invitation but that did not include staying for any length of time.

"I received an invitation as a guest speaker in a small Hamlet near here that I lived in as a human. I have decided to mainstream and try the quite life for a while. One of my descendants contacted me and I intend to go there after meeting with you."

There was no love lost between the two vampires as Sookie observed quietly from the side of the room. Eric had been helping her get a grip on her newly expanded powers by teaching her some calming and meditation techniques just as Bull was helping her during the day to figure out not only how she zapped Eric but to replicate it as well, so far though, nada. She had learned however how to hone her focus because of the meditation. As a telepath, multi-tasking was almost second nature, she had too not only actively block out others thoughts as she grew up but also function doing day to day tasks at the same time. She wasn't always successful, which is what led to her 'Crazy Sookie' moniker. You try doing five things at once and make it look like your only doing one and see how successful you are.

During the past few days though, it felt like everything got upped to a new level of difficulty. But with it came some excellent perks. One of which was that she found it was not necessary to concentrate as hard as before to do the same things. She could easily handle twice as many thoughts as before while still going about her routine. When she was standing still observing as she was currently doing, that easily expanded to five times her original capacity. From her current position she was able to discreetly hear the conversation between the two vampires while still maintaining surveillance on the bar and all of its current occupants.

She took in the dark haired vampire, known as Bill Compton. She half snorted to herself, 'What the Hell kinda name is Bill'? If he had gone with Will as his preferred shortening for William instead of Bill, she would be able to take the geeky vampire a bit more seriously. As it stood he was rockin' the Nerdy Chic look. He was handsome in his own right and she was sure that Gran would melt all over him, but he just wasn't her type. He was too short. In her experience, it was always the short men that felt they had to live up to some greater expectation. They were normally wound tight and felt threatened around anyone taller than them, especially if that was a woman. Sookie wasn't tall but she wasn't short either. She felt very comfortable in her 5'6" frame. Bill was taller than her but just barely, possibly 5'9" or 5'10"? Nowhere near Eric's hulking 6'5" frame, which was probably why he was standing with his chest puffed out trying to look taller than the slouching giant on the throne.

She was pulled out of her musings when Eric waved her over after the younger vampire commented about his new pet. Sookie hated that term. She noticed that Pam slipped silently behind Eric's throne taking up a defensive though subtle position, as she made her way forward.

"Yes, sir?" Sookie said as she took the small stool to his right. Sookie flat out refused to call Eric 'Master' and had said as much to him when she first began working there. Eric was surprisingly fine with it. His biggest concern was a show of respect not subservience. Those in his employ that called him 'Master' did so of their own volition, since he'd never stated specifically for them to do so. Only Pam was expected to call him 'Master', and even then it was VERY rare.

"Sookie, I'd like to introduce Bill Compton to you. It seems that my taking you as my documented companion has raised a few eyebrows." Well, Duh! Sookie resisted the urge to roll her eyes at his lame attempt at…..whatever the hell he was going for, Sookie wasn't sure.

"Mr. Compton", she inclined her head slightly toward him in acknowledgement.

Bill studied the striking blonde carefully. She was defiantly the Vikings 'type' but he was still unsure as to why he'd keep her not only as a pet but under his official protection, if she was just a mere human. There had to be more to her. He wasn't close enough to smell her properly especially in this environment and he was eager to leave soon. He hated bars; they reminded him of his days under Lorena's thumb way too much.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Miss…"

"Stackhouse, but then you should already know that if you've seen the filled paperwork." She raised an eyebrow at him the exact moment Eric and Pam did the same, both with curious expressions.

Choosing his words carefully since they were not alone, "I have not seen the documents actually. I was told of the arrangement by an _interested_ superior." He finished that sentence looking straight at Eric.

Eric caught on immediately, "I see, and does her fascination have anything to do with your current status in my area?"

"Originally? No. Currently, yes. She's always been covetous of other's shiny new things." Bill said very matter-of-fact.

Eric grinned, "She never was one to play well with others, either. Enjoy your stay in my area Compton and let me know if your plans in my area change." With that statement Bill was dismissed. He made a quick bow to Eric and smiled ever so briefly at Sookie and was gone in a blur. He truly hated bars.

"Well color me confused," Sookie said as she looked at Eric as he rose gracefully to his full height.

"Come, let's discuss why you fired Rita in the office shall we?" Eric guided her toward his office and nodded to Pam for her to join.

Sookie settled herself on the couch next to an unusually quite Pam, as Eric took the chair behind his desk.

"Ok so somebody wanna clue me in to what that was all about? And why is Pam being so quite? She hasn't said one nasty thing all night, hell she's even being nice to the customers and THAT never happens! What gives?"

"It's part of her punishment," Eric said as he leaned back in his chair and propped his massive feet on the desk. "I ordered her not to speak unless spoken directly too and she's not allowed to say anything more than a simple response. No cursing or rude facial expressions either, right Pam?" Eric smirked in her direction.

With a look of utter irritation on her face, she responded with a quite, "Yes Master."

"Wow!" Sookie said. "That's just weird. How long does she have to do this?"

"For as long as she tends the bar. But this is just phase one of her punishment. Phase two begins tomorrow night when we go shopping. Not to mention she's restricted to True Blood for the rest of the month and none of Gran's concoctions for the next two."

Sookie couldn't help but feel responsible, "I'm sorry Pam."

Pam looked at Eric, and with a nod from him she responded, "You have nothing to apologize for. I was in the wrong and I take responsibility for my actions. Eric is well within his rights to punish me and in a much more physical way but he enjoys being creative. He knows that the emotional and mental hardships will far outlast the pain of a physical punishment and it is a lesson I will not soon forget, if ever." On that final note, she sat back in her seat and waited for Eric to enlighten them on Bill's cryptic message.

Sookie wasn't quite sure how to respond to that other than a lame, "Well Ok. So, what's up with Bill?"

Eric chuckled, "Apparently his invitation by your grandmother gave the Queen a convenient excuse to send Bill to spy on the nature of my relationship with you. I've never been one to keep pets and for me to suddenly take you as one not to mention document it, sent up a red flag. She more than likely feels that if you're important enough to warrant my official protection, then you should belong to her."

"Well that's just craptastic!" Sookie huffed irritably. But before she could say more on the subject Eric's phone buzzed.

"Yes? Excellent send them both back. Pam retake your position at the bar and watch Longshadow at the door. Sookie and I will be busy for the next few hours. Call us only for an emergency."

Pam nodded, "Yes sir." As she left she also let in their visitors. Eric motioned for Sookie to come take a seat on his lap as Bull and Mr. Cataliades joined them.

Eric gave a slight nod of acknowledgement to Bull then leveled a steely gaze at the daemon lawyer.

"Good Evening Sheriff Northman." It seemed the Daemon lawyer was getting straight to business as he began unloading his briefcase while he spoke. "Allow me to apologize for not getting together with you sooner. I understand you feel as if I've broken the client-lawyer trust in alerting Miss Stackhouse's Fae relations to her new status. As you know however once official papers are filed they may be viewed by any interested party with direct relations to the parties listed in the documents, thus allowing her Fae relations as well as your Queen to be well within their rights to view the documents. That being said I did alert the head of her Fae relations as to the filling of said documents due to a prior arrangement between myself and her paternal grandfather. I did not disclose any information about said documents just that they needed to be viewed. Conclusions were jumped to on their own I'm afraid."

He didn't even take a breath as he continued on like a bulldozer, "I have the papers you requested for Mr. Shannon's employment by you and I feel it is also necessary to note that I am also connected to him by way of blood and family as he is my nephew, which he tells me you are already aware of. I assure you my connection to your new employee will in no way hinder either of our professional responsibilities to you and yours." He placed the contract and a copy in front of Eric and then Bull as he continued seemingly without end. "I also have a letter for you of the utmost importance. It is also for your eyes only. There have been spells placed upon it that would render it unreadable if any other than you attempt to read it, plus it must be read within the next 24 hours or it will destroy itself."

Sookie couldn't help the giggle as it sounded very Mission Impossible to her but she suppressed any further laughter with one look at Eric's expression.

Eric took the envelope from the lawyer and upon noting the seal he said, "The usual precautions then?"

Cataliades nodded, "Yes."

"Is there anything else?" Eric stated calmly though Sookie could tell calm was the last thing he was feeling.

"One last thing, if I may have a few moments alone with Miss Stackhouse. I have some private affairs to discuss with her and I'm afraid I must insist as her Sponsor that they be just between the two of us." Sensing Eric's disapproval he quickly finished with, "If however, she wishes to disclose them to you afterward it is her business."

After a few tense moments, Sookie placed her hand on Eric's arm and said quietly, "I don't mind Eric. I know you won't be able to hear because of the sound proofing but you'll have Bull with you. He'll alert you if anything other than talking occurs." Eric remembered Sookie telling him when she first began working there that there was no such thing as 'soundproof' to a telepath. "Besides it'll give you time to read your letter."

Eric gave the Daemon one last warning look and then turned his attention to Sookie. "No, I must read this elsewhere. It will keep." He buried his nose in her hair and then kissed her temple. He lifted her easily off of his lap and then placed her in the newly vacated chair. Without another word, he and Bull left the room.

They sat in silence for a few minutes until finally Sookie broke the tension, "Um, so what did you need to tell me?"

Catalades chuckled, "I believe it is you that has something to ask me. I know you're curious as to what a sponsor is and how I came to be yours."

Sookie sat straight-faced at his words but inside she was scrambling. How in the world did he know what she had been wondering during his brief exchange with Eric?

"I'll begin by saying I was a close friend of your grandfather Fintan Brigant. He and I had known each other for many years." He had a faraway look in his eye as he continued. "He was quite a prankster, always playing jokes or tricks on others." He chuckled with fondness, "He was also quite the ladies man. He had a reputation with women much like the Viking. I suppose that by today's standards he would be considered a bit of a womanizer but believe me the women didn't mind," he chuckled again. "He had a fondness for women, especially women with the spark which your grandmother has. This has become very rare in humans during the last few centuries, so when he met Adele he was instantly enthralled by her. I had the pleasure of meeting her when she was in her prime," he had a wistful look on his face. "She was a rare beauty indeed, smart, charming, and tenacious. He once told me that he 'cared deeply for Adele', which for Fintan was as close to a declaration of love as you'll ever get from a fairy. Suffice it to say, Fintan was completely smitten, alas, she was already married to Mitchell Stackhouse."

Sookie found herself irritated on her grandmother's behalf. "So he tricked her into having his kids with his magic?"

It was Cataliades turn to bristle indignantly, "He did NOT trick her. He was able to give her what Mitchell could not, children, and she desperately wanted a family. They made a deal. He gave her children and she gave herself to him freely. She did however, refuse to leave her husband, though I can't imagine why. Compared to Fintan he was dull as dry toast."

"He was NOT dull. My Grandpa **Mitchell** was quiet and he had a kind heart but what's most important was Gran loved him! Not Fintan. Besides Gran told me that after Aunt Linda was born she asked him not to come around anymore because she couldn't handle the guilt of what she was doing to Grandpa, but we have proof that he didn't leave. He kept coming around and used his magic to disguise himself as Grandpa Mitchell!" Sookie said emphatically.

"Yes well, like I said, he liked his practical jokes, and I suppose that was rather naughty of him. But I do know that there were more reasons keeping him away from his family than just Mitchell. He knew they would be in danger if other Fae ever found out about them. That was why he didn't even tell his father about them until after he was killed."

Sookie was getting pissed, "Naughty?! Are you serious? You make him sound like a child caught cheating on a test instead of a grown man, fairy, whatever, purposefully misleading and manipulating someone he supposedly 'cared for'. It was deceitful and underhanded and just typical behavior I've come to expect from you…..wait. Did you just say AFTER he died? How the Hell does that work?"

The rotund lawyer was looking a little shell-shocked after Sookie's small tirade. So it took him a moment to respond to her sudden question. "After a fairy or a person of Fae decent dies, their essence, or what I suppose you would call a soul, appears to the next oldest member in their line before passing on to the Summerland. I was under the impression that you were visited by your great grandfather. Did Niall not explain this to you?"

"No, he did not." Sookie responded flatly. Feeling a bit overwhelmed with all the information she was getting.

"I see," Cataliades said, and after giving them both a few moments to regain their composure he continued. He open his brief case again and took out a small black pouch alongside another envelope with a seal but this looked much older than Eric's since it was yellowing in the corners and sides the way paper does after time. "This letter is from Fintan for your Gran along with this," he placed the pouch on the desk between them on top of the letter.

Sookie reached for the pouch and when she touched it, it felt warm. "What is it?" She felt the need to open the pouch and pull out the contents but Mr. Cataliades stopped her from opening the pouch.

"It may be best if you wait to open this with your grandmother as it was meant for her. As for what it is, that would be a cluviel dor. It is a fairy love token. It will grant one wish to the one it's given but the wish must be based on love. I would advise you to keep the knowledge of this memento between yourself and Adele. It is a very powerful tool and could be very dangerous in the wrong hands. It would be coveted for its magic by ALL supernaturals."

"Are you telling me NOT to tell Eric about this? Why? I don't keep secrets from him."

"My dear, secrets are the way one survives in the supernatural world and you will need to learn this fast if you wish to endure. Do you believe that Eric informs you of everything he knows? Certainly not! I can assure you of that. There are some things that it's safer NOT being in the know, as they say now a days."

Not knowing what to say to this she stays quite and lets the lawyer continue.

"So I suppose that brings us back to the original question. I am actually not just your sponsor but your families' sponsor. Fintan requested I give a gift to his and Adele's offspring and stand as their sponsor. Unfortunately not all of you could accept the gift. In fact you were the first to develop it because you were the first of their descendants to have the essential spark."

Sookie blinked. She suddenly got a nasty knot in the pit of her stomach as things started to fall into place. Dr. Ludwig's mention of her having daemon blood, his apparent ability to 'hear her thoughts', all of the little clues began to click and she found she was having a hard time breathing, but she did manage to say the next sentence just to clarify her understanding. With teeth clenched she asked, "What gift did you give?"

With a grin that would make the Cheshire cat envious he almost crowed the following words, "Why, I gave a thimbleful of my blood to both Fintan and Adele – in wine of course – so that any offspring from their union with the essential spark, like Adele, would be blessed with the gift of telepathy! Just like me! I thought it would be an excellent present so that you could hear the thoughts of your fellow humans and never be caught off guard or unawares. You would always know the thoughts of others and never have to be surprised or hurt by unknown actions or thoughts." He seemed to just beam with pride at his so called 'gift' and completely missed the growing anger on Sookie's face until it was too late…for him.

**A/N: Dun, Dun, Duhhhhh! Hehehe, I finally get to give my revenge in the form my own little cliffy for all those mean writers that kept me hanging for days, weeks, sometimes months on end! On that note, again I apologize for my EPIC FAIL for making you guys wait a month for an update! My muse decided to split town just after my birthday and run off to the Olympic Games! BI-ATCH! I'd used my last banked chappy too so I was left with nada! Thankfully she's back with gusto and I'm currently writing chapter 8 so with luck y'all will get Chapter 7 on time next Sat/Sunday night. **

**I wanted too add one last HUGE THANK YOU ! to everyone involved with the I write the songs contest which was the reason for this story in the first pace. I WON! For best virgin writer! How awesome is that?! I was in shock for the first few days and when my muse showed up we both squeed like teens at a Bieber concert! I also want to give an extra HUGE THANK YOU to DazedRose wherever you my be for making my prize banner! I love it! Wish someone would show me how to do that! And I hope you don't mind I used it (Well most of it) as my Image for this story.**

**Again Thank You everyone for the reviews and votes and a big cyber hug to my awesome Beta for all her help!**


	7. Tempers and Theories

_**Me again! I thought I'd post this a little earlier. My goal is to be able to post twice a week. However I have to fill up my bank of chapters first. It just dawned on me how long most of my chapters are in comparison to other authors on here. I'm wondering if you'd be interested in taking a little vote. But I know some of you are waiting to see what Sookie did this time, so I'll shut up now and see you below.**_

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or anything else here. I'm writing purely for shits and giggle purposes. Please don't sue.**

Chapter 7

Pam was not a happy camper. After her complete overreaction to Sookie's little snafu, landed her in deep water with her Maker, she was just trying to get through the rest of her week serving the pathetic blood bags. It was bad enough that she was forced to take the orders of the filthy vermin like some common waitress, but to have to be polite on top of it, she was in Hell. She didn't want to know what her Master had in store for her tomorrow night when they were scheduled to go shopping, but she knew it would probably be humiliating. The worse by far was she wasn't even able to complain! TOTALLY UNFAIR! She didn't hurt Sookie that bad really. Just a few minor bruises and a slight sprain to her ankle, she didn't know why he was being so harsh.

About the time Pam was serving yet another round to some drunken frat boys who thought it'd be cool to take body shots off one another AFTER they'd already consumed enough alcohol to drown a horse, all the electricity in the club suddenly and without even a flicker of warning, died. This was followed almost immediately with a silent boom. Pam had to literally grab the bar to keep herself upright. About the same time there was a collective thud as each and every human in the club was suddenly unconscious. This was good because a few seconds later one by one the vamps, still in shock at the apparent and sudden attack that was upon them, began to drop like flies. Literally. They froze up stiff as a board and fell to the floor wherever they happened to be standing. Pam, used her superior speed and intelligence to quickly jumped unto the bar so that when she too dropped it wouldn't be on the nasty bar room floor.

However, oddly enough after several moments of crouching on the bar top like a bad 'Coyote Ugly' dance move, she realized that whatever had just happened didn't affect her. She waited another few moments watching as all the other vampires fell on their faces and finally after two full minutes of silence in the main bar, she carefully stepped off the bar and began working her way to the back hallway and Eric's office. This had Sookie written all over it and she wanted to be there to see what had pissed her off this time.

As she rounded the corner, she first saw Bull laying out cold on the floor, then Eric standing fully conscious at the open door to his office, full on grin like the Mad Hatter as he watched with glee as his spitfire fairy stood with her fist balled at her side and her eyes screwed shut as she continued to berate, rant, and wail at a very distressed looking daemon lawyer. Cataliades was currently suspended about four feet off the floor hanging upside down as if being dangled by an imaginary hand around his ankle. His face was Eric's favorite shade of red and he was just waiting for him to pass out. As Pam came up to stand quietly beside Eric, they watched the spitfire in action.

She opened her eyes and leveled a steely glare at the dangling fat man, "GIFT?! You call hearing the thoughts of every man, woman and child within a 100 foot radius of me a GIFT?! You think hearing a perverted old man think about how great his cock would feel inside my body when I was only FIVE YEARS OLD, a GIFT! You think, hearing how much I scare MY OWN PARENTS because of my FREAKISH DISABILITY, IS A GIFT!?"

With each sentence her voice rose in pitch as she took steps carefully one at a time toward the dangling attorney, as she slowly raised her fists toward his head.

"You have cursed untold generations of MY FAMILY to be used as human lie detectors for any supe that discovers our 'gift'," she said gift as mockingly sweet as possible and watched as Cataliades flinched at her words as the complete impact of what he'd done began to slowly sink in. "If it wasn't for my contract with Eric, I would be up for grabs to any vampire wanting a slave that can read minds. What a useful asset! Hey hears a thought, maybe they could drain me for my yummy fairy blood – a bonus – and then turn me into a vampire so they could use me indefinitely! Seriously! Did any of this cross your mind when you thought giving the gift of telepathy as some FUCKED UP supernatural baby shower gift to MOSTLY HUMAN people with NO way to defend themselves from the supernatural community or even any knowledge of the danger they could be in, was a GOOD IDEA?! Not even an instruction manual on how to operate this FUCKED UP GIFT! WHAT THE FUCKING HELL WERE YOU THINKING?"

Sookie suddenly went completely calm as she placed the tips of her fingers to the daemon's temples and said in such a quite tone, in comparison to her earlier words, that Eric and Pam took two steps closer just to hear what she said.

"As a Thank You for your lovely gift of telepathy, the gift that keeps on giving, I'm going to give you a gift of my own. You said secrets are necessary in the supe world so I'm going to share mine with you. All. Of. Them."

As her fingers stroked the sides of his head, his eyes rolled back and his body suddenly fell straight to the floor. He wasn't dead, that much Eric and Pam could tell just by his hearts beating (most daemons had two), but he wasn't going to be getting up any time soon either.

The two gob smacked vampires looked at Sookie with fascinated awe. Pam, dying to know what Sookie did but unable to ask because of her punishment, poked Eric in the side of the head repeatedly until he came out of his stupor, which wasn't long because that shit is annoying.

"What?" He growled at his maddening childe.

"Ask her what she did." Pam responded. "Please." This manners shit was getting old, fast.

"I will if you will quit bothering me." Eric growled again.

"Well by all means, take… your… time," she fought it but ultimately ended with, "sir." Dammit!

Sookie's snicker refocused their attention. "I just gave him my memories Pam. All of them. All of the memories of a scared and frightened child that couldn't get comfort from her parents because touching and hugging just intensified the already hurtful and hateful thoughts they had. All the memories of the thoughts I heard from my Uncle Bartlett. Everything about growing up with a skill I had NO CLUE how to operate. He showed Bull how to control his gift when he found out about it, if he knew about me since I was born why the Hell didn't he help me too? Why was I left alone in the dark?" With these last few words, the dam broke and she began to sob as the tears poured down her cheeks and her legs buckled under her. Luckily a strong pair of arms caught her before she hit the floor and scooped her up and took her to the couch to comfort her as best he could.

He looked at his childe as she stood there appearing both impressed at Sookie's words and horrified at her reaction. "Call Ludwig." He said with a heavy sigh. Who knew how much this would cost him. "Tell her what happened and begin damage control. I'm assuming since I'm hearing nothing from the rest of the club that everyone is out? Even the vampires?"

"Yes, sir. The humans seem to just be in a deep sleep but the vampires seem to be in the same type of state you were in a few days ago."

Eric was puzzled, he had no clue how he was going to spin this, but what perplexed him the most was that neither he nor Pam was affected. One thing he did know….. it was going to be a long night.

_The next morning..._

Sookie moaned and stretched stiffly as she slowly rose to consciousness. She felt Eric's strong arm curled around her middle and immediately images and memory of the evening before rushed through her. "Crap," she muttered as she worked her way out from under Eric's grip and made her way to the bathroom to take care of her morning needs. Afterwards, she made her way through the house to the kitchen to see what Eric had Bobby drop off for her to eat. Yes, he still employed the ass, but to his credit, or at least after Adele's hearty insistence, Bobby was not allowed to come near Sookie or Sarah. He tended to Eric's errands as usual and if face to face contact was required he spoke with Adele. Sookie had been there for that first introduction a few days after she'd first begun working at Fangtasia. The pompous, arrogant ass had the nerve to mention to Gran that he was looking forward to meeting Eric's newest conquest and received a tongue lashing he wasn't soon to forget. Sookie giggled at that memory, she'd been upstairs at the time and had not only heard the entire confrontation but also the 'inner' panic attack Gran had given Bobby. She had somehow gotten the snob to believe that she'd call his family and inform them of his career choice. Apparently he was a bit of a mamma's boy, no surprise there, and mamma was not too keen on her baby fraternizing with vampires. Ever since then Bobby was nothing but respectful to Adele, even in his head, Sookie checked. Gran terrified him. Eric had also found a unique and blunt way of teaching Bobby a lesson on discretion, but that's a story for another time.

Sookie rummaged in the fridge for food, and found eggs, bread, and sausage links. Not the kind of sausage or bread she would normally buy but Gran always said 'Beggars can't be choosers' so, she decided to make some French toast and warm up the frozen links as she ruminated on the previous evenings events.

She knew Eric had brought them to yet another safe house because of how late they had been getting out of Fangtasia. Sookie sighed, she'd need to call Gran soon and let her know she was fine and to send Bull to pick her up, but she wanted to eat first and try to wrap her mind around all that had happened.

_The night before….._

Once Sookie had calmed down enough to be coherent, she began to finally take in her surroundings and asked, "Why's it so dark in here?" Pam, by that time had managed to get the emergency generators going so there was as least a little light in the room. Though the vampires certainly didn't need it, Sookie did.

Eric spoke softly as he continued his gentle comforting, "Sookie, don't you remember what happened?"

"Of course I do! I gave a piece of my mind to that jerk lawyer who thought giving his telepathy to generations of innocent children, would be a dandy baby gift!"

Eric pressed, "What else?"

"What else? Umm…what do you mean? I remember you and Pam arguing about what I did and then I got upset and now we're talking. What did I miss?" Sookie was confused as to why Eric was pressing.

Eric gave her his trade mark smirk and said, "Why don't you go into the main bar and see for yourself."

She did as he suggested, with Eric following at a lazy pace behind her. She noticed first that the lights and music was out in this part of the club and she had to go back to Eric's office to rummage for a flashlight before she made her way into the main bar. This is how she was able to miss Bull's prone form lying on the floor of the hall way, since Pam had pushed him to the side and out of the way.

"OH MY GOD! What happened in here?!" Sookie exclaimed as soon as she saw all the bodies sprawled around the room like human confetti.

"We were hoping you could tell us, Lover. According to Pam the power is out for three blocks at least and even the fang-bangers in the line outside were knocked out. I had Pam bring them all in and Ludwig should be here soon to…." As if on cue, a knock sounded at the back door. Pam entered a few moments later with an irritated Dr. Ludwig waddling behind her trying to dodge stepping on body parts.

"Northman, are you redecorating? Let me guess. The theme is the Texas Chainsaw Massacre."

Pam and Sookie both snickered but Eric just raised an eyebrow, "Sookie had another…episode. Everyone in the club was affected except Pam and myself."

"Obviously," she stated as she quickly went from human to vampire checking their stats. "Well, I believe the humans are just sleeping and should be easy enough to wake up. Perhaps you could try a glass of cold water in the face." Pam looked at Eric with pleading eyes but he ignored her. "The vampires however look much like you did the other night. Are there any other species afflicted?"

"Yes, Bull's in the hallway outside my office and there's a Daemon inside."

Ludwig grunted an acknowledgement. As she went to check on the other two, Eric instructed Pam to move all of the vampire's to the basement before waking the humans. "And Pam, make sure that none of them remember anything from tonight. They came, they drank too much, and they passed out. Get the ones without cars a cab, Sookie can help with that. Remember, you are still being punished Pam. There is to be NO FUN had at the expense of the clientele. If there is I shall know and it will only prolong your punishment. I don't want to make it an order, BE POLITE."

Pam had actual tears in her eyes at the knowledge that she'd be missing out on such a golden opportunity to abuse the vermin. It was so unfair! This punishment sucked! And not in the good way! As Pam stormed off to secure the vampires first before waking the blood bags, Eric led Sookie back to his office to check in with Ludwig.

Bull was sitting on the couch with his head between his knees, the evidence of his awakening dripping down his face to wet his shirt. Ludwig had given him some aspirin for his pounding headache and was still trying to rouse the lawyer when Eric and Sookie entered the office. Sookie went to Eric's desk and calmly placed the pouch and envelope into her purse which she always stowed in Eric's office. When he raised a questioning eyebrow she simply said, "Later."

He nodded his understanding that it was something to be discussed in private and moved his attention to the doctor. "Will he live?" Not that he particularly cared but Sookie seemed to be getting concerned.

"Yes, but for the foreseeable future he's going to wish he wasn't." She left the still unconscious lawyer on the floor and went to sit on the couch next to Bull. "I did some tests, made a few inquires, and I've come up with a theory as to what it is Miss Stackhouse is doing when she blasts people. Mind you it's purely conjecture at this point but given the evidence from this evening it just helps to confirm my hypothesis." She looked at Bull, "I'd be interested in your input since your power is so similar and I'd really like to pick this one's mind," she gestured toward Cataliades, "but he seems to still be recovering. Whatever you did to him was different than what you did to the rest of the club."

Sookie blushed slightly and said, "I wanted him to know what it was like for me as a child growing up with telepathy so I guess I shared my memories with him."

Ludwig stared at Sookie in open shock, "All of them?"

"Yes, why?"

Ludwig snorted, "He's lucky he's mostly daemon. If you had done that to any other living being the over load would have killed them instantly. Not sure what the effect would be on a vampire. Perhaps you could test it in the future with one of the Sheriff's unfortunate guests. But call me first if you do, purely for scientific and safety purposes mind you." The wicked glint in her eye made Sookie doubt that statement but she remained quiet.

"As you were saying doctor?" Eric was getting anxious for some answers.

"Yes, well according to my research into the human brain and what knowledge I could find on the power of telepathy, I've deduced that what is occurring in Miss Stackhouse's brain is an extension of the human mind's natural abilities." At the blank looks and confused stares she was receiving she decided a more detailed description was required. "I'm sure you've all heard the theory that the human brain only uses about 10% of its potential capacity." As her captivated audience nodded their heads, she continued, "This is true for the majority of humans however, there are a few unique humans scattered throughout their history that defied this idea. Most recent examples would be Albert Einstein, Steven Hawking, Bill Gates, and Robin Williams…..What? Have you seen his work? This man is a comic genius. Anyway, I would guesstimate that they use an extra one or two percent more than the average human. I wouldn't be surprised if a few if not all of them have the essential spark. Sookie however, is probably using about 13 maybe 15% of her brain's capacity, at this point. Doesn't sound like much but consider this, a pure Fae or Daemon has many powers and with practice can be quite powerful, due in part because of the inherent magic of their being. What if this magic could be equated to the brain's mental capacity to learn? Given enough practice, I would dare to say that in time as her percentage expanded Sookie could rival even the most powerful of magical creatures. The latent talent of the human mind is infinite at this point."

Eric was fascinated with this theory, "So what you're saying is that with enough mental exercises she can grow her powers indefinitely?"

"Possibly, but learning control is most important at this point. I'm guessing and this is pure speculation at this point, that the magic of your blood during your exchanges has acted as a catalyst to stimulate the latent growth of her mental facilities. It's important to learn control now because they will most likely continue to expand. For now her trigger seems to be her anger." She raised an eyebrow at Eric and says rather sarcastically, "I can't imagine who she got that from. So I would suggest keeping her calm and happy."

"So what is it that is affecting everyone around her at such times, and why were Pam and I not effected this time?" Eric asked.

"The best I can figure is her brain is literally short circuiting all of the others around her. As you know the brain uses electric signals to shoot massages throughout the body. Well in Miss Stackhouse's case it's sending a built-up charge to the area around her, this could also explain why the power went out."

"Wait, so you're saying that her brain is sending out EMP's which results in rendering any in her presence temporarily unconscious? How could this affect vampires? We're technically dead, no heart beat, no electric synapses firing."

"True but considering that it was most likely your MAGIC that triggered the expansion. I'm willing to theorize that the pulse is also temporarily blocking the magic that animates you. As for why you or your progeny was not affected it could be that her stress at rendering you cataleptic has made her, unconsciously at this point, recognizes you or most likely your blood and thus selectively keeping you both aware. It would be interesting to see if it would have the same affect on blood family members both consciously and unconsciously." She muttered this last part mostly to herself.

Wow, just Wow. Everyone sat peacefully for a few moments just allowing the information to soak in. Even Pam had stopped her chores, and was listening in quiet awe at the door to Eric's office.

It was Sookie that broke the silence, "What about Sarah?"

"Who, dear?" Ludwig said gently, deciding not to piss off the telepath and get a dose of mental whammy aimed at her.

"My niece, Sarah, she's only three but she has telepathy like me. Apparently anyone in my family with the spark will have it." She said bitterly. "Though Gran has the spark but not the telepathy. I'm not sure why because she's the one that originally received 'the gift'."

A raspy voice said from the floor, "Adele does not have telepathy because Fintan asked that I not give it to her. Though I never understood why…..until now." As he rose slowly from the floor into a sitting position leaning against the couch, Ludwig checked on him while answering her question.

"I'd need to examine the child to be certain, but I'm willing to bet the same would be true for her as well. However, since each person is different, her mental capacity could expand in an entirely different way than yours. There's just no way to know. I'd like to check your Gran as well. Has either of them been exposed to vampire blood?"

"Gran has had Pam's and come to think of it, she has been acting a bit differently lately. I think she's up to something but Pam won't spill." She gave the evil eye to Pam.

Looking for Eric's permission to speak, she said, "I promise it's nothing bad but she's asked me to help her in confidence and I agreed. Please don't ask me to break my word."

Sookie knew when Gran felt like sharing she would, until then she'd mind her own business. "Alright, just keep her safe please."

"Of course."

Sookie turned her attention back to Ludwig and said, "As for Sarah, she hasn't had any vampire blood yet, but Eric and I have been thinking about possibly giving her a small amount of Eric's, so he can track her if she were taken or disappeared. With the current threat of my Fae relatives looming we figured better safe than sorry."

"Hmmmm," Ludwig looked deep in thought for a moment. "Considering the circumstances it might be a good idea; however I would like to examine both of your female relatives first, just to be safe. You said she was your niece? Do you have a sister or brother?"

Sookie frowned as she thought of Jason, "I have a brother, but he most defiantly does not have the spark. The only talent he posses is attracting the opposite sex." And sometimes the same sex, Lafayette certainly had a thing for him despite knowing what a turd he could be.

"Well that sounds like the work of his Fae blood. Fairies have a natural allure to them. Even partial fairies with no spark have the allure. Did you get your lineage from your mother or father?"

"My father."

"Ok, so I'm guessing your mother was very covetous of his attentions, even to the point of jealousy toward her children?" Ludwig hit the nail right on the head.

"Yeah! So my father's blood was why my mom hated me so much, because of this allure stuff?" Eric felt the sting to Sookie's heart at the painful memories. He also noticed Cataliades flinch in what he assumed was recall of the same recollections.

"That was probably at the very least a contributing factor. I'd like to take a look at your brother also, and any other human family members you may have."

"Well, as far as I know my brother is in Alaska. I don't know how to get in contact with him and he hasn't been in contact with us. My only other living relative is my cousin Hadley. But she's been in the wind for a while now. I'm sure she doesn't have the spark either and as far as I know she's childless. She's a junky so that would probably make it a bad idea for her to have any children. Not that she'd ever take anyone else's needs above her own. She's just like Jason in that respect. Is selfish, egotistic, myopia an effect of the Fae blood too?"

Ludwig chuckled, "Sometimes, of course so is overconfidence and manipulation but they seem to be traits all supes have in common." She snarked and Sookie giggled, she couldn't have agreed more. "Though it would help to get a clearer and more detailed picture to help build on my hypothesis if I had samples of your brother's and cousins blood, I suppose there isn't anything to be done until they resurface, if they ever do."

"Actually Dr. Ludwig, I believe you might have a sample from Sookie's brother. He was the young man Thalia brought to you a few months ago for neutering." Eric added helpfully.

Sookie gasped, "Oh my God, you actually had her go through with that! Not that it's not a bad idea, but I thought Gran talked you out of it?"

Eric grinned, "I did and she did not. We came to an understanding to disagree on the matter when I mentioned that the procedure is reversible."

Sookie just shook her head at her man's craftiness as Ludwig pulled out a PDA from her bag and began muttering to herself. "AH-HA! Yes, here it is. Well, that's auspicious isn't it? I haven't destroyed this batch of samples yet." Ludwig grinned gleefully. She looked like a child with a new toy for a moment. "Well, I'll just add this to my study. You'll let me know if you hear from this cousin of yours?" Not waiting for an answer, she hopped off the couch and began packing her bag, "Good. Northman if there's nothing else I'd like to get that sample out of storage and run my tests. I'll send you my bill as usual. Miss Stackhouse, please call my office tomorrow and schedule a time for me to see your niece and grandmother, the sooner the better." She handed Sookie her card. "Daemon, you'll heal. I suggest in the future you be wary of who you piss off. Mr. Shannon, a few more aspirin and a good night's sleep should put you to rights again as well as the humans in the club. As for the other vampires, they should awake normally depending on age come nightfall. It's my belief that the younger ones will awaken first and the older ones may take all night. I would suggest securing them accordingly unless you want a blood bath on your hands. They're going to be hungry and mad when they reanimate. Now, if that's all, I'll be going. Northman you know my number if there's a problem."

Eric nodded and with that the miniature doctor left the office. They didn't even hear the back door open.

_Back in the kitchen_…..

Ludwig had given Sookie quite a bit to contemplate. After she finished cleaning her dishes following her meal, she went back to Eric's room to get ready for her day. She called Bull beforehand so that he could be on his way to retrieve her. He'd left with his uncle soon after Ludwig did last night. The daemon had the grace and humility to apologize for his error in judgment. Other than that there really wasn't much to say, unless you count Eric reminding the lawyer about client privilege. Bull took his almost forgotten copy of the contract and signed it in front of all three of them stating that he read it and he had no problems with it. He even suggested that he sign a supernatural gag order. Eric thought that was a wonderful idea and told Cataliades to print off one for himself and Ludwig also.

After they left, it was a matter of securing the vampires, and getting the vermin up, glamored and out. It took most of the night. There were only two vampires in attendance that night older than Eric, Thalia and a male by the name of Nicholas. The rest were all mostly under 100. A few were between 100 and 500. The majority were left in the basement. The few left were put in coffins and stored in Eric's office while the two eldest were taken to one of Eric's safe houses.

Sookie was eager to speak to Gran about the previous evenings many revelations, especially the letter and the content of the pouch. She hoped the letter wouldn't cause her too much distress. She remembered to call Ludwig's office and make the appointment for the late afternoon so that they could all be back at Eric's by dusk.

He's told her he was splurging and had a full night out for ALL his favorite ladies planned. They were to dress nicely but comfortably for a night of shopping and dining and a little extra. Sookie was excited. She didn't know what Eric had planned but it promised to be good.

_**OK This chapter was easier to get out then the last one but there is ALOT of exposition here so it took some fine tuning even after I got it back from my Beta. So any mistakes you see are mine. Also, there are obviously a few time skips in this chapter. For those of you just joining us, this is my chosen writing style, it's 'how I roll'. I'm pretty sure I have Adult ADD so this keeps it from getting monotonous for me. I like detail but some people just go over board with it. I also like to give the reader the freedom to fill-in-the-blanks, I think it's more interesting this way.  
**_

_**On another note, in reference to the 'vote' from above, I think I'm going to open a poll on my profile page (if I can figure out how, I got a B.A. it should be easy right?) that will let me see how all my lovely readers feel about the chapter length thus far. If you want them longer and thus less often or shorter, probably by half, but more frequent or if I should just leave it alone and not mess with a good thing. (Honestly this is just an excuse to play with the Poll option and see what it does.)**_

_**One last thing and I swear I'll shut up. To all my reviewers, I know I don't respond often but I really do love your comments, snarks, opinions, and hypothesis about what's going to happen next. I never realized how important that is to a writer before, especially since nobody in my real life reads what I write, you guys are my sounding boards. So please, keep it coming! To all my readers that don't review, I love you too! Honestly, I am you. I usually don't review unless I feel moved. Hopefully, I move you in some way and you might even let me know. But even if you don't THANKS to everyone who reads. For a first story, I think I'm doing pretty good.  
**_


	8. Hi Ho da merry O a shopping we will go

**A/N: Hi again! Okay one quick note before I let you get on with it. There is a translation at the bottom for a brief thing Eric says too Pam. I used Google translate for this people, and because I grew up in the Georgia (US) education system, I speak nothing but American English. So please forgive me if I butcher the Swedish. I'll see you at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or anything else here. I'm writing purely for shits and giggle purposes. Please don't sue.**

Chapter 8

When Eric rose for the evening he was delighted to smell Sookie's sent behind him and feel her warmth curled against his back spooning him. What he wasn't expecting was the additional heat source curled in a ball against his stomach. He opened his eyes and saw the blonde curls of Sarah's head. She was snuggling his bare chest with her face and had twined her small fingers into his long hair. She was humming a tune he didn't recognize; it was short and very repetitious. When Sarah finally noticed that Eric was awake and staring at her, she immediately launched into a chronicle of her entire day, complete with detail from going to the potty when she woke up too her visit with Dr. Ludwig. Sarah was very proud of 'going to the potty like a big girl'. Now most people would probably think that at three, she was a little behind in being potty trained but if they knew, like Sookie did, that Jason's idea of potty training included buying an endless supply of pull-ups and telling Sarah to put on a new one when the one she wore was soiled, then no one would be the least bit surprised, possibly even impressed.

"An den we when to da dotows offis. An ouwa haiah stoo up wif 'STAIC EWECTWISIDY'! An da dotowa is shot wike me! Wewa, she a widle tawer but shes cwose. An she gafe me a sugger!" She produced the evidence of the sucker then to Eric's chagrin; it had gotten tangled in his hair when she took it out to talk. "Tan we go choppin now?" Sarah begged.

Sookie chuckled at Eric's confused and mortified expression at the lolly pop in his hair. "Why don't you go keep the other's company while Eric gets cleaned up."

"K!" Sarah hopped off the bed and went to the door, "Soogie, why Ewik not weain any nigh-nights?"

"Because he's use to it, now scoot!"

Sarah shrugged and left the room.

Eric turned to face Sookie once Sarah left, "I believe I understood most of that except the part about Ludwig's." What happened there?"

Sookie made a noise that sounded like a half snort, half laugh, "Not too much really. They just took our blood and the doctor asked Gran a slew or questions. Did you know that her offices are warded, heavily. When we walked in we all felt a tingling, like a static charge, and like Sarah said, our hair was standing up a little. But what we noticed most was that we couldn't read people as easily inside and I couldn't speak mind to mind to Bull who was waiting outside the door. Ludwig said it was to keep her patients from killing each other since she treats so many different supes."

"Hmmm, it was probably a dampening spell of some kind. It's interesting that it had an effect on your telepathy. I wonder if it could affect your ability to stun as well."

"Well you can keep wondering, buddy, 'cause I'm not testing it. I feel terrible about all the people from last night and that was on accident. I didn't even know I did it. I don't want to know what would happen if I did that on purpose. I might kill someone."

"Exactly, Sookie, it's a skill that you need to gain control of, because next time you could kill whether you intend to or not."

While Sookie's brain was busy contemplating what Eric just said, her mouth went in an entirely different direction, one that surprised even Sookie. "Do you keep secrets from me?" She blurted.

Eric was silent for a moment before he said, "I've told you before there are things, especially about my world and its politics that I cannot share with you. I tell you what I can and I will not lie to you but to keep you safe, there are things you are better off not knowing."

Sookie sighed and rested her head on his chest as she ran her fingers through the light sprinkling of hair there. "I know, it's just something Mr. C said. He implied that you lie to me by omission because you keep secrets from me. I know you've never lied to me and now that I can feel you so well, I'll know if you do. You've also answered any questions I've had to the best of your ability. I guess what I'm asking is if the shoe was on the other foot, would you trust me the same way?"

"Does this have to do with the item and letter he gave to you?"

"Yes, he said I should not tell you about it because it would be too dangerous for me. Like you might try to hurt me to take it, but it's not mine anyway. It was meant for Gran, and she asked me today not to speak about it with anyone. I'm not sure how I feel about that."

"What did you tell Sarah about Jason's sudden departure?"

"What does that have to do….."

Eric cut her off as gently as possible by kissing her shoulder and saying, "Just answer the question, Lover."

"OK, Well, I told her that her daddy still loved her but he needed to go away for a while and get his life in order."

"Did you tell her he purposely abandoned her at home, alone, in the middle of the night, in his pursuit of drink and pussy? Or that I had banished him from my area and made it more difficult for her to have any siblings in the future, at least from him?"

"Of course not!" Sookie sat up in astonishment. "Not only is she just too young to understand any of that, but it's just not necessary for her to know right now. Maybe when she's older and can understand that it's his failings and NOT hers that caused this but…oh, wait. I get it." Sookie leveled a glare at Eric, "It's not exactly the same though. Sarah's a child. It's my responsibility as her guardian and someone that loves her, to make sure she's protected from truths that could damage her emotionally as well as physically protect her, to the best of my ability. At least until she's old enough to make those decisions and distinctions herself. You and I, on the other hand, are adults, in your case many times over, and have the rational capability of making decisions for ourselves. For another person to hold back information that we need to make informed decisions with all the facts, is deceptive, and controlling."

"One could argue the same for Sarah, Lover, but the point I'm trying to make is that there is a price or responsibility that comes with knowledge. With the right knowledge, a person could do considerable damage or a significant amount of good. What it ultimately comes down to is trust. Trust in those in power to make the right decisions for the good of their people. Trust is what Sarah has in you to guide and protect her to her betterment not detriment. Just as I know you and those of my Area trust me to use knowledge they do not have to their betterment. If you are asking me if I trust you to make the right decision in the context of the item that was given to Adele then the answer is I do. Until a time comes that makes it necessary for me to know about it directly, it is not my business."

"How can you say it's not your business, Eric? We're in a relationship. Shouldn't it be?"

"Not if it wasn't originally meant for me. I trust you to know when the time is right for me too know. Just as I know, you trust me to tell you information important to you when you need to know it."

"Some would call that horse hooey, Eric," she stated as she crossed her arms.

He chuckled as he rose from the bed and kissed her head, "Yes, Lover, and I would be one of them. In 1000 years few have earned my trust. You are one of the few. If it were between anyone else, I would find a way to know, but I'm choosing to trust you. Like you said, we are in a relationship. This is what people do in one of them, isn't it?"

She watched his fine bare ass as it walked into the bathroom to start the shower, and she sighed, both from the view and in resignation. "You're right, these are the things that build a relationship," she said as she followed him inside. Not that she needed to for him to hear her but it's just rude to have a conversation with someone in another room. "I guess, I should give you some time to get ready and read your own secret letter before we go," she hummed at him as he turned to level a panty melting smile on her.

"Or you could join me, Lover."

And she did, several times, before they finally left the shower, Eric to take care of the ticking time bomb of a message, and Sookie to check on their family. Whoa! Wait! Their family? He meant her family, didn't he? This was getting much more complicated for Eric. He hated having feelings and this young beauty had brought more to the surface in him than he'd felt in his entire vampire existence. He wasn't sure how he felt about it. He needed more time to contemplate it. Now was not that time however.

He entered his office and locked the door. When he came back the night before he made sure to secure the envelope he'd been sent in his office safe, nestled securely under his large and heavy oak desk. Granted not much of a deterrent to other vampires but since none other than Pam knew the location of this safe he didn't see a huge problem.

Eric scanned his thumb print of his right hand and his pinky finger print on his left hand, and retrieved the envelope when the safe clicked open. He then set his desk down and took the seat behind it as he opened the document to read. What he read both intrigued and worried him. He read through it carefully several times before allowing the magic embedded inside it to destroy the letter in its entirety. Not even ashes were left as evidence of its existence. None knew of his connection to the sender and they both wanted it to stay that way.

Sarah was so excited. She chatted merrily to her Sookie and the others gathered in the kitchen. She just couldn't wait to go. She'd worn one of her prettiest church dresses just for the occasion and she wanted to know when they would leave.

"We had to wait for the sun to set sweetie, Eric can't go out in the daylight like we can, remember? It shouldn't be long now that the sun's set. We just have to wait for the car that's taking us, to get here, and that should be soon."

"We no go in Bulls twuk?" She loved Bulls big truck because it reminded her of her daddy's. She missed her daddy sometimes but her life was a lot less scary when she was with her Sookie. She really liked Eric because he was so quiet and big like Bull. He never yelled at her like daddy would sometimes and he always explained things in a way she could understand. Sookie had told her that if she was really good when they went to the doctors today then she'd get a prize for her good behavior! This wasn't hard for Sarah, because she was always good, she was after all, a good girl.

"No baby, Eric got us a limousine since there's so many of us going."

"Waz dat?" she wrinkled her nose.

Sookie simply smiled and winked, "You'll see."

Sookie glanced over at Gran who was sitting in silence at the table sipping some water. She'd been very quiet since Sookie spoke to her earlier. Gran had listened with patience and interest as Sookie recounted the previous night's events. She also hadn't said anything when she showed her the pouch and letter. She'd quietly read the letter then folded it and put it in the pouch with the cluviel dor and tied it shut. She asked Sookie not to mention either to anyone. Sookie had asked her how she was feeling and if she was disappointed in her action toward the daemon lawyer. "Of course I'm not disappointed in you, Sookie, just the opposite really, I'm proud," she'd said. "And I am mad as blazes, but not at you. I'm angrier than a shaved cat, that this lawyer and Fintan took it upon themselves to determine and change the fate of all of my descendants, without so much as asking me my opinion. I feel guiltier than a child caught with their hand in the candy jar, that I'm the cause of yours and their suffering. It was my 'spark' that Fintan was attracted too and it's my spark that's been passed to you and Sarah that allows you both to accept this terrible gift. What will happen if several generations of our family go by without the spark and then one pops up? There will be no one around to help guide that poor soul in his or her gift, and all because of me. I think what upsets me most is knowing that if I'd been given 'the gift' by this lawyer, then I could have learned what I needed from him to control it. I could have helped you the way you help Sarah. But Fintan didn't want that to happen because he knew. He knew it would change me and how I would be accepted by others. That's what he said in the letter. He loved me the way I was and if I'd gotten telepathy he knew it would change me. I'm so angry with Fintan right now, I'm about as close to hating someone than I've ever been in my life. That's just not me. So, I'd like some time to come to terms with this information and what to do with this thing." She shook the bag slightly. "I'd like you to respect my privacy and just allow me time to accept and process this information and my feelings to them," and with that she took the bag and went in her room to prepare for their evening out.

Sookie had agreed and was giving Gran her space. She didn't agree with Gran holding the blame on herself due to something out of her control, but she would respect her privacy and give her space. So far Sarah hadn't noticed Gran's inner deliberation so she wasn't purposefully probing for information, which is just what the curious little telepath would do. Sookie was determined to keep Sarah's attention diverted, which was why she'd asked Lafayette to join them this evening. He was there to help her with Sarah and when she'd explained this to Eric after their shower he was amazingly understanding about it. He even said that it would add a little something extra to the night's events. She wasn't sure what that meant, but she was sure it wasn't good for someone. She was shaken out of her musings by Eric's arrival in the room and the bell simultaneously ringing at the front door.

Eric clapped his hands together in amusement and said, "The limo has arrived. Sarah would you like to answer the door?"

The excited toddler bounced up screaming, "Yeah!" and when she got to the door and opened it she immediately slammed it shut and turned an accusing eye on Eric.

"Why Pam here? You say she bad an huwt my Soogie! Why she go choppin?" Sarah said petulantly, standing almost exactly the same way he imagined Pam was on the other side of the door. Her little fists were balled up and crossed over her chest and her hip was cocked to one side as she tapped her right foot.

Eric bent at the waist to look the irate toddler in the eye, "Little one, she is not here to shop. This is her punishment. She is here to drive us around and watch **us** shop. Trust me this is by far one of the worst punishments I've ever given her."

"Worst punishment ever!" they heard Pam say from the other side of the door.

Eric continued with a wide grin on his face, "But I'm going to need you the most to help me implement, um…carry out, the last part of her punishment, Phase III."

Sarah's grin was almost as wide as Eric's, "Kay! Wha I godda do?"

"Not yet little one, it's a surprise. I'll tell everybody when we get there."

With that short statement, Eric had managed to calm the little beast once again. She did an immediate 180 and reopened the door saying to Pam, "I no lige you no mo. You huwt my Soogie. Dat bery bad! No tawc to me no mo," and with that she stomped her way to the waiting limo with a silent but smirking Gran right behind her.

She didn't show it, but Eric could tell that Pam's feelings had been hurt by Sarah. She'd become very fond of her over the last few months and had even offered to baby sit on a few rare occasions. Eric put a comforting hand on her shoulder and said, "Hon glömmer sin ilska snart. Den kommer att passera och hon kommer strax tillbaka till att dyrka marken du går på. Bara ge henne tid.."

Pam gave him a curt nod as he gestured the others out so he could lock up and begin their night.

Sookie openly gawked at Pam and said, "What in the world are you wearing?"

What she was wearing was exactly what Eric had instructed her to wear, plus a few minor alterations to help it fit better. A full head to toe black suit complete with the black brimmed hat that you see all the fancy limo drivers in movies wear, if those movies were from the 1930's. The suit was obviously a vintage and just as obviously made for a man, hence the alterations. Pam didn't want to be tripping over ill fitting pants all night. She looked very chic and professional. She felt ridiculous and humiliated, which was the point Eric was going for.

"Phssaw, please Hooker I thinks 'You look Marvelous'!" Lafayette said in a really bad imitation of Billy Crystal, complete with the weird hand kiss thing.

Sookie rolled her eyes as she dragged her friend toward the car, "Please don't antagonize her too much LaLa, she's driving and I don't want her doing so mad."

"Who's antagonizing? I's serious. I want one for myself. I thinks it fabulous!" He flamboyantly stated.

Sookie snorted very un-lady like, "You would. Common let's get going I'm getting hungry."

Pam zipped over and opened the back door to the car as they got in, Eric handed her a slip of paper and said, "This is our first destination. Go to the closest superstore."

Once they were settled inside and Pam had them on the way, Eric pulled Sookie closer to his side and kissed her temple. "I can hear how hungry you are Lover, but I was hoping we could get a little shopping done first and take care of phase III of Pam's punishment, before we go to the restaurant. I'm not sure how long Sarah will last, and this part is essential for her to participate in."

"That's fine. Will I be able to find a snack wherever we're going?"

"Most definitely, Lover," Eric purred in her ear as she smacked him lightly on his arm and giggled.

Ten minutes later had them pulling up in front of the closest super Target. After Pam dropped them off at the door, Eric told her to park the limo and meet them inside. Pam was horrified. She'd never lowered herself to even stepping inside one of these monstrosities to mass commercialism, let alone shop in one. But still being on silent punishment until the end of the week, she nodded obediently and left to park the limo as the others made their way inside and to the café to allow Sookie to get her snack. Though Eric had suggested he might have something she'd prefer to snack on, all that got him was a punch to the shoulder from Sookie and smirks from the rest of the adults. Sarah was eagerly hopping up and down dying to know what she had to do, while simultaneously begging for a pretzel.

When Pam arrived a few minutes later, they were all sitting around a small table eating their respective snacks. Once she joined them, Eric cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "We are here for one reason. To shop…..for Pam. You will all be broken into two teams and given one shopping cart each. Each team will have precisely one hour, to fill each cart with all the clothes and any other items one might believe that Pam just simply can't live without. Judging for the winner will be as follows:

The gaudier the clothing the better. Remember, she will be wearing the items for the next month to work, so they must be Fangtasia appropriate, which in this case is anything **BUT** black. She must stand out in her new duds.

The bigger the accessories the more points. Remember we want her to stand out.

The purchase of one **large** non-clothing item is allowed as long as it follows the rule of being gaudy and something she can show off to the masses at Fangtasia.

Non-clothing items such as health and beauty or electronic items are allowed so long as they add to the gaudy look and can be displayed in some way on or for Pam's adoring public.

Please keep in mind the time limit as we have an 8:30 dinner reservation. It is just before 6:30 now so I will expect you all back by 7:30 and I will have Pam secure us two registers to cash out all your purchases."He heard Pam growling beside him but he continued on like a general giving marching orders.

"The teams will be divided as follows: Sarah will lead the pink team, since that's the color she's wearing most, and be chaperoned by Gran and Bull. Lafayette will lead the purple team, for the same reason, followed by me and Sookie. Pam will stay here and wait for us to return. Remember, the fun is in the surprise, Pam," he responded to a snarl from her. "Any questions before we begin?"

"Yeah!" Lafayette said, "You said this was a contest or race or somethin'. What's the prize to the one who gets the most points?" Eric pulled out his American Express black card. You know the ones, no one in middle class or lower has ever seen, and only a few in the upper crust can afford. The kind with **NO LIMIT**! "I will give the winning team one hour, in the mall later tonight; to buy anything you want on this card." Lafayette was practically drooling. "On my mark, you may begin, and remember the most important thing…..Pam's favorite color for tonight is orange. Anything in that color gets double points. Begin."

You would have thought they're pants had spontaneously caught on fire, at the speed that Lafayette and Sarah tore toward the carts, with a grinning Gran and Bull closely behind. Sookie was hopping on both feet looking like she had to go pee, as she waited for Eric.

"Eric you can't be serious! I have a reputation to maintain! This will ruin it! How will any of the other vampires take me seriously after this? You can't be serious!"

"I am and you will do well to remember you are still on silence punishment. I expect a huge smile and thank you from you toward Sarah afterward. I will make this an order if you push me childe."

Before she could answer, they heard Lafayette scream, "I'm not waiting on yous Bee-atches!"

Eric gave Pam one last parting smirk, grabbed Sookie in a fireman's hold and zipped to Lafayette's side before he'd gotten a foot further away.

"Damn! You move fast! That's good, I can use that. Let's go hookers."

An hour and two shopping carts over flowing with merchandise later, they arrived at the front with Bull pushing a ghastly looking cart whose main colors were orange and lime green, while Eric pushed the other one whose main colors were orange, neon green, and fuchsia. Sarah's team had cheated a little by grabbing one of the carts that comes with the two extra seats for kids, and had filled it with stuff which Sarah was keeping in place with a well placed hand.

"That shits just not fair," Lala mumbled as they began to unload their respective carts.

"Pam call Bobby and make sure he's on his way with the truck to take all these items to your house for us to go through later."

"Yes, Master," Pam growled out through tightly gritted teeth as she smiled which looked more like she was having silver knives poked though sensitive and soft areas in her flesh.

"Pam, did you forget something?"

Pam turned toward Sarah with as sweet a smile as possible given her current state of mind in this torture. She bent on one knee in front of Sarah and said, "Thank You Sarah, for helping get me all these…...lovely…...things." She said this last part with a very bitter taste in her mouth.

Sarah however, like most typical children, completely missed the sarcasm of the statement and beamed brightly at Pam. "Wecom Pam! I had fun!"

Pam quickly took her leave hoping to put as much distance between herself and the offensive items as possible. She was sure the next month would be absolute Hell because she was sure she caught sight of a Bedazzle, and if Lafayette was involved she was sure everything would be 'bedazzled' in some way before all was said and done.

The haul was impressive and included among other things, a bright pink karaoke machine, a pair of butterfly covered car seat covers, and numerous clothing, hats, scarves, shoes, and gloves, all in various vivid colors Eric was sure to irritate his childe to no end.

Sookie noticed that Eric wasn't truly paying that close of attention to the items on the belts though he made a good show of it. "Shouldn't you be paying more attention so you can get your winner?" she whispered as she stood next to him.

He grinned mischievously and said just as quietly, "I plan on making it a tie and letting everyone win."

"Won't that be expensive? I know Lafayette can spend money like a house on fire if given half a chance."

"Don't worry Lover. This card is connected to my offshore accounts, and I've had a thousand years at filling those coffers. Nothing he will buy will break me; in fact I'm feeling very generous tonight. I might extend the rules so that the two captains can get a little something extra." He winked at her as she simply giggled and shook her head.

Once everything had been bought and paid for, the little black card making its first purchase for the night but certainly not its last, they made their way outside while they were followed by a small army of store associates to help them load their acquisitions. They were met by Bobby and a small U-haul truck, which had just enough room to fit everything.

While everything was being loaded, Eric announced the winners. "I have run the tallies and have concluded we have a tie despite the 'little ones' obvious attempt at cheating. Therefore everyone will get one hour to get anything they desire at any store or stores of their choosing. Plus, I've decided to add a bonus prize for the two captains that will be disclosed at a later time. Now we should go we have a reservation to make."

Everyone except Sookie was gob smacked. They had no idea Eric would be so generous. Little did they know it had nothing to do with generosity and everything to do with revenge…er…umm… he meant punishment for Pam. He intended for them to go to the high end mall in Shreveport that has stores like Bloomingdale, Gucci, and Nordstrom's plus many other of Pam favorite boutiques. In addition, he had every intention to have Pam carry the bags.

They got to the restaurant in time for their reservation and were seated immediately. The Village Grill was highly rated and since the Revelation was one of the few fine dining restaurant to cater to vampires. Eric had high hopes so far since their party was being catered to as if they were royalty. He had allowed Pam to stay in the car since she was dressed as 'the help'. Their waiter was superb in his attention to detail as he orally presented the menu and then proceeded to openly flirt with everyone at the table except Sookie who was most obviously with the big scary vamp, who yes, did get hit on. Sarah giggled, Gran blushed like she was twelve again, Bull glared menacingly, Eric flirted back much to Sookie's exasperation, and Lafayette left his phone number and a blatant proposition that the waiter actually accepted.

All in all, it was a wonderful dinner and Eric was content with the thought that he had completed his mission for the night. They left approximately two hours later to head for the mall. With the extended hours due to the vampires 'coming out' most of the department stores were open all night.

When they reached the Pierre Bossier Mall, Pam pulled to the main entrance to drop them off before parking and joining them inside. The inside mall had undergone a few renovations since the Revelation. They had really begun a few months before it due to a push by 'a local business committee', spear headed by Pam of course, to bring more high end retail to the area. Pam felt that if she was moving to this dank, hole-in-the-wall, swamp to help Eric with his new business venture, then she was damn sure to have a few decent places to shop and JC Penny's and Dillard's simply wouldn't cut it. So a new wing was recently added with a few more upscale stores like Nordstrom's and specialty shops like Swarovski crystal because of the influx of the more affluent vampire community. Somehow, the idea had begun to go around that vampires, especially those that have been around for a few centuries, had a large amount of disposable income, despite the recession of the current economy. Can you guess who started that rumor? This is not to say that it couldn't be true, if a vampire was wise with investments and prudent with their spending habits during poor economic times, but the majority of vampires in Eric's area, at least, were well under their first century and simply had not had enough time to accrue that type of wealth. Also, not all vamps came from a high class English Victorian lifestyle as a human and thus spoiled to nice things. In short Pam was a snob.

Eric had explained all this while they waited for Pam inside at the food court entrance, because Adele and Sookie had not been to the newly renovated Mall yet. In fact, it had been many years since they'd been to a mall at all, considering 'money didn't grow on trees', as Gran so eloquently put it.

It was just past 11pm when they arrived and they quickly decided on their shopping game plan. Since the department stores had extended to 24hrs for their vampire clientele and most of the specialty and apparel shops closed around 1am, they would begin with them and end with thirty minutes in each sections main department store. The adults were wary of how much longer Sarah would last, but the little whirlwind wasn't showing any signs of slowing down yet. Lafayette also volunteered to go sit in the car with her if she fell asleep, if they went to Spencer's gifts and Hot Topic first.

"Come on peeps! Sarah and I wanna get a move on. Sookie, I hear there's a Victoria's Secret across the way from Spencer's, maybe you can get Eric a little 'somin-somin' gift there, while we spend his money." LaLa said as he wiggled is eyes at Sookie.

Before Sookie could retort, Eric responded with, "I've always preferred Fredric's of Hollywood. They have more…variety." He grinned widely, as Laf laughed out loud, Sookie blushed fiercely and Gran admonished them and reminded them of the little ears in attendance.

When Laf got himself under control he responded with, "There's one of them here too. It's located in the new wing a few stores down from the D-I-S-N-E-Y store that I'm sure we'll be visiting."

"Diney! I wanna go to Diney now!" Sarah demanded, but after a look from Gran she followed up with, "Pwease?"

Sookie giggled at Laf's irritated look, "She's a telepath remember?"

"But I's was purposefully thinking about what I was getting at Spencer's!" he pouted.

"She can also spell, honey." She looked at Sarah, "We'll go there, after we go to LaLa's store ok baby?"

For the next two hours, they shopped, laughed, snacked, and had the most fun Sookie had ever had shopping. Gran had spent a good deal of the past hour in the Books-a-Million they'd spotted in the new wing, and Bull had gone with her to 'keep her company', but also because Eric wanted her guarded. Especially since he'd found out earlier in his letter, at the attention she'd gained. Pam was making yet another trip to the car to drop off more packages and was also meeting Bobby to transfer the majority of them to the rental truck because they had overflowed the trunk and was nearly to capacity in the main area of the vehicle. If they wanted a ride back, they needed to make space.

They were on their way to retrieve Gran and head out when Sarah announced, "I godda go potty, Soogie!"

"Ok sweetie. We'll be right back guys."

"I'll go with you," Eric said, not wanting to let them out of his sight

"Eric, the restrooms are right there," she pointed just across the hall. "We'll be right back and it'll be fine." She gave him a warm smile as Sarah pulled her arm toward the restroom.

Lafayette and Eric waited for them in f.y.e. As Laf was perusing the CD's for new music, Eric was pretending to look at the movie selection at the front of the store but was getting more and more anxious as the minutes ticked by. After 15 agonizing minutes, Eric was still feeling only calm from Sookie's end of the bond but was about to jump out of his own skin, when he broke down and asked Laf to go check on them.

"You needs to chill, look here they come now."

Eric visible relaxed, as he realized that if he'd needed to breath, he would have been holding his breath for the entire time.

He watched the girls crossing out into the open space between the two areas, as he stood in line to make his purchases. As the sales clerk was telling him his total and asking what form of payment he was going to use, he heard the faint sound of glass breaking in the distance. He dismissed it as ambient noise of the mall, until he noticed Sookie and Sarah had both stopped in the middle of the walking area and had simultaneously turned their heads toward the sound of the crash.

Suddenly, Sookie screamed at Sarah to run and hide, as she purposely put herself between Sarah and the arrow whizzing straight for her.

_Translation – "She will forget her anger soon. It will pass and she'll be right back to worshiping the ground you walk on. Just give her time."_

**_A/N: Ma again! I wanted to say how thankful I am to all those who've reviewed and I'm astonished that this story is at 180 reviews in just 7 chapters! Wow!  
_**

_**I'd also like to address one little concern someone had. Lemons. This is a M rated story and yet I've been skirting over the dirty bits we all LOVE to read. However, writing these juicy love scenes is not as easy as reading them. Being a first time writer, not to mention first time doing a multi-chapter too boot, I'm having a difficult time with this. I don't want it to feel awkward or out of place, which is how I'm feeling trying to write it. So please be patient with me as I get over myself and figure out how to sex it up on the page. If anybody has any suggestions, tips, or advice on how to get me off this ledge, I'd love to hear from you. Thanks again for all the love!**  
_

_**Aly  
**_


	9. Hide 'n Seek & Other Reindeer Games

**_A/N: OK I think I've kept you wonderful people hanging just long enough. I hope this chapter doesn't leave you feeling all anti-climatic but it works for me. I've got more to say but I'll save it for below...Enjoy!_**

_**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or anything else here. I'm writing purely for shits and giggle purposes. Please don't sue.**_

**_One last thing, big shout out too my totally awesome Beta, slcurwin, for putting up with me. She laughs and all the right places and makes me feel so smart. Thanks! _**

Chapter 9

Eric plucked the arrow from the air mere inches from slamming into Sookie's chest. But before either of them could speak another one was unleashed and this time aimed straight for Eric's heart. Eric actually laughed as he snatched Sookie with vamp speed and took cover inside the music store where Laf was now squatting next to the register, staring in open shock. The few customers left in the mall had also taken cover and it was then that Sookie noticed the arrow Eric was still holding was wooden with a silver tip.

"Oh My God, Eric what the hell?!"

"Is the shooter still out there?" He asked as he pulled out his cell phone to dial Pam.

"Ummm…," It took Sookie a few seconds to come out of the shock enough, before realizing what he was asking. She then opened her mind up and found **her** instantly. It was the snarled, angry red of a Were's mind. Sookie had met a few werewolves in the past few days because of the added security Eric had been interviewing for but she didn't know this mind. It wasn't familiar at all, and all she could get from it was feelings of hate and jealousy aimed toward Sookie and Sarah, that and a location.

"Were, on the roof, south-west side of the building facing the road. She's pissed and I think she might be high on V and she's moving fast Eric, oh god no, toward the bookstore." Her heart began to race as she began to panic about Gran.

Meanwhile as Sookie was searching for the shooter Eric had dialed Pam, "Kom till sydvästra delen av köpcentret bredvid bokhandeln. Vi har en skytt, beväpnade med silver tippas trä pilar, hon är en varg på taket på väg mot bokhandeln och gatunivå. Sookie misstänker att hon är högt på V. "

"Jag är redan där." Pam said quickly as Eric hung up and called Bull.

"Secure Adele. There is a wolf high on V and armed with silver tipped arrows heading in your direction."

"Got it," Bull said. Eric could hear Adele in the background ask what was wrong before Bull hung up.

Sookie was just beginning to panic about Gran when Eric ended the call. "Adele is fine and Bull is securing their position as we speak."

"Oh Thank God! Here give me this," she took the arrow from him and began wrapping a tissue around the tip. "What now? Laf, honey what's wrong?" He was madly looking around the store and under displays, as his mind was moving in such a panic she couldn't grasp anything.

"Where the fuck is Sarah?!" he nearly yelled.

Sookie had a brief moment of panic, before she honed in on her with her mind. "I don't know but she's close and safe."

"You don'ts know?! How the hell does that work? You's da one wit the mental tracking system."

"It doesn't work when someone's asleep. All I can tell is she's safe, close by, warm and exhausted. She must have fallen asleep the moment she was still."

Eric said, "I can track her by scent as soon as the all clear is given." Just then, his phone rang. It was Bobby.

"Pam has caught the shooter, sir. She's securing her as we speak. Your orders?"

"Call Bubba, Find out the status of the Vamps in the club and inform him to bring a van to pick up the bitch and secure her in the basement once it's completely clear."

"What about the human authorities, sir? Pam says someone called them because she can hear the sirens getting closer."

"Knock the bitch out and put her in the limo for the moment until Bubba arrives. If the authorities approach you, smoke screen them, otherwise just stay out of their way. How was it Pam was already there when I called?"

"I pulled the limo around to the bookstore's entrance since its closer to your location inside. That and the moron—er…Bobby got lost trying to find me and ended up here. We were moving bags when you called." Pam said, though it was Bobby who was still holding the phone, and breathing annoyingly loud into it, Eric still heard her like she was standing next to him.

"Good, call Bull and Adele and inform them of your status, then wait for us outside once you have met with Bubba."

He could hear her groan, "Do I have to be nice to the were-bitch?"

"No. Just make sure you don't do too much obvious damage before we get her locked down."

"Yes, Master. Bobby, finish moving these bags I have an 'itch' to take care of."

"Bobby, make sure the items are taken to the Stackhouse residence in Bon Temp. Leave them in the living room. You'll find the key under the second flower pot on the porch. Make sure you announce yourself to the Were guards on the property or they may think you're an intruder."

"Y-y-yes sir."

As he ended the call, he saw the eager looks from the two humans and said, "Pam's detained the Were and Bubba's on his way to collect her and take her to Fangtasia."

"Well then what's we waitin' fo'? Make like a bloodhound and track our girl down!" Laf said without even noticing the unintentional pun. Since Sookie also didn't seem to notice, Eric let it slide, as he left the store with the two humans following close behind.

He didn't go far. Two stores down the trail suddenly stopped in front of the closed Disney store.

"Excuse me! Is anyone still in there?" Sookie called out. She could hear a mind coming from the back of the store.

"I'm sorry miss but we've closed."

"I know but I think my niece is hiding in here. Do you mind if we look, please!"

The human had the gull to look annoyed, "Ma'am, I checked the store personally five minutes ago, there's no one here."

"Look I think she may have fallen asleep, please just let us look."

Eric was beyond annoyed when the rude clerk said, "Look lady, there's no one in here and if you're irresponsible enough to lose your kid it ain't my problem."

Eric stepped up to the gate before Laf and Sookie could lay into the lazy asshole, "You will open this gate and let us search. You will be nothing but polite or else I will rip out your disrespectful tongue!" He didn't even bother with glamor as his fangs clicked into place at his anger.

"Fuck! The hell I will! I'm calling securt…," now Eric glamored the fuck.

The man quickly unlocked and raised the gate as Sookie and Lafayette ran in and began to search and call for the missing tot. Eric followed his nose to the back of the store and stopped to stare at an enormous mound of stuffed animals. Eric quickly zoned in on a sleeping Sarah. He signaled the fool over and released him from his influence. He grabbed the back of his neck, pointed to the sleeping child and said, "Either you're blind, an idiot, or a kidnapper, which is it?"

"Holy crap! How did…? Where did…? Oh crap!" With a shake to his head, the idiot clerk said, "I'm sorry! I didn't see her!"

"Blind it is, idiot too since we told you she was probably hiding. I will be speaking to your manager to alert him of your incompetence and that you nearly left a child locked in your store all night, alone, and asleep." Eric dropped the pathetic man on the floor whimpering and apologizing to Eric's shoes. He resisted the urge to kick the fool.

During Eric's 'talk' with the employee, Sookie ran over to the display of all the Disney characters and saw Sarah's tiny face nestled between a Cinderella doll and the main character from Tangled, whatever her name was. She couldn't help but marvel at how ingenious Sarah was to place herself between two blond human looking dolls and bury the rest of her under others so that she wouldn't be seen. "Sarah, sweetheart, it's time to go," Sookie crooned softly as she uncovered the clever angel.

"Is safe now?" Sarah murmured as she stared groggily at the three concerned adults.

"Yes sweetie, it is and we're going home now. Come on down."

Sarah climbed closer, and reached for Eric.

He was startled for a moment that it was him she wanted, but he quickly recovered and lifted the child into his arms. She immediately put her head on his shoulder and fell back to sleep at once. The night's excitement had finally caught up to her.

As they all turned to leave, Sookie went up to the man still cowering on the floor and squatted to meet his gaze. "I hope that the next time you criticize a concerned parent looking for their missing child you remember that the reason you don't have any yourself is because no woman wants a grown thirty-eight year old man that still lives with mommy and spends all of his off time playing W.O.W."

Lafayette added, "Bitch, you is lucky I just gots my nails done or else I'd mess up that already fugly face of yous, for dismissing our panic because yous wanted to gets home to fucks yo' machine."

As they left the store and headed to meet with the rest of their party, Eric asked, "Lover, what is W.O.W. and what does fugly mean?" He said it softly so that he wouldn't disturb Sarah and hopefully so no one else would hear is ignorance.

"W.O.W. also known as 'World of Warcraft', is a computer game, that from what I could see in his mind, is pretty addicting and all consuming. He literally spends ten or more hours just sitting in front of his computer obsessing over characters and stories created in this virtual environment. It's just sad really and fugly means…"

"Fuckin' UGLY!" Laf calls out over his shoulder. "Admit it Sook, yous never would have said the whole thing."

"I try not to cuss at all LaLa. Gran raised me to be a lady after all and you know what she says."

"A foul mouth is the sign of an uneducated mind. If you want to bless someone out use words they don't understand. It'll make more of an impact." They both said in unison.

"I knew your grandmother was smart I was however, unaware of her inimitable sense of humor." Eric stated as they walked into the bookstore. They saw Bull standing very closely behind Gran, as she sat in a lounge chair reading a Better Homes and Gardens magazine.

Gran saw them as they entered and rushed to Sookie and Laf to embrace them and inspect them for injuries. "My sweet lord in heaven what took you so long? After Bull locked me in the ladies room for ten minutes he told me some one was shooting at you with arrows and that Pam caught her. Are you all ok?" She looked right at Eric as she said this.

"We're fine Gran. Eric caught the arrow before it even got close to me. But Sarah ran and hid like I told her to but then fell asleep the poor thing. So we had to find her. It took a little time. She's good."

They made their way outside to a waiting Pam and an empty limo. Pam looked very satisfied. After they'd settled inside the car, Eric told Pam to head toward Bon Temp but make a short detour to the 24hr car dealership.

"What's up cuz? I's thought we was headin' home? I needs my beauty sleep, I gots a hot date tomorrow." Laf smirked remembering his 'date' with the hot waiter from the restaurant.

"Given your 'win' earlier this evening and in gratitude for your care towards Sarah, I'm taking you to the dealership I got my corvette from to get you something for yourself. I would buy one for Sookie also if she'd allow me too. Hers is a deathtrap." He stated casually as if he were talking about buying postage stamps instead.

While Laf gaped at Eric like a guppy, and tried to find his voice, Sookie took the opportunity to say,"You've never mentioned anything before. I mean you've said how much you hate my car but you've never mentioned you wanted to get me another one."

"I didn't bring it up because I know how independent you are and I thought you might be mad if I just bought you one out of the blue." Eric said quietly.

"Well your right about that. I'd be pissed if I didn't get any say in a decision that big." She thought about it for a few moments. She really did need a new car. The one she had simply wasn't safe for her to drive anymore especially with Sarah in the car. And after a tiny brake incident the other day, that had scared the stuffing out of her but she hadn't told Eric about mainly because of pure pride, she'd been ready to scrap the hunk of junk despite the sentimental attachment she had. It was after all her first car. "I suppose I wouldn't be opposed to accepting an early Christmas present tonight, on the condition that I take care of the insurance, that is if you still want to get me one." She gave him a smile that literally felt like his heart was on fire.

"I would buy you anything you desired to make you smile like that," he whispered in her ear.

Finally Lafayette gained the use of his speech again as he said a little too loudly, "A car? Yous gonna by me a mother-fuckin' car?!"

"Lafayette Reynolds so help me if you wake this baby with that foul mouth of yours, I'm gonna wash it out with soap! And don't think I won't either! Car or not, I'll get Eric to hold you down while I clean out that filthy mouth of yours! How many times do I have to tell you, you're better than using language like that? A foul mouth is the sign of an uneducated mind. You've had education. Use it!" Gran admonished him heatedly.

A well chastised Lafayette came quickly down from his high as he said humbly and apologetically, "Yes Ma'am. I'm sorry Mrs. S. I know better than to speak that way and promise to try to do better."

She gave him a loaded look, "Boy, did you forget that I've been around the block so many times I've made a ditch? I know a line when I hear one. I know you cuss like a sailor anytime I'm not within earshot. I only ask you not do so in front of me or Sarah. I will not have her picking up your bad habits!"

"Yes Gran, I promise it won't happen again," he said with as much sincerity as he had.

"Good. See to it that it doesn't."

Eric was impressed. He could see why Bobby was so terrified of her. She had a fierceness to her that would make any vampire piss their pants. Metaphorically speaking of course. He'd thought before, what a beautiful and talented vampire Sookie would make but now he thought Adele would also make an excellently frightening vampire. However, he had his orders where she was concerned.

They arrived at the dealership a few minutes later and the three of them got out of the limo while the others elected to stay with Sarah. Eric guided Sookie into the showroom floor as a vampire salesman, zipped up to them out of nowhere making Sookie and Laf both jump.

"Sheriff Northman it's an honor to see you again. To what do I owe this pleasure?" He was a short little man barley Sookie's height, but he seemed to have a way with him that gave him presence despite his stature. He was broad in the shoulders and seemed well built without being overt about it. He had almost a swimmers type of build. Despite his profession Sookie liked him instantly.

"Good evening Dimitri, It's good to see you as well. I'm here to purchase two new vehicles, one for my beautiful companion and one for a loyal…friend." As he said this he gestured to Sookie and Lafayette respectfully.

"I heard you were keeping interesting company recently. I've been working so much I haven't been able to get in to Fangtasia to see for myself. Please, "he gestured toward both Sookie and Laf, "allow me to help you find your heart's desire."

Laf murmured quietly in Sookie's ear, "Damn, I thinks I just did."

Having heard the comment, Dimitri smirked and said, "I'll be happy to show you any model you like and allow you a test drive." Sookie giggled as Eric rolled his eyes while the two men flirted shamelessly. Each innuendo getting more elaborate and dirty than the last, until finally Eric told them he and Sookie would let them know when she'd made her choice and the two disappeared from the lot for about fifteen minutes. They returned looking a little rumpled but much calmer.

It didn't take long after that for Laf and Sook to make up their minds. After getting some information from each of them to process the sale of the car through, Dimitri told them their cars would be delivered in a few days after getting the upgrades that were standard for all of Eric's purchases. Things such as a top of the line security system, reinforced tires, and On Star if the model didn't already come with it, plus a kick-ass sound system for Laf. He may be gay but he was still male and he liked his tunes. In Sookie's case he told Dimitri in Russian that he wanted armor plating to be discreetly added to Sookie's car along with bullet proof glass. He wanted her safe.

Sookie was joking to Gran as they were getting back into the limo to finish their drive back that Laf had 'scored' yet another date for the week.

Gran just rolled her eyes and said, "Your hound dog ways are worse than Jason's but at least you're responsible for your actions."

Something about that comment made Sookie pause and very tempted to check in Gran's head for clarification, but she resisted. She reminded herself that she was giving her space and respecting her privacy. While she was thinking, Eric's phone rang again. She snuggled up against him as she listened to his end of the conversation but apparently Sarah wasn't the only one that was worn out from the evening's activities, she was out in moments.

She woke with her head in Eric's lap and his hand rhythmically running through the strands of her hair in the same type of loving gesture she usually did with Sarah when she needed comforting. "Hey," she smiled sleepily up at Eric. It was then she noticed her surroundings. She was in her room lying on the bed as he leaned against her headboard. "What time is it?"

"A little past four, we need to talk, Lover." Sookie wasn't sure she liked that ominous statement.

"Alright, let me take care of my human needs and check on Sarah then we can talk."

Eric nodded and began to undress and prepare the bed for Sookie to sleep in, as Sookie grabbed her night clothes and went into the bathroom to begin her nightly routine. Afterward she padded quietly downstairs and saw that someone had tucked Sarah in her bed. Gran's door was closed and there were a mountain of bags and items stacked in the living room, while Lafayette was sprawled out on the couch, sawing some very impressive logs. She noted that the limo was gone and figured Bull probably caught a ride with Pam. She grabbed a glass of water and headed upstairs for 'the talk'.

When she walked in the room, Eric was waiting for her in the bed. She snuggled in between the covers and into the side of his cool chest. "I think we need to take a few precautions concerning Sarah, so that an event like tonight's game of hide and seek doesn't happen again." Eric began as matter of fact as he could considering that he felt like he almost lost two of 'his girls' that night. He didn't think he could stand to lose another family, and every instinct in him was telling him to leave now before he got too attached but he knew he never would.

"Oh Eric, you're not going to lose us. I swear I will not let you suffer the loss of another family, but I need you to promise me that **you** will not leave **us**!"

Eric looked calmly at Sookie; he had suspected this might happen eventually. "Lover, I never said that, I thought it."

"Well shit!" Sookie said.

_**Several days later…**_

Desmond Cataliades was overdue in his return to New Orleans but had received a mysterious letter the day before requesting an appointment. The mysterious letter had been waiting for him at his hotel the morning he was scheduled to leave. The clerk had no idea who dropped it off for him saying it must have been in the early morning hours but he just couldn't seem to remember, and this had his curiosity peaked. It sounded like possibly a vampire but the request to meet was for lunch, very curious indeed.

When he arrived at the popular restaurant, he came armed with an appetite. The confrontation he'd had with Miss Stackhouse, had left him drained and if he were honest with himself a little ashamed as well.

He was escorted to a discrete booth in the back of the restaurant, given a menu and told his lunch date was in the restroom and would be back momentarily. He was engrossed in the appetizers, when he was aware of company. Of all the people he'd thought he'd see today, she didn't even cross his mind though he shouldn't have been surprised, given the events that had transpired a few days ago.

"Well I must say this is unexpected considering the last time we met didn't end on the best of terms. Here to finish the job from Sunday, my dear?"

"No, and I would appreciate it if you would keep this professional. I would like some information about the item given to me and I have a request for you."

"Well in that case it's good to see you again, how may I help you?"

"Let's cut through the needless chit chat, demon; just tell me what you know about the shiny trinket and why Fintan made it."

He bristled at being called a demon. He was daemon, there **was** a difference! "He made it because he loved…"

She interrupted with, "Please, we both know that's a load of hooey!"

Cataliades made to say more but she cut him off, "I'm not interested in declarations of love everlasting. The letter's been read. I know his warped motivations, what I don't understand is what exactly a cluviel dor is and what it's capable of. I also want to know the dangers of having this highly coveted magical enigma around my family. We've already been hunted by some psychotic Were. Can this thing help to protect my family or will it put them in more danger? Who else knows he's made this 'love token'?" She said this last phrase with as much sarcastic bile as possible.

The lawyer sighed heavily, "As far as I know he made the item in secret, but that just means that other Fae would be unaware of its existence. Close family would be able to feel the exertion of magic needed to make one. If I had to guess I would say Niall at least would know and possibly Fintan's twin too. I doubt his half brother would know since they weren't that close physically or otherwise."

They were interrupted by their waitress coming back to take their orders and after he'd ordered half the menu, she snarked, "Hungry?"

"Yes, healing takes a lot of energy."

She smirked, "Yes, well 'the road to Hell is paved with good intentions' they say."

Cataliades took a long drink of water as he avoided her accusing stare. He cleared his throat and said, "Yes, well where were we? Oh, yes, danger or help. Like I've said before, the fewer that know about this the better and this includes Northman and his Childe."

"What about you?"

"Excuse me?" He looked genuinely offended.

"How do I know you can be trusted with this information? What is your agenda? I find it very savvy of you to excuse your leaking knowledge of a client's private affairs to the fairies as a 'prior commitment', when historically you have a record of being very loyal. Who holds your loyalty now? How can you be trusted to keep your mouth shut?"

"I'm the one who has held the item all this time. Fintan trusted me with it and the future welfare of his family since he made me sponsor," he huffed.

"That was then and I'm not Fintan. You don't possess the item now so you are out of immediate danger. What guarantee do I have that you won't run your mouth due to a 'prior agreement' or some other loophole? I have none that I can see except…," she smiled with a devious glint in her eye. "I'm going to guess that not too many are aware that YOU have the telepathy this curse came from. And if word got out that you did…well, we both know that there are some in the supernatural community that would do anything for an asset like you. Imagine a lawyer, an expert in vampire affairs that can read minds, the possibilities are endless and much more tempting than a telepathic bar manager."

He paled slightly, and studied her hard. Perhaps he had underestimated her a bit based on her good looks and status as a human. Perhaps he should have never agreed to get involved when Fintan asked him to repay his life debt, it was too late now to worry about either. "What do you want?"

"I want you to teach me all you know about telepathy."

"Why?"

"Because, I want you to 'gift' it to someone."

"Who?" He asked suspiciously.

She just smiled.

"When?"

"There's no time like the present."

_Translation – "Get to the southwest portion of the mall next to the bookstore. We have a shooter, armed with silver tipped wooden arrows; she's a wolf on the roof heading for the bookstore and street level. Sookie suspects she's high on V." – Eric_

"_I'm already there" - Pam_

_**A/N: Sooooooo, whacha think? A few of you sounded like you were ready to strangle me after the last cliffy so I hope this one isn't as bad.**  
_

_**Few things I wanted to address. Next chappie we're gonna skip back a few days to the bonding. I'm still editing but I've got most of it down. I wanted to acknowledge a few authors that I used as inspiration for writing my first lemon ever! I've been reading copious amounts of their work in order to figure out the 'right way' to do this. I hope you guys like. So a HUGE thanks to: MissyDee, EricIzMine, California Kat, ChanelAddict, and AllAboutEric for their oh so memorable lemons. I want to be them when I grow up.  
**_

_**One last thing, I'll be introducing a new character soon. Due to the terrible loss of one of my ALL Time favorite actors I'm modeling him in honor of Micheal Clark Duncan. May he RIP the world is a poorer place now that he's gone. I'll post the character specs on my profile soon.  
**_

_**OK that's it! Thanks for reading and reviewing! You guys went nuts this last week and left me 30 reviews! I luv you big time!  
**_


	10. The Anatomy of a Soulmate

_**A/N: It's that time of week again. *Claps hands together nervously* Okay, I'll explain more below but for now just know this is one of my shortest chapters. And yes you FINALLY get a lemon! That's why is so short, I'm not use to writing these and I hope I didn't embarrass myself while writing it.  
**_

_**I apologize in advance for what I'm sure is bad translating. I used Google so there's your explanation. Translations below.  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or anything else here. I'm writing purely for shits and giggle purposes. Please don't sue.**_

_**One last thing, big shout out too my totally awesome Beta, slcurwin, for putting up with me. She laughs and all the right places and makes me feel so smart. Thanks! **_

Chapter 10

_**The night of the bonding…**_

Sookie was nervous. She'd never done this before, granted they'd been working up to it for the past two months. Oh hell, if she was honest with herself this had been coming since the day they met. Eric, sensing her discomfort, but misinterpreting the cause as rejection, attempted to hide the hurt in his eyes. He failed as just the slightest tremor leaked into his voice, "If you want to stop the bonding Sookie, you need only say so. I will not force this or anything else on you."

Sookie's eyes widened in surprise, "No, I don't want to stop, I just…I've never…Oh God why is this so hard?"

Eric raised an eyebrow as a crooked smirk bloomed across his face. Did she realize she had her hand positioned on top of the well defined bulge in his pants, just as she raised her question to the intangible deity? "I know you are new to these types of activities, min solsken, but normally it needs to be hard in order to carry out its intended purpose."

She followed his gaze down to her hand covering his crotch, as realization of what she said hit her. "Oh God!"

"No Lover, my name is Eric, however if you prefer to call me a god..." He trailed off as she smacked him playfully in the arm and all the previous tension between them finally broke as she lowered her head to his chest in an uncontrollable giggle. It was boarder lining hysterical but Eric's slow and steady strokes of her hair helped in calming her frantic nerves.

They had finally made it to Eric's house in Shreveport, after their eventful early evening at Sookie's home, and were currently sitting on Eric's bed. Eric's shirt had been discarded on their way to his room along with his boots and her shoes. She'd been sitting astride him, growing more nervous with each caress of his hand and stroke of his tongue against hers. As she calmed herself in his surprisingly warm embrace, he repositioned them on the bed so that he was now leaning against the headboard and she was tucked in under his arm, her body lay on the bed next to his as her head remained cushioned on his well defined but amazingly soft chest. She spoke softly into the smooth bare expanse of his pectoral muscles, "I'm sorry Eric. I don't know why I'm so nervous, I just feel like I might make a mistake and disappoint you. I don't have any experience with...s-e-x...and I know its foolish to dwell on how much experience you do have with...intimacy...but..."

Eric put one large gentle finger to Sookie's lips to cease her ramblings. "You are wrong, min solsken." He smiled genuinely and comfortingly at her as she looked at him through those long blond lashes of hers, and he knew if his heart still beat, that look was sure to stop it. "It is true that in the millennium of my existence I have had sex with many people. However, until I met you, I have never experienced true intimacy. During my days as a human I don't remember feeling this...connection with another person, even when I was married. So much of my existence has been about survival and filling my most primal needs. If I couldn't feed from it, fuck it or kill it then there was very little reason for me to pay any attention to others, especially humans. Even my turning Pam was an attempt at filling a need for companionship, and though she was the only being I've ever willingly shared so much of myself with, all those years with her pales in comparison to the moment when I first caught your eyes. Something inside me cracked. I had no idea why I allowed you and your grandmother the meeting with me when I normally would have threatened your lives for daring to speak to me or at the very least ignored you both. It was a bond I'd never felt before. I believe that it is the reason why I was so intrigued by your proposal and so eagar to work with you. This relationship we have developed is like no other I have ever experienced. I need you to understand that though I may be able to instruct you about sex and how I like to be pleasured, you will be guiding me as well. Who better to show me how to express affection than someone that has as big a heart as you? So in a way, I am just as unsure of my inexperience as you are of yours."

Sookie didn't know how to respond to that. Eric's honest exposure of his thoughts and feelings toward her took her by surprise. This was quite the ironic conundrum for her. She was so use to knowing any and everyone's thoughts that meeting someone she could not hear had been like an anesthetic balm to her mental ears. At first it had given her a since of euphoria. Finally, someone she would **not **have to listen to the internal ramblings of. It made her giddy with excitement, which would explain why she'd been so quick to trust Eric. She knew how backwards that logic was, to implicitly trust someone she had no way of knowing if they were deceiving her or not, but by that point in her life she was so tired of this forced isolation due to her disability she was willingly eager to put aside common sense in place of a silent mind, despite the danger. But as she grew closer to Eric, and discovered more about who he was, not only as the bad ass vampire Sheriff of Area 5, but also as the 1000 year old Viking man who'd seen, done, and experienced so much more than she could ever comprehend, she felt the overwhelming urge to know what went on behind those ice blue eyes that held so many secrets. For the first time in her life she **wanted** to know what another person was thinking and he was now openly sharing those thoughts.

She realized in that moment that spoken words would not be enough. She needed to **show** him how she felt and she needed to **feel** how he felt. She cupped his cheek in her hand and said in a low and if Eric didn't know better he would have described as sultry voice, "Then let me show you my heart." She touched her lips to his in what began as a slow burn of a kiss, but quickly grew to a passionate blaze as those lips parted and their tongues dueled for dominance. Their hands went from slow calming stokes to a quick frenzied mauling of each others features in a desperate attempt to touch everywhere at once.

Eric began to worry slightly that Sookie would need to breathe soon as the kiss continued, until he felt the expulsion of air through her nose and onto his cheek as she refused to give up his lips. He finally broke their duel when he flipped her onto her back as his hands simultaneously divested Sookie of her shirt. She made a sound that sounded very much like a giggled squeal as he pounced playfully on her and his mouth went straight for her throat. Yet he didn't bite, instead laying kisses upon her taut skin from that sensitive spot behind her left ear, down her neck to the dip between her collar bone, and slowing to lick and taste her skin. He caressed her down to the valley between her breasts and he undid the hook of her bra before she even realized his hands had been back there. He tenderly slid the straps slowly down her arms then peeled the cups up and away from her breasts. They were magnificent. They rose and fell steadily as her breathing began to increase with her arousal. Her nipples began to harden with the cool air of the room and he couldn't resist dipping his head and latching his lips securely over one of the buds as he tortured her by sucking and lightly biting one then switching to the other.

"Uuungh…ummmm Eric," she panted breathlessly as his lips continued their ministrations and hands continued their explorations, slipping down to her pants as he deftly maneuvered through the button and zipper pulling off her remaining garments.

She was not to be out done as her own nimble fingers reached his pants and began clawing and pulling at the fabric in a desperate attempt to level the playing field. Luckily they were already loose and slipped off his narrow hips when she tugged. She didn't need to worry about any under clothes because he wasn't wearing any, and her fingers went straight for his award winning ass.

He chuckled as he released a nipple with a soft pop. "Lover, there are other parts of my body craving the caress of your dexterous digits," and he nudged her with said part on her inner thigh making her cry out in surprise.

"Eric!" She kept one hand kneading his supple backside as the other hand snaked around to grasp his neglected appendage. Her fingers barely touched as she wrapped them around his length. Her eyes widened as she looked between her handful and his cocky grin. "Oh geez, Eric! How the heck is this thing supposed to fit?"

He chuckled again, and whispered in her ear as he slipped a hand of his own between the apex of her thighs and into the moist heat of her body, "Let me worry about the fit min gyllene gudinna. All you need to do is enjoy the ride." He waggled his eyebrows at her suggestively.

She took him by complete surprise when she used his own body weight to flip him onto his back and grabbed him with both hands as she gave him a smirk of her own and muttered, "I've always wanted to try this," as she lowered her head and gave him one long lick from base to tip just like she was enjoying and ice cream cone.

"Ahhhhhhh min gudinna, Sookie!" His head rolled back but his eyes stayed glued on her as she explored him with her lips, tongue and teeth. She kissed and sucked, licked and flicked, scraped and nipped at each testicle and all along the length of his shaft but not putting him fully in her mouth. "Please! Sookie! Ahhhh!" He growled out as she engulfed him inside her wet mouth and sucked for all she was worth. There was a violent ripping sound as he exploded and she did her best to swallow as much as possible without choking. She was still licking him clean when there was a sudden movement and she found herself suddenly in a reverse position with Eric's blond head between her legs as he grinned wickedly and said, "It's time for payback, Solsken."

It was now Sookie's turn to writhe, squirm, wriggle and thrash about as he employed the exact same techniques she used on him. He teased her bundle of nerves until she thought she might go mad with the sensations he was creating. Licking and nipping at her lower lips while almost but not quite allowing his tongue to enter her dripping, heated, core. "Please Eric! I need…..I need…." She panted while dangling right on the edge of sanity. And then just like a diabolical cartoon character bent on the destruction of his nemesis, he lightly blew a cool breeze over her inflamed center and she screamed as she fell over that cliff and her orgasm washed over her with blinding results.

When Sookie regained her senses, she was kneeling facing the foot of the bed and the dresser mirror on the opposite wall. Eric was positioned behind her as he rubbed her backside with his erection. He pulled her hands up behind his head as they grasped his hair. Eric positioned himself at her entrance. He wrapped his right arm around her chest just under her breasts, cupping her left one as it fit perfectly in his large hand. He lightly pinched and twisted the nipple while whispering in Sookie's ear. "Look at us my Lover. Look how perfect our bodies match and fit together." He pushed his cock ever so slowly inside of her tight channel. "Feel how easily we match." He bit the inside of his left wrist and held it up to her mouth in offering, as he continued his gentle push. "Drink my love, as I do the same and we complete this circle of unity."

"Yes!" She didn't even think as she grabbed his wrist with both hands and wrapped her lips over the wound he'd made and pulled. His hips bumped into her backside, taking her from behind, just as his fangs pierced her throat and he too pulled on the wound. Passion, lust, and a feeling Eric had long forgotten the feel of, exploded between the two lovers. But that wasn't nearly the end, just the opposite as Eric's hips began to piston in and out of Sookie's drenched core. With each pull of their mouths his hips collided with hers slowly gaining speed and force. As their bodies joined together, and their blood melded as one forming a strong and solid link, something else happened that neither one of them expected.

Their eyes met in the mirror and there was a blinding flash, and for a moment Sookie felt like she was looking out from Eric's eyes and Eric was looking out from hers. As their mutual climaxes detonate simultaneously Eric saw a life flash before his eyes, but it was not his own, it was Sookie's. He watched as a beautiful towheaded Sookie no older than Sarah, ran through the tall grass of a long abandoned wheat field. She was running just to run, to feel the wind and sun on her face and the peace of the silent grasses that were almost as tall as she was. She was happy and at complete peace, then the scene shifted and she was in the same field but older by a decade. She was running again, but he could see the effects the events in her life during that period made on her essence. What had only moments before been a clean, pure, and beautiful white light surrounding her, was now marred with black spots and streaks, almost like someone had splashed mud on her soul. He wanted to clean off the dirt, cleanse her stunning heart back to the way it had been but he couldn't. His hand passed right through the blemish as he heard a ghostly giggle. A faint voice whispered, "Silly boy, a little dirt helps build character. The time will come when you will cleanse each other, but now is not that time." And he was suddenly looking out of his own eyes again watching as Sookie came back to herself and they collapsed onto their sides. His fangs had retracted from her body but they were still joined other wise.

Her wound was closed and healed yet he didn't remember healing her. That's when he noticed her tears. "Beloved, are you alright? Did I hurt you? Tell me what happened?" His calm was quickly being replaced by panic and just as quickly soothed by that alien feeling coming from Sookie through their bond. "What is that?"

"What is what?" she whispered.

"That feeling, it's warm like blood, but burns like fire. I don't recognize it. It…aches deep inside my chest though I am not damaged."

"Sounds like love, silly boy. Haven't you ever felt love, Eric?"

He was gobsmacked. Was that what he was feeling? Love. "It hurts," he whispered.

"Yes it can," she said gently, "it can also heal." She turned in his embrace and, no longer joined, they both groaned at the loss. She looked at him solemnly before revealing, "I saw something, Eric. I saw inside of you." She yawned widely, and he placed a gentle kiss upon her forehead.

"Sleep, my love, we'll speak more when you wake," and with that she slept.

_**Elsewhere at that moment…**_

She sat in the dark for that was what made her the most comfortable. The time of change was drawing ever closer and she felt herself getting excited for the first time in what felt like an age and most likely was. Passage of time meant very little to her now, but it was the moment to send her letter. Northman had bonded to his mate but there was still time before the melding was completely whole. He needed to be aware of her intentions, at least in part. Especially since he was vital to her protection until she could claim what was hers. She wasn't entirely sure how he would react to this considering his new bonding. It was best to give him time to adjust to the idea.

She summoned a loyal servant, "Get me Desmond Cataliades, I have a letter to draft."

"Yes, mistress."

She smiled slightly. She hated titles, and insisted that those closest to her never use them but since few were allowed to speak her name, Mistress was the happy medium.

Her servant returned almost immediately, "He is on his way and should be here shortly. Is there anything else you require, mistress?"

"Yes, get me something to eat. I'm in the mood for something sweet tonight, a fairy would be lovely."

"Yes, mistress, I'll return soon with your meal and the daemon."

She smiled again as her world went back to darkness. But soon, soon it would have a spark of light again. She was looking forward to it.

_**A few days later…**_

She couldn't wait to get high. It had been so long since her last fix but she needed to stay sober, at least for now she had a job to do. She outlined in her head for the millionth time what she needed to do.

Get to Shreveport.

Find Sookie Stackhouse.

Drop off her little package with her.

Find a vampire, so she could sate her need for a fix.

Four easy steps, how could it go wrong, it couldn't, it wouldn't, but inevitably, it always did where she was concerned. That is why she wasn't surprised in the least when she ended up staring into the glacial blue eyes of a blond headed vampire instead of the warm ones of Sookie Stackhouse.

_**At the Compton estate two days after Bill's arrival….**_

Lorena was completely mad. This was true in both meanings of the word. Foremost she was livid at the idea that her William had returned to the godforsaken swamp she had rescued him from once before. When she'd be forced to allow his departure from her side it was with the express knowledge that he would be staying at the court of the queen of Louisiana. She didn't want him to ever come back here. Her beloved childe was too good for this bog. Having lost the right to freely roam in this state due to that silly misunderstanding with the queen, she chose to take up residence in Mississippi in order to remain close to her beloved progeny. She knew that given enough time he would find his way back to her. Of course she'd have to punish him for staying away for so long. Perhaps it was time to call Judith back but alas, that girl grated on her nerves. She was more than happy to dismiss her when she lost…contact with her beloved. She only turned the sniveling twit as a gift for her William. The fact that she'd held a striking resemblance to his human wife was merely a bonus she used in her favor to help keep him in line. He was too willful for his own good. To be honest she both loved and hated that quality.

Currently she was sitting in the cemetery, watching her dear Williams old home for signs of him. It had been dark for less than ten minutes and her contact at the queen's court had said he was staying here with his last living descendant. Unfortunately for her, the magic that kept her kind out of a humans home was also keeping her from her William. Again. She would need to be very clever in how she lured him to her this time. Perhaps she should start by ridding herself of this bothersome human. She was tired of obstacles standing between her and her childe. Granted, most of these obstructions were of her making but she chose to ignore this little detail.

The door to the worn down dwelling opened and at last she laid eyes on her beloved. It had been so long since she'd seen him, yet it felt like yesterday that she'd first found him toiling away on this farm in the middle of nowhere. She closed her side of the bond years ago in order to keep her presence in the next state unknown to him but now being so close, she was just about to open it and call him to her when a red haze fell over her vision. In her anger at what she saw a true madness took over. Reason was never a part of her vocabulary but when she saw _**her**_ William kiss the hand of a perky blond blood bag, it was as if the last strand of logic in her mind snapped. She zeroed in on the little whore that dared to take her Williams affections for her own. Yet in her cracked vision, she never saw the girl not so subtly remove her hand from his grasp nor did she hear the blond tart remind her childe she belonged to another. She saw but didn't acknowledge that the girl was accompanied by a young child, an old woman, and two very large, bald men. She never made the connection that they were there visiting the human and had intended to be gone before dark.

No, all she saw was the look in Williams eyes. How his pupils dilated when he tasted her skin, how his nostrils flared when he took in her scent, or the obvious (at least to her) attraction he had for the little slut. A low growl was building in her chest but she quickly silenced it when she drew the attention of the men on the porch. She quickly moved to the safety of the trees, but kept the temptress in her sights. She watched as the now wary party moved to a new looking SUV in the drive and left a few moments later. She moved quickly to follow the car but was surprised when it pulled into the drive next door and let out the old woman, the small child and one of the bald men. She watched with barely contained rage as the blond bimbo left with the other man **after** the three were safely in the confines of their ramshackle farmhouse. She was about to approach the house for closer inspection when she noticed the presence of another vampire. She quickly left, knowing it was too late to follow the little bitch and her home was obviously being protected. She had managed to get a few trace scents while on the property, enough to know that the men she refused to acknowledge earlier were shifters.

She was going to need some reinforcements if she was going to get her William back and deal with his new tart. She'd heard that Malcolm was living close by; maybe it was time to renew old acquaintances. One thing was for sure, she wasn't leaving without her wayward progeny. Nor was she leaving before she taught that blond hussy just who owned Williams affections.

_**Translations**_

Min Solsken – My Sunshine

Min Gyllene Gudinna – My golden Goddess

Min Gudinna – My Goddess

Solsken – Sunshine

**_A/N: *Peaks head out* You're not going to throw anything are you? As you can see I'm not good with lemons but I'll try to work a few more in as the story progresses. Another thing I'm sure you noticed was the time skips. I tried to make it as straight forward as possible without giving up too much of the plot. Also the mention of the 2nd huge bald guy(Which surprised my Beta) will be discussed in the upcoming chapters. But I believe I mentioned I was adding another character in honor of the recently departed Micheal Clarke Duncan. This is him. _**

**_I'm getting a real kick out of the reviews and comments and speculation on what's happening or where it's going. I had one review that mentioned the shitty translation from last chapter and I'm deeply sorry if I offend anyone with my lack of knowledge of the Swedish language. Like most American's I only speak one language and to be honest not very well. I was in speech therapy for years as a child trying to get my native tongue correct. So any hope I had at ever mastering another is long gone. So please bare with me as a fumble my way through with Google Translate. However if anyone reading this does speak Swedish and would like to educate an ignorant American, I'm always willing to learn new things._**

**_Also, if you haven't voted on the poll on my profile this is your last chance as I'm closing it the next time I update. I think I'm going to stick to weekly up dates for now, unless my fingers get infinitely better at typing. But alas, my fingers and tongue are sadly attached to the same clumsy language challenged person. I've learned to deal with the hand I was given. *Snort*...sorry didn't intentionally mean to be so punny!  
_**

**_Naked Viking Butt Flashes To All, have a great day!  
_**

**_Aly  
_**


	11. There's Fuckery Afoot

**A/N: Wow, It's that time again and it really sneaked up on me this week. Okay it's important that every body pay very close attention to details in this chapter, especially at the end. I will be making reference back to certain things from this chapter in the next one and since I confused my Beta I'm just giving everybody else a 'heads up'. Mental conversations are in _'_**_italics_**_'_. Enjoy and I'll see you at the bottom.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or anything else here. I'm writing purely for shits and giggle purposes. Please don't sue.**

_**One last thing, big shout out too my totally awesome Beta, slcurwin, for putting up with me. She laughs and all the right places and makes me feel so smart. Thanks! **_

Chapter 11

It was finally the night of Bill Compton's talk at the DGD meeting. Gran had been in and out of the house all week attending meetings to settle final details, or at least that's what she'd told Sookie. Gran had been acting strange all week and according to Tray, most of her meeting's began in Shreveport then she'd return for the afternoon to Bon Temp. This was very unusual because Gran almost never went all the way to Shreveport but most certainly never by herself. Though Tray had been assigned to shadow Gran when she went out and she knew he was there, she asked that he keep his distance to allow her privacy. This also prevented idle tongues from gossiping about Adele's mysterious company, especially since she was the one most visible in their small town. Ever since Sookie quit her job at Merlotte's, she'd only been seen about when shopping for groceries. Sarah very rarely made an appearance in town; since she had such a hard time controlling her shield's or mouth around most 'normal' people. Few people knew of her genetic connection to the Stackhouse's either. Even though she'd been officially adopted by Sookie, the 'official' rumor was she was dumped on their doorstep as an infant and many suspected she was Hadley's though she looked nothing like her. Despite his hound dog ways, Jason's paternity never crossed most people's minds and since he never was seen alone with her publicly, nobody ever made the connection. Besides, people saw what they wanted to see and most people in town saw Sarah as Sookie's attempt at the family everyone 'knew' she didn't have a chance having on her own because of how weird, and lately antisocial, she was.

So it wasn't that big of a surprise, to Sookie at least, when she arrived at the meeting with Sarah and Eric in tow, and the nattering tongues began to wag almost at vamp speed. Despite the obvious fact that she was there to support Gran's hard work, all anyone could think about was why she was there and who she was with. It made Sookie's head ache.

It appeared as if the entire town was in attendance since the word had gotten out that there was a real live (or undead as the case may be) vampire speaking. Some were there for the novelty, others were there for the spectacle, and a small few were there to take stock of what they saw as a growing threat. Sookie kept Eric silently informed of the latter's intentions, due to her new found ability of not only 'hearing' Eric but also making herself 'heard' to him. It took them the better part of the past week to work out how to do this reliably and what range they had. So far they had to be physically touching for Eric to hear Sookie and Eric had to 'let his guard down' in order for Sookie to hear him.

She had initially panicked when she thought she could 'hear' Eric's thoughts continuously, his memories were over whelming enough. However, they both soon realized Eric had his own kind of 'shield's' so to speak, and he could choose when to relax them and let her in or tighten them to keep her out. It was similar to how he controlled the Maker/chlide bond he had with Pam. He had yet to figure out how to manipulate his bond with Sookie but he wasn't really trying hard to. And to be honest, he didn't want to control her. He was in fact beginning to see her as more of an equal, which in and of itself was astonishing because he'd never felt that with anyone else before.

They saw Gran on the left side of the large meeting room, by a row of tables piled high with all kinds of treats and snacks, some of which Gran asked Sookie to help her make. They'd spent most of the afternoon baking cookies while Sarah 'helped', mostly by licking the spoons or bowls or other baking paraphernalia. Sookie had begun to notice some odd behavior with Gran, yet every time she attempted to talk to Gran or even 'listen' in, Gran found a way to avoid her. She'd left before dark saying that she needed to get to the meeting hall early to set up and she'd meet them there. Sookie didn't know what Gran was hiding but this had been going on for months and she was going to find out what it was.

Gran apparently had different ideas, from the minute she saw Sookie she 'put her to work'.

"Oh good you're finally here. Sookie dear I need your help with a few more details. Eric, why don't you and Sarah find some seats before they're all taken? I think it's going to be a full house tonight!" Gran gushed. She seemed so happy at that moment Sookie couldn't find the strength to argue. For the next ten minutes Sookie helped Gran bring out more chairs, refill the punch bowl and was sent in search of the missing microphone. "Good Lord! It was just here this afternoon. I know it didn't just sprout legs and wonder off. Sookie, dear, would you go see if Mayor Norris might have taken it to the back room by mistake?"

"Sure Gran." Sookie took a quick look at Eric who was sitting with Sarah, Lafayette and Bull, and ducked into the back storage room in search of the wayward mic.

"Oh! Mr. Compton! I'm sorry to intrude; I didn't realize you were back here. I was just looking for the…" she smiled as he held up the misplaced instrument. "Yes, the microphone. It's important that everybody hears you, it's a packed house tonight." As she took the mic from him she asked, "If you don't mind my asking, are you ok? You look a little pale…well paler than normal vampire pale…I mean you look nervous." She quickly shut her rambling mouth, which is what she did when she was nervous.

"I must admit, I am feeling a bit anxious. I have never been asked to give a speech before, let alone about a period I would much rather forget."

"Yes, I can't imagine war to be very pleasant, but I'm sure whatever you say they'll eat with a spoon. They're just curious about what life was like back then." She smiled trying to make the butterflies in her stomach settle down.

"Life was hard. Death was frequent. There were few occasions to celebrate. It's much better today. I don't understand why there is such a fascination for what turned out to be a complete waste of life."

She laughed, "Well don't tell them that. These people may be simple but they're not stupid. A lot of them have lived through their own wars and they know the brutality involved. They are simply nostalgic for a time they see as uncomplicated. Just be as honest as you can, they'll appreciate whatever you decide to share. I know you have a fan in my Gran already. The way she talks you'd think you hung the moon just for her."

"Adele is a delightful woman. She reminds me a bit of my late wife Caroline. She's very compassionate, thoughtful and caring. She's the opposite of most of her contemporaries with being so accepting of vampires. I make most people uneasy, and rightly so. We are a dangerous race. If you don't mind my saying so, your Master is one of the most dangerous I've ever heard of. Sheriff Northman has somewhat the reputation." Neither of them had moved during the brief exchange but it seemed to Sookie as if the room was getting smaller.

She decided to pay dumb in order to get out of the room faster as well as avoid an argument with a much stronger vampire. "Really? He's been nothing but kind to me and my family and he's treated with nothing but respect by the vampires in his area."

"Yes, well fear can be an excellent motivator; the others must be kept in line somehow. And I suspect that one as young as you, have not had enough experience with the world to recognize the hazard of your situation. The older a vampire becomes the harder it is to temper their urges and desires."

'_Liar, Liar, pants on fire_', Sookie thought.

"Did you know that his reputation involves the exploit of countless girls through the centuries for no more than…well, a handy meal is the most polite way to describe it? It seems a shame that is to be your fate." He hoped he was sowing the seeds of doubt in her mind. He believed he knew why Northman was so eager to keep this one for himself. Her scent was alluring enough to almost be a distraction. Bill had never smelled anyone like her before but he was still very young. He figured that once he got her to the palace, Andre, the queen's favorite childe, could tell the origin of the scent. He had been teaching Bill how to distinguish between different species, daemon from demons or elves from others of the Fae, and Bill was sure Sookie was a type of Fae of some sort. Not fairy because she wasn't sweet enough, but she must be another offshoot, and if so it could explain the Sheriff's determination to keep her.

Sookie raised both eyebrows in mock surprise. She wasn't buying what he was selling but it might be useful to see what his intentions were. "But he told me I was safe, that my family was safe, with him. And he's given me an amazing job. I've never seen him with anyone else while I was working but he does spend a lot of time in his office." She bit her lip, and gave him the same look she used on Eric and Gran when she really wanted something. "He's never shared me with others except…...but that was just the once and he said it was because …...I trust him." She said the last with a shaky voice. "How could I trust you?" She leaned forward a little and whispered, "He's really old and powerful, if I left…"she faked a shudder, "he'd find me. I can't run. What about my family?"

Bingo! He had her! God, some humans were just too gullible for their own good. "My dear, I am too young to stand up to the Viking but I have…friends that are older than he is and more powerful politically. If you came with me, we could find refuge with her….erm, them. You'd be safe." He was hoping the purposeful pronoun flub would help easy her worries. He knew women were more comfortable in the company of their own sex, if she suspected he was taking her to a woman she may be more inclined to agree.

Sookie resisted the urge to roll her eyes. It didn't seem to matter if they were vampire, human, daemon or were's, men were all the same. Young innocent female must equal stupid and gullible. Man must protect. She half expected him to thump his chest with his fist and growl a la Tim Allen style. In her best damsel in distress voice, "Where would we go? When? How? What about my Gran and Sarah? He said if I left him he would…and they would…." Cue the fake tears, the hyperventilating, and add floppy hands, damn she should get an Oscar for this.

He stepped forward to comfort the weeping woman. The women of this town hadn't changed much since his day after all. "Shhhh, if we left now…"

Her eyes got big as saucers, "No we can't he's out there with Sarah, a-a-and Gran would be so disappointed….."

"Calm down." He said just a little too sharply, then immediately changed his tone. "No, now would not be good. After the meeting tonight just before dawn. I'll give you directions you can drive, while I take refuge from the sun in the trunk. By the time dusk falls we'll be in New Orleans and he won't be able to get to you. Bring Sarah; your Gran should be fine here. She mostly hu…older, I doubt he'll harm her before my friend can order him to release you."

She sniffled and nodded. "I can do that. He lets me stay with my family on the nights I'm not working. Thank You! God I feel so relieved. I didn't know who to trust. Um, I better get back; they'll be looking for me and this," she held up the microphone that had almost been forgotten, "and you. They'll be starting soon." She backed up to the door. "Good luck." As she left the room he couldn't help but chuckle at his abilities. He could deliver the girl and her niece would be enough of a bonus that the queen should let him go permanently. Of course he couldn't come back here, pity. He liked the quaint old town, but there were too many memories. Maybe he could find a nice quiet island for a few decades. He'd heard Hawaii was nice.

When Sookie returned to Eric she had a smile on her face that guaranteed she was up to no good. As soon as she sat down she took Eric's hand.

'_You've been into mischief, I see. Is it anything I'm going to need to kill or torture?' _He thought toward her.

'_Ha! Keep up that positive attitude, my Viking. I just had a very useful conversation with our guest speaker. You were right, he was sent by the queen. He tried to convince me of your evil womanizing ways. Seriously? That reputation needs to end. I don't like the thought of you with anyone else.' _She pouted and gave him 'the eyes'.

He kissed her forehead. _'It serves its purpose, Lover. You and I know you are the only one to have ever conquered my heart. That's all that matters. Now, fill me in on the plan I know you've got brewing.'_

As the meeting began she filled Eric in on the fuckery afoot. Apparently, Bill wasn't the only other vampire in attendance. Since they'd arrived she counted at least three others appearance outside along with six werewolves. All she could get from the wolves minds was fear and greed and a mental mantra most were chanting in their head. _'Don't piss her off, she's crazy.'_ They knew Bill was working alone but they weren't sure if the queen had sent others. Sookie was able to get some mental pictures of the other vampires and 'show' them too Eric. He wasn't pleased.

While Bill droned on about his pathetic days as a soldier, Eric was texting orders from his phone like a teenager high on Red Bull. Sookie filled Bull in telepathically on what was going on and the plan they'd been working on, and just in case, the backup plan. Lafayette was let in on the possible danger and given orders as far as Sarah and Gran was concerned. He didn't get specifics because of Sarah. He was fine with that.

Lafayette was one of the many things Eric and Sookie had discussed the night they found out Sookie could hear Eric. They'd offered him a position the next evening as cook/housekeeper/manny for Sarah. They're reasoning to Gran and Lafayette was that they needed someone to help Sookie with Sarah that could be there when she needed to work or during other emergencies such as what happened at the mall. It would also help free up time not only for Sookie but Gran as well. They expected at the least an argument from Gran, but instead were met with willing acceptance. This by itself told Sookie something was up with Gran. She normally tried to do everything herself and for Sookie to suggest that they hire someone to help with the cooking and housework, even if it was just LaLa, the conversation should have ended in a battle of wills. Unfortunately, there had been no time in the past six days or nights for them to have a heart to heart. It would need to happen soon.

Sarah was yet another discussion they'd had. They spent the rest of that night debating the pros and cons and even called Ludwig for her professional opinion. Currently, Sookie was very relieved that they'd given Sarah some of Eric's blood. They reasoned that Eric needed a way to track the tike other than by scent should they have another scare. Considering they knew the queen was out to get Sookie and by extension Sarah, well, better safe than sorry Sookie figured. They weren't sure of Sarah's 'enhancements' or if there would even be any, but this was yet another reason for Laf. If in doubt he was to run and hide with Sarah until Sookie or Eric contacted him. Again Sookie figured better safe than sorry.

As far as Sarah was concerned she had to drink a glass of 'special' tomato juice (they'd mixed the blood into it) and got to see her LaLa more often. Nothing much else changed as far as she knew. Except they played a lot of hide-n-seek, which after the first game she got very good at winning, only Eric could find her now and he admitted to having to work at it.

As Bill answered questions about old acquaintances and comrades that never made it home, Sookie felt a void enter the building. When she turned to look, she saw a short woman with dark brown hair and blue eyes. She looked to be about thirty and was pleasantly rounded. Absolutely nothing about this vampire said she posed a threat but the way she was staring at Bill told Sookie they had history.

Bill didn't seem to notice her as the meeting ended and everyone began to mingle. Bill was standing by the stage with the mayor, Gran and other members of the DGD. Eric and Sookie were making their way toward the stage with Bull, Laf and a sleepy Sarah in his arms. Looked like the sugar from all the cookies that day had finally passed through her system. She wasn't completely out just quiet. Before they could make their way to Gran, a smiling Jessie Compton entered Sookie's field of vision.

Jessie wasn't much taller than Bill and the resemblance between the two men made it obvious they were related, but that's where the similarities end. Jessie was Bill's complete opposite in personality. Where Bill was silent and brooding, Jessie was boisterous and jovial.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my two favorite blond neighbors!" He walked over to Sarah and gave her a tickle of her ribs and a kiss to her cheek while giving Laf a friendly slap on the back. He then grabbed Sookie in a bear hug which was impressive for a man his age. When Eric growled a warning he merely laughed it off. "Relax big guy, I'm no competition to you. Although, if I were fifty years younger I'd definitely 'tap that'," he gave Sookie an eyebrow waggle that rivaled Eric's.

Sookie laughed heartily and slapped Jessie on his chest lightly, "Jessie you are such a dirty old man!"

"I. Am. Not!" He exclaimed in mock protest. "I, young lady, am a 'sexy senior citizen' and if I could just get your delicious Gran to agree I would defiantly 'tap that' as often as I could."

"Oh, good lord," Sookie mumbled into her hands as she turned pink with embarrassment and hid in Eric's chest.

Eric couldn't help the rumbled laughter as it escaped his lips, nor the smile that ended up there. He gave the virile old man an appraising eyebrow, "You are related to Bill? How is it then you are so much more…"

"Alive," he offered.

"Personable, friendly, pleasant, likable, charming, affable, amiable, pick a synonym," Eric said with a wink.

Jessie chuckled and looked at Sookie, "I approve. This young man is perfect for you. Just the right amount of friendly, protective and charming. Couldn't have done better if I picked him myself, now if I could just get your Gran to see that I'm the man for her, we could go out on a double date!" It always amazed Sookie how often people mistook Eric as a human. Despite his imposing size and pale complexion unless he bared his teeth, nobody seemed to notice anything else. This of course, just confirmed her belief that most people saw what they wanted to see.

"Jessie Compton you old flirt, leave the poor girl alone, she's already the color of a tomato." Gran scolded as she came over to their group, Bill following silently behind with a disapproving glare on his face towards Jessie. "And I know for a fact nothing embarrasses Eric so just stop your foolishness. What is it I heard the other day, oh yes, 'act your age not your shoe size'!"

While the men, that is Eric, Laf and Bull, were laughing hard enough to cause tears, Sookie rolled her eyes at Gran and Jessie's foolishness, while Bill stood in unspoken censure.

"Sookie, why don't y'all head back to the house, I think I'm going to take Jessie up on his offer for dinner." Jessie wasn't the only one to look stunned.

But he recovered the fastest, "Well Hot Diggidy Dog! I knew I'd convince you eventually; let me just go get my coat!" He walked as quickly as his cane and arthritic legs would allow.

"Gran, can we talk for a moment….," she all but pulled Adele off to the side. "What gives, Gran? You've been rejecting his flirtatious proposals for nearly twenty years, why are you suddenly taking him up on his offer? In fact you've been doing a lot of weird stuff lately and I'd like to know what's going on. You're beginning to worry me." Sookie said in the lowest whisper possible, though fully aware the supes could still hear their conversation perfectly, despite the noise in the room.

"Sweetheart, I can't explain it now but you're right. You do deserve an explanation which you will get later tonight, I promise. For now however, I think it's best if the old folks get out of harm's way. Don't worry, I know Trey is outside waiting and if it'll make you feel better, I'll let him drive us to the restaurant. You take care of Sarah now, ok? I'll see you later tonight." She gently kissed Sookie on the cheek and did the same for Sarah, Laf, and Eric.

Then she took Jessie's waiting arm as he stood there like a preening peacock as he crowed out, "Y'all don't wait up! Hey now hot stuff, where's my kiss?" It didn't occur to Sookie until after Gran was out the door that Gran knew trouble was coming.

Sookie was so engrossed in watching Gran and Jessie leave and then following their mental signature to make sure the wolves and now four vamps outside left them alone, that she almost missed the timid looking vampire approaching Bill.

"Hello, Bill."

Bill's eyes widened slightly but otherwise there was no other reaction, "Judith, what brings you here?"

She eyed the small group he was with suspiciously, "I got a _call_ from Lorena. She sent me to tell you it was time to leave. She's waiting outside."

Sookie saw fear, hatred, and despair pass through his eyes, though none of it read on his face. After a lifetime of reading minds she found it easy to recognize different emotion in people's eyes. She looked up at Eric who almost looked bored, and thought, _'We need to help him. I'm sure he doesn't want to go with her._'

'_There is nothing we can do, Lover. I believe this Lorena is his Maker and if that is the case I literally cannot interfere. The bond between Maker and Childe is sacred. For another to interfere, well there needs to be an extreme circumstance.'_

During Sookie and Eric's private talk, Bill responded to Judith, "I am still under the employ of the queen; I am not hers to command anymore."

Judith sighed in exasperation, "You and I both know that the only reason she agreed to that in the first place was because she had a stake at her heart. Please Bill;" she actually whined a little, "she gave me a time limit. If we don't go out there she's going to come in here." She looked around her at the remaining human's milling about in the hall. "Please don't make a scene Bill; you know how much she enjoys that."

Bill looked over at Eric, "My apologies Sheriff, it appears as if my Maker has come to….renew our acquaintance. Would you please inform Her Majesty of my departure?"

Before Eric could respond there was a sudden bang as the main entrance was loudly opened then quickly closed and bared. A tacky looking woman with obviously dyed red hair (seriously her blond roots were showing), blood red finger nails, and a red dress that was so tight she seemed to be poured into it and not in a good way either, strutted into the room on heels so high they could almost be considered stilts.

"My William, it's been so long. You've been a very naughty boy for not coming back to me sooner. And look at this," she spun around with her arms out in gesture of them room, "you're having a party and didn't invite me." She actually pouted at that comment and slinked closer toward the group. "I suppose with all these delicious smelling meals walking about I can forgive you this time. Let's eat, shall we?" Her fangs came down with a loud click. "We can catch up while we dine. It'll be like old times. It's been ages since I've had a child," she said voraciously while staring straight at Sarah, "she smells amazing too."

That comment just pissed Sookie off and set her maternal instincts in motion. She stepped between Sarah and Lorena obscuring her line of sight, "Bitch, if you take one more step toward my child I will light you up and use your ashes as fertilizer!"

"Well if it isn't the little tart trying to steal my William. I'm going to enjoy ripping you apart one appendage at a time. Perhaps I'll bathe in your blood or save it as a rare vintage for special guests." She took a deep breath of the air around Sookie. "Hmmm, you do smell very sweet, I bet you taste divine, perhaps that's what my William sees in you but he's mine, _**not yours**_."

Sookie gave Lorena a look that said exactly what she thought of her but just in case it wasn't enough she told her. "You are NUTS! Completely, totally and 100% certifiable for the loony bin. Just to make things crystal clear, I BELONG WITH ERIC NORTHMAN, you raving psychotic! I don't know where, when, what, why or how you got the impression that I was after your boy toy, but it doesn't matter." Sookie's rage was building, her fingers began to twitch, and she was taking closer and closer steps toward a clearly equally enraged, mentally disturbed, lethal vampire. She seemed completely focused, she seemed totally oblivious to the world around her as she and the logic impaired prostitute traded insults and witty retorts. "You have just pissed off the wrong 'human'," she said complete with air quotes. "It was bound to happen eventually what with you rockin' the crazy. In fact I am surprised another vampire hasn't taken you out by now, I'm amazed that you've lasted however long as you have, yet no one has bothered to put you down like the rabid dog that you are!"

Lorena shrieked in her rage and raised a clawed hand over her head, "I. AM. NOT. CRAZY! BITCH!" With that statement she swung her hand straight towards Sookie's throat. As it struck flesh and her hand came away bloodied, she gained a moment of gleeful triumph. It didn't last. She suddenly found herself dangling in the air by her ankles as her hands were snatched behind her back and secured in silver chains. She then found her arms being secured to her body with another chain around her middle and then that chain was connected to another that had been wrapped around her throat…like a leash. It was then that she noticed her surroundings and how screwed she was. Every wolf that she'd brought with her that night was dead in pieces around the room or begging for their end. The other three vampires she'd recruited were also out of action. The youngest of Malcolm's nest, the large bald tattooed freak called Liam was nothing more than a pile of dust on the floor. Diane and Malcolm himself were not as fortunate. Both of Diane's arm's were gone and she was also sporting a silver leash as well as a silver gag. The aroma of burnt flesh and blood coming from her, made even Lorena want to hurl. Malcolm was completely unharmed but lying on the floor as if in his day death, and it wasn't half past ten in the evening.

Lorena's crazed eyes scanned for her children as she attempted a Maker's command. Nothing happened. Then she saw Judith lying on the ground just like Malcolm and next to her was her William. Still hanging in the air a small single lucid thought ran through her head. She was most defiantly and utterly screwed this time.

**A/N: Few quick things. 1. I decided to elaborate on Jessie Compton's character because he's only ever mentioned briefly in the books and since this is all supposed to be happening about a year and a half prior to the start of the books that would mean Jessie's still alive and kickin'. Flirting with Gran too. I thought it'd be a good idea to show how different from Bill Jessie is so I modeled his personality after a high school friend's father. He was one of the sweetest men I'd ever known but a terrible old flirt! I'd told him exactly the same thing Sookie does once and what Jessie says was his response (minus the part about Gran). Thank you L.H. may you rest in peace and flirt with every angel in heaven.**

**2. I seem to be collecting 'bad guys' in the basement of Fangtasia. First the Were at the mall, now these guys, anybody else? Hmmm, maybe. I promise that you'll get to see what's going to be their punishment soon. Hehehehe...little hint? Anybody remember Ludwig's suggestion?  
**

**3. Lastly but never least...Thank you for all who read, review, and favorite me! WOW! Yep that's all I got on that. However, if you ever have any questions about what the hell's going on in my weird brain, or what the hecks up with a character, feel free to ask, drop a PM, or review your question. I may not answer them all but I definitely read them. They make my day, night, week. I giggle like a kid every time I get a good one. Thanks so much!  
**


	12. Meanwhile back at the ranch

**Happy Saturday Boys and Girls! It's that time again, yea! Okay, I need to explain the title and breakup of this chapter. It's one of the longest I've written since Ch.1 which I know wil make many of you happy. The title of this chappy comes from a song called, "Meanwhile Back at the Ranch by the ****Clark Family Experience". It came out _years_ ago and I've never been able to get the lyrics out of my head. So each section is titled with a line from the chorus. On a side note...there is no new character named Blanche...it's part of the song lyrics, I use Bubba instead. There are also, a few time skips but they occur all in the same night to I hope it's not too confusing.**  


******Next, things are about to heat up in this chapter, a few questions get answered but also a few new ones pop up, hehehe. So brace yourselves and I'll see you at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or anything else here. I'm writing purely for shits and giggle purposes. Please don't sue.**

_**One last thing, big shout out too my totally awesome Beta, slcurwin, for putting up with me. She laughs and all the right places and makes me feel so smart. Thanks! **_

Chapter 12

_**Meanwhile back at the ranch …erm, farmhouse…..**_

Gran was sitting at the kitchen table sipping a hot mug of tea waiting for her family to arrive. They were going to want answers and she was finally ready to give them. She'd thought hard about how to tell them what was happening with her, and though she knew they wouldn't judge her for the things that were out of her control, she wasn't sure how they would react to the choices that were. Specifically, the decision she'd made recently. Sookie was a headstrong, independent and admittedly stubborn woman but she had an underlying vulnerability to her that made Adele worry if whether she could handle the news. She didn't want Sookie to hate her or resent her for the choices she'd made without consulting her, even though they were her decisions to make. Gran was glad that Sookie's relationship with Eric seemed to be getting serious and the fact that they had formed a family unit with Sarah made Adele even more resolved that her choice was the best for everyone now. Sookie had Eric to lean on now when her sensitive heart needed healing. All that Adele felt was left was to convince Eric of the validity of her next decision and hope he allowed it.

Gran was roused from her inner monolog by the sound of Pam entering the room. She had met her at the diner in town after her 'dinner date' with Jessie. Adele knew Eric had sent her to ensure that she made it home safely while Tray escorted Jessie back to the Compton house. Adele had been pleasantly surprised at how gentlemanly and polite Jessie had been at dinner. There was very little of his usual crass and vulgar humor that had put her off for so long. Instead he was lightly flirtatious. It had truly delighted her to talk with him about his life and the experiences he'd had. They talked about the places he'd visited during his time in the service, why he'd never married, and how he felt upon learning of his ancestor's vampire status. She realized how little she knew about the man she had lived next door to for nearly forty years. It saddened her to think of the friendship she missed out on because of preconceived notions and town gossip. She vowed she'd not let it happen again.

They had arrived home just a few minutes prior and Gran had not yet had a chance to change out of the evening's stylish attire. Pam helped herself to a True Blood and was complaining about not being able to have any of Gran's special 'homebrew', when there was a knock at the front door while at the same tome the phone rang.

Automatically reaching for the phone, Gran asked Pam to answer the door. Ten minutes later after she hung up the phone, she noticed that Pam had not returned from answering the door, so she went in search of her. It wasn't hard seeing as she was still standing at the door with her arms crossed staring at the person on the other side. All Adele could see of the person standing on her porch was the dingy baggy hoodie that was pulled up and half covered the face but a few strands of stringy, lifeless, dark hair was visible. The only clue to the sex of the stranger was the chipped, worn and nearly gone red nail polish on the toes. Adele could see this because despite the hoodie and the colder weather, the visitor had on shorts and flip-flops.

"Pam, why are you standing in the doorway letting out all the heat? Who is this?" Gran was getting irritated.

"I saw this fang-banger at the club earlier tonight asking for Sookie. Now she's here. I've glamored her to see if she followed me and why she's here but she just keeps saying she needs Sookie. 'Sookie will fix it.' 'Sookie always fixes it.' I was just about to tell her to go the fu…." she stopped the curse at the look Gran was giving her, "to go home when you came up." She did not have the fear of Gran that Bobby and Lafayette seemed to, but she did respect the Stackhouse matriarch.

Gran huffed, ignoring the slip in language, "Well, we will never learn anything like this. Release her so we can at least shut the door." Pam nodded once and did so.

A small, tired and distinctly female voice said, "Gran?"

Gran got closer as the hood was shoved aside. "Good Lord in Heaven! Hadley?"

_**Sitting on the front porch swinging with Blanche…**_

As Eric, Sookie and their entourage rolled down the drive almost fifteen minutes later, it was obvious that Gran was not alone inside. Before Eric could use his senses to tell him who else was in there, Sookie said, "I count three brain signatures including Gran inside, and two voids outside. I think that's Pam on the porch."

"It is," he confirmed. Even from this distance he could see her sitting on the swing with Bubba.

As they pulled to the side of the house to park, Eric heard Pam say, "Adele asked that you come in through the front door tonight instead of through the kitchen."

Relaying the message to everyone that couldn't already hear Pam, they walked around to the porch. When they reached the steps Pam said in an almost pained but bored tone, "Adele has requested only family enter for now. Lafayette if you would please take Sarah straight to her room, Gran will meet you there before meeting the rest of us in the living room." She said all of this as politely as she could through gritted teeth.

"What has happen since we called? Who's inside?" Eric's tone held no nonsense. The last few hours had been eventful enough and he could feel Sookie's exhaustion through the bond so well even he felt weary.

"Gran asked that you have patience and wait for her inside, she will explain everything then." She looked at the guards and in a tone that completely contrasted her words she said, "Would any of you like something hot to drink or a blanket while you wait? Adele says she has coffee, hot chocolate, and something called a Hot Toddy prepared in the kitchen and I am to take your orders and bring them to you here." Most of the guards declined, having a healthy sense of self preservation, but Bull and Bear both asked for large mugs of coffee as they each gave her a shit eating grin. They both knew about Pam's punishment as well as her regard for Adele.

Eric dismissed the others to check the perimeter then quickly spoke with Bubba. "Bull, you and Bear remain on the porch until we are finished. I'll have Pam refill your mugs again in an hour if we are still engaged. There will be new security arrangements to make afterward." With that said he escorted Sookie inside to find out what mysteries Gran had to unveil.

_**The world's running from an Avalanche…..**_

Earlier in the evening…

The moment Bill began to speak to Eric, his mind was flooded again with Sookie's voice, _'She's not waiting, she's coming now! Sarah, when I say now, you and Laffy run and hide understand?'_

The little cherub was instantly alert and nodded then whispered the instructions into Lafayette's ear just as the door opened with a loud bang. Everybody was so focused on the redheaded strumpet waltzing up towards them they didn't hear the small exchanged between the child and her LaLa.

Eric's mind was immediately flooded with a new plan. It wasn't his plan, this was completely Sookie. His beautiful, brilliant, brave, bonded. His match. His equal. His Sookie. The timing was the key, so he waited for her signals. The moment Sookie stepped between Sarah and Lorena, Eric heard _'Now!'_ in his head and suddenly Sarah and Lafayette vanished. As in disappeared from sight (well that was different), but Eric's blood in Sarah told him she and Lafayette were walking slowly and cautiously to the back storeroom where Sookie had her earlier encounter with Bill. At the same time, Eric noticed every human left in the room freeze. They didn't faint or pass out like the other night at Fangtasia. They simply stopped, staring, unblinking, and straight ahead.

Then Sookie dropped his hand. That was his first signal, he gave Bull a nod and he suddenly changed into a mouse and zipped across the floor to shift back to human and open the doors for backup. Apparently, he'd gotten Sookie's mental battle plan downloaded into his head too. When Bull let in the new guards Eric had hired and texted earlier to be waiting outside for their signal, they immediately began taking out Lorena's hired thugs. Eric then zipped over to the other vampires and staked the large one with tattoos before he had time to blink. He then caught Diane's hands as they flew at him and he ripped the entire arm (both of them) from her body smacking her in the head with one as he ordered her, "Stay down unless you want to re-grow your legs as well."

He then heard and saw his second signal when Sookie began to taunt the lunatic, _**"You are NUTS! Completely, totally and 100% certifiable for the loony bin. Just to make things crystal clear, I BELONG WITH ERIC NORTHMAN, you raving psychotic!"**_ As Sookie yelled his name at Lorena and wiggled her fingers, he turned to finish Malcolm but noticed that he, along with Bill and Judith, dropped to the floor, 'out dead'. Oh well, less mess to clean up. Thalia came zipping in with silver chains in gloved hands and started with Diane just as he saw Lorena's hand rise. He didn't have time to stop her assault on his Love, but he did have just enough time to interrupt it, as he flashed in front of Sookie and took the claw rake across his chest.

"Cutting it a bit close there aren't ya, big guy." Sookie said as she stepped out from behind him while he scoped Lorena up by the ankles and held her while Thalia bound her in silver. "Not getting slow in your old age are you?" She winked at him as she surveyed the damage.

He leered at her and winked back, "I'll show you later just how much my age affects my speed, minx."

She giggled as she took in the damage around the room. "Geez Eric, both her arms? You know we have to clean this up _**before**_ everybody snaps out of it right? And just _**how**_ did you manage _**not**_ to get blood all over your suit?"

He smirked as he dropped Lorena on her head after Thalia had her in silver, "It's a gift. That and need I remind you of my many years of battle experience? I know how blood sprays and how to avoid it. I like this suit; it's the first one you've bought for me. I didn't want it ruined." Luckily, Lorena's claws had only ripped his shirt. He took the jacket off to prevent it from getting bloody.

"Awww, you big softy," she rolled her eyes at him but secretly loved what he said. "You're still cleaning the mess." She mock scolded him as she snuggled into his chest and he engulfed her in his embrace. They both needed the reassurance of the others touch after the small scare.

A few minutes later, Bull and the new guard, affectionately called 'Papa Bear' by Sarah, came up to the two lovers as they held each other. Bear, as he preferred to be called by everybody else, was a massive black man nearly as tall as Eric but twice as broad. He was a were-bear, a Kodiak to be specific, that appeared to be in his early fifties. He had a deep baritone voice that made Sookie so wet when she first met him, that Eric didn't know which he wanted to do more, rip Bear's throat out or claim her as his right in front of the large were. When Bear noticed Sookie's reaction he actually blushed, which is hard for a man of his deep skin tone, and said that his mother-in-law had the same reaction when they first met but what made it so embarrassing was that she'd been fully human and not aware of his 'extra' status. So she went the entire evening completely oblivious to how uncomfortable her smell had made him. His wife still liked to razz him about it.

Bear was another of Bubba's contacts. Bear explained that he helped his father with his security business when he was a teenager and Bubba had been a client before his death. After Bubba's turning, they were contacted again by his maker (before he was ended for changing such a high profile celebrity) to help Bubba 'learn to hide'. When Bubba contacted him this time, his business was struggling a bit between the revelation and the recession so he jumped at the opportunity. He brought with him his first born, who was also a were-bear, to learn the ropes of the business. Eric hired them both.

"Sir, the area is secure, the survivors are being taken to the vans per your orders and the mess is being cleaned now. You got any idea when the humans are gonna wake up or uh, 'snap out of it'?" Despite the melee of the evening, Bear was still in a spotless powder blue sports jacket with a matching blue fedora hat. He had a sense of style that rivaled Lafayette's. Sookie couldn't help but think he looked like a gay gangster with his shoulder harness peeking out from inside the unbuttoned jacket.

"I'll release them as soon as we find Sarah and Laf. Any clues where they're hiding? She's gotten so good at hide and seek, I can't even find her mind anymore. What's really weird though is I can't sense Laf either." Sookie was very confused by this but because of Eric's calm she knew they must be safe so she wasn't panicking, yet.

"They're in the back storage room, Lover. However, I suggest only you and I go get them," he said as he gave the guards a look to stay put and led Sookie to the back.

There weren't many places to hide in the small room so it took Sookie all of a minute to see that they weren't there. "Eric, I don't see them could they be…." She was interrupted by Laf's voice.

"Sook? Girl, Thank God it's you! Is that nut job a pile of ash yet?"

"Lafayette?" Sookie's eyes scanned the room again seeing nothing. "Where are you? Why can't I see you?"

"What the hell you talkin' about, yous cain't sees me? I's right here holdin' Sarah. She fell asleep again, weirdest damn thing too."

Before Sookie could say more, Eric asked, "Lafayette, can you still see us?"

"Yeah, 'course."

"I have an idea. Put Sarah down carefully without waking her and step back."

"Sure, but trust me I've been tryin' to wake her for a few minutes before y'all gots back here. She didn't do more than mumble something about 'hidin', shifted a bit and went back to sleep." It was obvious the moment he let go of the little girl because he reappeared not two feet in front of them.

"Shit! Where'd she go?!" He said a little panicky.

"She's right where you put her," Eric said as he reached down and touched her making himself disappear from sight as he gently shook her. He could see her plainly while he kept in contact. This could come in handy, he thought.

Sookie mirrored those thoughts when she said, "Well that's just freaking cool and useful. Sarah baby, wake up, it's time to stop hiding."

The moment her words registered to the sleepy child, both she and Eric became visible almost immediately. "Can we go home now? I's ty'jad." She said as she crawled into Eric's strong arms.

"Yes sweetie we're going now." Sookie said as she soothed her until she fell asleep against Eric's shoulder again.

Lafayette knowing now was not the time or place to discuss this, mumbled, "I hopes you Hookers know what's goin' on 'cause this shits freakin' me out."

"I promise we'll explain later LaLa." They walked back to the main area. After Sookie checked the humans to see that they were all unharmed and with no evidence of the short scuffle anywhere on their person she ushered everyone back to their places like they were taking to their marks in a play.

There had been about two dozen people left in the hall when Lorena made her dramatic entrance. Sookie had managed to put them all into a trance like state, the kind that happens when you stare at something just a bit too long. Only two of the humans had been knocked over during the were's brief struggle. Eric made sure they were glamored and remembered nothing of the fall. They would probably wake the next morning with a few new bruises and wonder when they did that to themselves.

Sookie released them from her hold and immediately felt tired and hungry. "Eric I need to eat something. Would you mind if we swung by Merlotte's before we head home. I need something that will stick to my ribs. Greasy bar food would be perfect and we can get it to go if you want." She gave Eric a little pout.

He put the arm not supporting Sarah around her shoulders, pulling her close enough for him to kiss her forehead. "Though I do not like the establishment, it is likely the only one open in this tiny town at this late hour." With that they left the meeting hall and the confused humans still inside, behind.

As they entered the bar and took a table off to the side, Sookie noticed Sam behind the bar. She'd managed to smooth things over enough with Sam that he was at least civil to her in public, but she knew he was still nursing a broken heart and wounded pride at 'losing her to Eric'. That's how he saw things and it didn't seem to matter that Sookie never once encouraged or shared his feelings. She knew, as Sam made his way toward their party, that it was just going to make things even more awkward. Especially since Lafayette had quit working at Merlotte's after the offer from Eric.

"Hey Laf! What brings you here, new job not workin' out? No hard feelin's about quitin' so fast if ya wanna pick up a few shifts. New cook just doesn't have your flair…for food." Sam thought he was being funny and maybe a little gracious in not making Lafayette beg for his job back. Especially after he quit with no notice for a job that never even called to confirm references, Sam was certain that Laf didn't get whatever job it was he was so happy about a few days ago and was now too embarrassed to come back. It would serve him right to have to beg but Sam was trying to show an understanding and compassionate side since Sookie was there. He was blatantly ignoring the other people at the table, because he could smell that they were all were's except for the one bald white guy that was shifter but smelled slightly off. He did notice they had brought Sarah in even though she was half asleep in the deaders arms. It still stung that Sookie had chosen _**that**_ over him after he'd been so kind, understanding and supportive about her disability. He never held it against her and even ignored it a time or two when she was tired and let things slip. He had felt very betrayed about her lack of loyalty.

Sookie sighed deeply as she heard every last bit of Sam's inner tirade. But she kept her mouth shut so they could at least order food. Lafayette who was usually very animated was instead reserved as he answered Sam.

"Hey Sam…umm nah the…uhh jobs workin' out fine, we just stopped in from the DGD meetin' and need some food. Mind if we order now?"

"Sure, sure you can order now lemme just get Holly…..HOLLY!" He screamed for the waitress that was busily running food orders to other tables. Apparently, they weren't the only ones from the meeting that decided to eat out that night, half the town seemed to be in the bar excitedly gossiping about the 'wonderful' talk and the strange events afterward that nobody could quite remember the details of. They were woefully understaffed. It seemed that Holly was the only one on the floor and poor Terry was about to lose it in the kitchen.

"I'm commin'! Hold your damn horses Sam! Can't you see I'm busy? If you're not gonna help me by takin' their orders, _**boss**_, you're needed behind the bar." '_Asshole_.' She clearly thought as she smiled apologetically at Sookie and said, "I'll be right with you guys."

Sookie smiled back, "It's not a problem Holly we can wait." And wait they did, half an hour later Holly finally made it over to Sookie and company.

"Gosh! I'm so sorry sweetie. I've been busier than a one legged man in a butt kickin' contest tonight. Arlene called in sick but I know she had plans with some new guy she met the other day, its Dawn's night off and you know she never answers her phone when she's not scheduled to work, Danielle worked the morning and lunch shifts alone and Sam still refuses to hire a full time waitress to cover your shifts Sook."

"What?" Sookie was startled by that news. "I quit four months ago!"

"Yeah well, you know Sam. Ever the eternal optimist, he's still holding out that you'll come back. I've been stuck with the silly high school girls that can only work 'til nine. It's been me mostly all night and you know how much help Sam is. And it's just gotten worse this week when you left Laf. He's made poor Terry handle the kitchen alone all week and you know how it stresses him out. It's just a mess. I don't know how much longer things are gonna last." _ 'It's not helpin' that he's taking a percentage of our tips every night to pay some new tax thing. I'm gonna need to find sometin' else soon or I'm gonna lose my apartment and custody of Cody.'_ Her thoughts were particularly loud that night. "So enough about us, what can I get for ya?"

As the rest of the table ordered, Sookie had a brief 'talk' with Eric that consisted of her pushing her entire idea at Eric at once. It was faster that way. She'd caught a few random thoughts from Sam during Holly's ranting and it just made her all the more determined. She looked at Lafayette just after Holly left to fill their orders and said, "You wanna take one last 'victory lap'?'

LaLa's eyes got big as saucers as he immediately knew what Sook was planning. He was very familiar with that phrase. "What about Sarah?"

"Eric's got her, she'll be fine. She's asleep again anyway. Come on LaLa, we'll get fed faster and I've got a little extra for Sam." She wiggled her fingers at him. "Pweeeeeeese, LaLa!" She said in her best imitation of Sarah.

"Hells why not?" Laf barked out a laugh as Eric gave Sookie a playful slap on the ass and told her to have fun 'causing mischief'. She pretended to be offended as she made her way to the bar and Lafayette slipped into the kitchen to relieve an exhausted and stressed out Terry.

"Sam, could I speak to you in your office for a minute, alone?" Sam was doing an internal happy dance. He'd seen Laf slip into the kitchen and he just knew all his patience was finally paying off.

"Sure thing Sook." He left the bar and four customers, to strut to his office like a rooster in a hen house.

Five minutes later Sookie came out of the office with a huge satisfied grin on her lips that made Eric wonder where the canary feathers were at. As she tied on an apron she asked any of the guards if they knew how to tend bar. Both Bear and Bull raised their hands.

For the next half hour Eric watched his 'whirling dervish' of a bonded, dart around the room filling orders, deliver food and drinks, and clearing and cleaning tables all while singing, in all her cringe worthy glory, along to 'Sweet Home Alabama' on the jukebox. Just as entertaining was watching Bull, Bear, Laf, Holly and a scruffy, worn out looking man he assumed was this Terry, all singing right along with her and working together like a well oiled machine. At the end of the half hour Sookie announced last call and informed the customers that Melotte's would be closed for the next week, 'cause Sam's decided he's in need of a vacation.

Ten minutes later, all but one customer was gone, some lush named Jane, who's son was apparently 'on the way', Sookie was counting down the drawer while Terry and Holly wiped off tables, put chairs up, and closed up the rest of the bar. Lafayette came out of the kitchen carrying four large bags of food for them to take with them while Bear and Bull each had two of their own. The food got passed around to the guards and they immediately began eating it not waiting until later, while Sookie waved Eric over to her at the bar. He passed Sarah to Lafayette and approached Sookie as she pulled out the wad of tips she'd made that past half hour or so and handed it all to Holly. She then took out several hundred from the drop bag and split that between Terry and Holly. Before they had a chance to refuse she began her explanation.

"Sam's been stealing from you, both of you, well everyone that works here, for the past four months really. That 'new tax' he was collecting for wasn't really a tax. Sam has run up some gambling debts with some 'local casinos' and was scamming money from your wages, tips and a few of the customers to pay them off." She raised a quick eyebrow at Eric, he was not happy with this information. "I 'talked' with Sam and he's had a change of conscience, you could say. Holly you've been promoted to manager and you have the next week to hold interviews and hire some more full time help. He's turning himself into the proper authorities tomorrow but wanted to make sure you guys still had jobs. I've agreed to step in, in an advisory position only, so if you need any help running things all you need to do is call me." She handed Holly her Fangtasia business card. Holly and Terry stood there in stunned silence as the information bomb Sookie just dropped sunk in. Suddenly and without warning Holly bust out in tears and grabbed Sookie in a hug so fierce she was afraid she may have bruises the next day. Terry sat down hard in a chair and looked like he might cry a few tears also but managed to contain it with what sounded like a sigh of utter relief. Sookie took a short peak in his head and saw that Sam had been threatening the damaged war vet with unemployment if he revealed to anyone what he'd overheard a few weeks back. That just made Sookie madder at Sam. Terry had a kind and gentle heart, even if his mind was all mangled from the horrors of war.

A short time later had everyone except Eric and Sookie leaving the bar. Holly, Terry and Jane on their way home while Laf took Sarah to the car with the guards to wait while they dealt with Sam. When Eric opened the office door he saw a small collie tied to the desk with a short piece of rope. The dogs muzzle was taped shut with duct tape, but the instant it saw Eric and Sookie it began to growl.

"Hush it Sam! I'm going to let you shift back now, so do yourself a favor and hold still while I loosen the knot around your neck and remove the tape." Once Sookie cut the rope and tape with an old, rusty, pair of scissors from Sam's desk, she stepped back, closed her eyes, and held out his pants that were lying on the floor earlier. She felt them being snatched out of her hands and after another moment or two (she really didn't want to see him naked) she uncovered her eyes to an angry and confused Sam.

"What the hell happened? Why did I suddenly shift? Why the Hell couldn't I shift back? What the fuck is _**he**_ doing in _**my**_ office?" Yes Sam was livid but Eric could also smell the fear wafting from him, and it wasn't totally fear of him. He was scared of Sookie.

Sookie rolled her eyes at Sam and to him she looked like she was being her usual defiant self, yet Eric saw through that. She was deeply tired and now even hungrier than before. Eric kissed Sookie on the temple and said softly in her ear, "Why don't you go get some of the food Lafayette made for you and wait in the car with the others while I deal with this. It's my turn to have a little fun now," he winked at her while she nodded, kissed him softly and left the room.

Eric saw Sam eying the door Sookie had left half open, "Go ahead, run."

Sam ignored his comment realizing it wasn't wise to run from a vampire let alone Eric Northman, he asked a question instead. "What the hell _**is**_ she?"

"She is my bonded and a brilliant telepath, but then you already knew that even if you didn't appreciate it." Sam paled and grabbed the side of his desk. Bonded? "That is a problem for you isn't it. Not appreciating what you had even after it's long out of your grasp. For example this hole in the wall you call a bar, when you first put it up as collateral in that poorly played game of poker I was not impressed with it at all. So I allowed you to pay back your debt in installments at least that is what our contract said, you know the one I revised to include my rights where Sookie was concerned, which you _**did**_ sign I might add. Now normally I would not care how or where you came up with the money to repay your debt, just so long as you did. However, these past four months with my bonded must have made me more…aware of the plight of the hardworking, hmm what is it Sookie calls them? Oh yes the 'average Joe'. So you can imagine my displeasure at finding out you have been stealing from your own staff and a few of your customers to pay your debt to me. That's very bad business." Eric had seated himself on the dingy little sofa Sam had in the corner of the office. His muscular frame taking up most of the sitting space as he lounged back with his ankles crossed and his hands behind his head, he looked like he was about to take a nap instead of discussing business.

"As I'm sure you are well aware, vampires like myself have an _image_ to maintain. We can't be associated with known thieves, well besides those in political office but I digress. So this is how this will play out. As of now the contract is null and void. I'm taking over ownership of the pathetic dump and have already begun turning business around. By tomorrow morning the entire town will know of your duplicity, if they don't already, and the police should be paying you a visit. Now as I understand it shifters and were's do not manage well in the confines of a cell." Sam had slumped into his chair by now, his head hanging between his knees to keep from passing out.

"How did it go so wrong so fucking fast?"

Sam didn't even notice that he'd spoken out loud until Eric chucked, "Funny thing about secrets around telepaths. They are nearly impossible to keep. Now let's discuss your freedom, shall we?"

Ten minutes later Eric joined Sookie in the car. "Bull, have one of the new guards stay behind and make sure Mr. Merlotte leaves before dawn. Have Peyton…Patton…Pearson…" he faded out with a frown, trying to remember the newly hired guard's name, which was odd because he never forgot anything.

"Preston Pardloe, sir?" Bull helpfully provided.

"Yes, him. He's small for a wolf and doesn't have an obvious sent. I want Merlotte observed and followed. If he crosses state lines then have him report back. If not, I want to know where he goes and who he talks too."

"Yes sir," Bull left the car briefly to relay the orders.

Eric looked at Sookie, "You look better. Greasy bar food agrees with you."

"It helps having the world's best cook make it for you," she smiled as she looked over her shoulder at Laf in the back next to Sarah.

"Psha, flattery will get you everywhere, now are you going to explain what happened in there?"

"Sure on the way back. You ready to go home?" Eric could tell that though she was full, the evening's events had left their toll on her. She was exhausted.

"Will you be able to stay up for that talk with Adele or….."

She cut him off, "Heck yeah! She's not getting out of it that easily. I called her a few minutes ago and told her we were on our way."

As Bull reentered the vehicle, Eric started the engine. "Well let's not keep her waiting any longer."

_**Meanwhile back at the ranch…**_

It was too much. After everything that had happened that night, Bill with his plotting, Lorena with her crazy, Sam with his lying, thieving ways, and now Gran was telling her Hadley was back. Hadley was worse than Jason in some respects because Hadley knew how to be just pathetic enough to get you to do what she wanted or give her what she wanted. She played on your sympathies, compassion and pity for her situation, which ever that happened to be at that moment. Jason was blatant and up front with his detestation towards Sookie, Hadley was sneaky in her loathing by twisting emotions to make Sookie detest herself. For years Sookie had bitten her tongue and let all the mean, unbearable things Hadley thought about her, in a desperate attempt to make herself feel better about her own actions, wash off Sookie like water off a ducks back. She couldn't do it anymore and defiantly not tonight. She was so worn-out all she wanted right then was to be nestled, naked, and safe in Eric's loving embrace.

Gran had barely begun explaining the circumstances that brought Hadley to their door once again, when Sookie interrupted. "Is she staying here?"

"Sookie Stackhouse! I did _**not**_ raise you to be so rude!"

"I'm sorry Gran, but it's been one complicated circumstance after another tonight and I simply don't have the energy to care. If she's staying here Sarah and I will leave. I refuse to expose that sweet little girl to Hadley's toxic mind." As Sookie stood to leave and retrieve Sarah, Gran had no choice but to drop the other shoe.

"She didn't come alone," she blurted out.

Sookie barely flinched. "That doesn't surprise me, I felt three brains in the house as we came up the drive and now that I know it's Hadley," she nearly spit the name in contempt, "it just gives me another reason not to expose Sarah to anyone Hadley's attached herself to this time." She didn't even wait to finish her sentence to Adele's face, talking while walking to the back bedroom across from Gran's that she use to stay in herself as a child. It now served as Sarah's room and when she opened the door she was not expecting what she saw.

Lafayette was sitting in the rocking chair in the corner of the room holding a small bundle to his chest. He had rigged a baby bottle out of one of Sarah's sippy cups, a latex glove, and a heavy duty rubber band. The infant in his arms was sucking away on the thumb of the glove like it had never eaten before. It was thin and slightly yellow in coloring. Sarah was tucked up in bed fast asleep completely oblivious to the new dynamic of her family.

Something in Sookie snapped. She turned and left the room and made a bee line for where she could feel Hadley was. She went up stairs and though there was an extra bedroom on that floor that Gran had made up for Hadley in the short time she had, Sookie found her in the other bedroom, Sookie's bedroom. When she stepped inside noticing the door wasn't even shut she found Hadley rummaging through her jewelry box. Several pieces Eric had given her over the past few months were missing. Hadley herself was wearing Sookie's favorite pair of jeans, which hung limply on her anorexic looking frame. The red baby doll top Eric had bought for her that looked great on Sookie's tan skin and showed off her breast to a T, hung droopingly off Hadley's thin shoulders making her look flat chested, while completely washing her out. Her lifeless dark hair was resting in limp wet clumps around her shoulders apparently from a recent bath.

Before Eric, Gran or Laf, who had followed Sookie upstairs and saw the hot mess that was Hadley, could say or do anything, Sookie marched into the room. In a voice that held years of pain, hurt and anger she said in a very controlled low tone, "You spoiled, selfish, cow! How dare you bring that child to us in that condition and expect me to clean up your fucking mess. Again!" She swung so fast and so hard, Hadley was on the ground cradling her split lip and broken nose before anyone noticed what had happened. "Get the fuck out of my clothes! Put my jewelry back in the box and if I find so much as an earring missing I'll rip that nasty shit you call hair out of your head!

"Sookie Marie Stackhouse that is enough! She is a guest in this house not to mention family and I expect you to…." Gran couldn't believe what she'd seen Sookie do.

"No Gran. No more. I refuse to stand by and allow you to defend her to me anymore especially when I can clearly see how she's manipulating this and you to her benefit. You've never once taken my side when it's come between us and I've had it." She looks at Eric briefly. This entire thing would have been hilarious to him if it wasn't for the fact that he could feel Sookie's pain and hurt so intensely through their connection that it was making him physically uncomfortable. He gave her a small nod knowing instinctively what she needed right then, a safe harbor.

"I'm leaving tonight and taking Sarah with me. I refuse to be within ten miles of _**that**_ or expose Sarah to her. I'm going to Eric's if you need me you know my number. If you'd like to finish our conversation later we can meet somewhere in Shreveport." She immediately began filling an old duffle bag she had with as many of her cloths as possible reminding herself to have them washed ASAP, she had no idea what Hadley had already been through and touched. She found her jewelry in the pocket of a nasty old hoodie tossed carelessly on the floor. "I'll take as much with me tonight as I can and I'll send Bear for the rest tomorrow." She turned from her hurried packing handing Eric what she'd managed to collect in the short time and looked at Gran. Her façade cracked and tears slowly began to roll down her cheeks when she saw the look of hurt and anger on Adele's face. Why, oh why, couldn't she see Hadley for the venomous, scheming person that she was?

"Whatever you decide to do with her and the baby is up to you, I can't have any part in that. I love you more than you'll ever know but I…I just can't," she shook her head as she headed back out of the room. Turning to Laf as she walked by, "Make sure none of the stuff that kid touched gets near Sarah or her things." When both Laf and Gran was about to admonish her for her unusual harshness toward the child she stated, "It's got lice, see." She pointed to the obvious little bugs crawling all over its head. "Make sure you wash those clothes on hot and shower before you touch Sarah again. Those things are ridiculously contagious." She looked at Eric before she descended the stairs. "I'm taking Sarah back out to the car. We'll wait for you there."

Eric nodded, "Please send the guards on the porch up, Lover. We won't be long."

Looking as if he was holding a live bomb, Gran took the little boy from Laf's arms and sat hard on the bed as Laf retreated out of the room to catch up with Sookie. Looking at Eric, Adele said, "I don't know why she reacted like this. Besides this obvious intrusion on Hadley's part..." she glared angrily at Hadley. "They've never gotten along but Hadley's never done anything like this before to Sookie as far as I know…"

"Exactly, Adele, as far as you know. You've already had this type of experience with your grandson. Why would Sookie react like this unless there was a reason?" They were actively watching Hadley as she sat there sobbing and blubbering up snot and blood all over Sookie's clothes. When Bear and Bull arrived Eric instructed them to remove as much of Sookie possessions as they could that night and deliver it to his home by morning.

"Make sure that worthless thief has stolen nothing else and call Ludwig. That child needs seeing to and I'm sure she'll be interested in gaining more samples for her study." Bull nodded knowing full well what Ludwig wanted. "I'm taking my women home. Adele, we still need to talk but I feel as if we should give Sookie some time."

"Yes, I…" she cleared her suddenly choked up throat, "I'll call her in the morning."

**A/N: Please don't hate me for the small cliffy or Gran for her reaction. I swear all will be explained in the next two chapters. Well most if it anyway...BUT I strongly feel as if Gran reacted as any parent or grandparent would. Willing to believe in the best of their offspring even despite obvious evidence to the contrary. **

**I hope y'all liked Bear 'cause you'll see more of him and his 'first born'. (Did ya notice I didn't specify sex?) HEHE hmmm wonder what I'll come up with.  
**

**I hope you were able to follow along with all the itallics and quotes and bold type but just in case:  
**

**" " - Double quotations denotes a spoken conversation.  
**

**' ' - Single quotes denotes a mental conversation, these are also _italicized_.  
**

**The bold print denotes an emphasized word or phrase.  
**

**If I forgot anything just let me know. As always if there are questions, comments or rude jokes you want to share feel free to and I'll respond if it's wanted. THANK YOU to all my people who've done so thus far, your thoughts give me warm tingles in all the right places. And a special thanks to those of you who've Favorited my story or me or both. *Blushes* I'm humbled to be in someones favorites list.**


	13. The surprises of hate and love

**WARNING! The following contains a LEMON of the tart and tasty variety. This is NSFW! This is your only warning! Enjoy and I'll see you below.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or anything else here. I'm writing purely for shits and giggle purposes. Please don't sue.**

_**One last thing, big shout out too my totally awesome Beta, slcurwin, for putting up with me. She laughs and all the right places and makes me feel so smart. Thanks! **_

Chapter 13

Adele sat at the kitchen table feeding the baby a bottle of formula speaking softly to him to help keep herself awake. It was almost noon and she hadn't slept at all that night. She was bone weary tired but the baby had kept her up most of the night screaming and the few minutes she did have some peace her own brain refused to allow her rest. She kept playing the scene with Hadley and Sookie over and over again in her mind. She never knew why Sookie hated Hadley so much. She refused to talk about it and only avoided her company in the past. She never once reacted the way she did last night. Bull had been the one to explain what had happened after she left the meeting hall with Jessie. He'd also told her about Sam and what happened at Merlotte's the night before. So Sookie had an excuse for being exhausted and fed up but this…she just shook her head, she couldn't fathom it.

The towns largest (both physically and metaphorically) gossip monger had already called her twice that morning to extol the latest news of Sam Merlotte. It seemed the **ex**-bar owner had been very naughty lately because he'd been stealing from his employees **and** the customers to help repay a large debt he had with the _**mob**_! When Andy had shown up this morning to question Sam on the anonymous allegations that had been called in the night before, all he found was an empty trailer and a ransacked office. His accounting books were left in a safe that was for some reason standing wide open. They clearly showed how and how much he'd pilfered from the good people of Bon Temp. Maxine delighted in telling Adele she was sure those mobsters had 'done away with him' and just made it appear as if he'd skipped town. It was just awful to think that everyone at Merlotte's wouldn't have a job anymore or the town wouldn't have an establishment to congregate at anymore. When Adele told her that she'd 'heard a local business man' was stepping in to keep the place open and had plans to possibly renovate, well you can imagine the excited squeal Maxine gave off. After getting as much information as she could of this 'business man' from Adele she quickly, to the point of almost being rude, ended the call so she could spread word of this altruistic man that was going to provide new work for the good hard working people of Bon Temp. Gran chuckled when she thought back on the call, because she might have let it slip that Sookie was dating this man and that he'd been at the meeting with her the night before. It would only be a matter of time before someone would be clued into the fact of his vampire status and maybe these small minded people would see vampires in a good and positive light instead of with fear and negativity.

Bull had also been kind enough to go to the 24 hour Wal-Mart in Monroe for baby supplies and lice shampoo before he left with Bear to deliver Sookie's and the remainder of Sarah's things. The house felt so empty with them gone. Even with Hadley and the baby there. Hadley had whined and explained that she didn't have anything else to wear which was why she'd put on Sookie's clothes, how could she know they were her favorites. When confronted about the hidden jewelry she said she didn't know it was real and said it was pretty. She just wanted to borrow it. Gran knew a lie when she heard one and knew Hadley had stolen from them before and was likely trying to do it again. The only thing Adele could think of that 'set Sookie off', must have been something she 'heard' from Hadley's mind.

Dr. Ludwig had come by earlier that morning around 8am and checked out the baby. By that time Adele had already bathed the little boy and combed his hair with the lice comb but was hesitant to treat him using the shampoo until the doctor approved because of his already obviously poor state of health. The little boy Gran found out from Hadley was almost six months in age and called Hunter, though Hadley never called him that. She called him the kid or baby and except for bringing him from the car to the house when she arrived, she didn't touch him. Hunter was in bad shape. He was thin everywhere and before Gran washed him he was filthy, it was obvious he'd been wearing the diaper he'd been brought to her in for at least a full day if not longer. Gran was furious with his condition but when she confronted Hadley about it she said she found him that way. She'd left him with his father when he was a few days old and when she went back a week ago to 'visit' (Gran knew this probably meant beg for money) she found him like this and took him with her, thinking Sookie could help. Gran wasn't buying it.

Gran had shown Hadley the guest room to sleep in after everyone left but when she went to check on her this morning she was back in Sookie's room snuggled under the quilt Gran had made for Sookie and sleeping like the dead. Ludwig had taken great delight in slapping Hadley awake so she could examine her. The diminutive doctor told her flat out that despite her delusions to the contrary the world did not revolve around her and if she couldn't bother to wake herself up to be examined than Ludwig was doing it instead, and not in a gentle manner.

After her examination of the two, Ludwig diagnosed the baby with moderate malnutrition. Despite Hunter's age, his physical appearance, thanks to his poor diet, had him weighing in at just over twelve pounds. Ludwig gave Gran particular instructions on how to care for the baby as well as assurances that she'd be back later that evening with a special formula to help him gain weight quicker. She also had something that took care of the lice in his hair. She gave the small bottle to Gran and told her to wash any clothing or linens he or Hadley may have come in contact with and to add no more than one drop to each load. Anymore than that and the supernaturals in and around her home would have an extreme reaction. She told her to add three drops to the bottle of shampoo she bought and have Hadley use it. It wouldn't be as strong mixed with the harsh human chemicals but it should work for her hair. She'd take back any extra left over when she visited this evening and she warned not to let Hadley have direct contact with the liquid. "It has an ingredient that is highly addictive to anyone with obsessive personalities. Use two drops for the child, one to each temple area, and then wash his hair with a mild shampoo. The boy is fine to use it directly because he's young, pure, and innocent. His mother is a different tale. Hide it." Ludwig had been so serious that Adele wasn't taking the risk. The small bottle was hidden safely somewhere Gran hoped Hadley would never look. Neither of the women noticed Hadley eavesdropping before she returned to bed.

Gran put Hunter in the bouncer that Bull had bought and began making lunch for herself and Hadley, that is if the girl ever got up! After Ludwig's early visit Hadley had gone right back to sleep. About an hour later, Gran had cleaned her dishes and put up the leftovers and was fixing another bottle for Hunter when Hadley stumbled into the room looking worse than the night before, though Gran wasn't sure how.

"Who ya talkin' too Gran?" Hadley said lazily as she made her way to the coffee pot and frowned when there was none in it. "What happened to the coffee?

"I was talking to Hunter, just telling him the family history, and I threw out the old pot about four hours ago. If you want another pot then the tin's in the cabinet."

Hadley grumbled as she fumbled with the ingredients, spilling half the grounds on the counter until Gran took it from her before she made an even bigger mess. Gran missed the small grin on Hadley's face as she was shooed away, just as she wanted. Going for the leftovers that Gran told her were in the fridge, she told Gran, "You don't need to talk to him ya know. He's just a baby and can't understand what you're saying anyway. Do you want people thinking you're as nuts as Sookie is?"

Gran turned a sharp eye at Hadley, and gave her a long cold gaze that eventually makes Hadley squirm in her seat. "This negative, spiteful, venomous and just plain nasty attitude that you have towards your cousin will not be tolerated in my house! If you can't keep a civil tongue in your head girl, as well as your sticky fingers to yourself, you might as well leave now! I refuse to take sides in whatever is going on between the two of you and right now I am too blasted tired to care. You may think I am an old fool, but this old broad has seen more than her share of life and I know when I'm being played, young lady. You have yet to tell me what brought you to my door after so many years but you will if you expect to stay for any length of time. The condition of this baby is shameful. You are his mother; it is time to act like it. Now, I'm going to rest these wary bones of mine after caring for _**your**_ child all night. My friend Tray has agreed to come inside and watch you while I relax, since I can't trust you not to rob me blind when I turn my back. Tonight the doctor is coming back to look at Hunter again. Then I will be going to Shreveport to speak with Sookie. If you decide to stay you will make yourself useful. I have written down a list of chores that need to be taken care of today. You should have everything you need. I'll be back out in a few hours." Gran turned to leave the room and Hadley sitting in muted shock at the table, but just as she reached the door she said quietly without turning her head, "I do love you Hadley. You are family and no matter what has happened in the past you will always have my love. If you wish to gain anything more than that however, it will need to be earned." She left Hadley to her thoughts and son. She passed Tray sitting on the couch watching a muted game of football on the TV, and nodded to him on her way to her room. No doubt he'd heard the entire conversation and would be able to monitor Hadley, though that wasn't technically his job.

Adele had been truthful when she said she needed rest but she had another reason for seeking the solitude of her room. It had been a week since she'd met with her ex-lover's most trusted ally and requested he give her the gift she'd been denied all those years before. She had expected the same debilitating mental noise that had haunted Sookie her entire life. Instead, Adele obtained something completely different to that which plagued her granddaughters. Cataliades explained that the difference in her ability was likely due to the fact that she was not born with it as Sookie, Sarah, Bull, or even Desmond himself was. Therefore thoughts of others did not invade her mind. She had to actively and purposely open her own psyche in order to explore others mentally. Because of the fact that she'd only had telepathy for about a week, she was not practiced enough to do this in the presence of others and not appear 'spacey'. She'd been given instruction by Cataliades for a few days before he returned to New Orleans, on how to use her new gift and she easily learned to gain control over it. The daemon hypothesized this quick adaptation had something to do with her age, the discipline of her mind, and the fact she acquired it and was not born with it, or possibly a bit of all three.

Adele lay on the quilt covering her bed and relaxed using the techniques she was taught. She was determined to learn the true purpose behind Hadley's appearance and though she disliked the idea of invading her privacy, she knew that this was the only way she'd get the truth. Adele closed her eyes and focused on Hadley who was still in the kitchen and delved into the murky waters of Hadley's consciousness. Gran was hit with a wave of anger, jealousy and pain as Hadley's venomous mind opened to her own. Gran was completely unprepared for the poison of Hadley's mind. '…_Stupid old bat talkin' to herself and using the brat as a cover up, she's been around Crazy Sookie too long. At least that bitch left last night. It was a long shot that she'd help, not after last time, but I know I can get Gran to pity me enough…..'_ Gran worked through the surface thoughts and emotions with difficulty. She was completely baffled as to where all this hate was coming from and without realizing it delved into Hadley's long term memories and unconscious mind. This was something Sookie claimed never to be able to do, and it was here that Gran found the answer to her questions. She quickly retreated from that dark place, curled herself into a tight ball on the bed, and wept.

_**An hour before dusk….**_

He awoke to the sensation of his minx licking up one side of the perfect V where his legs met his lean hips. He also immediately identified the smell of sunshine and sugar? A low rumble began deep in his chest that sounded suspiciously like a purr. Eric lifted his right hand to thread it into Sookie's hair and Sookie stopped her attentions and his hand. His purr quickly became a growl as she grinned wickedly at him and gave him a searing look through her long blond lashes. "Ah, ah, ah, no moving big guy, or you'll spoil my desert." He finally bothered to really look at his body and saw that she'd turned him into a small buffet, cover in various desert toppings placed at strategic locations. Because of his naturally cool body temperature, none of the toppings were melting or dripping more that the heat in the room permitted. She followed a trail of fudge sauce alternating between lips and tongue up to his navel which held a delicately placed maraschino cherry. She swirled her tongue around the area licking up a well placed trail of candy sprinkles before using her teeth to scrape his abs with just enough pressure before capturing the cherry in her mouth and moaning like she hadn't eaten in a year. It was fucking hot, sexy as hell, and made him groan until his purr returned in full force. She continued following the now thinning trail of chocolate sauce up to his breastbone where it diverged into two paths of whipped cream over the well defined pectoral muscles and circled around each nipple which was smothered in a thick rich dark chocolate mousse as another cherry was precisely perched atop each small mound of decadence. Eric felt like he was losing his grip on reality as his sex kitten began devouring his left nipple along with the contents atop it using the full arsenal of weaponry available to her. She teased with her tongue, brushed ever so softly with her lips, and bit strategically with her teeth, and as if that wasn't enough to drive him mad she blew her heated breath over his now damp skin eliciting a hiss and several ancient curses from his lips. And just in case these instruments of his torture where not enough, her long lissome fingers were gently following their own paths over each sinewy bulge up his abs, over the wide expanse of his chest, snaking over his shoulders and down his straining arms until they reached his wrists. She tenderly and smoothly transitioned her attention now from his right nipple, to the tips of his right hand, which she had covered with more whipped cream and some type of silvery looking sugar. Beginning with his pinky, she engulfed each digit with her luscious lips and removed the sticky confections with a quick and powerful suction that shot straight though his body and he swore it felt like her attentions were being administered to his pulsing manhood. With his right hand complete she moved seamlessly to his left to continue his torment. As each powerful sensation rocketed through his body he was utterly oblivious to the moans, groans, whimpers, and finally the pleading words leaving his mouth.

So lost in sensation as she finally completed her circuit back to his engorged and straining cock, he didn't realize he was pleading with her in almost every language he knew. She was riding high on a wave of pride, pleasure and satisfaction that she was able to bring her beautiful and strong man to his proverbial knees with her attentions. She took him in as far into her mouth as she could without choking as she wrapped one hand around the remaining ridiculous length and stroked in rhythm to the pressure of her mouth, while cupping his heavy sack in her other hand and gently massaging and pulling lightly. She knew he was close and fighting it and she wanted to send him flying off that edge. Struggling against her own embarrassment at what she was about to attempt and armed with one too many mental images from her over sharing gay besty, she covertly moistened two of her fingers as they were wrapped around him and switching hands eased them further down to his tightly puckered back entrance. Gathering her courage and hoping he wouldn't be upset or worse, feel violated, she tenderly but with steady strength and swiftness pushed both fingers past the firm ring of muscle up into his body. It took moments to find the bump of his prostate and stroke it.

Eric's eyes shot open as a guttural roar was ripped from his throat and he came hard spurting several streams of his cool seed down Sookie's esophagus. She carefully removed herself from him and used a damp cloth lying on a tray next to the bed, to clean him and the residual sweets from his body. It took nearly ten minutes before he had collected himself enough to ask in a rough and husky voice that instantly sent shivers down her spine, "Lover, where or from whom did you learn that last trick?"

She honestly couldn't tell if he was mad. The bond was flooded with so many different emotions she honestly couldn't pick out just one. With a tentative quiver to her voice, "Umm Laffy doesn't know the meaning of TMI and has very graphic mental imagery to accompany the stories of his sexcapades. This was something I was always curious about trying but never had a chance. It seemed to be a favorite of his with the number of times he thinks about it and I wanted to surprise you. Are-are you mad?"

"Mad? Gods no, Sookie. Why would I be mad? That has to easily be one of the best orgasms I've EVER had! I was so engrossed in the most amazing blow job I've ever received that you took me completely off guard. It was amazing, Lover. Why would I be mad?" He was stumped with where her question was coming from.

"Well I-I umm…never mind it's silly."

He pulled her down next to him and stroked her cheek gently, searching her eyes and the bond for the cause of her embarrassment, when he got a flash of imagery from her mind and it clicked. "Sookie, what you and I do during the course of our lovemaking can never, and should never, be compared to anything I experienced with my Maker. I have freely given you complete hold over my body, mind, heart and soul. Never think that you could ever elicit the same emotions in me that he did. Where he stole my body and affections, you have been given them freely. That was not a violation mitt hjärta. It was miraculous." (My heart)

Sookie smiled contently as Eric feathered kisses over her temple, ear and neck. She moaned deeply when he positioned his large frame over hers and pushed his ever ready body into hers. As their rhythm picked up so did the passion. They seamlessly changed positions until she was astride his lap and they were both sitting up, allowing him the deepest angle of penetration and access to her delicious breasts. It was now his turn to feast off her body as he nipped each bud with blunt teeth and also delicately pierced each heaving mound with his fangs. Not so deep as to cause permanent damage or a gushing wound but just enough to allow each puncture to release a small trickle of blood to flow down her form, thus affording him the pleasure of lapping up the pathways they made. Not immediately healing her wounds he left them to bleed lazily as he worked his way back to her neck. The smell of blood (his own buffet), sweat, sex, and sunshine which was inherently Sookie's own unique sent, combined with the mutual lust, passion, and bliss ping-ponging between them in their bond made them absolutely ignorant to their surroundings. So as their shared climax brought out a scream of pleasure from Sookie and as Eric fed voraciously from her neck, they booth missed the sound of the little feet rushing toward the door or the sound of said door opening. What they did not miss, and what snatched them both viciously out of their joint orgasms, was the piercing scream of terror that Sarah let loose. This scream was followed by hysterical tears and sobbing as Sarah bolted from the room disappearing (literally) from sight.

Sarah was so excited to show Eric and her Sookie what LaLa had bought for her on their day trip to the zoo. They'd taken Bull and Papa Bear with them so that Sookie could rest from her long night and the two men had acted like book ends with Sarah and Lafayette, and growled at anybody that got too close to the child. Bull even managed to piss off Laffy by interfering when he was trying to 'score a hook up'. All Sarah cared about all day had been telling her two favorite people about everything that had happened and all the animals she'd seen. She had been especially happy with a young squirrel monkey that had large black eyes a tan face and with light colored fur. The animal was being shown off during a meet and greet with one of the zookeepers. The adorable little money had jumped right onto Sarah's head startling the child at first but within moments she was begging to take it home to show Eric and Sookie. After an intense round of negotiations and a few tears (on Laffy's part) he convinced her to settle for a stuffed version and an ice cream.

When they arrived back at Eric's that evening Sarah was so excited that she completely ignored Lafayette when he told her to wait for Sookie and Eric to come downstairs. Instead she slipped out of sight while the three men were unloading groceries in the kitchen and ran to the bedroom to tell them her news. She didn't understand the noises coming from behind the closed door but it scared her when she saw Eric bite down with his pointy teeth, that Sarah had only seen when he was mad. This followed by Sookie's scream made her scream.

She did what they had been hammering into her head for the past week, she hid. She was good at hiding and she knew that they'd find her but she didn't want to see Eric mad. She was a good girl and she didn't know why Eric had been mad and bit Aunt Sookie. Was she naughty? She knew that Sookie sometimes got in trouble with Memaw because she would 'sass' her. Did she sass Eric?

In Sarah's mind, Eric and Sookie where her parents, and like all children of her age she idolized them. They could do no wrong as far as she was concerned and if they ever got mad it was because she'd been bad. Eric was especially adored because he made the bad things in her life go away. She always felt safe with him in a way she never felt with any other man, even her LaLa. She'd been told many times before to always knock on a door **_before_** she entered, just like keeping out of grownups heads; it was to give others privacy. She still wasn't sure why anyone would want to be alone, which was what she equated privacy as. So she was mostly upset at herself because she knew she was naughty by not knocking and she was afraid Eric would not forgive or like her.

The blood she saw on Sookie was a little scary too but she did know that's what Eric ate. He'd explained it to her one night when she asked why he didn't like bananas. She'd offered him a bite of hers and when he said no she started to cry, thinking she was being rejected. He'd told her that he couldn't eat food like she did and he had to drink his meals, so she offered to share her juice. He was finally forced to explain what he drank. It was a little icky at first, but he said it was yummy. Later she heard from LaLa's head that Eric's favorite blood was Sookie's. It was remembering this detail that the precocious toddler had an epiphany that wouldn't come to most children until much later. It was then she understood about privacy. Sarah fell asleep in her hiding place thinking about Eric and Sookie being mad at her and trying to think of a way to make them happy again.

**A/N: I hope this doesn't leave y'all with a feeling of abandonment because of a little cliffhanger. You honestly thought I'd let that lemon go unscathed? HA! Raise your hand if anything like this has ever happened to you? Ok maybe not with the biting and the blood but being caught in the act by your child, children, or other family members? Be honest! It's mortifying I can tell you that from experience! If you feel like sharing these moments I'd love to hear them and I promise not to laugh...too much.**

**Now I have some bad news. I might have to take a few weeks off from posting so that I can build up a few chapters. I'm thinking this is about at the half way point but I'm not sure and these past few chapters have been so hard to get out. It's taking alot of time I really don't have. I don't think it's my muse. She's happily nibbling away at her chocolate sitting securely in her cage so the ideas are coming. I just can't seem to get them all out coherently in one sitting (or even 2 or 3 sittings). Usually by the time I post I have at least one chapter either done for the next week or off to my Beta. This week I barely got this one back in time to edit and post. The next chapter is still being written and It's going to be a long one I think. (It's certainly taking long enough.) Please don't worry. I'll be back and I promise not to be gone as long as last time.  
**

**Thanks so much for reading. You comments really do help motivate me.  
**

**Until next time.  
**


	14. Secrets Revealed Part 1

**A/N: I'm back! I promised I wouldn't make y'all wait to long! Thanks for reading, I'll let you get too it. See you below!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or anything else here. I'm writing purely for shits and giggle purposes. Please don't sue.**

_**One last thing, big shout out too my totally awesome Beta, slcurwin, for putting up with me. She laughs and all the right places and makes me feel so smart. Thanks! **_

Chapter 14

How does a parent explain the concept of sex or lovemaking to a small child when caught in the act? More importantly to Eric…how the hell did he explain to Sarah he was not trying to kill Sookie when she saw him feeding from her in such an avid manner? They'd been searching the house for an hour, but somehow the frightened child had managed to completely mask her scent as well as cut off the bond to Eric. Lafayette finally found her asleep inside a laundry basket under a mound of dirty laundry. How she managed to breathe had been a mystery to him, and honestly he only found her when he knocked over the basket in his frantic search for her and heard the thud. It took another half hour to wake her and convince Sarah that Eric was not hurting Sookie. In fact she flat out refused to see him for the rest of the night and it took Sookie showing Sarah her healed, clean, and mark less body before she could convince the toddler she was fine.

It was almost nine in the evening when they finally left Sarah to be consoled and rocked by Lafayette to meet Gran at a nearby late night café. As they drove to the location Sookie looked over at Eric. He looked like his normal stoic picture of calm and cool but she knew how deeply scaring Sarah had affected him. She placed her hand over his and thought to him, _'She'll be fine my love. I'll explain more to her in the morning after the shock has worn off. She'll be fine in a day or so. Children have remarkable resilience.'_ Though no one else was in the car with them, this way of communicating gave them a sense of intimacy and security that they both craved at the moment.

'_But what if I scarred her for life? What if she'll never allow anyone her trust again after that? What if she hates me? What if…'_

'_Shhhhhh….don't do this Eric. She'll be fine and in the future we will learn to lock the door.'_ They both couldn't help but chuckle as they pulled into the parking lot of the small building. Making their way inside, they spotted Adele sitting with Dr. Ludwig and rocking the small baby from the night before in her arms. With Hadley nowhere to be seen, they continued to the table and sat opposite the two women.

"Hadley's gone," Gran began without any greeting or niceties. "She left this," she pushed several pieces of folded over paper; "you need to read it before we go any further." She looked at Eric, "I think you should both read it, I've already shared it with Amy, and since there is a sensitive subject matter discussed, I suggest you don't read it aloud."

"Who's Amy?" Sookie looked puzzled as she pulled the note toward her and began unfolding the pages.

"I am," stated Dr. Ludwig. "What, you thought my first name was doctor?"

"No," said Sookie.

"Yes," Eric deadpanned.

Ludwig snorted into her drink, "Typical bloodsucker, read the damn note, I've got other things to do."

Sookie rolled her eyes at the bickering between the two supernatural leaders and leaned into Eric's shoulder so that he could read with her. Opening the letter to Hadley's surprisingly flowing and elegant looking cursive writing style, Eric thought, _'Who knew someone that nasty would have such good penmanship?'_

'_We all have hidden _depths,' Sookie sighed as she began reading.

_Dear Gran,_

_By the time you read this, providing that 'Barney Fife' doesn't find this first, (that asshat's been watching me like a hawk all afternoon), I'll be long gone. I only came back because of Hunter and I wasn't expecting anybody to even be here or awake when I came by last night. But the shower and clean clothes felt good on my skin, I almost forgot how good._

_I was going to just leave Hunter here for Sookie. I know it's a shitty thing to do, but let's be honest, I'm a shitty person and I don't deserve anything good that's ever happened to me in my life, not that much has, but still. _

_I lied, surprise, surprise, about how Hunter got in his current condition. I got married a year ago and for the first time ever I felt loved, cared for, protected and safe. But Sookie is right about me, I'm toxic. Everything I touch turns to shit eventually. When I found out I was pregnant shortly after we were married, I knew it wasn't Remy's. He was so excited though that we were having a kid, he picked out names immediately after I told him. Hunter, after his grandfather, Mitchell, after mine, Savoy was what he came up with and we agreed on for a boy. I couldn't make myself tell this wonderful man that the baby wasn't his, that I was a whore and drug addict when we met, trying to quit, again. He found out about the drugs and helped me get sober and for nine months it was perfect. Well as close to perfect as I will ever see. Then about two months ago, on the day Hunter turned four months old, Remy was killed in a freak accident at work and my life went to shit again._

_I couldn't leave him with Remy's family because they never really liked me to begin with and I wasn't sure how well they'd treat Hunter because of it, and also because I think he might be different. The way Sookie is. I see him watching me sometimes, just staring the way children do when you're talkin' to them but I wouldn't be, talkin' that is. It was like he could hear me thinking and was listening. It's the same damn look Sookie use to give me when we were little. It was creepy then and just as creepy now. I knew that I couldn't raise him myself and that anyone else other than Sookie or his daddy would end up locking him away. Since his daddy was dead I choose Sookie._

_I know you're wondering what the hell took me so long to get here; well it took me this long to figure it out. It was actually a run in I had a few days ago that finally made up my mind. I've been bouncing from shelter to shelter since Remy passed trying to just, well, NOT fall apart. I got back on drugs almost right after the accident, but I knew that Hunter shouldn't feed from me because of them so I've been trying to make enough to feed him formula but when there wasn't enough money for that I'd thin it out or give him juice. I was living in a shelter in Gulfport and working in this dive strip joint that didn't mind that I brought the baby with me as long as he stayed in the back out of the sight of customers and I did my job. It was the end of my shift when he saw me from the crowd. I didn't see him at first since I was on stage finishing my set, but when I was finished and went to the back to change, collect Hunter and leave, the bouncer told me I had a visitor. I thought it might be someone looking for a good time and since it pays money I needed, well you can guess what I did. Imagine my shock when I saw Jason standing there staring at me. _

Sookie jolted and looked up from the letter, "Jason's in Mississippi?"

"Keep reading, there's more," Gran stated.

_We talked for hours. He took me and Hunt to get some real food, something I hadn't had in a while and he got a can of formula for the baby. I told him about Remy and Hunter and he told me about Sarah and how bad he'd screwed up. He told me about how he was livin' up in Alaska for a while but got a job as a 'roughneck' working for an oil drilling company that was currently working a site out in the gulf. He was on a 24 hour break or leave or vacation, I don't really remember what he called it but he said all his buddies from the rig went into New Orleans for the day and they'd all be going back out to the rig by morning. I asked why he wasn't with them and he said he wasn't allowed in Louisiana anymore. He told me all about Sookie hookin' up with a wealthy vamp that owned some bar called Fantasia and all about his 'punishment'. I guess I'm not the only one in the family that's a fuck up. He told me I should give Hunter to Sookie. She was watchin' Sarah for him and that she'd never turn away family, especially a helpless baby. He gave me what extra money he had with him and told me I needed to face facts that people like us weren't meant to be parents. It was Gods nasty trick that people like us had kids and ended up fucking them up so bad we just make the world worse, and good kind hearted people like Sookie end up alone and cleaning up our messes. _

_The thing you need to know Gran is why I know Sookie wouldn't help me. I'm a monster. I was pregnant once before, when I was 15. It was Bartlett's. I was terrified about what I should do and Sookie caught me thinking about having an abortion one day at school. She told me that she'd help me care for the baby. That even though it was that evil bastards spawn, it could still be ok. I didn't need to kill it. She spent hours after school that day trying to convince me and she almost did, until I got home that night. Mom was in bed because she was sick again, and I was left alone until **he** came over that night. I skipped school the next morning and took a bus into Shreveport to the clinic. When Sookie saw me the next time at school, she'd been so hopeful for me, and excited that she'd get to help with a baby. I couldn't stand the look of pain on her face when she 'heard me'. I think that's when I gave up. I was officially as bad as Bartlett, a monster. I didn't just kill my baby; I killed Sookie's hope of getting that family she always wanted. _

_When Jas told me about Sarah I began to hope that maybe Sook could take Hunter after all. I bought a bus ticket the next day and headed for Shreveport. I didn't know if Sookie would help me but I knew Jas was right. She wouldn't turn away Hunter. Maybe I could give her back that hope I'd killed in her and give her and my son a future._

_I won't darken your doorway again Gran. Now that I know Hunt's safe and with people that will help him and understand him, I can go back to the darkness, where I belong. I want you to know that I heard what you said earlier, about always loving me, and I know that if I stayed I'd have a home again. But it's too late for that. I'm broken. You may be able to forgive me and love me, hell if I stayed I might even find another Remy that would do the same, but I don't love me. How can I expect anyone else too? How can I forgive myself when I just can't ever forget? I should have left when Hunter was born. Maybe if I had Remy would still be alive. Who knows? _

_Please don't look for me, not that I expect you too. Take care of Hunter, please. Maybe once Sookie calms down she'll take pity on his little soul and help him just like she once tried to help me. I know I have no right to ask but will you tell her something for me? Tell her Thank you and I hope that she gets that family she's always wanted, the kind of family that actually deserve her kindness and love. Please don't tell Hunter about me. He'd be better off thinking Sookie was his mom. _

_Hadley_

Sookie wept into Eric's chest as he took the letter and reread it again before handing it back to Adele. He looked at the boy in her arms, "How is he?"

Ludwig began with a scowl, "The boy is malnourished but not quite as badly as I first thought. He is suffering from anemia, which is ironic considering his heritage; he's also afflicted with an inner ear and an upper respiratory infection, a bad case of head lice and diaper rash I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy. All of which are treatable…."

"And given a little TLC this little man should be right as rain." Gran interrupted as she cooed at the baby.

"It should also be noted that he is of your line Miss Stackhouse and does carry the spark." Dr. Ludwig stated casually but covertly. "If I may suggest a more secure location to continue our meeting, your house perhaps, Viking?"

Eric said no a little too quickly and was then forced to explain the reasoning behind why. While Adele tried in vain to cover her laugh with a cough and her smile with a drink from her glass of tea, Ludwig gave him a raised eyebrow look. "Let me get this straight, you were caught by your child having sex and feeding from your mate and now you're hiding from her. Very mature. Welcome to the world of parenthood, grow a pair Vampire. Don't let one little girl keep you from your home." She somehow managed to say all this with a straight face but the glisten in her eyes told Eric she was about to lose her composure and flat out laugh at him.

He fought the urge to rip her head off and instead just growled saying, "Let's move to my office at Fangtasia. Sookie and I need to conduct a little business there later tonight anyway and we were going to see if you would like to _observe_. Sookie will be practicing a few of her new tricks and your opinion is always valued." Eric even managed to say that last part without any sarcasm in his voice. Sookie was proud of him.

The mirth turned to barely suppressed glee as she hopped down from her chair and practically buzzing from excitement said, "Agreed. I'll meet you at your office in half an hour; I need to get a few things from my lab. If you'll excuse me Adele, I'll meet you there." She turned and walked out of the diner much more swiftly than someone of her size should have been able to walk.

When Gran rose from her seat to leave, Sookie did also. Stepping close she looked at the small baby, "May I hold him, please?"

"Of course," Adele said as she handed Hunter to Sookie. "He's been very good, and Hadley was correct in her observation. He's just like you and then Sarah were at this age. Remember how she would stare right at you whenever you'd rock her?"

"Yes, I remember, I'd be thinking to her and she'd giggle." Staring down at the large brown eyes blinking back at her, Sookie thought, _'Hello little man! You look so much better tonight. Gran does that you know. She just loves you so much she makes all the bad go away.'_

Eric hearing her inner conversation from their close proximity, added, _'You do that as well Lover. I think it is a gift the women in your family share. You've certainly managed to make my life better. What do you think small one? Do you want to be part of our family?'_

Neither of them was expecting it when Hunter kicked his little feet and released a noise that sounded suspiciously like a giggled coo.

"I believe that means yes," Gran said smiling at Hunter but not missing the look of utter astonishment on both Eric and Sookie's faces. "Come on let's get to Fangtasia, there are several things I need to tell you and Amy said she has news as well."

Sookie's mind was in a whirl. She listened to Gran explain about her meeting and deal (can you call blackmail a deal?) with Cataliades, while driving to the club. The catch was that she and Hunter were in Bubba's Cadillac while Eric and Sookie were in Sookie's new SUV. Sookie had never held a mental conversation from two separate vehicles before, Hell she wasn't really having one now since Gran was doing all the talking. By the time they pulled up behind Fangtasia, Adele had outlined the brief but intense training the lawyer had given her during her trips into Shreveport for the past few days.

Once they were in Eric's office, with the baby sleeping in his car seat which was sitting on the corner of the couch, and Bubba had gone in search of his evening meal (he'd heard cat's fighting in the alley), Eric decided to raise a few questions.

"Since we have a few minutes before _Amy_ returns, explain what happened today. When did Hadley leave? Did she take anything?" Eric really didn't care about the answers but knew Sookie needed to hear them and she was too embarrassed about her behavior last night to ask the questions.

Adele took a deep breath, "I was up all night caring for Hunter. Hadley passed out shortly after you left last night and somebody needed to clean him up and feed him. I asked Bull to run to the store for supplies because I didn't think it would be wise to send Bubba, though he did offer bless his soul. When Tray arrived at dawn, he helped me get ready for Amy's visit by watching Hunter while I took a much needed shower and cooked breakfast. He agreed to keep an eye out for Hadley and watch her while she was in the house to make sure she didn't steal anything." A haunted look passed over Adele's face and she heaved a tired sigh. "We had to wake Hadley when Amy arrived so that she could get her samples, but she went right back to sleep afterward and didn't emerge until after lunch. I left Hunter to her care so that I could get a little rest. When I was alone I decided I needed answers she wasn't going to give me the conventional way, so I snooped. I used the techniques that lawyer had been showing me and I took a walk though her memories. I know what she says in that note is true because I saw it in her mind. But I didn't just hear it like you've described it Sookie, it was like I lived it with her. I was able to keep you safe from Bartlett but not her. I saw, heard and felt everything he did to her." Gran growled, she actually growled, in disgust. "I'm so sickened and mortified with myself that I didn't do something more for her, but I'm even more so with Bartlett." She spat his name like a curse. "It makes me want to hunt that bastard down and use his nether bits as target practice for my shotgun!"

Eric perked up at this declaration and said, "Would it help if I told you that was no longer necessary?"

Gran gave Eric what Sookie would call the 'stink eye'. "And may I ask just _**why**_ that would no longer be necessary?"

Eric paused. He actually felt nervous at the stare down he was getting from the elderly human woman. In fact there was only one other being he'd ever met that made him feel… anxious in this way. For some unknown reason he didn't want to confess the revenge he'd taken in Sookie's defense. He was becoming increasingly edgy under Adele's relentless glare. He knew that glare too, hell he'd used that same fierce look countless times in his capacity as Sherriff. Eric unnecessarily cleared his throat, "I believe I read an obituary notice in the paper recently about the death of a Bartlett Hale. Since it was once mentioned he was your brother and I know from Sookie that this was your maiden name, I assumed this to be the same person. If you'd like I can send Pam to find a copy of this notice." His attempt at deflection didn't seem to work on Gran.

She raised an eyebrow at him and calmly but with a hint of ice in her voice said, "Did the notice mention how he died?"

"No, there was no mention of next of kin either. If you'd like I can have Pam dig up a coroner's report." His voice held no emotion and he wore a demeanor of calm innocence, though Sookie could tell he was hiding something because of the connection they shared, she just couldn't make herself care. She figured it probably made her a terrible Christian for not praying for his departed soul, but as far as she was concerned Bartlett didn't have one to begin with.

After a long pause, Gran huffed out a sigh and sank into the couch next to the baby. "It's awful of me and not at all a Christian thought but I hope that bastard suffered greatly and for a long time before he died."

"I believe that was mentioned in the column I read. He hadn't been in good health for a number of years. Would you like me to get more information for you? It might help relieve some grief."

"Pffft! Grief my big toe! I'm just mad I didn't get a shot off when I had the chance. God forgive me for what I'm about to say, but I just hope however he died it was equal to the suffering he caused in his life." Gran crossed her arms and looked very much in her own thoughts.

Eric just nodded and smiled slightly, and the nerves Sookie had earlier detected seemed to ease off completely. They sat in silence for a few more moments until a brief knock at the door alerted them to Dr. Ludwig's arrival. She let herself in and scanned the somber mood of the office, "I see you began without me, what did I miss?"

"Adele was explaining the events of her afternoon to us and we got a bit side tracked. Adele would you like to continue?"

As Amy took a seat beside her, Adele nodded and continued. "After my trip into Hadley's damaged mind, I slept for a few hours. After I woke up and went back into the living room I saw Tray feeding Hunter. He said Hadley went for a walk a little while before and hadn't come back yet. As far as he knew she was coming back because she had nothing with her when she left the house. That's when I found the note. She left it next to the 'cookie' tin on the counter. It was empty."

Eric asked slightly confused, "She took sugary confections with her?"

"No," Sookie shook her head. "The old cookie tin was where Grandpa Mitchell use to keep his emergency cash fund. He didn't trust banks. I thought you didn't keep cash there anymore. Not since the last time Hadley robbed it."

Gran smiled in acknowledgement, "I don't usually, but I put a few things inside it this morning after Amy's visit. I knew if Hadley ran she'd check the tin first. I left about $80 in cash for her and the doctor's little bottle." She fished a small empty bottle from her purse and held it up to Dr. Ludwig. "She took the bait."

"Explain," Eric stated authoritatively as he saw the conspiratorial look pass between the two women.

"We set the girl up," Ludwig began explaining. "Adele asked me before we woke the twit, if there was a way to help save Hadley from herself. Keep her from causing more damage to herself or your family. Of course I told her there wasn't but I did have something that might help." She held up the bottle, "we made sure the fool was listening when I told Adele to hide this and instructed her _not_ to let Hadley near it as it had addictive properties. It seems she drank it all before she left." Ludwig shook her head. "Her greed will seal her fate."

"What was in the bottle?" Sookie asked.

"A very potent drug I keep for emergencies. If used as a topical agent it sterilizes any infected surface. We cured the boy's lice this way and it helped clear up some of his rash when Adele used a drop in his bath. When taken orally however it has much stronger and longer lasting effects. Its main ingredient for example is pure fairy blood." Eric's fangs clicked down involuntarily at this information. It took a moment for him to retract them. Ludwig chuckled, "That's exactly the reason why I use it so sparingly. Mixed with the other ingredients, most supernatural creatures tend to have very animated reactions to the formula, especially vampires. Taken in a small amount it can be used as a truth serum; however in the amount Hadley ingested it will likely cause more damage than good."

"That explains the note," Adele said. "What else will it do?"

Ludwig blinked at her, "I thought I just explained that? It's a sterilizing agent. It will work through her body and do just that."

"So your saying we won't have to worry about any other Hunter's being left with us?" Sookie said as she immediately took him from his carrier and rocked him when he began to fuss.

"That's one effect but it will literally scrub her clean as it moves through her system. It would normally kill most humans but because of the small amount and her 1/8 fairy blood it will more than likely just eradicate any residual drugs and toxins from her system and purify her blood. It will make her Fae taste more evident while making her taste like…"

"Like a virgin." Eric teeth were down again and Sookie noticed he was getting excited. "How long will this last?"

"With the amount she ingested, I'm not sure, at least a few months, possibly longer if she remains sober. Why?" Ludwig shrugged her shoulders.

Eric smiled mischievously, "Let's just say I have an idea of how she can make herself useful." He called Thalia from the phone on his desk and told her to track Hadley from her departure at the Stackhouse's residence and report back her location but not to engage, "Keep out of sight but keep her in sight. Report when she's found." He hung up the phone. "Now Adele, is there anything else you'd like to tell us about what you've been up too? Since the telepathy is a recent addition what is it you and my childe have been doing for the past four months?"

Gran actually looked sheepish and blushed deeply before pulling a letter out of her purse and handing it to Sookie to read. Sookie glanced at it and then looked at Adele in surprise. "College? You're taking night classes and Shreveport Community College? Why? I mean I didn't know you wanted….I…umm….." Sookie was flummoxed. She didn't realize Gran wanted to further her education. It had never occurred to her even though Gran had always been an avid reader and frequent denizen of the Bon Temp library for as long as she could remember. She was the main influence for Sookie's love of reading.

"For the past few months, actually since the night we met Eric and I had that little episode, I've been having some odd dreams. I didn't really understand what I was dreaming about until I began my course work. I saw an ad for history classes being held at SCC that were being taught by a Vampire professor. The class is on European history from the Renaissance to the present and I was just fascinated that the vampire was not just teaching from historical texts but would be adding personal experiences from his life at that time as well. I took a small amount from my savings and Pam agreed to accompany me since I don't see well enough to drive at night. I always wanted to go to a university when I was younger but besides the fact that my father didn't see the sense in women getting a higher education, we simply didn't have the money. I married Mitchell soon thereafter and it wouldn't have been proper for me to go after gaining a husband. So I let it go. I figured it was a dream that I wouldn't get to experience and I was a bit embarrassed that as an old woman in her late seventies, I would be going now. If it wasn't for Pam's encouragement I wouldn't have signed up at all. It's just the one class and I'm signed up as a non-degree seeking student. I hope you're not mad or embarrassed to have your old granny back in a classroom."

"Of course not Gran! I never knew you wanted to go to college but it doesn't really surprise me. You love to learn, and I think you should seek a degree of some sort if for no other reason than just to say you could. I've been thinking about taking a few classes myself. I wish you would have told me earlier, I'd have gone with you." She knelt in front of Gran as she spoke, holding her hand with the one not supporting the sleeping bundle in her arms.

"What were your dreams concerning, Adele?" Eric asked trying to keep the emotional women on topic.

"Oddly enough, they're mostly about the past. Not my past, but an event that happened well before I was born. The more I studied the events talked about in class the clearer the dreams became, almost as if I was there or as if I was experiencing the events through the eyes of someone who was. What's odd is that all the dreams seem to take place at night. And I don't mean the time in which I'm asleep, the events of the dreams themselves is always at night."

Dr. Ludwig took this moment to add to the conversation. "Did you ever have dreams like this before? When exactly did they start?"

"No, I never really remembered my dreams before and I had the first one the night after Sookie and I met Eric and Pam. They were so detailed," she pulled out a spiraled notebook from her handbag, "I wrote them down."

"May I?" Eric asked as he extended his hand.

"Sure," Adele handed him the notepad that held her scribbling.

As Eric began perusing the information contained inside, Ludwig continued her questions. "Adele, I believe Sookie once mentioned to me that you were given blood by Pam that night, is this correct?

"Well, yes."

Sookie noticed that the doctor was busily scribbling notes of her own in the pad she was holding. "Dr. Ludwig," she hadn't been given permission to call her Amy, "do you think Pam's blood triggered Gran's spark the same way Eric's did mine and Sarah's?"

"Hmmm…yes, I do believe that is the case. Unfortunately, I don't have a sample of your Gran's blood work prior to her ingestion of Ms. Ravenscroft's blood nor do I know of any one with the spark that hasn't been exposed too…" she trailed off as she stared at the baby for a moment then opened her bag and pulled out what looked like a PDA (Personal Digital Assistant) device of some sort. Sookie wasn't sure because she'd never had much use for technology. After a few moments the hobbit looking creature asked, "Are you planning on giving the boy your blood the way you did Sarah?" She smiled slightly because Amy really had developed a soft spot for that child, watching the Viking react to her was endlessly amusing.

Sookie startled by the sudden topic change, held Hunter a little closer and stepped instinctively toward Eric. "I had not given it any thought, however if you believe it would help him improve his physical condition…." Eric trailed off as he reached for Sookie.

"On the contrary I was thinking you might want to hold off on that course of action until the boy is a little older. His condition, though poor, is not anything that won't heal with time, proper nutrients, and lots of loving care which he's obviously getting now." She gestured at Sookie who had reached Eric and was now sitting on his lap, in his office chair, while still cradling Hunter protectively. "It will also give me time to observe him and see how his spark develops without the…boost…of vampire blood."

"I won't let him be turned into you science experiment doctor, nor will I allow you to do the same with Sarah or myself," Sookie said hotly.

"Shh, Lover, I don't believe that was the doctor's intention. She wouldn't be alive for long if it was." Eric shot her a warning look.

Ludwig rolled her eyes, "Spare me your threats Vampire. But no, Miss Stackhouse, I am not interested in turning your children into 'science experiments'. I do however; believe some careful observation is needed before he is given any blood. Being an infant, I cannot accurately assess the effects it may have on him and his growth. It's best to wait until he's older and err on the side of caution. I would also advise that Sarah not be given another dose until you feel the tie you have created with her fade. It would be beneficial to know if her ability to cloak herself would still be strong or even working without vampire blood in her system."

"Is that what she's doing? Cloaking herself? Then why are others affected when they come in contact with her and why does she pass out from exhaustion afterward? She hid for nearly an hour tonight and if Laf hadn't accidentally knocked over that basket, I don't know if we'd have ever found her. Eric said her couldn't sense her, is she blocking him or something? And now Gran's got telepathy but not like mine and she's having dreams from the past. Honestly could our life get any stranger?" Sookie looked at Eric and let out a huff of exasperation.

Ludwig flipped the pages of her notepad until she found what she was looking for. "I believe that what I hypothesized before is becoming less theory and more fact. With all the incidents I've been told of and observed it appears that this has nothing to do with the Fae in you or the 'magic' of vampire blood, though that does appear to be a catalyst. Your human spark seems to be the cause or source of your family's new-found abilities. The daemon confirmed that it was the spark in Adele that enabled her to accept his 'gift of telepathy'. It also seems to be the one factor that separates those in your family tree that do have it from those that don't. This is why watching Hunter's progress as well as Sarah's will give us some much needed proof that the spark seems to remain dormant unless activated by a 'supernatural' source, for example Daemon or Vampire blood. I am currently in search of humans who have the spark that would be willing to participate in a 'scientific study' if you will. I've put out notices at various college campuses and the like but unfortunately I've only found two."

"Only two completely human people with the spark in the Shreveport area?" Eric asked curiously.

"Only two people in the state of Louisiana. I told you it was a rare occurrence. I'm going to begin searching nationally next and if necessary I'll broaden it too internationally. Ideally I'd need a large pool of volunteers to begin with, in most scientific studies this is approximately 1,000 participants. In this case I'd be lucky to get a hundred. It hopefully should be enough. In order to do this I'm going to need two things from you Vampire."

Eric just raised an eyebrow.

"I'm going to need time. Studies like this take years, usually, so I don't want you snarling in my ear for answers after only a few months. I've already got a cover for the research; most people interviewed believe we're looking for volunteers for a new drug testing. Only the few actually chosen to participate will be told the truth after being given confidentiality statements to sign and glamored to keep silent. The last thing I need is the headache of losing my focus group to greedy opportunist."

Sookie frowned at the doctors callous words, "Yes, God forbid you should be inconvenienced when someone's life and freedom is on the line."

Eric chuckled at Sookie's ire until she elbowed him in the gut. Had he been human it might have triggered a gag reflex. Thank the Gods he wasn't. "What's the second thing, _**Amy**_?" Eric grinned when she growled at him for using her first name.

"Funding," she spit out. "Not just financially but I'll also require vampire help once I begin the actual experiments. I'll also need Were, Daemon and Fae help but I can take care of those angles. I suggest choosing young vampires as their blood is not as potent but I'd like at least one ancient if that's possible. I also suggest the true reason for this project be kept tightly guarded. If other vampires, especially those in power, got wind of what we're doing, it could get…"

"Dangerous. Yes, I am aware, but I have an 'ace up my sleeve', so to speak. Don't worry about funding or help, you will get plenty of both. Time however, is a factor. This needs to be completed before May of 2005."

Dr. Ludwig looked startled few a few moments. "Isn't that the date of the next summit? That's little more than two years."

"Yes, but my '_Ace_' insists. She believes this will be a critical period for my kind and your 'subjects' will be needed at the conference. All of them." His eyes dart briefly to Adele and Sookie and lingering briefly on Hunter before returning to Ludwig.

Sookie heard the doctor mumble something about 'damned seers' before huffing out, "Fine. I _**might**_ be able to get the numbers I need, in the time we have, _**if**_ I can get more help. A lot more."

"Done. Help should be at your clinic by the end of the week. I'll have all the funding you need set up through a dummy corporation by then as well. Now, I believe Sookie and I should see to our guests. Doctor you are welcome to stay and observe, however I believe Adele and Hunter should be taken back to the house for tonight."

When they looked in Adele's direction, she was fast asleep with her head resting on the side of the couch. "I'll have Pam sit with them until Bubba returns from his meal and then he can take them home." He smiled thinking of his house as a home. It would be the first time since he was human he'd thought of a dwelling he occupied as such.

Sookie looked him in the eye and thought at him, '_Are you going to fill me in on this 'Ace' of yours and why Ludwig suddenly turned pale and accommodating at the mere mention of her. And what's a summit?_'

"_I will explain as much as I can to you later, Lover_.' He kissed her forehead as he called for Pam through their bond. Almost immediately Pam opened the door. Sookie had to bite her lip almost to the point of bleeding to keep from laughing at the sight of a very unhappy Pam.

"Yes Eric?" She said in the most 'put upon' voice Sookie had ever heard.

"Stay with Adele and Hunter until Bubba returns and instruct him to take them both back to my house for the night. We'll be downstairs and not to be disturbed unless the bar's on fire. Understood?"

Pam cocked her hip with the attitude of the terminally spoiled and said, "Where's the hunter?"

Sookie held up the sleeping baby in her arms briefly before putting him carefully back in his car seat. "This is Hunter. It's his name. He's my cousin's son and my new ward. Sarah hasn't even met him yet since he just arrived in our care last night. I'm sure Eric will fill you in later. By the way, I love your outfit. Orange spandex leggings, paired with hot pink heels and a lime green tank top is totally you. Can I get a picture for posterity?" Sookie took out her phone as soon as her hands were free. LaLa had to see his master piece in motion. These were all pieces from their 'Target shopping spree'.

Pam growled, "Unless you'd like that phone broken in pieces….." Her threat came too late as Eric snapped several with his phone and emailed them to Sookie.

"You were saying Pam?" He gave her a warning look. Oh yeah, he was still pissed about that whole threatening his bonded thing. Pam pouted.

"Another teacup human, Eric? Are you planning on starting an orphanage?" She snarked.

They ignored her looks of distain aimed at the baby, as they made their way down the hall to the door leading downstairs. He paused before entering. "Lover, I know you have been witness to certain behavior adjustments in the past but I'm concerned your actual participation might be overwhelming for you. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"You mean am I sure I want to punish the bitches responsible for trying to harm my family, my child? Damn straight I am. Bring it."

Eric grinned in pride and anticipation at the impending torture session. He and Ludwig shared an eager expression as Sookie open the door and preceded them down the stairs.

**_A/N: I hope that this was worth the wait. I know that plenty of questions were answered but just the same a few more are asked. We have one more chapter coming up and it will contain if on the 'Guests' in Fangtasia's basement. After that there's gonna be a Time Warp, Baby! Meaning, we'll be jumping ahead again. I'm considering doing a few one-shots that highlight the time that we'll be missing but I'm not sure if y'all will even be interested in that. Maybe I'll make a new poll...hmmmm. *taps chin pensively* Decisions, Decisions._**

**_Anyone want to see anything specific during Sookie's 'demonstration' for Ludwig? Let me know!_**

**_As always, thanks to everyone for your comments and hilarious embaressing moments. I loved each one I got. Thanks again!_**


	15. Secrets Revealed Part 2

**WARNING! There will be mention of torture in this chapter. If this idea offends you just remember that no one is making you read this. So continue at your own discretion. God forbid I offend anyone. ;P  
**

**See you below! Enjoy.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or anything else here. I'm writing purely for shits and giggle purposes. Please don't sue.**

_**One last thing, big shout out too my totally awesome Beta, slcurwin, for putting up with me. She laughs and all the right places and makes me feel so smart. Thanks! **_

Chapter 15

The energy coming from the basement of Fangtasia was stifling. In the four months she'd been working for Eric, she'd only been down these stairs a handful of times. It's important to point out that because of the high water table in the ground of Louisiana, true underground basements were very rare especially the further to the coast you went. Most people built up instead of down which was why many of the older homes in the area sported attics of varying sizes. Fangtasia's basement was actually the first floor. Eric had explained that when he found the location nestled at the end of a strip mall, one of the major selling points had been the 'faux' basement. The realtor had droned on and on about how the original construction plans had been for more of a split level appearance so there could be multiple entrances but an error in leveling the parking lot and the elevation of the rest of the complex had forced them to seal the bottom floor off and make it an extra storage area.

That's exactly what Eric and Pam did with it. They just didn't store what most people would expect. The floor plan was similar in size to the main floor upstairs but the layout was completely different. The main space just in front of the stairs was used to store most of the alcohol for the bar since it was much cooler down here, especially during the muggy summer months this part of the south was infamous for. There were several doors around the room, many hidden from view because of all the cases of beer and liquor. To the left, was a door that couldn't be seen unless you knew what to look for and it led to a hallway containing four small rooms that Eric and Pam would use to rest in during an emergency or if circumstances had them still at the bar close to dawn and they couldn't make it elsewhere. For punished vampires the rooms were used as a holding place and were the size of the average jail cell yet, obviously, without windows or any kind of 'human facilities'. The only fixture in the rooms was a coffin and a locked trunk. Sookie never asked but she had a feeling she knew what was in the trunks.

Eric led them through the 'hidden in plain sight' door and walked to the last room at the end of the short hallway. Opening the door, Eric walked over to the closed coffin and unlocked it. Before he could open it the lid flew open and Compton jumped out at vamp speed making a bee-line for the door. Eric had been prepared for this and managed to grab Bill and toss him into the far wall of the small room before he got more than arms length away from him.

"Now Billy boy, is that any way to treat your gracious hosts?" Eric smirked, positioning himself between Bill and the doorway where Sookie and Dr. Ludwig were both standing, staring in apparent boredom at the civil war vet.

"Where am I? How did I get here? Why am I here? Why did I rise in a _locked_ coffin?" He stumbled a bit as he rose from the floor. Eric smirked; he supposed he used a little more force than was required. "I demand to know what has happened!"

"You are hardly in any position to demand anything Bill. Why don't you tell me what you remember from last night?"

"Why don't you tell me where my Maker and Judith are, Eric? I have sway with Sophie-Ann. She will be most displeased to learn one of her personal retinue has been held by one of her Sheriff's for no reason."

"Yes, my bonded mentioned you wanted to take her away to New Orleans to meet your 'powerful friend' that could save her from her 'villainous captor'. Of course that was before your Maker barged in on a peaceful town gathering and began to threaten to eat people beginning with my pet's young charge. You do know that is frowned upon as bad form since the Revelation. Humans tend to overreact when you feed from their young. Not that you or your psychopathic Maker ever cared about laws."

"Oh for crying out loud, you two are worse than five year olds! Why don't you both just drop your pants and get it over with?!" Sookie said from the door, clearly getting annoyed with all the male posturing.

Eric grinned and reached for the top button on his jeans, "I'm game."

Bill rolled his eyes at Eric and stepped to the side making eye contact with her, attempting to push his will onto her, "Sookeh, do you see what kind of man he is now. He is keeping me against my wishes."

"No, he is **not**, Mr. Compton. He's actually helping you. You passed out in the middle of a room full of unknown humans. He could have left you there at their mercy, but instead he brought you here to Fangtasia, to a secured location for your protection. You are so Hell bent on proving how evil and dangerous _**my bonded**_ is you neglect to see what is staring you in the face. You could be back in the hands of your Maker, and from what I've seen of her mental stability, that didn't look like such a good thing for you. _**Or**_ you could be finally dead right now after being left in a room full of unfamiliar people who could easily have taken advantage of you by draining, staking, or leaving your ungrateful hide to face the sun. So how about you quit with the inflated ego routine, swallow a little bit of pride and say 'Thank You' to your **_Sheriff_** for saving your insignificant existence! And by the way, my name is Sookie, like Cookie, only with an S. But since I never gave you permission to call me that, it's Miss Stackhouse to you. Another thing, before I forget, that over the top accent of yours is preposterous. We both know you've been around long enough to have lost that drawl many times over. The act is over, learn to read the cues."

As Bill gaped at this human woman's audacity and ability to not just resist but completely ignore his attempt at glamor, Eric chuckled, put an arm around Sookie's shoulders and a kiss on top of her head. He might as well have blown a raspberry at Compton and said she's mine! Nanny-nanny boo-boo! It got the same reaction.

"Sookie is correct Bill. You are free to go, give the queen my regards when you return to her empty handed. I'm sure she'll understand about your inability to complete simple tasks."

As they turned to walk out of the room they heard a defeated, "Wait. Please, I-I just wanted some peace and quiet. Since my turning I've been beholden to one crazy woman after another. I almost wish I was ended. What do you want from me, Eric?"

"I want nothing from you. You need to return to the queen," he paused as he looked meaningfully at Sookie, "however I may be able to help you…. placate her by offering a consolation prize, so to speak."

Twenty minutes later, Bill had gone, and with no concern for his Maker or vampire sister. Eric took Sookie and the doctor, who'd been uncharacteristically quiet during the entire exchange with Bill, to the other side of the main storage area. This area was a large space that contained a metal table against one wall that was on wheels so it could be moved. There were chains attached to the walls at varying levels_, and several of them were occupied_. Even Sookie could feel the fear in the room like an ever present fog choking the sense and humanity right out of you. She and Ludwig were given chairs near the entrance to the room and told to wait as he retrieved their first guest. With Thalia fulfilling Eric's task and Pam upstairs manning the bar, Eric didn't trust anyone else in this situation.

He returned moments later with a gagged Lorena, who was defiantly looking worse for wear. Eric dropped her roughly on the table and secured her to it with silver chains, which were wrapped around each wrist, elbow, knee, and ankle while a very thick, heavy, iron collar adorning her neck. She'd been stripped bare and it was obvious she'd already been questioned by Pam or Thalia. Eric stepped back and removed his shirt, baring his toned and well-muscled chest to the room. Answering Sookie's unspoken question, "This could get messy and I wouldn't want to ruin the sweater you gave me. I usually work in the nude but considering present company," he nodded slightly toward Ludwig, "I'll refrain and keep my pants on." He then bent to remove his boots while giving Sookie and Ludwig a full view of his ass, perfectly outlined by his tight jeans.

"Oh good, and I was worried about being able to sleep tonight with visions of 'Viking bums' dancing in my head. Can we begin?" Dr. Ludwig snarked, while Sookie snickered and Eric preened as Lorena had the gall to roll her eyes. She couldn't speak due to the leather wrapped, silver gag in her mouth.

"What should I try first? Oh and Eric, I hate to be picky, but could you at least cover her bits please. It's not like she's got anything I haven't seen before but it's not that pleasant to look at." Sookie asked.

Ignoring Lorena's insulted growl, Eric looked thoughtful for a moment then zipped upstairs. He was back less than a minute later with a few items from Pam's new wardrobe. He tied two scarves, a red checked and a tie-dyed one, around each offensive area. "Better Lover?"

"Much. So what's first?"

For the next hour Lorena's body shuddered in pain, shock and unbelievable agony without one finger being laid on her. She confessed to anything asked of her and many thing that were not, apparently she was blackmailing a number of powerful people human, vampire, and were. Information she gave was filed away by Eric for investigation and possible use at a later time. The silence in the room was absolute. The few people in chains holding witness around the room knew without a shadow of a doubt there was NO possible way any of them were living to speak about what they were witnessing.

After toying with the red-headed psychopath for a while then re-gagging her, they moved on to the Were who had attacked them during their shopping trip. She'd been down there the longest and had been severely enervated by the silver chains holding her in place, not to mention suffering from withdraws and hunger. Ginger had been left in charge of feeding her the past week and since all she ate was bland tasteless foods like lettuce, rice cakes and tofu, she assumed that's what everyone else ate also. For a meat eating Were strung out on V, this was torture enough by itself.

It didn't take Sookie very long to find out the reason for the attack by probing her thoughts. "Unbelievable! What are the odds I'd get attacked by two jealous loony birds in the same week? Debbie here, is the girlfriend of that wolf we hired to renovate Gran's house. Last month she followed him to the house and saw him talking to me. She assumed, of course, that he must have been fuckin' me, cause why the hell else would he go to a house in the middle of bum fuck nowhere in the middle of the afternoon. Her imagination went completely whack when she saw Sarah. Apparently, the poor idiot, Alcide was his name right? Anyway, he's told her he doesn't want children because he doesn't want to pass on 'the cursed were genes'." Sookie looked the crazed bitch right in the eye and said, "Ever think it's because he doesn't want to pass on the crazy stalker gene you seem to be rockin'?" She turned back to Eric, "She thinks since I already have a kid, that's why he wants me. She had already decided to kill us both and thought she'd show up at the house with a gun when…that's weird."

"What's that, Lover?"

"Her memories are… distorted."

Eric tensed, "Was she glamored?" Were's and Shifters were harder to glamor than human's but it could be done with enough experience.

"Ummm…..not by a vampire. I've never felt this before. This doesn't feel like a vampire mind manipulation, it feels different, heavier. I can also tell that she was influenced during the day. I can't see who did it because they approached her from behind, but they changed her mind from attacking us at home with a gun to at the mall with the bow and arrows." She inhaled sharply, "Fuckers! She was border line stalker/crazy before but they made it worse by getting her high on V. Who would do that, Eric?" Sookie turned toward him and he could see the tears building.

"Fairies. What you're describing is a type of Fae magic. The use of vampire blood has me concerned though. That sounds like the work of two very nasty water fae that, trust me, you'd never want to meet." Ludwig explained as she reached in her bag for yet another note pad, she'd already gone through two others during the 'interrogation'.

"Neave and Lochlan?" Eric said with a look of horror briefly passing across his face.

"I see you've heard of them. Trust me when I say what you've heard is not even a fraction of the mayhem they're credited with creating. If they are after your bonded Vampire, you will need better protection than Weres."

Sookie didn't understand half of what they had said but she knew Eric would fill her in later on what they meant. While they continued, Sookie tried to dig deeper into the woman's head.

"Get out of my head!" She snarled.

"You can feel that?" Sookie was startled, most people had no clue when she was 'listening in'. "He told me what you did, whore! He told me how you intend to steal my man! Luring him in with those big fake tits of yours! It won't work! Alcide loves me!" She continued to ramble on, snarling curses and tossing about profanities that would make a sailor blush in shame.

Sookie ignored her. "What if it's a diversion?" She said it more to herself than the others.

"Pardon?" Eric and Ludwig said as one.

Sookie suppressed a giggle. She was tempted to call Jinx but it wasn't the time for that. Focus Stackhouse. "What if whoever fed her the V wanted us to think it was these two Fae baddies, you know to throw us off the trail or as a misdirection tactic. Isn't that what happens in mystery novels?" Sookie might have read one too many.

"Perhaps but to what end? In those books the main character is usually following a lead or a trail to some mystery needing to be solved. This is not the case here. We aren't crime sleuths, Sookie."

She gave Eric an annoyed look, "I know that but perhaps whomever….redirected her to us at the mall did so for a reason as well as getting her pumped up on drugs. Maybe he wanted us to believe we were in bigger danger than we actually are or were or whatever. I just don't think we're getting the whole picture here and she's got nothing else." Sookie pointed her thumb over her shoulder to the half-starved were who had clearly become unhinged. "Should we call Mr. Herveaux and let him know about his girlfriend?"

"No. She'll be reported as a missing person if she hasn't already, and since I wiped Bobby's memories of that night at the mall, there is no one that can link her to us. We need only to…dispose of her discretely. Pam can handle that later. Let's finish up here, Lover. I can tell you are getting tired."

Eric spent the next half hour questioning the rest of their 'guests' the old-fashioned way with Sookie confirming what they confessed with a nod or shake of the head. She only needed to go upstairs for 'air' once. Finally all that was left (still animated that is) was Lorena. Eric could tell Sookie was weary but she mentioned having something special up her sleeves for ancient whore.

"What do you have in mind for her before she's ended?"

"Well, I was giving this some thought earlier today by the pool. Doctor didn't you say that when I did my whammy the other night, it was like I short circuited the magic that animates Vampires which was why it took most of them a day for it to wear off?"

"Yes."

"Well, I did that on accident. What if I tried doing that on purpose? Could I cut off that magic permanently? Make the walking dead just dead."

"I'm not sure dear," Ludwig said with that wicked gleam back in her eye. "Why don't you give it a shot and see what happens. Oh, let me get my camera. Do you mind if I record this for posterity? I swear to full confidentiality, I've already signed the Vampire's contract and I promise not to record your face." The look of hope on her face reminded Sookie of Sarah when she wants just one more story before bedtime.

"Ummmm, sure." Sookie turned to Eric, "Would you please stand as far away as possible. I don't want to accidentally whammy you." He was about to protest, he didn't like the idea of Sookie that close to Lorena's claws. Since they were tightly secured in many restraints however, Eric nodded his acquiescence and stood back, confident he could make it to Sookie with his speed should the need arise.

Once Ludwig got settled with the camera, Sookie closed her eyes and concentrated on how she felt that night with Cataliades. Now that she had a little more experience she could feel the power building in her mind. It reminded her of a battery that was overheating. She walked slowly over to the redhead, whose eyes were bouncing back and forth, madly looking for an out. When she was close enough, she calmly touched the temples of her head, creating another soundless boom. No lights went out this time, unless you count those in the gagged woman's eyes. Her body was stiff with what was apparently rigor mortis. Sookie slumped a bit before Eric's firm arms surrounded her in support.

After another twenty minutes of Ludwig running every conceivable test known to her, she finally declared her finally dead. One positive note of fact seemed to be the sudden absence of her fangs. Eric had her canine's pulled anyway, just to be a sure or just being a vengeful ass, Sookie wasn't sure. Yet, it was as if the magic needed to reanimate her corpse had been completely removed. Lorena was no longer the walking dead, now she was just dead. Ludwig thought there was just no way to know for sure if she would ever reanimate. She suggested burying her and checking every ten years or so to see if she begins to decompose. Eric agreed but had another idea to try beforehand. After he sat Sookie back in her chair, he zipped out and returned with a very frightened, slightly rumpled, and blind folded Judith. Sookie had almost forgotten about her.

"Can you feel your Maker?" Eric asked bluntly.

"N-n-no. I-I-I felt a wrenching in my stomach a few moments ago, though. What's happened?"

"Your Maker has been ended, Bill has returned to the Queen, and I suggest you return from whence you came if you wish to remain among the undead."

Judith swallowed unnecessarily, "Y-y-you're letting me go?"

"Yes, you caused no damage while in my Area and you were here not of your own volition. I see no reason to keep you longer. I do suggest, however that you keep your blindfold on until you reach the top of the stairs and remain silent on what you've experienced here, for your own good."

Judith nodded like a bobble head and left the basement in a vampire blur of movement, using her hearing to guide her to freedom. Eric then scooped Sookie up and bid good evening to the diminutive doctor as she packed up to leave, sped upstairs to give Pam clean up directions and then depart towards home. They'd learned enough for that evening and Eric still had to face the wrath of a frightened toddler. Would his night ever end?

_**That same night along a dark deserted highway…**_

Bill was half way between Shreveport and Alexandria driving at a slower than normal speed for two reasons. Firstly because he was not in a hurry to get back to New Orleans. In fact, at this pace, he would most likely have to stop in Baton Rouge for his day rest before reaching his destination and that was just fine with him. Secondly, the condition of the road was murdering his car.

He was still pissed about waking inside a locked coffin and utterly confused as to how he had gotten there in the first place. He remembered nothing of the night before after Lorena's altercation with Sookie began and he'd never heard of a vampire 'passing out' the way she had described he had. Something had happened, possibly a spell by a witch, possibly Sookie was a witch, though he didn't think so because she just didn't have the same type of magical presence most witches had. One thing was for sure, magic had to have been involved.

He was also very confused about the mysterious phone call Eric received just before his suggestion that Bill take Highway 1 between Shreveport and Natchitoches instead of the faster I-49. The caller was female and he didn't recognize the voice but she'd only said, 'Highway 1, twenty minutes out'. Normally, taking one of the 'back roads' in Louisiana wouldn't even cross his mind, the main interstate was in poor enough condition. The call had piqued his interest enough for him to take Eric's hint at least for the first few miles. He cringed as his car hit yet another pot hole.

Bill had had enough of this abuse to his car, not that it was as fancy as the Sheriff's ostentatious red Corvette, but his Lincoln Town car was only a few months old and he didn't want to have to replace it already. He was about to turn onto a road that led back to the interstate when his tire suddenly blew. "Fuck!" This was just what he fucking needed. What annoyed him even more was he had no idea how to change a flat tire. In all the years since the invention of the automobile, he'd never bothered to learn basic car maintenance. That's what he employed humans for anyway. Why lower himself to such a menial task. He took out his phone to call for a peon to change the tire when he realized cell service in this area was sketchy at best. It took half an hour, while standing on the car's roof for optimum cell reception, just to make the call because the connection kept getting dropped before he was able to connect. Unfortunately for him, trying to get someone to come out to the middle of nowhere in the middle of the night was a next to impossible task.

He was frustrated and annoyed with the thought of possibly having to spend the day in his trunk or worse in the ground, when he heard a rustling of footsteps coming down the road. He vaguely remembered passing the young woman as she thumbed for a lift earlier but didn't even consider giving her a ride. Why should he, he was vampire and it was obvious from her appearance she was not. She did not have the slight luminescence to her skin that made others of his kind easy to spot. The closer she got however the more apparent her scent became. His eyes wanted to roll back in his head. She smelled heavenly, even better than the alluring Miss Stackhouse, almost virginal. Yes! He was already patting himself on the back for his amazing discovery; this would most definitely get him out of hot water with the queen. Granted the girl wasn't much to look at, at first. She had limp, lifeless, mousey brown hair and dark brown eyes that were just as dull and listless as the rest of her, but he could get her cleaned up a bit and fed (she was far too thin) before he presented her to the queen. In fact, as far as she was concerned this girl could be the real prize instead of the blond bombshell he'd been forced to leave behind. He knew he could spin it so that she'd fall for the ruse. Hell one sniff and the queen would be hooked. He would have been too if he'd seen her first. Unfortunately, for all involved, the charming and perplexing Miss Stackhouse permanently had his fascination.

He then heard a small timid voice say, "Looks like a flat, if you're calling for a tow you're gonna be waiting till morning, but if ya got a spare I can help change it."

That got Bill's attention. He turned on as much of his charm that he thought was warranted in order to get his flat fixed quickly and both of them on their way to New Orleans. "I'm not entirely sure; I've never had cause to use it before. However, if you could _help_ me change it I would love to offer you a ride in exchange. Where are you headed?" Not that it mattered.

"Anywhere you're willing to take me. Pop the trunk and I'll get started." Bill nodded as he moved to do just that and smiled at himself. This had to be fate. Any thoughts that this was 'arranged' by the Sherriff didn't even cross his mind.

_**Same location and time… different point of view….**_

That Compton was as arrogant as he was foolish. If she hadn't thrown that rock and taken out his tire, he would have never stopped for the pathetic blood bag. Who knew she was competent enough to change a flat and Compton wasn't. All Thalia was interested in was slowing him down long enough for the court jester to get a whiff of the girls scent. If it hadn't been for the direct order from her Sheriff not to engage, she would have already had her fill of the girl.

She flipped her phone open and dialed. "Does he have her?" Was how Eric answered the call.

"I had to flatten one of his tires to get him to stop after he blatantly passed and ignored her as she tried to hitch for a ride, but she's got his attention now. She's changing his tire." She scoffed when she noticed from her position in the trees, that he didn't even bother holding up the car for her, instead making her use the jack. Dick.

"I see. Looks like I'm putting in a curtsy call to the queen. I wouldn't want her thinking Billy boy found her new pet all by himself now do I? Continue to observe him until they both drive off. You are dismissed from your duties for the next two weeks for your assistance this evening and last. And Thalia, I don't need to remind you not to speak of my bonded's _uniqueness_ to anyone do I?"

"No, Sheriff. I know where my loyalties lie, my Maker chooses her allies well." They both ended the connection without the human custom of bidding farewell. Like most vampires aged past a few centuries, the vampire equivalent to childhood, they saved farewell's for when it was most likely needed. She sighed unnecessarily. At her age, and what a considerable one it was, she'd met surprisingly few 'honorable' _men_, even during the time in history when it was so fashionable. The Viking however was an exception. She knew this about him when she asked permission to move to his area after her incident in Illinois, before she'd been contacted by her Maker. Even if she wasn't tasked with assuring the Stackhouse woman's safety for her Maker to claim at the appropriate time, she'd have done it anyway because of the Vikings obvious affection for her. She wasn't sure if he knew of her Maker's intentions but it really didn't matter. He'd learn soon enough, but then again at her age 'soon' was a relative term.

_**Close to dawn at the state line with Texas…..**_

He watched the shifter cross out of the Viking Vampire's territory and groaned to himself. He'd gone to great lengths and risk to insure he got hired on as part of the new security detail for the Stackhouse women and so far his cover was intact. Redirecting that disturbed Were to attack at the mall and filling her up with V had been a necessary evil. He needed a way to ingratiate himself into that family without causing the Vampire to look at him twice. Posing as a Were and working mainly during the day, combined with a very small amount of confusion and memory glamor, had helped so far. Now he needed to work on step two, gaining Sookie's trust. That was imperative if he was to complete his mission for the Prince. It was to be a gesture of peace. A gift of love to show Sookie how high in regards her great-grandfather held her. He said he'd made a mess of gaining her trust himself with his impetuousness and it didn't matter how long he had to be in the Vampire's employ.

As he turned back toward Bon Temp and called to report his progress with the shifter, he hoped this task helped him get closer to the reluctant Fae princess. Besides how often does one get the chance he'd been given. It was an honor and he just hoped she would feel the same. However, from what he'd observed of her interactions with others at the shifter's bar and at the town meeting, told him she probably wouldn't. From what little he'd observed of the humans strange culture so far he might even have to 'help convince her' of the authenticity of the gift with a little Fae magic, only time would tell and for now he had plenty of it.

_**Bubba's point of view…**_

Bubba had returned Adele and the new human child back to Eric's house with little difficulty. He'd just taken Adele in to her bed, leaving the child with a bleary eyed Lafayette, and was about to exit the room when he saw the other small human staring at him from the door in what looked like footie pj's.

"Is Ewik mada me?" She asked the old rock 'n roller in a soft sad voice that instantly reminded him of his own little human he'd been forced to leave behind.

Quickly brushing that bad memory away he responded with an eloquent, "I dunno," as he shut Adele's bedroom door. "Why'd he be mad? Mr. Eric likes you a lot, even if you are short."

She playfully scoffed at him, "I's no shot! Ima widdle giwl. An Ewik mad 'caus I see him eain' an Soogie sweam wen he bite hewa wit his poiny teef. I no wan Ewik mada me. You tew him I sowwy an he fogib me?"

Bubba wasn't exactly sure what she was talking about, though he had no trouble actually understanding her, but he knew how to cheer her up. She looked so sad. He bent down and picked up the little one moving at a human pace to the kitchen. "How 'bout I warm you some milk and see if there are any cookies around. My mamma always said nothin' worked better to cheer ya up when something bothered ya like milk 'n cookies and a song. I'll even teach you one of my favorites.

And that's how Eric and Sookie found them a few hours later, sitting next to a roaring fire in Eric's living room, with a plate of cookie crumbs and an empty glass of milk, singing 'Blue Christmas'. Well, Bubba was singing, Sarah was humming along with her eyes closed. When he finished she said "Agin peese." Just as she had the last twenty times, not that Bubba minded in the least because it provided comfort to both of them.

Sensing her parents arrival and without opening her eyes she said, "You bedda dan my musik boks." Then she opened her tired eyes, sat up, kissed the cat lovin' vamp on the cheek and whispered, "Dankyou fo' da son' an da cookies and da miwk. I feel bedda." She climbed out of his lap and toddled over to Eric and sleepily raised her arms for him to pick her up.

Startled by her desire for his attentions after the events earlier in the evening, he paused a moment until the child swayed a little waiting for him to move. In a flash she was in his arms. Before he could say anything, she put a small hand on his mouth and lifted his upper lip. He, in turn, lifted an eyebrow at this odd behavior. Yet, what she said next really floored him. "You mada me? No mo' poiny teef. I sowwy I made you mad 'cause I no nok on da doowa wika good giwl. You fogib me?"

"I told you so," Sookie said softly.

Bubba watched as Eric took Sarah up the stairs, speaking soft, reassuring words of comfort, as Sookie gathered the dirty dishes and motioned Bubba to follow her.

"Thank you for sitting with her Bubba. It was very kind. It's getting close to dawn, so if you would like it, there is a light tight and secure resting place in the spare bedroom down stairs that you're welcome to. I hope you have a good rest. Goodnight." With that she left the dishes drying in the dishwasher rack and patted a stunned Bubba on the shoulder as she passed him to go upstairs to bed.

He smiled softly to himself and hummed 'Silent Night' as he descended the stairs to the light tight room. This was one of the most peculiar families he'd even known but for the first time since his mamma passed, he felt at home in another's house. It made him smile.

_**An hour before dawn in a small cemetery outside of Shreveport…..**_

She screamed again to no avail. She'd been screaming since that blonde bitch touched her. For the first hour or so they were screams of indignation, then screams of outrage that yet another bitch was carelessly moving her from this hellish basement to the back of a van. She couldn't move so she just kept screaming. Finally she began screaming of revenge when she realized the blonde vampiress was going to bury her. She couldn't see her because her eyes were closed and she couldn't, for all her trying, open them, but she could hear the shovel digging in the dirt. She could feel the sunrise coming and began to relax a bit thinking that she'd rise the next day and seek her revenge. She didn't know how they were doing this to her, keeping her from moving since she couldn't feel the presence of chains binding her, but there was no more pain. Then she heard someone approach and the Vampire quit digging to give orders, orders that sent Lorena screaming in panic.

"Good now I can go to rest. Eric's orders are to wait until an hour after sunrise. If she's not dust, toss her in the hole, cover it and put this on top." It sounded as if she handed him a cloth or possibly a tarp because it sounded more like plastic than just fabric. "Use those to keep it anchored. Dr. Ludwig will be upset if her experiment is ruined because you didn't follow directions to the letter. You can go home and sleep after your done here."

"Isn't that the vamp from last night's attack? Are you actually expecting her not to fry in the sun?" This was from an unknown male voice. She'd wait until the other was gone to beg for mercy. Men were simple creatures and easily manipulated, Lorena was sure she could persuade this one to help her.

"Well that would be part of the experiment, wouldn't it? Obviously if she burns, your job is done but you will stay until then, understand Wolf?" Shit! A werewolf?!

"Yes Ma'am!" Lorena heard the footsteps receding. When she was sure they were alone she tried anyway. First a simple plea, then a demand, then outright begging, they all seemed too fall on deaf ears. If he hadn't just held a conversation with the other woman, that's exactly what Lorena would think. That's when it finally dawned on her just as she felt the first rays of sun do just that. Nobody could hear her, she couldn't move, but somehow she was aware. She could feel her body warming in the sun's rays but that's all she was aware of. No pain, no burning or bursting into flame, she just wished her eyes were open so she could see it. She never missed the sun since she bargained for her idiot maker to turn her but now she was in awe. What the hell was going on? She tried calling for her children but stopped when she remembered the sun was up which meant they were not.

After what felt eternal to her, she experienced a shifting and knew she was being rolled and suddenly fell into a shallow hole. Though she had no need to breathe, she still felt suffocated by the dirt being tossed on her almost bare body; she was still wearing those hideous scarves. She'd had to rest in the dirt many times during the course of her existence and she had never, in all that time, experienced the immense sensation of terror about being buried that she was now feeling. She screamed in her head to no avail, nobody could hear her and nobody would care if they could. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. She'd heard it from many before and never paid it any attention. Most of her victims that had the presence of mind to threaten her as she drained them dry, always said, '_You will pay for this_,' and now she was. To her utter horror she was now paying for all her sins. All she could do at that realization was scream.

**_A/N: I hope the whole thing with Lorena make sense. I didn't have time to really go over it in depth with my Beta. And with her being tired while proofing it and my being tired while writing and editing it, I just hope the main idea of Lorena's fate gets across. If any of you are confused feel free to ask, comment, make rude gestures..._**

**_On another note, I hate Preston, just in case it wasn't obvious. I think his role in Cannon as a 'Christmas Present' for Niall's lonely great-granddaughter, would have been fine IF she had been aware of it AND allowed to remember the event after the fact. The fact that she only had a dim recollection of something occurring during the park scene in DITF makes me believe Niall had an ulterior motive. So I took that idea and ran with it. Don't hate me for what I came up with, her_****_ character _** needs the trauma of a major travesty to help build up strength. Next chapter will be rough, but since I'm a low drama kinda girl we come in during the resolution. Hopefully all will be clear next chapter, which might be a little late next week. I swear it's been like pulling teeth with that one! My muse actually complained when I started doing just that to get chapter 16 out and I'm still not done. Wish me luck!  


**_Thanks for all the love in the form of reviews and favorites guys. It make the teeth pulling a little less painful.  
_**


	16. The pain of betrayal

**A/N: WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! The following chapter comes with 3 warnings!**

**Warning #1: There is a two year time jump between Ch. 15 and this chapter, which puts this chapter, beginning between DAAD and DD. The date is approximately the second week of Feb. 2005. I've got a time line worked up and I'll post it to my profile page eventually. I have a poll there also to see how interested you guys would be at seeing a few one-shots of the time in between.**

**Warning #2: This chapter will involve discussion of sensitive topics. To reduce spoilage I will not say what exactly however if you are sensitive to violent crimes or have been victim to one please proceed with caution. Remember I'm trying to stay as close to the events in the books as possible but with my own spin so it won't be any worse than what CH has come up with. Consider yourself warned. **

**Warning #3: This chapter ends with and evil cliffy. I was feeling a bit nasty when I wrote this. If you want to wait a week to read this with the next chapter I'll understand. If you're familiar with the books though it should be obvious what's going on. Italics denotes thoughts or shared memories.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or anything else here. I'm writing purely for shits and giggle purposes. Please don't sue.**

_**One last thing, big shout out too my totally awesome Beta, slcurwin, for putting up with me. She laughs and all the right places and makes me feel so smart. Thanks! **_

Chapter 16

Sookie was fairly certain she was going to die. Her skin felt like it would burst into flame at any moment. It was agonizing and she knew she'd never felt this kind of pain before, slow and torturous. She was lying mostly naked on a soft surface waiting for even the smallest bit of relief to be given to her by her evil tormentors. One said harasser was sitting across the room in a chair watching T.V. and munching on something that smelled just heavenly to her as her belly growled with the intensity of someone who hasn't eaten in weeks. Sookie's irritation grew as her tormentor turner a wicked smirking eye in the direction of the noise.

"Hungry?" She said teasingly.

Sookie could do nothing more than moan in pain as a snicker erupted from her tormentor's mouth as she hopped out of her seat and skipped over to Sookie's prone form. She moved to lift one of the scrapes of cloth covering her modesty and Sookie used the last of her strength to swat her hand away as she moaned painfully, "Don't touch me!" The evil little witch waved the sweet confection she was eating in front of her and taunted, "I'd give you a bite but you not allowed to eat it!" She sang out the words in a high pitched sing-song tone that made Sookie want to rip her tongue out of her head.

Finally, her rescue came as the door opened and Gran walked through carrying a tray laden down with goodies. The first she noticed on the tray was a small bowl of milky green stuff that smelled heavily of lavender. Next to that was a larger bowl of ice water with several strips of cloth on the side ready for dipping. Last on the tray was a plate of food that consisted of a ham sandwich with all the fixings, several wedges of pickles, a bag of baked chips with a large glass of ice water to help wash it all down.

Gran narrowed her eyes at Sarah, "Quit pestering your Aunt, child. Can't you see she's been fried like a fritter?" Her eyes nearly popped out of her head as she took in the full sight of Sookie's sunburned body.

"Thanks, Gran," Sookie meant it sarcastically but it came out so weak, nobody noticed the disparagement. She began to eat her lunch as quickly as her sore skin would allow her to move.

"Good Lord, girl! We need to call Amy; this is more than a simple burn. How long were you outside?"

"No more than an hour I swear! It's only February! I took advantage of the unusually warm day to get a little sun. I've never gotten burned before!" She whined, "I came in when I began to feel nauseous."

Gran began applying the aloe and lavender concoction to Sookie's sore skin while she tsked and mumbled about the evils of sunbathing, when Sookie suddenly jumped off the couch and took off toward the bathroom. As Sookie heaved up what little bit of her lunch she was able to choke down, Adele was on the phone, trying to reach Dr. Ludwig.

It's important to note that because of the research project sponsored by Eric, the doctor had stopped taking new patients when she began the enormous task of finding suitable participants for her 'study', which did take them international like she predicted. As it began the testing phase she even stopped seeing any patients that weren't part of the study. Sookie and her family was the one exception. Not only was she the bonded mate of the man/vampire funding the whole thing but Adele and Amy had formed a close friendship over the last two years.

When the doctor arrived an hour later, Sookie was back on the couch, covered in aloe and cooling cloths. She did not like what she saw. "Little girl, what the Hell happened to you?"

"I got burned," Sookie said weakly. "But I don't know why, I never have in the past! What's different now?!" Again with the whining.

"Do I really need to answer that?" Ludwig stated as she looked at Sarah standing by the door. "In or out, child, don't linger in doorways. Where's your brother?" Sarah had taken to little Hunter right away and they'd been practically joined at the hip ever since.

"He's sleepin'. Gwan made him take a nap afta lunch." Sarah's speech had gotten better since Ludwig suggested a therapist that specialized in supernatural children's disorders. The therapist was not just working with her speech but also helping Sarah cope with the current absence of Eric. The past six weeks had been rough for the family.

She nodded at the child. "Sit and be quiet then. As for you missy," she directed toward Sookie, "what time was it you decided it to go out and bake yourself in the sun?"

"Umm, well I guess it was about ten this morning. I've been sleeping so much at night these past few weeks that I'm awake earlier in the day than I have been in years! It was warm today for this time of year…"

"And you thought it would be a good idea to get sun poisoning?"

"Sun poisoning? I thought that it was impossible for me to get more than a nice tan because Niall said that as part of the Sky Fae we crave the sun and in my _condition _I should be outside as much as possible."

"When did he tell you this? That ever reliable and trust worthy Fairy that has the gall to call you kin but then sends that… that… creature to …." Gran said heatedly, her words laced with bitter sarcasm, as she entered the room from putting Hunter down.

"Gran I'm not talking about that!" Sookie snapped at Gran's interruption of their conversation.

Gran looked at Sarah for a moment before the child quietly nodded and left the room. When they all heard the back screen door slam and Sarah's voice as she began playing with Bull, Adele turned her eyes back to Sookie and knelt down beside her. "You need to talk about it baby girl. It's eating you up inside and causing everybody pain. The children wake up from nightmares crying out for Eric. They need him back and frankly so do you, especially now. When will you stop being so damn stubborn and admit it?!"

"Adele is correct, girl. You have more to think about now than just yourself. Stop behaving so selfishly. Does he know?"

Sookie shook her head weakly as the tears ran down her face. "I can't tell him. He'll hate me even more than he does now. How could he ever look at me let alone touch me again? I feel so dirty and ashamed even though I know it wasn't my fault, Gran! I know that, I do., but I-I-I," she began sobbing and gulping in huge breaths the way one does when they're trying not to drown. That's exactly what it felt like Sookie was doing, drowning in her pain, misery, shame, and fear.

"When was the last time you exchanged with the vampire?" Ludwig quietly asked.

"Not since the day before…the…the…attack," Sookie moaned weakly while being rocked gently by Gran as her weeping calmed to silent tears. Adele gave Ludwig a quiet nod. Amy left a few minutes later after giving the poor girl something to help her sleep. She needed more healing than what Amy could provide for her. The girl needed her mate.

_**An hour before dusk at Fangtasia…..**_

Eric awoke to the familiar sensation of Sookie's pain. It seemed a bit more intense tonight than usual. Eric sighed when he thought about her pain as normal. He hated it. He hated being apart from his family ever since Sookie took the children back to Bon Temp the day after her attack. She couldn't think of the house in Shreveport as home anymore since she was assaulted there. He also refused to go back to it since she left, staying instead at his bar that he was beginning to hate even more now than before.

He made his way into his office to attempt some work before the tedious night of entertaining the vermin commenced, when there was a knock at the back door. He ignored it until he heard a familiar voice say, "I know you're in there vampire, I can smell your agitation. We need to talk, it's about your bonded."

"Sookie? What's wrong?" Eric said in a rush, as he zipped the door open the moment 'bonded' slipped out of her mouth, then immediately retreated back into the shadows to avoid the weak sunlight streaming inside. He would brutally end those few that remained protecting her if anything had harmed her...again.

"Of course this is about Sookie, unless you've gotten another bonded in your time apart." When he snarled at the suggestion, she snorted, "I didn't think so. Come on your needed. I've brought light tight transportation to get you there ASAP." When he turned and went back to his office and sat down at his desk, it was her turn to snarl. "Didn't you hear me, bloodsucker? She needs you, now!"

"Did she send you, because she told me to stay away from her, until or if she calls for me, and she hasn't called."

"You both are more stubborn than an entire heard of mules! She is injured, you pigheaded idiot! She needs your blood to heal or she will die. Which will it be your pride or her life?" Like he needed to choose, he was at the back door to the club holding a heavy coat over his exposed skin waiting for her before she even finished the sentence.

Dr. Ludwig drove a beautifully restored 1956 Studebaker, the kind with the full bench style front and back seats. Before opening the back door to the club and exposing Eric to the sun light, she told him she had the back modified to accommodate a light tight compartment under the seat's bench that extended into the trunk so it would be large enough to contain someone of his stature. Her driver and sometimes bodyguard, a Were named Alex, already had it open, all he needed to do was hop in and pull the handle to close. Eric opened the door and was in the car safely before the sun had a chance to singe him.

The drive to Bon Temp gave Ludwig a chance to update Eric on Sookie's condition, though she kept one fact confidential for the moment so that Sookie would have a chance to explain.

"She needs your blood immediately Vampire. She's suffered a very bad sun burn to the majority of the front of her body but somehow managed sun poisoning around her abdomen. It's swollen and patchy in appearance. The usual remedies are not working fast enough. Typical burns take up to 48 hours to fully redden. A combination of topical ointments and oral pain killers usually provides relief that is simply not working in this case. I believe it might have something to do with the amount of your blood she has consumed over the years. There is another factor but I'll wait for her to tell you."

Eric was about to demand he be told everything when the driver announced their arrival at the Stackhouse residence. "Adele and I will wait for you both in the kitchen and Lafayette has taken the children into town for ice cream until called. She's lying on the couch in the living room and Alex has pulled up to the porch. Good Luck, Northman." Nothing more was said as Eric released the hatch and made his way inside the house as quickly as possible. The dense foliage of the tree canopy surrounding the house kept the already dimming sky from doing any real damage and once inside heavy curtains had been drawn over every window to protect Sookie from further light exposure.

The only light in the room came from a fire lit to ward off the chill of the late February afternoon and a lamp illuminating the side table it sat upon, next to the couch where Sookie lay lightly dozing with a thin sheet drawn over her quivering figure. It wasn't trembling from cold though as Eric discovered when he pulled the cover back. Her body was almost purple in color, radiating waves of heat from her blistered form. Her stomach was the worst off area afflicted as it looked swollen and patchy in color, just as Ludwig explained.

His eyes widened in shock as his fangs dropped in anger, questions and guilt filled his mind. _'Did she do this to herself on purpose or was this the result of too much of his blood over the years as the little troll suggested. If it was indeed the latter, why now, what changed? If this had anything to do with that two-faced fairy as he suspected it might, he was going to triple the bounty he already had on his head. He may even call in a debt he had with an elf that would be able to track him in the Fae realm. Needless to say if Preston was still in this dominion he'd already be enjoying Fangtasia's hospitality.'_

"Quit thinking so loud and don't even think his name in my presence. Why are you here, Eric? Better yet, how are you here? The sun is barely setting now." Sookie didn't move or open her eyes when she spoke and her voice came out barely above a whisper.

Aware that Ludwig was most likely listening from the other room and attempting to add some levity to Sookie's dour mood Eric deadpanned, "Amy has switched professions, from Doctor to Vampire smuggler. I don't see a _bright_ future for this livelihood. She may want to rethink it."

"Ba-da-dum-bum, Ha-Ha Vampire. Comedy hour is over, heal your mate so I can get on with my life," she snarked from the kitchen in an almost _dead-on_ imitation of Pam.

Sookie not hearing Ludwig's response didn't even smile. "Eric, please. I don't have the energy to banter tonight. I asked you to give me time, I need more. Just go…please." The last plea ended with a hitch in her breath that indicated to Eric she was barely keeping her tears at bay. He hated when she cried, he felt so helpless, but after what Ludwig told him in the car he decided to brave the torrent sure to come.

"No." He stated calmly and sat gently on the coffee table in front of the couch.

This caused her to finally open her weary, bloodshot eyes and finally look at him. "Eric…," she began.

In a voice so soft and gentle he sounded like he was trying to coax a frightened rabbit out of its den, he said as sincerely as he could, "I will not let you leave me again. You need my blood to heal and not just your damaged skin. I need you to forgive me, Sookie, for not being there. Forgive me for not seeing the danger he posed and leaving you alone with him. Please, my love, I…." he took an unnecessary breath and swallowed the knot in his throat, "I need you to let me come home. You and the children are my home." He moved slowly but with determined purpose, as he placed his cool hand over her heart on her scorched flesh, the natural low temperature of his body acting as a welcomed balm that felt like it reached straight to her soul.

"You…I…Eric I'm…you'll….." she couldn't form a coherent sentence with the emotions welling up from a place deep inside she thought that she'd closed off. So she let go allowing him to see her thoughts for the first time in more than a month.

_It had been nearly six weeks since a man they had both trusted to protect her and their family, had suddenly (to their perception), betrayed that trust by raping Sookie when she'd been alone with him one January afternoon. It had been just after the witch war and Eric had gone to New Orleans to report on the events and warn the queen about Hallow and her evasion of justice. He'd awoken early from his rest during the second day of his stay in great pain but was unable to do more than reach for the phone and text Bull before the day took him again. It was simple in context, __**Sookie 911**__, but the fact that it had come from Eric's phone had alerted the half daemon shifter to check on Sookie, the help had come but not before she'd been violated._

_When Eric fully rose that night he came home immediately only to find Sookie in an almost catatonic state. The children clung to him that night because they couldn't block the chaos coming from Sookie's mind. He had tried everything he could think of to comfort her and reassure her that she'd be okay but he could not hide the rage he felt. And in her anguish she mistook the anger he felt at himself, for not being there, his ire at the incompetent guards for not preventing her pain, and the pure murderous rage towards Pardlow in particular, as being directed toward her for allowing it to occur. _

_She had left him that next evening saying she needed to get away from the reminders and away from all 'the supernatural bullshit' so she could heal. She left thinking he hated her for circumstances beyond **her **control. He let her leave hating himself for not being there to prevent circumstances beyond **his **control. For six weeks neither could heal without their other half all because of a misunderstanding of feelings due to each person's failed attempt at protecting the other from those same emotions. Sookie was locked in a constant state of anxiety due to resurfacing memories of Bartlett caused by her attack and Eric was holding his own heart hostage fearing the very real possibility of another lost family. _

All of these thoughts and memories swirled between their combined awareness, as his hand continued to rest above her breast_. 'I'm scared, Eric.'_ He heard and felt from her in the silence of the room.

'_Of me?! Why? I can feel your confusion Sookie. Don't you realize that to hurt you is to hurt myself? I would not…could not…'_

'_I'm pregnant.' _ She was terrified he'd truly leave, abandon her, because she carried another man's child. This petrifying idea had been the root of her pain. Even before Ludwig confirmed it the week before, she knew. Not because of some internal knowing of a life growing inside her, but because she was told. The monster who stole her trust, after handing her the drink that made her compliant and unable to concentrate, a magical GHB of sorts as she found out later from Ludwig, had smiled at her and told her he'd been sent to give her a gift, the gift of a child. One she could never have with her chosen mate, so one was chosen for her_. _

Shocking them both, Eric did not react with anger, nor with betrayal, jealousy, grief, pain or any number of emotions Sookie expected him to feel. Instead he immediately felt love followed by apprehension. _'Do you no longer wish to raise your children with me, Sookie?'_

'_No! I mean yes, I mean I do want you to be my children's father Eric, you already are. But I thought you…because of what happened…'_

'_They are part of you my lover, no matter the origin. How could I not love them,'_ he thought as he placed his other cool hand lightly atop her abdomen. When she inhaled slightly from the pain, he removed that hand and bit his wrist offering it to her, afraid she would reject it, and him. There was no need for his trepidation, since she latched onto his wrist like she was dying from thirst, and in a way she had been. As she took in the restorative elixir of his blood, she felt a tingling, like an internal tickle, race all over her body. She offered her own wrist to him to complete the loop. He bit with great care and delicacy handling her almost like spun sugar and then only took a mouthful. He reopened his wrist twice before having her stop, not wanting her to take too much and risk a turning.

"May I have some water, please?" Sookie asked feeling very dry, like she hadn't just half drained a giant ass Viking Vampire.

"Yes, here," Eric handed her what was left in the glass on the table by the couch. "I will get you more with plenty of ice and let the good doctor and Adele know that 'the coast is clear', so to speak. I'm sure Ludwig has more medical wisdom to regale us with."

"Of course I do. It's what I live for! To amuse you is my life's ambition, blood-sucker," Ludwig half snarled half chuckled as she waddled into the room followed by Gran carrying a tray with more ice water for Sookie, tea for her and Ludwig and for Eric, a glass of her most recent batch of blood infused cocktail that Pam had begun calling 'moonshine for vampires'.

"Not to worry, Eric dear," Gran cooed, "this is not my 'high-octane' blend." She winked as she handed him the glass.

He took a small sip warily remembering the last time he'd proceeded without caution. This time it was not spiked with Fae blood, thankfully. He still owed Pam a punishment for that little prank. Recent circumstances had distracted him from taking his revenge on her Christmas Eve stunt. Spiking his drink with elf blood one of the few nights in the year they could get the children to voluntarily go to bed early, thus making Eric listless and lethargic most of the night and effectively ending his romantic night with Sookie before it began, had put Pam on Santa's naughty list indefinitely.

Sookie shifted to a sitting position on the couch pulling Eric from his musings. He sat beside her as she adjusted the sheet for modesty and eased into Eric's cool side. Her burn was visibly lighter after Eric's donation and though they still needed to talk out their mutual insecurities, it looked like a promising and positive turn in their relationship.

"Well now that we have your domestic issues on the mend, let's work on the tiny quandary_ growing_ inside you, dear." Ludwig stated with her usual frankness. "Have you given any thought to my suggestion? You still have time to act but the longer you wait….."

Sookie shook her head with absolute certainty, "No, I don't care how it was conceived, the baby was not at fault and I will not get rid of it. I told you this before."

"Yes, but I thought you might want to confer with your mate….," Ludwig tried again.

It was Eric that shook his head this time, "No, there will be no discussion because the decision has been made. We will raise this child as we have raised our other children." Eric stated, fully aware of Sookie's personal feelings toward the subject of abortion. She didn't begrudge others the right to choose but for her, it wasn't an option. She entwined her hand with his in an unspoken gesture of solidarity.

Ludwig nodded her acquiescence, "It is my job to make sure you are aware of alternatives, since that doesn't seem to be necessary, let's move on. I'm going to need to do some blood work to confirm my thoughts about your condition. Needless to say you should stay out of direct sunlight until I have a change to finish my tests. If you must go out during the day, wear sunscreen, long sleeves, a wide brim hat, and sunglasses that would make people mistake you as a celebrity in hiding. Better yet, keep your Vampire's hours, you will most likely find yourself getting nauseous more often as morning sickness kicks in. I'm sure Adele can help you navigate the trials of pregnancy, but this is an unusual pregnancy; trust your instincts and your body. If you're hungry, eat. If you're tired, sleep. If you experience anything…unusual, call me immediately."

"How will I know what's unusual? I've never been pregnant or even around anyone that has been. Should I keep taking Eric's blood? Is it safe, what about….." she trailed off with a blush that wasn't noticeable under her still reddened skin.

Amy chuckled, "Like I said, trust your body's cravings, if you feel you _need_ something, let yourself have it. This includes carnal pleasures." She winked saucily at the two on the couch as Eric grinned and Sookie buried her face between Eric's shoulder and the cushions of the couch.

It was about that moment when Sookie's cell phone interrupted their conversation ringing loudly from upstairs, where she'd left it that morning when she went out for her deep fry. Before she could ask Eric to get it for her, the phone in the kitchen began demanding attention. Gran rose to answer it but before she was able take a step, Ludwig's phone beeped once signaling a text. As she reached into her pocket to check the message, Eric's phone began ringing. This was getting absurd.

"Northman," Eric answered in his usual cool tone as he zipped up stairs and retrieved Sookie's phone that had now gone to voice-mail.

As she checked her messages Eric heard Bear's voice. It sounded weak and pained, "The bar … under attack…unknown gunman…opened fire…the children are here…Sarah says ... shooter's still outside…..Lafayette's down…taking cover…hurry…." The line went dead just as Gran ran in the room saying Bull just reported in that he and the children were under fire at the bar and to call Shreveport police because apparently the entire Bon Temp police force (Andy, Kevin, Kenya, and Bud) had been in the bar eating dinner when all hell broke loose.

Ludwig reported she'd just received an urgent 911 from one of the Were's participating in her 'study' as one of the supernatural blood donors. He reported being shot while playing pool with members of his pack at the 'Billabong'. He couldn't get out for help since the shooter was still taking pot shots at anyone who moved.

Sookie's message was from Lafayette. Unfortunately most of it was unintelligible due to screaming and the sound of gunshots…..he had called to check in, just as the attack began.

Before anyone could process what was happening, Eric barked out orders to do as Bull said and stay put, before vanishing out the door and into the sky.

_**Meanwhile at Billabong (formally known as Merlotte's)… **_

Bear was cleaning glasses behind the bar, keeping a keen eye on the bar at large, while also watching Lafayette and his two young charges in the corner booth. He knew that Northman and his woman were going through a rough period since the New Year. First all that shit with the psycho were-witch with the obsession for the tall Viking Vampire, then the discovery of the viper in their midst. Bear couldn't blame him for firing the entire security detail he had in place, with the exception of Bubba and Bull, the other half dozen wolves he'd hired in the past two years were dismissed before the sun rose on the night of the attack. Bear himself had taken on the task of manager of the bar about eight months before, at his family's request (mainly his wife's), when his eldest had been nearly killed protecting the Stackhouse women, by a local serial killer that had a personal vendetta against women who took up with vampires. When Eric offered the position of manager/business partner to the aging were, he decided it would be a good time to make a career change. His eldest, once she recovered from being raped and nearly strangled by the now very dead, vampire hating bigot, had joined him at the bar working as a waitress while also acting as the bookkeeper, finally putting her education to some use.

Bear was surprised when Sookie had left as abruptly as she did and returned with the children to Bon Temp. He had not been surprised when he heard from Adele that she refused to come out of her room let alone the house on most days. His own daughter had suffered a depression and needed counseling after her own trials and had begun visiting Sookie almost daily to offer support and a 'shoulder to cry on'. Sookie had never had a close female friend during her adult life, unless one counted that ditz Tara as a 'friend' and Bear certainly never did, so having one now was slowly showing an effect for both women.

Bear watched the busy dinner crowd with a smile on his face as he watched the spunky little Sarah and her partner in crime, Hunter, harass Laf until he pulled money out of his pocket and handed it to the devious devils. They squealed in glee as they both ran for the jute box, with Bull playing the part of the shadow, as they pulled up a chair so they could peer at the selections. Laffy shook his head in defeat and pulled out his phone, no doubt calling in to the farmhouse when the power suddenly cut off and the shots began.

_**A/N: Hehehehehehehe...please don't hate me. I did warn you! 3 times! Gosh, I wonder who's shooting up the bar. I wonder where Eric's going. Hmmmm. **_

_**So for those of you not familiar with the term, Billabong, means watering hole (well basically) and originates in 'the land down under'. I got the chance to visit Australia 6 years ago and I loved it so much I want to go back! As always, let me know what you think. Not sure when I'll be able to update next, but I'll aim for next Sunday. Y'all got a bonus this week with the outtake which if you haven't read is now being displayed as a one shot and this chapter has taken it's place. Hopefully the two-fer will tied you over few a week or so.**_


	17. Hidden in Plain Sight

_**A/N: I'm sorry this post is a little late but this chapter came out kicking and screaming. I just got it back from my Beta so...here ya go! See ya below. OH! BTW, make sure you recheck chapter 16 to see if you read it cause I reloaded the real chapter last FRIDAY! The one I posted on Halloween is now an OUTTAKE! Sorry for the confusion.  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or anything else here. I'm writing purely for shits and giggle purposes. Please don't sue.**_

_**One last thing, big shout out too my totally awesome Beta, slcurwin, for putting up with me. She laughs at all the right places and makes me feel so smart. Thanks! **_

Chapter 17

Sweetie Des Arts was a woman on a mission. She had been methodically making her way across the south for the past three years, exacting her revenge on the fiends that had turned her into a monster. She'd been working in bars and other temporary positions and using her newly gained senses to sniff out her targets. She had struck the preverbal jackpot when she had taken the position as cook at the bar she was currently shooting up. The place absolutely reeked of werewolves to the point that she couldn't discern between the human patrons and the monsters she hunted. She had been in the area for a few weeks just observing and biding her time, she's decided to finally end what she saw as an outright infestation.

When she arrived at the bar, she positioned herself just inside the tree line across the street from the front entrance. She pulled out her weapons and began checking each one to make sure nothing would jam while she was dispensing her brand of justice. After setting up her area she made a quick trip around to the back of the building and barred the employee entrance. To ensure that no one would be getting out of this door alive, she aimed one of her guns at the door and connected it to a motion detector. A handy little trick she'd picked up from some of her less than savory contacts during the years. If anyone managed to get this door open this was her insurance they wouldn't get very far. She had learned the hard way how fast and strong these creatures were.

As she made her way back towards the front of the building she took out the small compact that she always carried with her, too check her make-up. It was a habit, more like a vain obsession, that harkened back to her days as a stripper. Of course this was long before her accident and she'd been cursed to this half life. Her bitterness toward the two-natured was in large part due to the blame she laid on them for ending her career and youthful good looks. At least this was how she saw it; she was in blissful denial about the fact that she hadn't been a fresh young beauty in many years before her accident.

She settled in one of her chosen spots, she'd planned to use several during her assault to get all angles of the building. She wanted to make sure no one in that building survived. Her plan was to fire all out at the building after she triggered the switch that would kill the lights. With her improved sight she could see much better in the dark and figured it as an advantage to use over those inside. She knew not all the patrons would be the creatures she sought but as far as she was concerned they were all guilty by association. She knew that in the chaos of the dark the humans would get in the others way and she could pick them off one at a time as they moved about inside. That logic might make others say 'what the fuck', but it made perfect since to Sweetie's deranged mind. This was why she waited until dark fully settled. At this time of year it was right in the middle of the dinner rush and the bar was packed. She watched as the pathetic morons Bon Temps had the gall to call cops all gathered inside to eat. Perfect, no one to call for help.

Half an hour after dark, dinner was still in full swing and Sweetie made her move. First, she blew the charge she'd set on the fuse box, effectively cutting off the power. Second, she fired her first volley at the front windows and watched with glee as they shattered when her bullets pierced the panes sending shrapnel flying everywhere. Bodies hit the ground, screams tore through the air, and Sweetie couldn't help but smile. Third, she waited as the chaos inside grew to a fevered pitch, as she picked off those few that stumbled out of the building in search of help.

She moved to another of her chosen spots, in order to gain a better view of the main dining area in the front. She saw the large black man that owned the joint reaching for the phone on the wall and put a bullet in his shoulder. She knew he was a shifter, most likely a bear. She scanned the room and saw another tall shifter of some sort, but she hadn't smelled his kind before. He was using his large frame to guard two small children. She fired off a few rounds but only managed to hit the wall or table they were hiding behind. No matter which position she took to get a better shot they seemed to anticipate every move she made. She began to get sloppy in her frustrated rage to kill those slippery little brats and completely missed the two small foxes as they slipped out the front door and around to the back. She didn't miss the sound of the motion controlled gun as it fired off a round before it was mysteriously silenced. "Fuck! You little shits are going to pay for that!"

While Sweetie fruitlessly continued to fire round after round at what she thought were the children, she heard giggling coming from the side area near the pool table. Another giggle erupted from the opposite end of the bar near the kitchen. She suddenly noticed the bar was mostly empty, only the most severely wounded or dead were left. Those little trolls had completely distracted her while the other patrons managed to escape out the back door. This wasn't going at all how she planned. After debating the pros and cons with herself she decided to move in a little closer. She grabbed her rifle and made her way across the street to the parking lot.

Eric chose that moment to land silently behind the bitten-were. He had been observing the scene from above for several minutes. He watched as the two foxes made their way to the back door and shifted to remove the barrier blocking the exit. When the motion detector set off the gun aimed at the door he managed to zip in and crush the weapon before it did any permanent damage, just grazing one of the shifter's, a young woman, no more than 18, in the leg. The other one, Bull, cleared the door and began quietly empty the packed back hallway. It had been the only area in the building without windows and was the most secure location. Eric quietly asked where the children were, and though he was not pleased with the answer, he was also not surprised.

Sarah was as stubborn as the elder Stackhouse women but twice as deviously cleaver. She and Hunter decided to play a very advanced game of hide and seek. With Sarah's ability to cloak herself and anyone else she shared a blood connection with (her powers and control of them had advanced over the years) they moved easily around the destroyed bar checking on the wounded patrons and causing just enough noise at the right time and place to draw the fire away from those who couldn't move. The moment they 'felt' Eric approach they alerted Bull so they could get the others out.

Sweetie had gotten close enough to the building that she could clearly see one of the wounded cops huddled behind an overturned table. She thought she'd be gracious and put them out of their misery. As she raised her rifle to shoot, she felt a sudden breeze behind her and heard a roared curse followed by a metallic sounding crunch. Eric had used is extra speed to zip forward with the intention of snapping the bitch's neck and be done with the melodrama. Instead he bounced off an invisible field of some sort that reeked of witchcraft and fell onto one of the parked cars in the full lot.

Sweetie whipped around and fired the rifle without a second thought as to who she was shooting as. Luckily for Eric, she'd not come prepared for vampires, and when she realized the enraged blonde blur she was shooting at was one, she peed her pants in her fear. That did not keep her from retreating behind one of the police cars in the lot and continue her attempts at shooting the people inside the bar in between shots at Eric.

"Surrender, Bitch, and I will make your death quick." Eric roared.

"That's hardly a convincing motivation. I have no plans to die tonight or any time soon, blood-sucker. I have no quarrel with you and I was under the impression that vampires don't concern themselves with the business of shifters. Why are you even here?"

"Normally you would be correct, but we are very protective of that which we consider ours, and these people are MINE!" Eric was becoming increasingly agitated because his second attempt at accosting the bitten-were, in snatching the gun from her this time, had the same result as before. In his frustration he used his Makers call to summon Pam. He needed back up. "Why the fuck can I not kill you!"

Sweetie chuckled when she realized the charm she'd gotten from that were-witch a few months before in exchange for not killing her and her coven was actually paying off. Her chuckle turned into a satisfied smirk when she pulled the half moon charm from under her shirt and waved it at the livid Viking. "I call this insurance. Now I have a score to settle with the beasts inside this fine establishment. If you leave me to it I'll let the humans inside go, call it a good will jester." Despite her bravado appearance, her hand was now slightly trembling as she faced a very scary Eric.

It was a credit to his fear factor that she'd foolishly given up her source of protection and its location. It was Eric's turn to smirk, after her 'jester', this one was not gifted with intelligence, as evidence of their current situation. "As I said, these people are _Mine_, they are under my protection. You are in my Area, and as Sheriff here I have every right to hold you responsible for your actions. Now surrender or else your death will be long and very painful." Eric wasn't even aware of the focus he was now giving that amulet. If he could just get it away from her…out of the corner of his eye he could see that Pam had arrived and had taken a position behind the shooter. He could feel something inside him shift. It was an odd sensation but he suddenly knew what he could do.

"That's ridiculous! You can't have a claim to all those people." An idea suddenly dawned on her. "Perhaps it's not all of them; perhaps it's just a few or one maybe. Did your _pet_ get mixed up with a bunch of dirty shifters? Oh Pet!" She exclaimed loudly, "Come out so your Master can take you and leave!" She did not expect it when Sarah pushed open the ruined front door and stepped outside.

"You weave my Pappa awone! You a bad person! Shootin' aw those peopa just because one person huwrt you. It not eveybodies faut. Now go away or you be vewy sowwy!"

Sweetie snorted out a laugh, "You didn't mention you adopted Elmer Fudd. Who in their right mind would allow a murdering leach like you anywhere near a child? Even if she 'can't tawk wite', what's wrong with her? She stupid?" she mocked, as tears built up in Sarah's eyes.

"Dat's a mean word. I am not stupid! But you F-U-G-L-Y! That means Fat and Ugwy! I can get smawta but you aways be Fugwy!" Sarah knew she'd get in trouble for calling someone names but the mean old lady started it. Sarah was far from stupid. While she was distracting the crazy woman with the gun, she kept Hunter concealed as he snuck out of the bar, back behind Sweetie as he carefully wrapped an apron around her feet and then ran to his Pappa. Of course Eric couldn't see him but he knew who it was the moment Hunter's little arms wrapped around his leg. Sarah ignored the gun pointed at her and ran for him too and stuck her tongue out at Sweetie the way only a child can.

"Why you nasty little brat!" Sweetie screeched as she aimed the gun at Sarah. "It's time to teach you some manners!"

As she fired the gun several things happened simultaneously. The most significant, when Eric roared his anger and the bullet fired straight towards Sarah, the projectile actually slowed and froze in mid air for an entire second before suddenly flipping its point back in the direction it came and propelling itself right for the bitten ex-stripper. In her shock, she didn't notice her amulet rise slowly off her chest until she lunged to the left to avoid the slug now coming for her. Of course, since her feet were tangled in an old apron, she fell. The chain and attached pendant snapped off her neck and flew straight into Eric's out stretched hand. The entire incident took less than ten seconds but when all had calmed, Pam had grabbed the bitch and was forcing her face into the dirt as she dug the heel of her black-leather, thigh high boot into her spine between her shoulder blades as she used the strap from the rifle to tie her hands. Pam, being ever thorough in her tasks, broke both of the bitten-were's arms to ensure she wouldn't be getting out of her bindings any time soon. Noticing Eric's preoccupation, he was staring at the pendant in his hand, she secured a gag in the bitch's mouth and held her in the back of the Bon Temps Police cruiser then went in search of survivors in the bullet ridden bar.

Eric was shocked at this new development in his abilities, but more than that he was scared. He knew without a shadow of doubt that if Appius ever learned of them, things would go from bad to completely fucked in the blink of a vampire's eye. It was common knowledge that Appius Livius Ocella was, at the core, a spoiled five year old reveling in the power he had inside the body of an ancient vampire. When he discovered Eric's ability to fly, he'd been livid and punished Eric severely. He was incensed that his childe had an ability that he did not posses and he became even more covetous of his progeny. In fact, Eric knew Appius would have eventually gone mad and ended him if he had not released him. Actually, he'd been ordered to release Eric and not to contact him or search for him for five hundred years. Eric had been surprised when after that time had elapsed he'd only been visited once by his Maker and that had been shortly after he made Pam. Appius had not been pleased when he found Eric had become a Maker (and on his first attempt just to rub salt in the wound) but with the exception of a disapproving glare at Pam (Appius had a low opinion of women) he'd done nothing to either of them.

Of course this meeting had prompted Eric's journey to America in order to put as much distance as possible between his Maker, in St. Petersburg, and Pam. Eric wasn't too fond of the close proximity either but he knew Appius wouldn't enslave him again. He _could_ not. A Maker's command was final and despite Appius's age, his still existed. It was to this ancient immortal that Eric owed a debt to, not just for his freedom but for the friendship that had been a result.

The only thing that was asked of Eric as payment had been a riddle to Eric until recently. _'There will come a time when I will ask you to give to me one in which you consider thine. If this gift is given freely then all debt will be clear and peace shall be for all, if not…a fate worse than death will lie in the future.' _ As is the way with most prophecies, it became forgotten over time, until Eric met Sookie, and the letter he'd gotten from the daemon lawyer had reminded him. Surely he wouldn't be asked to give up Sookie, his mate, the cure to his terminal ennui. So if not her, who? One of the children, the child she was currently carrying? Could he allow this or would he be forced to betray his honor and vow of recompense for his freedom? He needed to speak to Sookie. Perhaps she had some ideas on this new development. She always surprised him with her unique take on things.

He was roused from his shocked stupor when Hunter began tugging his pant leg and whimpering, "I wan Mama."

Eric bent down and quickly scooped both Hunter and Sarah up with his strong left arm. "You and your sister were very brave warriors today. You have made me very proud."

"I not bave Pappa, I was sared. She was mean an' she hurt Lala! I wan Mamma." Hunter sniffled. For once he was taking the lead in the conversation instead of Sarah.

Eric Shook his head no and said softly to both frightened children, "Bravery is not the absence of fear. Bravery is being scared and acting anyway. Sarah it was very brave of you to come outside and face her while still hiding your brother. Did you think of that?" When she shyly nodded her head in affirmation, Eric grinned. "Then you have the mind of a strategist, a person who plans the assault. Think first, plan well, then attack. You distracted her so Hunter could….."

Hunter piped up then, "I 'booby-tapped' her!"

Eric chuckled, "You did well min son, and you listened to your sister and did just what she said?" As Hunter began resembling a bobble head, "This is also a sign of a good warrior, someone who can follow direction well and complete his task efficiently."

"Am I in twoble fo' cawin hewa a… bad name?" Sarah asked Eric quietly.

"Am I correct in assuming you heard that term from Lafayette?" When Sarah confirmed his assumption, he said "No min dotter," he kissed her forehead in reassurance, "anyone who attacks what's ours can be called anything you want." When her eyes when wide, Eric added, "Just not in front of your mother and we won't mention this little slip to her either." He winked conspiratorially, "Deal?"

Both children parroted, "Deal!"

"Excellent, let's go find Bull and Lafayette."

Ten minutes later, Ludwig's car pulled up in the busy lot and Sookie jumped out in search of her family. When she saw Eric holding both children securely in his arms, talking to a half dressed Bull, she sobbed in relief. The moment the children spotted her, they began pointing and calling for her, directing Eric's attention her way. Eric began moving towards Sookie, the children still clinging to him. Sookie practically threw herself at the three the moment they were in reach, completely ignoring the slight sting from her reddened skin. Eric's blood had done its job but she was still healing.

"Oh God! ThankYou!Youfoundthem,you savedthem!Didyoukillthepeopleresponsib le?Whowere they?WasittheFOTS?" Sookie was talking so fast she sounded like Cataliades niece, Diantha.

"Shhhh, my Lover. Yes, I found them, actually they saved me. No, I didn't kill the person responsible, and it was a lone Bitten Were with a grudge not the Fellowship. Are you well enough to be here? You should not have come, you are still healing."

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say since it earned him a hard punch to the arm (not the one holding the children though). "Eric Northman! My children were just in a life threatening shoot out! There is no way in Hell I wouldn't come even if I was on my death bed! Now give me my babies!" She reached for Sarah, who complained she was a big girl and didn't need Sookie to hold her, even though she was still clutching to Eric. Hunter went willingly and since Sookie couldn't hold both children at the same time like Eric, she settled for clinging to Hunt and checking all three for damage. She also grilled them for information. Her plan was to check their safety first, find out what exactly happened next, and then she was going to find the person responsible and hurt them A LOT. She admitted to herself that perhaps she'd been influenced by Eric a bit more than she would ever admit aloud.

As the young family reunited, across the lot Bull was watching with Bear as Ludwig stitched up his shoulder. "It's nice to see them finally back together. The kids really missed him, especially Sarah. I caught her trying to 'run away' twice during the day. She wanted to go to Fangtasia and wait till it opened so she could find her 'Pappa'. I don't think she talked to Sookie more than she had too these past few weeks. She blames her for leaving." Bull observed.

"I'm just glad they pulled their heads out of their asses long enough to talk. You do good work Doc." Bear winked at Ludwig.

"Don't get fresh! I just did what should have been done weeks ago. They don't need this complication with the Summit coming up in a few months. I also heard from Cataliades, that the Queen has finally raised her head out from between her favorite's legs long enough to request the Sheriff bring his pet for a visit. Looks like things could get hairy soon."

"I meant my shoulder, but it figures it would take one hard head to get through to another….Owwww!" Bear whined when Ludwig tugged a little too hard on the temporary bandage.

She gave him a dirty look and said, "You still need to get this stitched up. It required more attention that what I have with me. So when the humans finally get here with their ambulances don't YOU be a hard head."

"Yes'm!" Bear murmured rubbing his arm gently as Ludwig went on to the next patient.

Half an hour later most of the injured had been taken to the hospital, including Bear though he did resist, when Bill Compton finally showed his obnoxious and annoying presence. Eric was still holding Sarah when Compton suddenly zipped in front of him.

"Sheriff, what happened and why haven't I been informed? As area investigator I have been charged with investigating any crime suspected to be caused by or involving Vampires." He spouted off without even a second glance to the area around him. The truth was he'd over heard Adele on the phone talking about the shooting during his nightly "walk" (a.k.a. his nightly stalk through Sookie's woods to 'check on her well-being') and he knew Sookie was here. He'd come in an attempt to ingratiate himself with her and hoped to look concerned with her welfare.

"As you can see Bill, this crime is not vampire related. The shifter who caused this mess was caught and is now being detained. The only vampire present was myself and since I am the Sheriff, I felt calling you would be a bit…oh what's the word…useless. I know this is a small town and all but I thought you were busy at work on the Queen's database, how was it you learned of the incident?" Eric knew exactly how Compton heard about this. Bubba kept a close eye on all the coming and goings on the Stackhouse property. Bill's scent was all over the cemetery and woods around the property. Since Bubba began staying with Adele on a permanent bases (in the 'cubby' of course) Bill's part of peeping Tom was well known to the family. Unfortunately, with Bill's position Eric had no grounds to kick him out of his Area, and since he was more of a nuisance than anything else, Eric let it go for now.

"I heard from Adele, she's very concerned, apparently the children were here. Were there casualties?" Nice cover Bill.

"Not as many as one would expect considering the damage. Two shifters were killed, five more were wounded, and one human died instantly, the other three are in the hospital with superficial injuries. I'm sure since you're here, you will be checking the status of each of the victims and I can expect your report on my desk by midnight tomorrow? Excellent, I'll be sure to tell my bonded of your concern, you are dismissed." Not having any real reason to stay, Bill left rather reluctantly.

"He's such a putz. When are you going to let me prank him? I could toilet paper his house and leave clues that teenagers did it. It would improve the aesthetic on that dreary place immensely." Pam snarked as she came up behind him looking at Sarah fast asleep on his shoulder, "She missed you. She tried hiding in the trunk of my car three times trying to get to you. Don't be a putz like Compton and fuck this up again. I finally have something in common with your breather and I don't need you futzin it up."

Eric held Sarah just a little tighter as he placed a protective hand on the back of her head, "I will keep that in mind. Is Sookie ready to go?"

"Yes she's with Hunter in the back of Ludwig's car waiting for you. The doctor said to use it to take them home and she'll meet you back at the farmhouse later tonight. Eric, are you going to ever tell me what happened with that necklace flying straight into your hand?" She said this last part so low it was barely a whisper.

"Come by the house when everything is finished here, I'll explain then. Remember to go by the hospital and get those humans too. I don't want anybody remembering what Sarah and Hunter did, understand?"

"Yes, Eric," Pam stated then zipped away to finish her tasks.

Eric found Sookie just where Pam said she was and after a brief talk with Bull, they left to go back to the Stackhouse residence. While Sookie snuggled into his right side with Hunter asleep in her lap and Sarah out in his lap, Ludwig's driver took them back before returning for her.

It was after midnight before Pam and the doctor made it back to the farmhouse. By then Eric had fully blocked up the window to Sookie's bedroom with plywood on the outside and blackout drapes inside. This way she wouldn't be exposed unnecessarily to daylight and he could stay with her for the day, since the safe room was occupied. Even though Bubba did offer to go to ground for the day, it didn't seem to bother him the same way it did other Vamps. The children had long since been put to bed and Sookie and Eric had been 'catching up', sadly not the way he really wanted too. She was still feeling ill and he didn't want to push her into anything physical after her ordeal. Once everybody congregated in the kitchen and played catch up with the events of the night, Eric began explaining his 'new' power.

"This is very interesting; I may have a theory…" Ludwig started but was rudely interrupted as Eric rolled his eyes.

"Of course you do, you _always_ have theories." Eric was slowly losing his patience with the whole conversation. He wanted to be alone with Sookie, not discussing theories with a committee.

"Well, this _is_ what you pay me for, is it not?" The diminutive doctor snapped, she didn't have any patience to lose. "This is what I've spent the past two years mollycoddling spoiled supernatural's and clueless humans for isn't it, to develop a theory?! If you don't want my opinion blood-sucker I'll be more than happy to take it elsewhere!" It was almost comical to Pam, Sookie and Adele, to see the barely three foot tall doctor standing toe to toe with a looming six and a half foot Viking Vampire and he was the one looking cowed.

"My apologies doctor, please continue. It has been a trying night and I am….impatient." To help calm him Sookie pulled him to a chair and then crawled into his lap. He relaxed immediately.

Ludwig snorted, "No shit. I'll make this brief then. Your 'new' power isn't new; it's an expansion to your vampire ability to fly. I _think_ the increase is due to your ingestion of Sookie's blood earlier this evening."

"Wait, why now and not years ago when they started their boinkfest." Pam asked.

"Because this is the first time he's fed from her since she began carrying a more than half-fairy child. The extra concentration of Fae must have shifted things just enough."

"But he's had Fae blood before, full Fae and it never had this effect." Adele added.

"It's possible that it's uniquely connected to his bond with Sookie. There's just no way to tell for sure. But the telekinesis makes since because that's basically what you are doing when you fly, suspending yourself and moving through space. Now you can affect other objects the same way. Congratulations." She said it so dryly there was no doubt in anyone's mind she didn't mean it.

"This needs to stay in strict confidence. If other vampire's learned of this new development the whole family could be in extreme danger," Eric stated calmly.

"Other vamps such as the queen or your Maker? Eric what are you going to do about the trip to New Orleans you've been ordered to take? If the queen suspects something with you or Sookie…what about the children or the one she's carrying. I mean her smell isn't that different yet but it's bound to change the further her pregnancy develops." Pam had a valid point.

"I can help with that. I have a masking potion I give to some of my patients to help dampen their smell. It with help once her scent is noticeably different. I suppose she'll need it once the time for the Summit comes," Ludwig offered.

"We have not discussed plans for Rhodes yet, but I was hoping we could avoid bringing Sookie or any of the Stackhouse's," Eric nodded to indicate Adele. "However, I have a feeling Sookie's cousin has been running her mouth. The queen mentioned her eagerness at having a telepath in her retinue." Sookie stiffened in his lap. "Don't worry Lover, we are bonded, she has to negotiate through me."

"What about the children? Hadley suspected about Hunter…" She looked worriedly into his eyes.

"Taken care of already, I had Thalia remove that tidbit of information from her mind before Compton took her to the queen. In fact, she believes Hunter is still living with his father. I had the entire episode altered in her memory. She gave him up at birth as far as she knows. Even if she came to visit tomorrow they'll believe what everyone else does. He was adopted from a distant relative from your mother's side of the family, since she wasn't from the area, no one can dispute it." Sookie sighed heavily with relief.

"Well I don't know about the rest of you but these old bones of mine are screaming at me for rest. I'm calling it a night. Amy I'll talk to you tomorrow, goodnight everybody." As Gran went to bed, Pam and Ludwig also departed, finally leaving Sookie and Eric alone.

"Let's go to bed, Lover. We can discuss more tomorrow." Sookie only nodded as Eric carried her up the stairs. The rest of their problems could wait until the next night. All that mattered to Eric was he had his family back.

_**A/N: So here's what's gonna happen. Next chapter is another time jump. It just helps move the story along. I will elude to past events that happened between this chapter and the next and it won't be as big a time jump as before. Next stop, THE SUMMIT! Big things will happen here, so it's gonna take a few chapters to get through. **_

_**Point to note: My beta reminded me that Eric did make a child before Pam and that she was eluded to in book 6 and we might see her in the next book. I don't know if she was mentioned in the most recent book because I refuse to read it until the last shoe drops. If Sookie doesn't end up with Eric that's it for me the series ends at book 11. So as far as I'm concerned (and this story is concerned) Pam is Eric's first and only childe.**_

_**One last thing. I had a review that concerned me about the last chapter and I've been thinking about how to respond to it all week. I knew when writing the last chapter, that it would rub some people wrong but it had always been my intention to use the character of Preston in this manner. He was a pretender, a fake, who weedled his way into Sookie's good graces and then completely killed any and all trust he built with her by giving her what he considered 'an honored gift'. She was not only raped by a trusted friend and guard (someone HIRED to protect her) but also forced to relive harsh childhood memories. As a character, I needed a tragedy to happen to Sookie. This was not a punishment or a 'sacrifice'. She has not lost Gran to a violent homicidal serial killer, so she needed something that would bend her to the point of breaking but ultimately make her stronger. This was also a hurdle that these two needed in their relationship to show them they can survive the tough times because things are about to get real. Really difficult family and life changing things will happen at the Summit and they both know now how tightly they're tied not just as a couple but as a family unit. I'm not sure how Sookie could be seen as a martyr either. She chooses to keep the child for several reasons. #1 She feels (as I personally do) that it wasn't the child's fault for the circumstances of it's conception so why should it suffer. #2 Eric will be the baby's father so knowing he'll be by her side helps with her decision (but doesn't define it). #3 After her past issues with her other family members and Hadley's decision to an abortion, it makes since (maybe only to me) why she'd want to give this child a chance. #4 **__**There will be interesting things happening during and after this pregnancy. Sookie is instinctively protective of this child for reasons she does not know about yet. All will be revealed, give it time.**_  


_**As for the issue of rape and abortion in a general sense, it was mentioned in the review that it was disturbing to have it mentioned during such a highly charged political time. This was not my intention. I AM NOT POLITICAL AT ALL! (At least I don't think that I am.) I am of the opinion that any person (even women) has a right to do to their body whatever they see fit to do. Be that get tattoos from head to toe, get plastic surgery from head to toe, or have an abortion for whatever the reason, it is that individuals personal rights. This is my OPINION. As an American citizen I am entitled to it. I did not wish to offend anyone. Next time Victoria, please sign in so I may PM you back this response instead of making it so public.  
**_

_**WOW! OKAY! I am done. I swear (and often do too...hehehe). Thanks to all who reviewed, Favorited or followed me. (BTW...if your following me, do you know where I'm going?) Sorry about the chapter confusion (if there was any). I posted the outtake as a separate story when I uploaded the real chapter 16 and noticed no new notice went out...ooops. I won't do it again. Promise. Really. ;-P  
**_


	18. All you need is love

_**Heeeellllllllooooooo?! Anybody still there? Okay, so after my last dry spell I chained my Muse down and locked her in a room with no windows to make sure she couldn't get away and leave me again. She's still there happily munching her chocolate (and gaining a ton). Unfortunately, I forgot about my mojo. It ran out and I've had a good long break to restore some of it. I'm sorry that I left y'all hanging. I hope this chapter helps lessen the sting. This chapter and the next serve as a transition between the last chapter and the Summit. I try to cover a few loose ends that I felt Chapter 17 left dangling. Enjoy and I'll see you below.  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or anything else here. I'm writing purely for shits and giggle purposes. Please don't sue.**_

_****__**One last thing, big shout out too my totally awesome Beta, slcurwin, for putting up with me. She laughs and all the right places and makes me feel so smart. Thanks! I have recruited a reader to help me with the translations because Google translate is crap and I didn't want to sound stupid in two languages. So everybody Thank 94larkla for her awesome help! Between her and my Beta, I sound literate and comprehend-able, hopefully.**_  


Chapter 18

Sookie sat bundled in a warm blanket, on the porch swing of her grandmother's home and stared out into the morning mist. It was a cool February dawn and the forecast called for cloudy skies and a high probability of thunderstorms throughout the rest of the week. The skies were dark and foreboding, perfectly reflecting Sookie's current mood. The air had the pungent scent of rain to it that even one with the dullest of senses could recognize. She sipped her tea and held the warm cup close to her face, allowing the steam to heat her cool skin. One lonely tear slipped down her cheek completely unnoticed by its barer. Her thoughts were lost to the events of the previous day.

Bon Temp was still recovering from the shock of the violent events earlier in the week, at the bar formally known as Merlotte's. Bear and Sookie had spent a good deal of time brain storming for the new name to the bar. When 'Billabong' was suggested, she knew that in a small backwoods town like this the name was sure to get butchered down to 'the Bong' by some illiterate red-neck hick, so prevalent in the area, but Bear was cleaver by greeting everyone to the 'Watering Hole' on the day they reopened. Besides detailed and frequent discussions of the name, a history of the meaning of the word was added to all the menus and subtle 'Outback' décor changes were made that made the clientele feel like they were experiencing something unique without overtly rubbing the change in the noses of the locals. Over time the locals accepted the change and made it their own as most small towns eventually do. Its destruction and the subsequent deaths and injuries from the shooting had left everyone feeling shell-shocked and traumatized.

Funerals for the three that died had been held the day before and Adele commented about how proud she was of the people in town, coming together to support the families during their time of loss. Even Maxine Fortenberry, all around busy body and town gossip, was hard at work 'easing the burdens of the families for those poor souls'. Despite her tendencies for participating in rumor mongering, she had a giving heart and made it her business (and therefore everyone else's) to help in any way possible. She, Gran and the other senior members of the community, mostly widows, organized a food and clothing drive at the church to help the injured and other victims of the shooting. She rallied all the able bodied men to help clear out the damaged property at Billabong in order to facilitate a quicker rebuild. She was a force to be reckoned with and even Eric had mentioned he'd seen generals on battlefields that were less effective than she.

Another lone tear made its way slowly down the opposite cheek but this time was brushed away by Sookie. She remembered going to the hospital the day after to check on Lafayette who had been injured on the onset of the fray. He'd taken two bullets, both of which had appeared minor until she got to his room to find he'd had a stroke due to a blood clot from the injury in his leg breaking off and making its way to his brain. He was hooked up to all manner of machines and monitors beeping and whirling away. What hit Sookie the hardest though had been his mind pleading for help. He was trapped in his head unable to communicate with anyone until Sookie arrived. Being a telepath was finally useful to her for once, she thought, as she hunted down nurses to silence the annoying instruments and doctors to explain what was going on. Thankfully, it was just Tray that had gone with her to the hospital while the children stayed at home with Gran and Bull, making pies and other baked goods and gathering donations for the church. She wasn't sure she could have taken the added pain of their thoughts as well.

She stayed with Lala the entire day, keeping him company and easing his fears, until Eric arrived at dark to find her. Eric had felt her anguish the moment he rose. By the time he arrived to claim her, he'd already received details from Dawson and called Ludwig. After a few key glamour's, they arranged to have Laf moved for a little supernatural TLC at Ludwig's clinic. Because of the extra 'donations' the doctor had on hand for her study, Lafayette was given blood on arrival and within just a few hours he'd recovered enough to be taken off the machines and could finally communicate on his own. He couldn't speak yet, but he was able to write short notes and Amy told Sookie he'd be fine after a few more 'donations' much to her relief.

Sookie had to be ordered to get some rest for herself, after such a mentally exhausting day. Eric had been extra caring and careful with her since their reuniting and they'd spent the past few nights talking and reconnecting before she fell to sleep in his arms. But with the exception of exchanging blood they'd not resumed their physical relationship. During the few moments of downtime Sookie was able to get recently, she began reviewing all the pain she'd endured since the New Year. She was currently wallowing in self pity again, as she sipped her tea and made a face at it because it wasn't the coffee she craved so much, when a throat cleared and she looked up to discover she was no longer alone.

"Mind if I join you?" The tall black woman before her asked.

"Hey Charlie, sure pull up some swing, I don't mind."

"Where is everybody this morning? It's pretty quiet. The kids go into town with Gran?"

"Yeah, she took 'em to the church to help pass out stuff. Keep 'em busy. Then she and Bull will take them to see Laffy. Sarah's been asking when he's coming home and Gran thinks it'll help if she can see him and hear from him herself that he's mending. Apparently I'm still the enemy."

Charlie chuckled, "Oh hon, you can't blame her for being mad, any more than you should blame yourself. She doesn't understand what's been happening between you and Eric. I did tell you to explain things better. I'm not blaming, just saying. She's confused. Give her time. She'll get over it. Now, are you moping again? I thought things were better now that Eric's back and the air's clear. Poppa Bear mentioned the cat's out of the bag. Isn't that a good thing?"

Sookie sighed heavily and leaned her head on Charlie's broad shoulder. Charlotte or 'Charlie' as everyone called her was Bear's oldest daughter. Her twin brother, Chester, had continued with the security business when she quit too work in the bar. She and Sookie had gotten much closer over the past few weeks because of shared tragedy. Interestingly enough it was the same reason she and Pam were closer now too.

"Yeah it is. I'm just….uuugh! I hate all these stupid hormones making me crazy. I can't get my moods to settle. I was fine when I woke up earlier. Eric's been a Saint with me these past few days. I'm still upset with myself for letting such a stupid misunderstanding drive us apart…."

"Stop. You both did that and it's time to stop beating yourself up over it. You do have other things to think about now." She playfully rubbed the small bulge of Sookie's belly.

Sookie swatted her hand, "Hey! Knock it off! You're not going to be one of those annoying people that go up to pregnant women and invade their personal space by rubbing their belly's are you? 'Cause if you are I'll hit you now to save me the bother later." They playfully swatted at each other for a few moments which surprisingly brought Sookie's mood back up. "Mind if I ask you a question? It's ummm…. kinda personal."

Charlie smiled warmly, "Sure, I don't mind questions as long as you feed me first. Got any coffee? I refuse to drink whatever that is." She pointed at Sookie's cooled mug.

Sookie blew her a raspberry, and got up off the swing to head inside, grumbling "Fine! I swear you shifters eat more that growing children! I'm constantly shopping for groceries, c'mon in."

Once they were settled in the kitchen with breakfast in front of them, Sookie asked, " How long did it take you to be comfortable with umm…you know after your rape, how long was it before you had uh, relations again?" She cringed at how hard it was to get out that simple question.

Charlie raised one, lone, perfectly sculpted eyebrow, "That's your question? Sweetie, you and Eric have been bumpin' uglies every night, hell sometimes several times a night, for as long as I've known you and you're still too embarrassed to say the word sex?" She snickered,"I am so telling Pam!"

Sookie gasped, "Don't you dare! I'm being serious! Eric and I haven't had _sex_ again since we've been back together and I don't know why, okay! He's usually very…aggressive with expressing his wants and desires to me but these last few nights…." Sookie trailed off slightly embarrassed at getting so flustered with Charlie's good natured ribbing.

Charlie's expression slowly became more serious as she munched on her biscuits and gravy. "Do you want to have sex again Sookie?"

"Yes! Umm…..I mean yeah, but not with just anyone. I want Eric. God! Sometimes I get so worked up just looking at him, thinking about his wonderfully strong arms wrapped around me, how nimble those hands of his can be, or his amazing ass. Damn these hormones!" She realized she was breathing heavy and slightly drooling. "But when we've been alone together it's either so late that I'm exhausted and fall asleep before we can get started or we just talk. I feel like he's avoiding the subject. I can feel how much he still wants to, I mean when I woke up this morning he was curled behind me, snuggling against my backside and hard as a rock! I know he wants sex but he's not making any moves. What gives?"

"Maybe he's waiting for you to make the 'moves' this time. He probably doesn't want you to feel pressured. I can't tell you how jealous I am! The man is a walking, talking, SEX GOD! He most likely hasn't gone more than an hour without sex in the past few hundred years unless he's wanted to and here he is respectfully giving you the space he thinks you need for you to recover. Isn't miscommunication what got you two in this mess to begin with? TALK. TO. HIM. Sook, you either need to tell him you're ready or…"

"Or what?!"

Charlie snickered, "Or make the first move yourself. Now, how does that work? He dies hard and what…. stays that way…all day?!"

"Well, yeah pretty much, their bodies stay in whatever position they die in. I can't believe I just told you that! Please don't repeat it."

"Pssh, of course not, you know I got your back girl! But again, let me just say JEALOUS!" Charlie sang the last word. "Completely having major envy issues right here! You could have some wicked fun with _that_ during the day! Not that I expect you would."

"I have actually. Not without his permission, mind you! But, yeah, never having to worry about running out of steam does have its perks." She gave a sly smile with a wicked glint in her eye.

"Girl! You gotta get over this initial embarrassment thing you got going on. You're much more fun once you get started. Now can I have seconds while you explain, in detail, what kind of wicked fun you've had? Then we can plan what kind of evil fun you're going to get!" She swatted Sookie on the rump as she passed to refill her plate from the still warm containers on the stove.

As the rain began to fall in large drops on the roof, Sookie and Charlie spent the rest of the morning swapping crude tails and cackling in hilarity at whomever turned red first. Sookie lost…a lot, but she was able to get Charlie once. And once was all it took.

As the rain swept through the trees and pounded the hard winter earth outside, Sookie began feeling better and more at ease with herself and the events that had recently changed so much. Charlie left once the storm broke in the early afternoon, and Sookie stood on the porch of her grandmother's home, her childhood home, and came to an important conclusion. She had run there after her attack because it had been home for so long and had been a place of love and safety for her to escape to. But it had not felt the same this time. Her place of love and safety had shifted without her realization. It was no longer a place, it was a person. A vampire….. her vampire… Eric. The gods of irony must have been smiling just then for the clouds picked that moment to part. Several golden rays of sunlight streamed through making the most vibrant rainbow Sookie had ever seen. Even as rain continued to fall, albeit much slower and lighter now, Sookie could make out each color with distinction. She wasn't sure if this was due to all the blood she'd had recently or just one of nature's rare gifts of beauty, either way she wasn't going to squander it. She admired the show and her new found revelation until the rain became mist and the sun began to warm her still sensitive skin. She retreated inside to wait for her home, her safe haven in life's storms, to rise for the night. They had some unfinished business to attend to.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

As usual, Eric's awareness came back to him slowly in stages. First his hearing, then his sense of smell and sensations from touch came next, and finally muscular control and with that his sight. The entire process began as soon as the sun dipped low enough in the sky to cause long shadows on the ground. Depending on where in the world you lived and what time of year it was, this could start very early in the afternoon or not until very late in the evening. Any vampire that had the good fortune (or survival instinct) to live past the half century mark learned the older you got the earlier in the day you could rise. Eric could raise a full hour and a half before dusk and he was aware for almost thirty minute prior to that. This was not common knowledge, in fact most vamps his age or older guarded their secrets so well they wouldn't even inform their progenies of the occurrence until they experienced it for themselves. This was why many older vampires were solitary creatures and left nests for the younger generations. Pam was unaware of this information. At barely two hundred, she wouldn't experience early rising herself for at least another few centuries. She would just pout about missing on-line shoe sales anyway, so Eric kept quite.

Sookie however, was very aware of this phenomenon and they'd had the pleasure of taking advantage of it many times in the past two years. No one else in their small family unit knew which was just how Eric liked it. This night however, when Eric's hearing kicked in he was inundated with wailing and crying from Sarah that sounded like she was being tortured. It was coming from just outside his door.

'_Sookie?'_

'_Oh good your awake!'_ The relief was evident in her mind.

'_What has happened? Why is Sarah howling like a Banshee?'_ He'd met a Banshee once during a trip across Ireland. They were not pleasant creatures and their cry could be heard for miles.

'_She's been sleeping in the bed with us, or I should say you, since before I woke up today. Gran was able to pry her away this morning to go help out at the church and with promises of seeing Laf. They just got back a few minutes ago and I had just shut the bedroom door and locked it before then to keep you safe. She's been distraught ever since she realized she couldn't get back inside. I've tried to explain to her…..'_

'_Let her in, Sookie,' _Eric interrupted her thoughts._ 'We can't hide this from her anymore nor should we try. Let her in.'_

As soon as he heard the door lock click and the door open, he heard Sarah running for the bed. She scrambled up next to Eric and glared at Sookie. "This is MY Pappa! You can't take him away again! I won't wet you! I don't wike you! You mean! Go AWAY!" Sarah was terrified Eric would disappear from her life again and she was NOT going to let that happen.

'_Sarah, you will not speak to Sookie like that ever again! She was protecting me and you. Apologize, now.'_

Sarah's eyes got as big as saucers when she heard Eric's strong no nonsense voice in her head. "Ewic? You awake? But it's stiw wite outside. How you awake? You not movin'."

Eric began to feel her poking him, '_Sarah, I'm waiting…Apologize or you will stay in your room until I fully rise.'_

"No! Pappa I don't wanna go ta my woom." There was a very pregnant pause, "I sowwy I said you was mean, Sookie." Sincerity thy name is Sarah Stackhouse, Not!

Eric was at a disadvantage in his current state. He wanted the time alone with Sookie but he could not leave Sarah in the pain she was obviously in. He was still unable to move, but he could feel Sarah's warmth on his bare skin as she clung to his neck. '_Sarah, min lilla krigare, du ska veta att det inte bara var Sookies fel att jag var borta så länge. Skulden ligger även på mina axlar. Jag borde ha kommit tillbaka till er alla tidigare, men jag var envis. Jag lät min stolthet ta över mitt sinne. Så om du måste vara arg på någon, var arg på mig. Sookie mådde inte helt bra och kan inte hållas ansvarig för sina handlingar, men jag var envis och dåraktig med mina. Snälla, förlåt henne.' ('__Sarah, my little warrior, you should know that it was not all Sookie's fault that I was away for so long. I too am to blame. I could have and should have come back to you all sooner. But I am stubborn. I allowed my pride to guide me. If you need to be angry at somebody, let it be me. Sookie was in pain and could not help her actions, whereas I was obstinate and foolish with mine. Please, forgive her_.')

Eric had made it a point to teach everyone in the family modern Swedish over the past two years. Surprisingly, it was Adele and Hunter who picked it up the best until Eric took the family to his human roots for an early Christmas vacation just this past December. Once Sookie and Sarah were able to hear it in the minds of everyone around them, nonstop, it went a long way to helping them learn the language. After only three weeks, Sarah was nearly fluent. Sookie was still working on it but Sarah was faster. He had also begun teaching the children a few key words in Old Norse, for emergencies. Teaching and entire dead language was pointless, but certain words could be very useful.

As Sarah absorbed his words he could feel her tears on his neck. "You…didn't come home…on pupose? Why? Don't you wuv us? Aun' Sookie said it was her faut, you say its youwa faut, Gwan says you bof bein' subbon turds. I don't unersand."

Eric could hear Sookie coming closer, and felt the bed move slightly as she moved up the opposite side of Eric than Sarah. "Sarah, I need you to look at me, sit up. Do you remember when you and Hunter went to play hide and seek without telling us or anybody else where you were going when we went on vacation at Christmas time? When we finally found you both you said you did tell us because you left the note, but it got lost. Then we decided it was a just a mistake?" Sarah was nodding thoughtfully as she waited for the rest of her explanation. "Well, your Pappa and I made a mistake. I got hurt and did not talk to him the way he needed me too and he got mad. I thought he was mad at me, but he was mad at the person who hurt me. I came here to Gran's with you and Hunter because this was where I've always felt safest but it's not my safe place anymore."

"Where zit at now?" Eric could feel his muscle control come back enough to open his eyes. Sarah was perched on his chest but she was looking at Sookie as she ran her fingers through Sarah's hair.

"You're sitting on him."

"Ewic's youa safe pace?"

"Yes ma'am. But I didn't know that before we left, I do now though. I made a mistake taking us away and Pappa made a mistake by staying away. That does not mean we don't both love you very much."

Eric finally gained full muscle control. He wrapped his arms around Sarah as he sat up slowly, not wanting to startle her too much. "We need you to understand that even if we slip-up we are always trying to do what is best for you and Hunter. I love all of you enough to sacrifice being with you if it means your safety and well being. You need to know that if I ever leave again…..it will not be because I want to." Eric paused briefly before finishing his sentence. All he could think of was his maker getting word of his new family. He would have to leave to keep them safe.

Sookie kissed both of them on their foreheads in a comforting and affectionate gesture and said, "Well, I guess we're going to just make sure that never happens." Eric wasn't sure if she was speaking to their collected fear of separation or answering his unspoken thoughts. "But Sarah we do need to talk about Eric's business meeting in New Orleans tomorrow night. You and Hunter will stay here with Gran and Bull and Trey. Bear and Charlie have agreed to keep me company while we're gone and it's only for a few nights. Eric can't put it off any longer. If it wasn't for Mr. Compton corroborating the events of the shooting we would have left two nights ago."

Sarah blew a raspberry, "Mr. Tattle-tale needs to mine his own beez-wax."

Eric chuckled but quickly stifled his amusement at Sookie's stern look. "Sookie is right. His 'snitching' to the queen, as well as the media's coverage of the shooting has given us some time to prepare. However, when we will need to leave tomorrow, I expect you to be on your best behavior. No attempts to hide and stow away, no tantrums, and no back talking to Sookie EVER again. It is important that you know the behavior you have been demonstrating recently can no longer occur, especially in front of other vampires. Not only is it disrespectful but it is dangerous. If Compton was old enough to rise this early he would have heard your screaming being as close as he is. Even in front of Bubba this is unacceptable. Image is everything with vampires. As the leader of the area, I must appear in control at all times or else others could view me as weak and try to overtake me or take what is mine. As Mine, Sookie must always appear to be in my command in front of others, and as Hers you must always appear to be in her control. If not, your behavior will reflect badly on me. If my pet cannot control her wards, it will appear to other vampires that if I cannot control my interests so close to me, I cannot control any of my interests. Do you understand?"

Sarah searched Eric's features. He gave nothing away. No anger, no emotion, just a straight poker face. Finally, after a few minutes, in which the two adults would swear they could see the actual wheels turn in Sarah's mind, she gave an answer. "I gotta be good fo' Sookie an no back tok, 'cause if I do you wook weak wike a baby. An den da vampire's wont wissen to you anymoa." She looked so proud of herself for getting all of that, that it was hard for Eric to deliver a very vital truth. He didn't want to scare her but she needed to know there was no room in the supernatural world for disobedience or weakness.

"No. They would end me. They would see me as unfit to lead. It is known, though not widely yet, that Sookie is a telepath. They would kill me to get her. If you, Hunter, and Adele were to survive your abilities would have to be revealed and even then it is not a guarantee that you would stay with Sookie. It would be nearly impossible for any single vampire to keep you all together. One if not more of you, would be sold to the highest bidder, and there isn't a single supernatural out there that wouldn't do or pay anything for their own telepath. When I say dangerous, I mean it!"

Sarah's eyes got huge and nearly bugged right out of her head. She stared at Eric then at Sookie for confirmation. When Sookie nodded her agreement, instead of being scared, or crying in fear, Sarah surprised them both. "No."

She said it so calmly Eric asked, "No?"

"No. You won't wet anybody do dat." She enunciated each syllable (as best she could) to make her point. "You are stwonga an bedda an smaata dan anybody else. You _can_ keep us safe. You teached me an Hunner how ta hide an fight. An Sookie an Gwan is smaat too. If anybody twy to huwt you, we _kiw_ dem!"

Sookie grinned, "I told you the scare tactic wouldn't work. Sarah's to brave, instead of hiding in fear she digs in her heels and fights back, just like her Pappa."

"Min lilla slagskämpe," Eric said softly, as he caressed Sarah's cheek. (My little fighter.)

"But don't wowwy Pappa. I stiw be good." She hugged Sookie and Eric and the three sat there for a few minutes in silence until finally Sarah kissed them both on the cheek and said, "I'm hungy. I see ya waiter, kay?"

"Okay baby. Pappa and I will be down soon."

"Nope." She popped the 'P' as she hopped down from the bed and walked toward the door. She made a show of locking the door and just before she shut it, she grinned wickedly and said, "Lala said to weave you awone so you an Pappa can bond. I not surwa what dat means but he said you usta bond evey night. An you was LOUD!" She slammed the door and said in a sing-song voice as she skipped downstairs, "Have FUN!"

After they both laughed until tears came to their eyes, Sookie swore. "Damn it, that ass is totally taking advantage of his handicap status. He knows I won't hurt him while he's recovering but when he gets back I'm putting pudding in his shoes! I can't believe he told Sarah that!"

They continued to chuckle at Sarah and Lafayette's antics, as Eric laid back down and held Sookie snugly in his arms. She hummed in complete contentment for a while as they enjoyed the sounds of the house and its occupants. As dark fully fell and Bubba emerge from his resting place, they heard Sarah suggest they go out to eat and surprisingly Gran agreed. She wasn't normally a fan of eating 'junk', as she called it, for dinner. Within ten minutes of the sun setting Sookie and Eric were left alone in the house.

"Boy are they subtle," Sookie chuckled as she adjusted her position to rest her chin on Eric's massive chest.

Eric simply smiled. He was busy basking in the content and happy mood emanating from their bond. In comparison to all the hurt, sorrow, and misery he'd risen to since the New Year began, this was a welcome and almost blissful change. He finally broke the silence with, "Not that I am complaining but you are in a wonderful mood tonight. Any particular reason why?"

"Charlie visited me today. We had a long talk and she helped me come to a few realizations. The first and most important being I need to talk to you more or more specifically question you more. These pregnancy hormones of mine are already playing havoc with my emotions and the last thing we need is another rift based on a misunderstanding."

"Are you referencing something specific, Solsken?"

Sookie teared up a bit at the use of his pet name for her. He'd not used it in a long time. "Well, yeah. I was concerned that you were not initiating sex with me because you were uninterested or thought I was broken now after….."

"Never! No, Sookie, if it's even possible I desire you now more than I have in the past…."

She silenced his protests with a warm soft kiss. "I know that, now. Charlie mentioned you were probably just giving me my space to heal." As Eric nodded his confirmation of her statement, she continued with, "But what I need now is you. All of you, surrounding me in your love…., affection…, kisses…., arms…, filling me… with your….. heart…., blood…., and other things." She grinned wickedly as she palmed his hardening cock and began to stroke. His eyes had begun to roll up into his skull when she began feathering kisses, in between each word, over his bare chest, up his neck, and around his sensitive ear. He nearly came when she grabbed him and began her almost painful caresses.

"Sookie, I….aaaahhhh," Eric groaned as Sookie removed the sheet covering his lower half, then moved to straddle him. It was a testament to how distracted her ministration were making him, that he didn't notice her lack of panties until she began sinking her moist, warmth around him, sheathing him fully inside her. He also didn't realize he'd closed his eyes until he opened them to see her pulling at the fabric of her own dress in a desperate attempt to remove it.

He was very close to bloodlust, but in a supreme effort of self control, he stilled Sookie's hands and trapped them in the long sleeves of her dress just as she managed to pull it up and over her head. He sat up for better control of the situation but it did nothing more than to cause them both to moan at the sensations the movement produced. His pupils were dilated and he was unnecessarily panting with the effort to resist. "Stop, please min Älskling. I do not wish to harm you. Are you sure you're ready?"

Sookie was panting as well, and her bare breasts were heaving at her attempts to calm down as she said, "Am I being too subtle for you Viking? This is my attempt at making the first move, I'm more than ready. I told you these hormones were making me crazy and I've been wet for hours waiting for you to rise." She ground her hips into his to get his attention again, he'd become distracted by her pert pink nipples that seemed to hypnotize him.

Eric was torn. His fangs had run down and his cock throbbed in pain at not being used. He was losing his will power to resist when she leaned forward, her arms still trapped inside her dress, pushing her right nipple against his lips and whispered, "I am stronger than you realize, Lover. Take it, take me, feed, make love to me, or fuck me senseless. I won't break."

Finally, he stopped resisting.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

A loud high pitched cry followed closely by what could only be described as a battle cry, echoed through the air as Bill took his nightly 'walk' through the cemetery next to his old, antebellum home. The house had reverted back to his ownership when Jessie died a few months before. He had wanted to come back not just for the peace and quiet of this small town but to thank the woman he felt indebted to for freeing him from his maker's hold. When Judith had informed him that it was Sookie who had ended Lorena, he arranged it so that he would have an indisputable reason to come back to the area. Now that the queen was no longer interested in obtaining Sookie, he felt free to try for her himself. He only had one obstacle as far as he could see. He honestly didn't see Eric as that big of a threat, he'd been back for three months and in that time he only saw Sookie a handful of times and never in the company of the Sheriff. He knew they had been gone when he'd first arrived but shortly after the holidays, Sookie was back at her home and he never saw the Viking there.

However, now as he wondered through the night enjoying the peace, his reverie was broken by the noise. He followed the sounds to the edge of the Stackhouse property. The racket now sounded like a pair of animals mating but it was emanating from the upper floor of the house. Believing that it was in fact one of the Sheriff's pet wolves taking advantage of the obviously empty home he turned to leave when he heard, "Fuck! Yes! More Eric! Ahhhh!" Which was then followed by more grunting.

Bill frowned as he turned back to his home. Apparently he'd been wrong to assume there was conflict between Sookie and Eric. He wasn't going to give up so easily though. In the few brief encounters he'd had with her he knew she was interested. Perhaps he just needed to show her he could provide for her as well as the Viking could. It was time to get back to work on his database for the queen. If he could finish it in time for the summit, he was sure he could draw her attention away from the Sheriff then.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Eric stepped into the shower behind Sookie and wrapped his arms around her soapy, slippery body. He hummed into her neck, "Hmmm, you were insatiable tonight Lover."

She giggled, "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. I think you might have scared a few small animals with all that roaring you did."

"I couldn't help myself. My wicked minx of a mate drove me toward bloodlust several times. Not that I'm complaining but how are you still moving. I've never experienced this type of stamina from a human before. In fact not even many vampires have been able to keep pace with me."

"She turned effortlessly in his arms and slithered down and then back up his body in a teasing manner as she soaped him up with the poof she held in her hands. "Have you ever been with a pregnant fairy before? I think it's these damn hormones. I'm barely sore, of course that could also be because of all that blood of yours."

Eric growled under his breath, "Lover, if you keep this up we won't make it to the queen's tomorrow." He began nibbling her ear and down her neck as he kept his hands busy exploring her body.

"Me?! Look who's talking Mr. Libido! I'm just trying to take a shower to get all this sex sweat off me, but instead I have this giant voracious vampire who can't keep his fangs off me. So you see I'm completely innocent."

Eric's sudden laugh came out more as a snort, "Innocent? HA! I've seen executioners more innocent than you my little imp."

She turned off the water, and stepped out of the shower as she grabbed a towel, "No, no, no, you must have me confused with one of your other conquests. I am a fairy sir, not an imp."

Eric stepped out of the shower while shaking the water from his hair then he dropped his fangs and crouched as if a lion about to spring on its prey. "Hmmmmm, silly girl, don't you know? Fairies never last long around vampires." She squeaked as he pounced on his naughty Fae princess and just as he laid her down on the bed for round three of the evening, there was a knock on the front door. "Somebody better be dead," Eric growled.

"Fuck! Eric it's a daemon. It feels like Mr. C and there are two others also, vampires.

He didn't realize how unaware of his surroundings he'd been he didn't even hear the car drive up. He checked the time, barely past ten. _'Where are the children?'_

'_Still with Gran. They came by about an hour ago but since we were being a little loud she took them to visit with Pam.'_

'_Call her. Tell them to say in Shreveport until we call.'_

"Northman, I do not like to be kept waiting."

Eric gave Sookie a look that she couldn't decipher, "Yes, your Majesty, I will be down momentarily."

**_A/N: Okay! How was that? As you can see I've decided to begin putting the English translations (my original text) just after the Swedish. I think it's easier than having to go all the way to the bottom of the text to figure out what's being said and those that know how to read the Swedish can see if I flubbed it up between getting it back from my Translator to posting it here.  
_**

**_Again, I'm sorry for the long delay but I've decided to try to stick with a week between chapters. I might post an Outtake of their Christmas adventure to Sweden soon but I have no clue if I'll get it done before Christmas. So, in case I don't, I hope everyone reading this has a wonderful Holiday season! Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, or Happy Yule...whatever you celebrate...enjoy it._**


	19. We're off to see the Wizard

_Hi all! I bit shorter break this time. My family had a very eventful Christmas, unfortunately. I won't annoy you with those details, but let you get straight to it. I know I left you with a bit of a cliffy last chapter and I promise you'll get resolution for it in this chapter but there's also another time jump. The last chapter was mid Feb. and this chapter takes place mid August. So brace yourself! They're finally on their way to the Summit. See you below. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or anything else here. I'm writing purely for shits and giggle purposes. Please don't sue._

_One last thing, big shout out too my totally awesome Beta, slcurwin, for putting up with me. She laughs and all the right places and makes me feel so smart. Thanks! ____ I have recruited a reader to help me with the translations because Google translate is crap and I didn't want to sound stupid in two languages. So everybody Thank 94larkla for her awesome help! Between her and my Beta, I sound literate and comprehend-able, hopefully._

Chapter 19

Amelia was so excited she was literally bouncing with anticipation in her seat. She could barely believe she was on her way to Rhodes and in an official capacity as Octavia's apprentice. It felt good to be practicing once more. She didn't think she'd be allowed to ever do that again, not after Bob. It still made her cringe when she thought about how she handled that entire fiasco. Who knew one night's passionate (yet mostly lackluster) performance would result in her lover being turned into a cat and her hiding him with a stasis spell out of fear of reprisal. In the week she hid him she tried desperately to find a reversal spell while also dodging questions about his whereabouts from the other members of her coven. When Octavia had finally been summoned and discovered Amelia's actions, the initial spell that turned him into a cat had not been the reason for her severe punishment. The coven leader was incensed that Amelia had attempted to hide her actions and avoid the consequences. In doing so she'd unintentionally made what would have been a minor week long suspension and penance duty at the coven's magic shop for a few days, much longer and to a large extent worse than she ever imagined. She had just finished her first six months suspension of magic out of her year long sentence and had completed over a hundred hours of service (that is with no pay) to the shop, when Octavia reinstated her magical status early because of an unexpected but urgent need for trained, experienced, and creative witches to be in attendance during the vampire Summit.

It had already been postponed twice but the old lady vamp in charge had threatened the organizers and the city council of Rhodes that if their needs were not met immediately they would 'go elsewhere' and reschedule in another city. Nobody seemed to know why it kept being postponed. It was supposed to be held in early May, and then it got moved to the end of June, and now it was the middle of August. If it got postponed again it would be mid-September before they could meet. Octavia had said this was the most trouble the vampires had ever had setting up a conference. The people in charge were blaming the fact that this was the first Summit they'd held post-Revelation. Issues with security, donors (they had too many?!), and rumors the Fellowship of the Sun were planning a big 'demonstration' were apparently the wrenches in the monkey works. The Pythones' threat had lit a few fires especially with the humans on the city council because they stood to lose a lot of money. Especially if the influx of vampires coming into the city, their associates, and the humans tourists, had been moved to another city.

The plane touched down on the runway in Shreveport. They were scheduled to pick up the Sheriff and his entourage. That was another thing that had Amelia so excited, she was eager to see Sookie again. They had not spoken since Sookie's visit to New Orleans with Eric a few days after her cousin had disappeared. The queen was hoping Sookie would be able to find out what happened to her. Her majesty said she could not feel her, but it felt like she was at rest not finally dead. Hadley was the queen's favorite from the moment she first met her and the genuine affection she felt for her caused her to turn her. Hadley had only been a few months old when the plans for Sophie-Ann to marry Arkansas were finalized. It was known through her work with the coven, which on occasion did minor spells and wards for the court, that Amelia had an apartment to rent in the building she owned. The queen moved her youngest childe there to protect her by keeping her away from court and out of Peter Thredgill's grasp. Unfortunately, Hadley saw this as rejection. Her guard had disappeared as well around the same time.

Sookie's mind reading capabilities were put to good use when she got to the palace. Amelia had helped her discover a plot by one of Sophie-Ann's other progeny, Waldo. He was jealous to the point of rage with Hadley. He had been the queen's favorite up until Hadley arrived and did not enjoy being pushed aside. Through an ectoplasmic reconstruction spell Amelia preformed they discovered his plot to lure Hadley to the cemetery to end her. Just before she left to meet him however, she mysteriously collapsed and appeared to be at her day rest even though it had been hours before dawn at the time. Another odd thing they had discovered was that two cloaked figures came into the apartment shortly after at vampire speed, paused long enough to collect the unrisen vamp in the closet (the missing guard) and Hadley and then left. They had been completely unidentifiable, though Amelia noticed Sookie appeared to recognize something, she never said what.

As the Anubis plane was guided into a large hanger to allow for passengers and cargo to be loaded, Amelia was temporarily joined by Octavia and reminded to shield herself before the others boarded. Only Octavia and Amelia had been privileged enough to know (and allowed to remember) that Sarah was Sookie's niece by blood and shared her 'quarks'. Sookie had specifically asked if Octavia and Amelia would shield their minds to keep the young telepath from getting too bombarded by the thoughts of the few people on the aircraft. Sarah was a curious child and didn't always use her 'shields' as her Aunt instructed.

Sookie's other young child, a boy called Hunter, was a distant cousin from her mother's side. He was a quiet child and the last time Amelia had seen either of them (at the now infamous Halloween party) he'd been glued to Sarah's side as if they shared a hip. As the vehicle stopped and the doors were opened to let in the new passengers, Amelia was vibrating with joy at seeing everyone again. First to enter was Bull, as his hulking frame took up the entire entry way. He scanned each passenger (all six of them) thoroughly before stepping aside for Adele, Sookie, the children, and two others that Amelia didn't recognize. When Amelia saw Sookie she was so surprised her jaw fell open.

"Child, if you don't close your mouth you are liable to catch flies," Adele said as she helped a very pregnant, pale and cloaked Sookie to one of the seats across from Amelia's. Sookie's once golden hair was now pale blonde and fell almost to her waist when she took the wide brimmed hat off her head she had some of it tucked under. That, coupled with the over large sunglasses and ankle length white trench coat, she had on long sleeve gloves, and knee high boots with a small heel. She looked dressed for a crisp New England fall day, not a midsummer morning in the middle of the south. Even if they were headed north, it was still August.

"Umm, Sook, what's with the Eskimo look? We're going to Rhodes, not Alaska."

Sookie removed her coat, gloves and sunglasses to reveal a knee length summer maternity dress that looked a little odd until she removed her boots for a pair of flat sandals that Adele handed her from her carry on bag. As Sookie carefully lowered herself onto the seat, she said, "There have been some unexpected side affects to this pregnancy. I've developed an extreme allergy to sunlight, for one….," she stopped suddenly and gave Johan Glassport a steely glare. He'd been staring at her and Sarah with a look that made Amelia shiver. After a moment, Glassport slumped in his seat and began snoring deeply.

"What just happened?" Mr. Cataliades said as he came into the cabin after speaking to the pilot.

"I have a better question, why is that," she pointed at the unconscious man, "on the same plane as my children? "

"That is Johan Glassport and he is serving as the queen's attorney who will be defending her in the upcoming trial. He needs to be conscious Miss Stackhouse so that we can go over the testimony you will give at the trial."

"I refuse to expose Sarah to his disgusting thoughts." All eyes turned to Sarah, who was sitting quietly in her seat, next to an equally quiet Hunter, both with wide eyes. It was obvious whatever she'd 'heard', wasn't something a child should.

The Daemon lawyer sighed heavily, "I understand these are not the most ideal arrangements but he is the best at what he does and the queen insisted. Perhaps the witches could perform a privacy spell on him as they did themselves. I assume someone in your party can occupy the children while we go over the necessary information and then I'll make sure he has no further contact with you and none what-so-ever with them."

Octavia took that moment to speak up, "I don't feel comfortable spelling a person without their knowledge or consent. I'd like to speak to him first."

In answer Sookie just reached out her hand to Octavia. When she took it, Sookie 'pushed' what she'd seen and heard in his mind into Octavia's. This was a trick she'd learned by accident while visiting Lafayette in the hospital after the shooting. He'd been injured severely enough that it rendered him unable to communicate until Sookie stepped in. She'd unintentionally 'pushed' her own thoughts into his mind during the exchange, which caused a little bit of panic initially but ended well enough once Eric was able to contact Ludwig.

_Johan had barely noticed the new passengers on the private jet the queen had chartered, when they boarded. He'd been preoccupied with case notes and testimony reviews from the queen and her one remaining childe, Sigebert. When he heard talking, he finally looked up to acknowledge the new party. His eyes immediately focused on the beautiful blonde who was most defiantly knocked up. He thought they were going to pick up the Sheriff of Area five's pet and staff. She couldn't be his pet, unless he was breeding his own stock. He'd heard this sheriff's human was unusual, perhaps the Viking was planning long term. It certainly looked that way when he saw the golden tresses and bright blue eyes of the young child next to the pet. She would definitely grow into any man's (let alone vampire's) wet dream. He wouldn't mind trying to find her again in ten years or so, just to see what kind of woman she became. Perhaps if she wasn't being used by the sheriff personally he could buy her services for a few nights. If the child grew up to resemble the pet at all, well he could only imagine the positions he could get her into. Fifteen was close enough to full maturity, Hell , a few of those sluts in Mexico had been about the same age when he….._

Octavia pulled her hand from Sookie's abruptly with a sickened expression on her face. "I'll spell him myself in a moment. Excuse me." She walked briskly to the lavatory in the back.

"Well, now that's settled, allow me to introduce the others on board," Cataliades said. Two females, both just barely five feet tall, and very slim they seemed to be teenagers. Yet, as Sookie knew from experience, appearance with supes was hardly an accurate way to detect age. "This is my niece Diantha," the first girl with spiky red hair, smiled and waved, "and this is my niece Gladiola." The second girl had jet black hair, cut short like a pixie on the sides but the middle was pulled up into a teased, spiny looking Mohawk. Both had on odd clothing choices and looked to Sookie like they were dressed for a Japanese anime convention. Diantha favored bright bold colors (like her hair) and had on orange calf-length leggings, blue Crocs, a white ruffled skirt, and a tie-dye tank top. Her sister had more of a subdued look as far as color went but the style was similar. She wore striped black and white knee-high stockings, yellow Crocs, pale pink 50's style short shorts, a green bikini top, and a light blue men's shirt that was tied in the middle (not buttoned) with the sleeves rolled up to mid bicep.

"Of course you already know Miss Broadway, Ms. Fant, and the unfortunate Mr. Glassport." He smiled broadly as Sookie, in turn, went on to introduce everyone in her own party. Amelia finally learned who the two men she didn't recognize were. The first, Lafayette, was the children's 'Manny' or male nanny and he immediately began a conversation about fashion with Mr. C's nieces that quickly enthralled all three as he pulled out some fashion mags from his bag. Sarah made herself comfortable on his lap and joined the discussion. The other man was identified as Tray Dawson, Gran's personal day guard. Amelia automatically licked her lips. God, he was a hell of a hunk of man meat. When Sookie giggled and slapped her arm, Ames thought she could hear her through the spell until she realized she was drooling. Adele chuckled and handed her a tissue as she and Tray both blushed to a high crimson color.

The Anibus plane had been designed for the comfort of the vampires more than the humans in their party so the back portion of the cabin housed all the coffin bays like giant luggage bins. Each one had a luggage tag tied to a handle to identify the inhabitant. There were minimal windows to begin with but the few that were there were tightly shaded by Bull and Tray before the plane left the hanger. When the 'helpful' stewardess attempted to raise one, everyone in Sookie's group threatened her in one way or the other if she tried to raise them again. Amelia's favorite's were the children's promise to set 'bootie –twaps' if she tried to hurt their Mamma again.

"Wow! I guess this allergy is pretty bad. You're almost as pale as a vamp Sook. And what happened with your hair? It's so long and nearly white. What gives?"

Sookie shrugged, "Got me. Ludwig says it's an effect of taking so much of Eric's blood over the years." She easily left out the part about the half Fae children she was carrying. She and Eric had learned recently there would be twins, which wasn't a surprise really. Multiple births were typical among full Fae. "When I spoke to Claudine, she said we are Sky Fae and usually thrive in the sun, but with Eric and I bonded there could be any number of side effects."

"Wait, you're talking to your Fae relatives again? I thought you gave them all 'the boot' when you learned Claudine was going to kidnap you to save you. What did I miss?"

"Geez, a lot!" It took the next hour to catch Ames up on all that had happened with the fairies. Sookie explained that shortly after Halloween last year, Claudine had contacted her (by phone this time) and asked to meet with her. Apparently her sister had been killed and her brother and she needed help figuring out who'd done it. After that they had struck up a friendship of sorts. She still didn't trust Claudine entirely but they had settled into a casual acquaintance with her. About four days after Christmas, Claudine had stopped by the farmhouse to drop off presents, while Sookie and the kids were visiting Gran, when she 'met' Preston for the first time. Sookie had noticed an immediate tension and had caught the two whispering heatedly in a language Sookie didn't recognize. When she confronted Claudine about it she told Sookie not to trust Preston or be alone with him and then left abruptly to attend to an errand before work. At the time, Sookie trusted Preston more than Claudine and foolishly ignored the advice.

A week after her attack by Preston, Claudine came by again. She was in tears and begged Sookie to forgive her for not finding out about Preston sooner. That's how Sookie found out he was a fairy and sent by Niall in some misguided attempt to mend broken bridges. Claudine had gone straight to Farey after their last meeting to beg Niall to recall Preston or at least allow Claudine to explain his intentions. He allowed her to explain but only after Preston had returned. He'd kept Claudine distracted in the Fae realm until then. He blamed her for messing up the relationship between Sookie and himself in the first place. Claudine was the one to deliver a note from Niall explaining that now that she was carrying a mostly fairy child she should get more sun, basically confirming what Preston had told her. At the time, Sookie was too traumatized to truly react but she didn't hold Claudine responsible.

About an hour into the trip, Sookie left her family and friends in their seats and walked to the back of the cabin for her 'interview' with Glassport. There was a small meeting area set up with four seats facing each other over a short table that appeared to be anchored to the wall. It looked very fancy to Sookie's untraveled eye. For Johan, it was a considerable step down but since Octavia had spelled him before take-off, Sookie was blissfully unaware. Sookie took a seat next to Mr. C (she liked Amelia's moniker for him) and across the paper laden table from Johan.

"My apologies for not getting this done sooner Miss….."

"Stackhouse," Sookie offered when he trailed off.

"Yes, yes, of course. So what did you see? And please be as detailed as possible, so I can get a complete picture to compare with the other accounts."

"Well then I guess I should start with the night the queen arrived on my door step."

_As Sookie called Pam to have her keep Gran and the kids with her for now, Eric quickly threw on jeans and a T-shirt and opened the door. Sophie-Ann Leclerq stood beside a limousine that was parked in front of the house. She was flanked by the royal lawyer, Cataliades, on her left and her most loyal childe, Andre, on the right. Once Sookie was able to join the group outside, Eric had already been informed of the reason for the impromptu visit. Hadley had disappeared. Sophie, besides being distressed by this, was also very concerned about an item that had gone missing. It was a bracelet that had been given as a wedding gift from her soon-to-be husband, Peter Threadgill, the King of Arkansas. It would be seen as an act of betrayal if she were to attend the ball the following evening without it. _(Sookie didn't mention to Johan that the queen suspected Hadley to have taken it in an act of jealousy. Instead she just mentioned it was mistakenly left at Hadley's during a recent visit.)

_The queen had come all the way to Bon Temp, in an attempt to convince Eric and Sookie to come sooner and help her find the missing item. Deciding they had little choice and wanting to figure out what had happened to her cousin, Sookie and Eric agreed. After a quick phone call to Pam and Gran, Sookie and Eric packed two small bags and returned to New Orleans with the Queen. During the long ride the queen confided her history to Sookie in an attempt to gain if not her trust then at least her compassion. _(Another point Sookie did not tell Johan.)_ She explained that because of her own sad beginnings, she had a greater understanding of what Hadley and Sookie, to an extent, had gone through with their uncle, which of course Hadley had informed her of. So it didn't come as much of a shock that Hadley had opened her big mouth about Sookie's unusual gift of reading minds. After it was assured vampire minds were silent to her, Sophie explained she was only interested in hiring Sookie for use of her talent, much to Sookie's relief. They reached New Orleans just before dawn and Eric and Sookie were left at Hadley's apartment to search for 'clues' before they were required at the queens palace that evening. _

"Well, the afternoon of the Ball, I f…recovered the item of the queen's left at my cousin's apartment and returned it to her that night. I was dancing with Eric when all Hell broke loose and Wybert's head flew past my own. Eric flew me up and set me on one of the ceiling beams before he returned below to defend the queen." She left out the part about incapacitating any Vamp that got too close to her man. She dropped them and Eric beheaded them. At one point he'd exclaimed he was bowling for vampires, when he ripped the head off one of Arkansas vamps and chucked it at another. "It was chaos for almost twenty minutes. I saw Andre pair off against Jade Flower, Peter Threadgill's right hand vamp. They exchanged blows at a blurring speed until Andre beheaded her, seconds later though; he lost his own head to Peter." Sophie-Ann in revenge of Andre and defense of her own life and state, buried the heel of one of her own shoes deep into his heart. A wooden heel, with a silver core, she'd designed them herself, of course, and explained afterward that they came in handy in a pinch.

The queen had been desolate after Andre's murder, but somehow managed to pull herself together enough to attend the Summit. Eric had told Sookie in strict confidence that he feared for their safety if the queen was found guilty and Louisiana became 'up for grabs', so to speak. After Hadley's disappearance, Waldo's execution for it, Wybert's and then Andre's beheadings during the attack, Sophie-Ann admitted to Eric she just didn't have the concern left in her to care enough to rule let alone fight for her state. She would fight for her life but even if she won….well Sookie wasn't sure. The queen had been relying heavily on Eric the past few months, as well as the other Sheriffs, to help run the state. So far they'd managed to keep up appearances. Only time would tell now.

Sookie spent over an hour being 'de-briefed', after which she was sure he knew more about what had happened that night than she did, and she'd had a 'bird's eye view'. She was dismissed as soon as he got the information he wanted from her, while Mr. C stayed to help explain layouts of the grounds and offer more detailed explanations than what Sookie was able to, or willing to give.

On her way back to the front of the cabin she took a few minutes to stretch and browsed the coffins containing the Louisiana delegation. Eric, Pam, Bubba, and Bill had been picked up in Shreveport with Sookie and the Scooby gang. Sophie-Ann, Sigebert, Gervaise the Sheriff of Area Four, and Cleo Babbitt the Sheriff of Area Three occupied the other caskets according to the little luggage tags. Eight vampires made up the entire delegation and half of them couldn't truly be trusted not to sell out the queen or the state for their own ambitions, especially that Gervaise. He was shifty in Sookie's opinion. The Sheriff of Area Two, Arla Yvonne, had been left in charge of the state while everyone was gone. Nobody expected any trouble because all the political wrangling would be done at the Summit. Sookie wondered how big the other parties would be.

She knew from Eric, Louisiana was one of the most populated because of New Orleans being a Mecca for all things spooky, weird and well, supernatural. Eric's area was the second most populated in the state thanks to his leadership and the wealthiest thanks to the queen's opulence. Eric complained she'd nearly bankrupted the state's coffers with her mismanagement and lavish spending. He'd been able to fix a few things in the past six months but they were far from stable.

'_Lover, are you safe? I can feel your concern.'_

Damn. She woke Eric with her inner unease. She went to his box and placed a hand on the side. _'I'm fine, Sweetie. I just finished briefing the queen's lawyer. Why are you awake? It's barely past noon, you need to sleep.'_

She could feel his affection and drowsiness as he thought, _'Ja min älskade, tills ikväll.' (Yes my love, until tonight.)_

She chuckled. Since he'd begun teaching her and the children Swedish, the children were now almost fluent being the little sponges they were, but she felt like she still struggled with the simplest phrases. Eric teased her about how well 'total emersion' worked when they finally went on their family trip to his old homestead in Sweden for the three weeks prior to and including Christmas. Even Gran had managed to pick up more than she had but Gran spent a lot of time trying to learn to read it as well. Maybe it was helping.

As Sookie turned around to go back to the front, her necklace, a beautiful pewter locket that Eric had given her on Christmas, rose up about two inches off her neck and flipped itself over, twice.

'_I love you too, you giant turd! __Now will you please die already? You need to be rested!'_ She felt loving warmth from the bond but got no response. _'Playing possum, Eric?'_ Nothing. That was odd, but as the pilot announced their decent into Rhodes, Indiana, Sookie put it aside for later.

The trip from the airport to the Pyramid of Gizeh Hotel was a memorable one for Hunter and Sarah. The largest city either of them had ever seen before had been downtown Shreveport which didn't even begin to compare to what they were experiencing now. They past row after row of heavy red brick townhouses with only a hairs breadth between them and little to no yards to play in. High wood fences surrounded the few spaces there were, making both children wonder where kids played in 'the North' (as if they'd entered a foreign land like China, Zimbabwe, or Hawaii). The lake became visible from the car at one point and Hunter excitedly piped up, "Look Mamma! It de ocean!" The adults riding in the limo with the awe-struck children began to chuckle. The surly lawyer Glassport was sitting in the front with the driver and the partition was raised.

"That's not the ocean Hunt, its Lake Michigan," Sookie said gently as he bounced in the seat next to her and stared out the window.

"But iz sooooo big! Are you soor it not da ocean?" At just a few months shy of three, he was a typical boy. He loved big things, trucks, buildings, cars, and Eric. (Not necessarily in that order but close.)

"Yes, I'm sure it's just a lake. _ Du frågar snällt, så kanske Eric tar med dig på en båttur när vi kommer hit efter konferensen. (If you ask nicely, maybe Eric will take you out for a boat ride while we are here after the conference.)"_

The last few weeks, once they were certain that the entire family would be coming to the Summit, Eric had made the rules to the children crystal clear. They were to stay with Adele and Trey or Lafayette and Bull at all times. They were not to speak to any vampires unless given permission by Eric. They were to use 'church' manners at all times while in the presence of vampires, which Eric would limit as much as possible. But most importantly, they were told to call him sir or Eric only for the entire trip. Sarah's tantrum after the shooting, although mild in comparison to other children her age, alerted Eric to the fact that the children were far too comfortable around other vampires. The fact that they could not 'hear' vampires made them dangerously at ease around them. This was fine around Eric, Pam and Bubba but it was such a worry, if Eric could 'sleep', it would have kept him up.

So they had taken to 'practicing their Swedish' whenever in mixed company. _"Kan inte fyga, 'schtället? (Can we fly, instead?)"_ Hunter asked.

"_Du får fråga." (You will need to ask.)_

"Wow! What language is that, Sook? How in the world did you guys learn so fast?" Amelia began peppering Sookie with questions about their Christmas vacation once Sookie explained where they learned Swedish. The rest of the ride to the hotel went by without incident, until they pulled up to the front to unload.

When Adele stepped out of the car, Sookie noticed she turned white as a sheet. As they made their way to the front desk for Mr. C to begin checking them in, Sookie steered Gran toward a small sitting area in the lobby. _"Gran, vad är fel? (what's wrong?)"_

"_Det här huset…Jag hade en dröm…en…m…m…mardröm…Jag trodde inte…nej det här måste vara fel." (This place…I had a dream….a…a…a nightmare…I didn't think…no this has to be wrong.) _Gran was beginning to shake as she tried to calm herself so she wouldn't alarm the children.

"Gran you're worrying me," Sookie whispered.

"_Vi kan inte bo här. Någonting hemskt kommer att hända." (We can't stay here. Something horrible is going to happen.)_

_A/N: So there it is. I'm sorry it's not as long as the few previous ones but these things stop when they stop. I'd like to take a moment and thank a particular reviewer. While I was writing the next chapter I got stuck...again. I began to wonder if I should just stop writing for now. I want to know what happens as much as the rest of you do and I have an end game in mind but getting from here to there is proving to be very time consuming and I may not have as much time for it until summer.  
_

_So while I was pondering and struggling to finish the chapter I received this amazing review from Honulvr. She made me feel like I was doing something truly appreciated. Thank you so much for the pick me up Honulvr, I needed it badly. So on that note, I'm back too it. I'm thinking of stopping this story at the end of the Summit but it will still leave a few things unresolved, soooooo tell me what you think. Should I end it and maybe do a short sequel later or finish it out in this one but it might be a longer wait for the end?  
_

_I'd like to thank all of you who do review and let me know what you think and also those of you that favorite and follow this story. It's become much more than I ever originally planned.  
_

_A big Happy New Year to everyone and may your new year be that much more than the last year!_


	20. Let the games begin

_**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or anything else here. I'm writing purely for shits and giggle purposes. Please don't sue.**_

_**One last thing, big shout out too my totally awesome Beta, slcurwin, for putting up with me. She laughs and all the right places and makes me feel so smart. Thanks! **_

Chapter 20

The tension in the air was palpable when Eric rose for the evening. When he opened his travel coffin he noticed they were in a small room with two double beds instead of the suite he'd reserved. Pam's travel box was set up next to his in the tiny space. He was about to call out for Sookie, when she came out of the little bathroom.

"God, I'm so glad you're up! We have an issue to deal with, several actually."

"So I see. Was there a _good_ reason why we are not in the suite I originally reserved for us?" Eric asked, as he climbed out of the box. It was already past seven with more than an hour until full dark.

"Well, according to management, they're overbooked and because you're not royalty, our suite went to the Nevada delegation and we've been downgraded. They also wouldn't let me in the room with you. Mr. C had to create a distraction while Sarah and I used her hide and seek trick to get a copy of your room key. They have me in a room with Gervaise's pet, while Gran, Laf and the kids are in a room together at the other end of the floor. They have Bubba in with Bill next door to this room and Trey and Bull are stuck two floors away. On top of all this, Gran's been freaking out since we got here and she's wound so tight, I'm afraid she's going to give herself a heart attack."

"First of all, I need you to sit and calm down before _you_ go into premature labor." Sookie didn't realize how wound up she was until Eric began pushing calm into their bond. "Now tell me what Adele is upset about? I'll deal with the rest soon enough."

The room was so undersized the only place to sit was on the beds. Eric sat on the bed closest to the door and leaned against the headboard. He guides Sookie to sit on his lap and she leaned against his shoulder. After a few deep breaths Sookie began. "You remember when we first got Hunter and Gran told us she was having strange dreams about the past? Well she told me that over the past eight months she's been having dreams about things that haven't happened yet. At first she wouldn't remember the dream until the event itself occurred, then it felt more like an odd case of déjà vu. But recently she's begun remembering them before the event happens. Usually no more than a day or so in advance but the closer the event is to happening the clearer the dream. A week ago she's begun having nightmares about a building of some sort being destroyed. It wasn't until we got here….Eric she thinks the Gizeh's going to be destroyed somehow. And considering how clear the last dream was she thinks it will happen possibly as soon as tomorrow. "

"Does she remember any clear details that might help us specify when?" Eric asked.

"You believe this…seriously? You don't think she's losing it?"

"Lover, when have you ever known Adele to exaggerate or tell untruths about anything? Most psychics or seers I've heard of over the centuries, professing supernatural abilities, are con-artists. You of all people should know that anyone with a true ability has little desire to advertise it. I do know of one individual who has the power of foresight and she is highly revered in Vampire society. She was the oracle Alexander the Great sought out for advice. The Pythoness will be here for this summit, she is the one ruling over the Queen's trial. Now, are there any details we can use to our advantage?"

Sookie was stunned silent for a few moments before she began to feel ashamed of even thinking her Gran might be embellishing things or worse getting senile. She took a few deep breaths. Eric gave her the time she needed and just rubbed her back in a soothing manner. "Well there's not much to go on really. She said that first she saw the front of the hotel, as if looking from a distance. It suddenly began to leak smoke from a few floors and then the building just crumbled like the twin towers did on 9/11. She said it was very bright so it possibly happens during the day or in the morning maybe. I saw it while she was remembering, Eric. It **was** hard to make out details."

"You said the details get clearer the closer in time to the event, yes? Perhaps we have some time after all."

Barely half an hour had passed since Eric rose for the evening and there was still an hour left of sunlight when Eric's phone rang. He was just finishing his shower when he heard Sookie answer the call. "Hello?"

"Room 302 in ten minutes, and bring _all_ of your humans, Northman. No guards." The mysterious caller then hung up.

Before Sookie had a chance to put down the phone, Eric was beside her already in pants and holding his button up shirt and a tie. He almost never wore ties, 'what the hell', Sookie thought. "I'll call Adele and have her and the children meet us here in five minutes, you need to take another dose of the scent inhibitor, Lover. I'm not taking any chances."

"Who was that on the phone, Eric?"

He kissed her on the cheek, gave her a saucy wink, and a gentle push toward the bathroom. Within minutes they were on the elevator with Gran and the kids.

The Pyramid of Gizeh hotel was shaped similarly to the actual pyramids so naturally the largest floor would be on the bottom and the smallest on top. Apparently the room size was the same. When they got to the third floor, which was incidentally the third from the top, there were only four doors. Room 302 was the first door on the right and it opened as they approached.

A young girl, looking to be in her late teens, silently beckoned them into the main sitting area of the suite. It was completely dark. Eric led the now blind humans to the large and lavish sitting chairs in the room. Eric could see clearly and recognized that the 'Ancient One' was already sitting on a plush cushioned chair directly in front of them.

Eric was unsure as to how long they sat in silence waiting for the antediluvian Vampiress to speak first. It was Hunter that broke the silence finally with, "Gwan says it's wude to stare."

While Sookie was mentally admonishing him for speaking out of turn AND breaking one of the big No-No's of Eric's rules, Eric simply closed his eyes in defeat. Hunter had unwittingly given up the fact that not only did he know someone else was there but that he could tell she was indeed 'staring' at them.

He was about to apologize, when the ageless seer surprised him by chuckling. "So it is, young one, my apologizes. It has been long since I had the company of another of my kind." She had a gravelly voice and a thick accent that was hard for the humans to place.

"Dat's okay. You don't hang awound udder vampires a lot, huh? My Pa….ummm Ewic, says I'm not 'pose to talk to udder vampires here 'cuz dey mean. But you not mean."

The Pythoness was full on grinning at this point which would have been slightly disturbing to the humans, if they could see it, because the only teeth she had were her fangs. "I'm beginning to see the reason for your attachment North Man." She said his name as if it were more his title than last name, which had been the case for so long. "So little man, tell me, does it bother you to be in such a dark room?"

"No, why wood it?" Hunt said as he cocked his head to the side in curiosity.

"Most humans are afraid of the dark, yes? Especially those of your few years."

"Not me! Tings in da dark, maybe, but da dark is safe 'cuz it's easy-r ta hide. Da wite iz-care-we-ah. No pace ta hide."

'_From the mouths of babes,'_ Gran thought.

"Hmmmmm…. Very true, if not prophetic words. I require you and your older two pets to return here before you…retire…for the day, North Man. You may leave for now."

"Yes your Grace." It was never wise to question the Pythoness.

Once they were safely in the elevator, Sookie said, "What was that about?"

"I am unsure….," he took out his phone to type a quick text, "but I want to make sure the children are gone before full dark. I have someone on the way."

"When the elevator doors to their floor opened their group was greeted by the sight of Bear and Charlie standing there in full biker leather. Bear was holding a helmet and two canvas bags while Charlie held three helmets, her own and one for each child. Bear opened one of the bags and handed Sarah a pair of shorts and plain t-shirt and told her the change out of her dress.

While Sookie helped her change quickly, Bear addressed Eric. "We need to go now, sir. There are less than twenty minutes before full dark."

As Charlie bent to strap the pink helmet on Hunter and then the blue onto Sarah, Eric put a supportive arm around Sookie and led her and Adele out of the elevator. As Bear stepped inside the car with Charlie and the children, Eric said, "If we are not there by dawn, lock down for the day."

"Consider it done." Bear picked up Sarah as Charlie picked up Hunter and with the plain clothes the children were wearing it was otherwise impossible to tell the sex of the kids from a distance. The children were surprisingly good about having to wear such gender specific colors. Hunter normally hated wearing anything pink or remotely considered girlie, while Sarah would have complained about the 'shade' of blue, yet neither child said a word. When the doors to the elevator finally closed, Gran and Sookie were wiping tears from their eyes as they walked to Eric's room to strategize for the evening.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Barry was nervous, almost to the point of nausea. When he was first 'discovered' last year by the sassy, blonde, telepathic hoard (could four people be considered a hoard), he never in his wildest imagination thought he'd be at the first 'public' Vampire Summit. He was acting in official capacity as the new King of Texas' Court Telepath. So far his new job had been relatively low key. He was use to being around large quantities of 'the undead' due to his previous occupation as bellboy at the Silent Shore Hotel in Dallas. Appropriately named, he thought, considering it had been the only place he'd been able to find silence and still be around others.

So it was not the vampires that had Barry so on edge. The hotel was packed with all manner of supernatural creatures. He'd kept his shields secured during the day due to the high volume but now that the night's activities were beginning, it was necessary to lower them. The addition of the quiet the minds that the night-walkers generated, helped to cushion the racket caused by everyone else's. However, it was still overwhelming to have so many minds buzzing in his mental ears. He walked behind his 'Master' (employer really, since he had an ironclad contract that stated _**he**_ was not property but would play the part in front of other vampires) and tried in vain to sort through the din.

Out of the blue came the thoughts of someone he wasn't sure he'd ever 'hear' from again. Sookie Stackhouse, the blonde whirlwind that blew into his life and threw it completely out of his control. _'Or maybe she finally gave you the control you needed so much,' _he thought to himself.

'_Barry? Is that you?'_ He visibly cringed a bit. She'd heard his inner musings. With Sookie around, he knew how other humans felt around him, weirded out.

'_Jeez, it's bizarre when she does that.'_

'_Please, your one to talk. Besides I'm guessing we're here for the same reasons, work. So you're here with the Texas delegation, huh? ' _

He looked around himself realizing he'd been concentrating so hard he hadn't paid attention to his surroundings well enough. He'd been guided into a large room that had been set up to accommodate the rows of booths filled with wears from the various states in attendance. He was standing with the King at one of his state's many stalls. The room looked like a cross between Comic Con and a merchant's fair. There were artisans hawking everything from antique's to faux fangs for the 'wanna be's'. He saw craftsmen presenting their goods in the form of woodwork to swords. The difference between the 'typical Scifi convention' and here being, that these products were made by creatures with centuries of experience and bought by others that not only knew how to use them, but most likely would.

'_How…how did you know that?'_

'_Turn around you lummox.'_

When he turned around he saw a strange sight. On the opposite side of the row from him were the two booths of the Louisiana delegation. The first had an average looking vampire with old fashioned side burns selling copies of 'the first ever Vampire database', according to the spiel he continuously recited. He was accompanied by a blonde vampiress that looked like she'd rather be anywhere than where she was dressed as Barbra Eden from 'I Dream of Jeanie'. The second booth was so crowded with people it was hard for him to see what was happening at first. When he pushed through the mob to see what was going on, he finally saw Sookie. She was sitting behind a table ringing up sales as an elderly woman, a large black man (dressed like a combo of the ladies from the Moulin Rouge) and an Elvis impersonator, sold cases of a drink that at first glance looked like True Blood. There was also an arrangement of what seemed to be frozen sherbet. The older lady was busily filling orders as she chatted on about how they were thinking of branching out into 'chocolate like' candies next but she was still having trouble with the consistency.

"Wow!" He barely breathed the word in his astonishment. The clientele in question were all vampires and as most of them left with a few bottles (no more than two to a customer because of a limited supply), they were also slowly savoring bowls of the 'sherbet' mainly for the novelty of 'eating' something, anything, that most probably hadn't done in centuries.

Sookie giggled as she continued taking money, "Tell me about it. We hoped to be popular, but we didn't expect to run out of most of our stock in less than two hours. Gran's fusing about wanting to find a kitchen so she can whip up some extra during the day tomorrow." She gestured him closer to her seat, where from his angle, it looked like she was balancing something in her lap. "So, it looks like things worked out for you after all, I see nobody has stolen you to use as a 'telepathic sex slave'." When she repeated his words back to him, he blushed slightly with how paranoid it sounded.

"Umm…No, actually I called that lawyer you recommended and he helped me negotiate a very good contract with the new king. Thanks for that, by the way." Their last meeting had been less than friendly on his part and he was grateful for the information she'd given him, once he calmed down and pulled his head out of his own ass. He'd discovered that very few vampires or supernatural's went to the extreme of 'stealing assets' anymore. It was much less of a hassle to just employ them. A happy telepath was an honest telepath. "So what have you been up to? Besides cornering the market on ice cream for vamps, that is." Sookie finished the sale she was currently doing then slid off the stool she'd been perched on. When Barry was able to get an unobstructed view, his eyes went wide, "Holy Shit!"

Sookie sighed, "That pretty much sums it up."

"What…how…well I know how, but I thought you and that scary big vamp were…he doesn't seem like the kind that shares." Barry could only blame his shock at seeing Sookie's swollen belly for his lack of coherency.

"He doesn't share, at all." She said a little louder than necessary and shooting icy stares in the direction of the other booth. _'It's a long story that I really don't want to get into right now but the __**Official**__ story is…'_ "After two years of raising other people's children I began to want my own. With my Master's permission, I went to the local sperm bank and made a withdrawal. I'm due next month. The reason I resemble a beached whale is because I'm carrying twins."

There was no reason for Sookie to lie about that; with the exceptional hearing all vampires had any of them could detect both heart beats. Eric had reassured Sookie that if pregnant women were really that attractive to all vampires, then the human race would be close to extinction. She and the babies were fine as long as she was well dosed with the smell inhibitor.

Barry didn't know what to say to this. He knew that there was more to it than she was saying because he could 'feel' the lie in her thoughts, but she was much better at compartmentalizing her mind than he was. She had plenty of practice around other telepaths to be able to scan the crowd and still conceal her own thoughts. And her mind wasn't telling him squat.

'_Stop prying, I'll tell you the truth later, for your own safety. But vamps gossip more than Mrs. Fortenberry back home, so I'd rather wait until we are alone.'_ He wasn't sure who Mrs. Fortenberry was but he knew how quick word spread in the supe community so he simply nodded his head in acceptance.

Stan Davis and the rest of his entourage joined them at the table shortly after that to sample the 'highly advertized' concoctions of the Louisiana booth and to speak to Bubba. It startled Barry a bit to realize that the 'impersonator' was actually a vampire, which added to everyone's amusement. He really needed to work on his poker face.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Pam was torn between emotions at the moment and couldn't settle on which she was more. On the one hand she was pissed that she got stuck in the booth with the vampire equivalent of 'Winnie the Pooh', obsessed with just one thing and only stuffing between his ears. She lost count of the number of times he'd glanced, peeked, and outright stared at Sookie while he was supposed to be attempting to sell his own product. She had wanted to go with Eric as he and the other Sheriff's escorted the Queen around to mingle and attempt to gain support for her trial. Instead of being able to shop…erm… browse the other booths, she'd been ordered to wear this ridiculous costume and babysit the antebellum techno nerd.

On the other hand though, she was more amused than she'd ever been at one of these things. Between watching the puppy eyes coming from the moronic Mongoloid and the ingenuous enthusiasm coming from the throngs of vampires at Adele's booth it was genuinely painful maintaining a straight face. She knew Eric could feel her amusement and her ire which just worked in his favor. Presently, Pam was watching Stan Davis shamelessly flirt with Gran in an attempt to get more than the two bottles per customer limit and subtly try to convince (glamour) her into moving to Texas. Luckily, since Adele gained the ability to read minds, glamour has had no effect on her. In fact, Lafayette was the only member of their 'family unit' that was susceptible to its effects and Eric had personally glamored him to not accept the mind manipulations of anyone other than him. This would work as long as another older and thus move powerful vampire didn't undo it. Younger vamps such as Compton and even Pam would not be strong enough to override his instructions. Even so, Laffy was keeping his sunglasses on and his head down.

While Pam was still deliberating about her emotional state, she was also paying close attention to details, which is why she noticed the young red-headed woman paying a bit too much attention in Sookie's direction. She was a stunner that's for certain, besides the flaming wild curly, hair; her skin was almost alabaster in appearance with perfectly red lips and nails. Pam caught the flash of the Pythones' symbol and assumed she was most likely one of her handmaidens keeping tabs on the coming and goings of the Summit to report back later.

About the same time an argument broke out three rows over. Normally this would be nothing of consequence, but when the confrontation is between a vampire queen accused of murdering her husband for his state and the Lieutenant of that state who had brought up the charges to begin with, well it was like Jerry Springer for the undead. Every vampire in the room stopped moving in order to eavesdrop on the conversation. Pam did her best to stay where she was and not zip to her Maker's side, but she knew the minor irritation he was feeling now would be nothing compared to how he'd react if Pam left Sookie for even a moment.

"You backstabbing bitch!" Jennifer Carter seemed to be the one yelling. "You will meet the sun for your crimes against my King!"

The queen sighed heavily and spoke in a much lower and calmer voice, "Jennifer, dear, the trial isn't until tomorrow night. Do you think we could save the dramatics for then?"

"Not with you prancing around acting all somber and innocent you vicious cow! I refuse to let you flounce around this Summit gaining support with your woe-is-me act when you blatantly murdered my King!"

"I refuse to discuss this, Jennifer. It is clear that you have not received the full story. My sorrow is not an act, as I am in mourning for the children I lost while in defense of my crown. The details will be disclosed tomorrow evening until then…."

There was a sudden movement from the corner of Pam's eye, she saw Adele freeze and a moment later Sookie screamed, "Arrow! Everybody down!" There was the unmistakable whizzing of wood through the air and a shriek as ever vampire in the room hit the floor. Sookie took that moment to sprint in Eric's direction and Pam had no choice but to follow the foolish girl. She was quick for someone so pregnant, yet she stopped so suddenly upon turning the corner Pam nearly knocked her over. The sight was enough to make Pam gasp.

There, not fifty feet in front of them, lay the queen, covered protectively by Sigebert, next to a pile of ashes, a wooden arrow, and Eric nowhere in sight.

_**A/N: FYI, I was just as surprised by this cliffy as you probably are and just as annoyed with the lack of details. My muse is being a coy and zipped lipped bitch. The next chapter is in the works but it's been a rough week for me so I'm not sure when I'll update again. **_

_**Besides my brother's 'baby mamma drama', I am dealing with the loss of my best friend. My beautiful, soft and fuzzy, four legged, odd ball cat of 15 years had to be put down this past Friday and I think I'm still hanging out on 'De-Nile' cause I refuse to think about never seeing her again. She's been sliding down hill health wise for a little over a year and a half and it finally came to a head over the holiday's when she stopped eating any of the dry cat food I'd give her and have a nasty case of the runs (while refusing to use the litter box) whenever I fed her anything soft like tuna or can cat food. The final straw happened Thursday night when she peed on my bed and I had to wash all my bedding (for the 3rd time in 2 days) including my quilt 10:30 night. My father was kind enough to take her into the vet while I was working the next day. I just couldn't be there in person. **_

_**Anyway I also wanted to let you all know that I'm going to take this story to it's completion, however long it is or takes, and I'll try to keep up a fairly regular update schedule. Thank you so much for all your kind reviews and encouragement from last chapter. It does help to know that a few somebodies out there really does like this.  
**_

_**Now, lastly, I'm feeling in a teasing mood soooooo if you'd like a sneak peak at what's coming up next chapter you've gotta review and let me know. My love and thanks to all.  
**_


	21. When Plans go Awry

_**A/N: Hi! I'll make this brief so you can get to your drug of choice. There is A LOT going on in this chapter. Pam drops quite a few F-bombs so if your sensitive to that, well... Also there's a small lemon drop in this chapter that contains an interesting action. Let's just say...if you've ever had sex while pregnant this might have happened to you, if not I hope it doesn't gross you out, though I've read much more colorful stuff on this site. I'm just giving a heads up. You've been warned. Enjoy! I'll see you below.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or anything else here. I'm writing purely for shits and giggle purposes. Please don't sue.**_

_**One last thing, big shout out too my totally awesome Beta, slcurwin, for putting up with me. She laughs and all the right places and makes me feel so smart. Thanks! **_

Chapter 21

'_Eric Northman! You better be okay or else I'm going to kick your ass!'_ Sookie was searching their bond and trying very hard not to panic.

"Where is Eric?" Pam couldn't feel Eric through their connection but that didn't necessarily mean he'd been ended. He'd closed their link before but there were usually extenuating circumstances.

The queen was being helped off the floor by a cautious Sigebert, "He went after the assassin. It was odd, he moved just before the arrow struck. Unfortunately for Miss Cater, she was the next person in the path of the arrow and did not move fast enough."

"Pam, we need to find Eric." _'Gran, can you keep the queen entertained until we get back?'_ She needed a distraction for the queen.

"Miss Stackhouse, I've known Northman a long time, he is quite capable of taking care of business and himself. As an asset to my state, I cannot allow you to just wander about. I believe it would be best if you came with me." There was something about the look in Sophie-Ann's eye that sent shivers down Sookie's spine. Despite protocol, Sookie was about to tell the queen exactly what she could do with herself and her state when Pam's practicality came to the rescue.

"With all due respect, your Majesty, but I believe Miss Stackhouse is correct. The bond I have with my Maker has been dampened or blocked somehow and I don't believe he is responsible for doing so. Sookie is tightly bonded to Eric and I believe that combining our links will allow us to locate him much more efficiently. Besides, officially she is a part of Eric's retinue foremost and as his childe I have responsibility over her in his absence. I am sure King Davis and Mrs. Stackhouse would be more than willing to divert your attentions until we can return."

The Queen looked like she was about to argue for a moment, when she noticed the sizable crowd that had gathered not to mention that she knew the entire room was still listening in. This was too public a place to appear anything but gracious and concerned. She nodded her head slightly and said, "Alright Pamela, that sounds acceptable. I expect a full report either from you or Northman before dawn. You may both go." She turned her attention to Adele, "Now my dear Mrs. Stackhouse, I hear nothing but wonderful things about your 'frozen treats for Vampires'.

While Gran, with Bubba as her ever present shadow, and Stan Davis led Sophie-Ann back toward the Louisiana booths, Pam and Sookie quickly found a side exit meant for staff that led into the bowels of the hotel and followed the dimly lit corridor.

"Why do I feel like the queen is up to something?" Sookie wondered aloud.

"Because most vampires, especially those in power, usually are," Pam answered.

"But she's been so sad without Hadley or that creepy Andre. Eric made it sound like she'd lost the desire to rule…."

"HA! Please! That bitch may have become queen with Andre and her other children's help but she's kept the throne for as long as she has because she's clever, deviously so. Don't trust her because you pity her. That's exactly what she wants. Now, can you feel Eric or should we head back to civilization?"

"The pull is stronger in this direction," she pointed to the left toward the underground parking garage. As they got closer, Pam put a hand on Sookie's shoulder and motions her to be silent. It was unnecessary since she'd already stilled to listen to the mind's coming from the loading area.

'_Those fangers have no idea what's coming for them.'_

From another head she picked up, _'…can't believe those morons on the city council actually caved to the vamps demand! Well, after this they'll think twice about making deals with devils.'_

A third man's thoughts barged in with a familiar chill that ran up and down her spine. She knew that tone with its cold rage that clouded all sensible thoughts from his mind. It was Steve Newlin, and his words echoed in his hate filled mind as he spoke to the few men gathered around. "Just remember to stick to the plan and not only will there be a few hundred less fangs in the world but we will open the eyes of the world to the true definition of monster. Everyone will see and not be able to delude themselves any longer to the truth. They will burn in Gods holy light and we will be hailed as hero's for bring their kind to an end." Steve continued to talk but Sookie could not listen anymore. Besides, she got the information she needed to bring their little party crumbling down around their feet.

"I can't listen to any more. We need to find Eric, c'mon." Sookie whispered as she pulled Pam past the door to the garage.

"What about the Three Stupids? It doesn't sound like they're planning a Sunday picnic. Shouldn't we at least sic the Scooby gang on them?" Pam had been watching waaaay too much late night T.V. again.

"Don't worry about those guys right now, I've got their number. We'll deal with them once we've got Eric. Let's go."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

It was an hour before dawn and a thick fog descended upon the city of Rhodes. It was oddly chilly for a mid-summer's morning and the dense mist had an almost oppressive feel to it. While Eric struggled to regain consciousness, he was aware of three things of immediate concern. First, he was recovering from a massive head injury and for the moment could remember nothing of the evening's events. Second, he was outside. Exposed to the effects of the sun that would rise soon and even with the haze, those deadly rays would burn through it well before he could find shelter. Had he been drained? He couldn't remember, but he was as weak and vulnerable as a newborn human. Thirdly, he was not alone. The hooded figure was bent over another body and was shrouded in the shadows of the dark alley. There were no street lights close by from his meager point of view and even if his sight had not been affected due to the head wound, he doubted he'd be able to make out more than the feminine outline under the cloak. That is until she spoke, and he could pick out a few more clues. Her heavy accent was definitely from the highlands of Scotland but the brogue she used was from a dialect just as long dead as his own native tongue. It was recognizable to him because as a human he'd traded with people from the northern most parts of Scotland.

"Your Mate and Childe arene far, Norseman. Donna worry a boot the Pythoness, she's aware of the detour in your path and will speak to you on the marrow. Fare thee well warrior from the north." He caught sight of a strand of bright crimson as the figure bent to lift the body and vanished into the shadows and mist.

Within moments he heard the cry of an angel. His Angel. Sookie. "Eric?! Oh sweet baby Jesus! What the Hell happened? Pam he's here!" Try as he might he couldn't get his voice to work and when he tried communicating mentally with his beloved, he found that too was lost to him for the moment. All he could think of to do was stare at the pendant that had escaped the confines of her magnificent bosom and was dangling precariously close to his nose. So, he flipped it. Using what little energy he had left and a great deal of concentration, he managed to send the amulet over her right shoulder with his telekinesis. It was a pathetic attempt but she got the message loud and clear.

"What the flying FUCK happened here?! He looks like he's been drained but"….. Pam took a sample of the air. "We need to move, there have been other vampire's here, recently. Is he conscious? Shit! Fuck, what a God Damn mess…..." Pam continued a colorful diatribe of swearing that would have had a passing sailor blushing in shame. It usually got more proficient whenever she was pissed or scared and she was feeling both of those emotions in spades at the moment. She yanked her phone from her pocket so fast that she ripped a huge hole in the seam. "Motherfucker, these were my favorite pair of pants!" She grumbled curses under her breath as she hit speed dial. "We found him. It's bad. Did Adele and Bubba get there yet? Good. We need blood, a lot of it. Have Bubba run to the hotel and get as many donors as will fit in the car. No, Adele's concoctions won't be enough. He needs A LOT of REAL blood. We'll be there in twenty."

As she carefully placed the device into the pocket of her suede jacket, Sookie said, "How are we going to get him to the car? He weighs a ton."

"I'll carry him." She picked up Eric as if he was a sack of dog food. It wasn't the weight it was the bulk. Sookie waddled as quickly as she could behind Pam as she left the alley and made her way back to the car. "I'm more worried about this blood loss. I didn't see enough on the ground or smell it in the air, to believe clumsy ass drainers got to him. It had to be another fucking vampire or Were. Fuck, for as much as we know it could have been some homicidal fucking fairies! I swear to all fucking hell, when I find the fuck-tard responsible for this fucking fuckery, I'm gonna make them wish they never fucking existed!" As they got to the car, Sookie opened the back door and slid across the back seat. Pam slowly lowered Eric onto the seat while Sookie helped as much as possible then cradled his head in her lap crooning to him that he was safe now and out of danger from the sun.

"Pam, bite my wrist. I'll feed Eric to help sustain him until…."

With the absolute last bit of strength he had left Eric yelled out, "No!" At least he hoped it was loud enough to hear, he wasn't healing due to the loss of blood and his throat had been badly damaged. He felt a strange wave of darkness take over his senses then the feel of skin press to his. He almost refused to drink. He knew if he started drinking from Sookie now he'd take way too much and endanger both her and the small lives she carried. However his reflexes kicked in and he began to suck, weakly but enough to begin healing his throat at least.

Pam knew Eric would never forgive himself or her if she allowed him to feed from Sookie in his state and that Sookie wouldn't stop trying until he began to mend. So as quickly as possible (without harming her) she pulled Sookie from the back to drive while she took Sookie's place and bit her own wrist to start the process. She knew it wouldn't actually provide much nourishment because of her non-living status but it'd be enough to sustain him until living blood could be provided. As his childe Pam was hoping the blood of his that ran through her veins would be enough to keep him from dusting come sunrise. As old as Eric was she knew that whether in the sun or in the safety of a deep dark hole, it wouldn't matter when the sun rose. If he went to rest without enough blood in his system he would turn to dust during the day. She'd seen it happen before and she was terrified it might still take place with Eric.

She was wise enough not to mention this to Sookie. God only knew what that crazy fairy princess would do. Going off half cocked to save the world despite her safety was a common occurrence. This was especially true when her family or those she considered as such were involved. Hell, she'd once even taken a stake for a complete stranger, but that's another story.

They arrived at the safe house that Eric had arranged for earlier in the evening. Eric hadn't been too trusting of hotels after Adele's ominous dream about the Gizeh. The safe house was a rental but it was in Sookie's name which took care of unwanted vampires and the wards Octavia and Amelia had spent the entire evening erecting took care of the rest of the supe community. It was a large three story house built in the late 1800's and was large enough to fit their whole party including the guards and the witches. Interestingly, the queen had not been invited but Mr. C and his nieces had. The girls were bunked up on the third floor but Desmond chose to stay at the hotel with the queen. The other Sheriff's had been discreetly warned, as had the queen, but all had chosen to 'keep up appearances' and ignored the advice.

Bubba had just arrived a few moments before with the donors, and they began the process of feeding Eric. It was time consuming, but they were able to get through all five and have Pam glamour the location and events out of their head before being forced to her day rest.

Eric, by this time, had healed enough to control his hunger and began drinking True Blood once the 'cattle' had left. Usually, he only managed to fight his day death for half an hour after dawn but the foggy mist had turned to a heavy rain and that allowed him another hour before he felt the pull. He flat out refused Sookie's offers to provide blood herself for him until the evening. He needed the blood he'd taken to gain a hold, before he trusted himself NOT to drain her of all her delectable blood.

Eric went to rest with the beat of three hearts echoing through his chest and rose to the same rhythmic peace. He reached for the carafe of warm blood on the nightstand that must have been placed there recently by Adele as it had her scent on it. He could tell that Sookie had left the bed at some point during the long day because she wore another of her maternity dresses, but she'd been asleep beside him long enough to warm the side of him she'd snuggled against.

When Eric set the empty glass back on the side table, he noticed the time on the clock. It was nearly sunset, maybe less than half an hour before hand. He had been at rest much longer than normal at this time of year. However, considering the extent of his injuries the previous night, it was to be expected. He was feeling fully healed and in desperate need of the amazing body he'd denied himself the night before.

"Lover," he purred in her ear as her curled up behind her, pressing his arousal into her barely covered backside.

"Hmmmmm….Errrrrric," she hummed. He hips began rocking slowly but it was obvious she was still dreaming.

"I'm hungry for you my love. All of you, your warm body, the sweet nectar you hide between those luscious thighs and the ambrosia running through your veins." He pushed the bodice of her dress down enough to reveal her breasts. They had been impressive before her pregnancy but now…. Now the mere sight of them drove him wild with hunger. He latched onto her right bud and began to suckle as his hand wandered down over her belly, as it quivered with movement, and into the hidden heat between her legs where he began ministrations on her clit.

Sookie's eyes popped open at the sensation of Eric feeding from her overly sensitive nipple and her hand immediately threaded its fingers into his hair and pressed him closer. They'd discovered a few weeks before that her milk had already begun coming in and that Eric could ingest it just as easily as any of her other bodily fluids. This development was not only Interesting but also puzzling to Dr. Ludwig. Her milk didn't make him physically ill but seemed to actually add to his strength. When tested, they discovered it was mixed with her blood. In normal human pregnancies this would have signaled a red flag but in this case it pointed to something they'd been suspecting for a long while. The children she carried could be more vampiric than fairy. Wouldn't that just put a wrinkle in the old meddling fairy's plans?

Sookie opened her legs wider to allow Eric better access but managed to warn him, "We don't have…ahhhh… much time…mmmmmm… before we need to be at the…..oh God…..hotel."

He grunted his acknowledgement of her words but continue with his attentions. Their hips rubbed together creating the most delicious friction and added to the aching need in both of them. Eric released her breast and had her on her knees with her panties missing within minutes. He pushed inside her with a force that made her gasp and began a steady, quick and hard rhythm that sent her over the edge within minutes. Eric followed soon after. They lay there for a few moments trying to recover from the sudden on slot of lust when Sookie's phone rang.

After fumbling through the tangle of sheets to find it, Sookie answered with a slight pant, "Hello?"

A familiar chuckle could be heard from the other end of the line, several to Eric's ears, that told him Adele was not alone in the room she was calling from but not who her company was. It puzzled him why she would be calling by phone if she was just downstairs.

"Did you run for the phone dear, or are you breathless from other activities?"

"Gran! Eric just rose a few moments ago. We were just about to get ready to head out as soon as full dark hits."

"Well, baby girl, y'all best get a move on. The sun's been down for fifteen minutes. Pam and Bubba are already here. She said y'all should come straight to her balcony before heading to the queen. There's something important she needs to discuss with you both."

"Well that's cryptic but okay. We're on our way. Bye."

Sookie shut the phone before Adele had a chance to say anything more. Eric had zipped into the shower while Sookie finished her phone call and was half dressed by the time she'd managed to roll off the bed and right her clothes. "Why is Adele with the Pythoness and how long has she been there? Bear had strict instructions not to let anyone in or out during the day. And where are the children? I don't hear anyone else in the house. What did I miss today?"

"I imagine about as much as we missed last night. We need to get a move on like Gran said. So I'll tell you and everyone else once we're there but the trial begins in two hours and we have to be there since I'm the star witness." Less than ten minutes later, Eric landed on the balcony of the Pythoness' suite. Eric had agreed to just wait until they arrived at the hotel before discussing what happened to each of them while they were apart.

Eric was none too pleased when they entered the room to find Adele, Sarah, Hunter and the AP deep in conversation. The old crone grinned wickedly and rasped, "Good, it is about time. There is much to discuss and do in a very short time. Miss Stackhouse, please enlighten us on the events from the day before we have the Viking explain his adventures of last night, and be brief."

Sookie took a seat on the elegant sofa next to her children as Eric slipped in behind her. She was very aware of how irritated he was at the moment. For Adele to be with her alone (without Pam or Eric in attendance) was one thing. She was an adult and technically not under his control just protection. Yet, for the children to be in attendance when he'd specifically given orders for them to be kept away from the Summit was a blatant disregard of his claim on them, the Pythoness' especially should have known better. Besides, as far as Eric was concerned, they were **all **_**'HIS'**_!

"Well," Sookie began, "soon after Eric went to rest for the day, I informed Bull, Bear and Charlie of the information I picked up from the FOTS people I 'overheard' while searching for Eric. They alerted the security staff here and all the fake luggage and coffins those turds were distributing as 'lost or unclaimed' to each state's delegation, loaded with enough explosives to destroy a small third world country, were collected and neutralized. Newlin, who actually had the gall to be here personally after the last stunt he pulled has been caught and is being held for trial later tonight. Let's just say Russell Edgington was ecstatic to find his Lieutenants attempted murderer here of all places and immediately filed charges against him. Since his crimes have been mostly against vampires, it was decided his trial and punishment shall be handled by the Vampires. His trial is before the Queen's and he's being held downstairs."

"He's been screaming for a lawyer for the past few hours and demanding he be released to the human authorities. This will be decided soon enough," The Pythoness added. "Please continue Miss Stackhouse."

"Well, Gran then spent the morning and most of the afternoon in the kitchen replenishing her supplies for tonight while the children and I took turns 'keeping Eric company'. A little after three this afternoon, the AP's people arrived at the house insisting on all of our company. I was told to stay with you until you rose and then get you here as soon after dark as possible." Sookie blushed slightly knowing everyone present was aware of how 'soon' that had been.

Eric was about to protest to the aged seer about her interference with HIS family, when Sarah interrupted by snickering at Sookie's comment as she put one hand next to her mouth and 'whispered' to the old crone, "Lala says deys wose dan bunnies, but I fink dey jus wike ta 'bond'." The little imp actually used air quotes for the last word because she knew she wasn't allowed to say fuck or sex. Apparently 'bond' was just as bad when Adele and Sookie said her name at the same time.

The AP raised a silver eyebrow at the Viking, with her sightless eyes it was a little disconcerting to see her turn her head in his direction. "It is true that you are bonded?" There wasn't a single clue on her face about how she felt or would feel about this information.

Eric nodded, "Yes, my Lady."

"Have you pledged?" she inquired.

"No we have not, my Lady."

"You should, soon, before the young are born. I foresee many problems being averted if this occurs tonight. Your claim over them will be indisputable, to _anyone_."

Eric was struck mute. He'd considered pledging to Sookie before, for more reasons than just her safety, but he'd thought waiting until after the twin's birth would be better. So he hadn't even broached the subject yet.

"Forgive my ignorance, but is that similar to marriage? Because if it is and it'll keep them safer, why in the name of God, haven't you two done this before now?" Gran was annoyed enough with their history of what she saw as childish antics. She would have mentioned marriage long before but was under the impression it was illegal, which it was, in human society.

The Pythoness nodded, "It is more binding than human marriage and unusual enough between vampires that aren't royalty but it is considered a more permanent claim, especially in this case. If done tonight, before the entire clan, it would be completely incontestable. This would give Eric complete rights in our community over not just Sookie but her unborn children as well, since they are technically a part of her during the ceremony. Once born, they will continue to be considered a part of the pledge until they come of age. No one will be able to break this after the fact and all prior contracts would be null and void. Consider wisely North Man."

'_Eric, what is she talking about? Why do I get the feeling she's alluding to someone specific?'_ Sookie asked mentally as she stared into his fathomless blue eyes. She was keeping Adele and the children from prying with her shield's and since they couldn't 'hear' Eric without 'going through Sookie' then they were able to keep their conversations private if needed.

'_The Pythoness has a reason for everything. I was going to wait to broach the subject of pledging until after the twins came. I never thought about the implications for the children. I believe this would indeed be a wise move and may even get Adele to quit nagging you about going to Vermont. I understand that this is not traditionally what you consider a marriage and on such short notice but…..' _

She interrupted his thoughts, "Are you asking me to marry you?" She didn't even realize she'd said it aloud. When Eric's words mirrored his thoughts she gleefully said, "Then yes you giant turd!"

"Excellent! Now that it is settled, we need only discuss what happened to the Viking before we begin preparations." The crone said. The children were confused as to what was going on but Adele gleefully began to 'fill them in' as Eric took a moment to kiss his soon-to-be-wife.

Once he'd regained his composure, Eric dropped the proverbial bomb. "It was Appius. My maker has returned."

**A/N: Now before you all come at me with rotten fruit and pitch forks let me explain a few things. First, remember that my main goal is to keep the events that occurred in the book series the same but just to change how or when they happen. So on that note, you should not be surprised that Appius is back...well maybe. We'll find out more in the next chapter.**

**Second, it truly annoyed me that CH has left the string that is Steve Newlin's character, dangling in the proverbial wind. I know she ties up Sarah Newlin's story line in the short story included in the companion guide but so far nothing's been heard from him since CD. I'm not sure if CH will bring him back during the last book but I decided to be a little more direct with the hate-whore. His fate I have yet to discover (since I'm posting as I write) but be assured it will be very interesting. Any suggestions on his 'fate' please feel free to give them. **

**Lastly, I've discovered that you, my dear little minions, are tease addicts. I've gotten more review responses for the last chapter than I have since chapter 16. So I'm going to start offering a sneak peak to those that review each chapter. It won't be long but it's something to satisfy your need until the next chapter is posted. I'll warn you though, I'm barely writing as I go so if I don't answer your reviews right away pleas don't think I won't. I also enjoy every comment I get and have girly fan girl moments whenever I see a few of my favorite authors review my work. I thank you all from the bottom of my heart. I'd like to apologize to _ladyblue40_ about not responding for this chapter since I got notification of your review a few hours before posting. So instead I'm going to give you an extra long preview of the next chapter. I'd also like to thank _ . _ for being my 500th reviewer! Whoo-Hoo! You too will be getting an extra treat! So Thank You to all of you that take the time.**


	22. Trials and Tribulations Part 1

_**A/N: I'm sooo bored! Who else is bored? How 'bout we entertain ourselves with a wee chapter? Excellent! See ya below!  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or anything else here. I'm writing purely for shits and giggle purposes. Please don't sue.**_

_**One last thing, big shout out too my totally awesome Beta, slcurwin, for putting up with me. She laughs and all the right places and makes me feel so smart. Thanks! Also lets not forget my growing number of helpful interpreters, **__****__**94larkla**_ for the Swedish and my Scottish sweetie Senga! And no I didn't name the character after her but it is a happy co-ink-ee-dink.  


Chapter 22

"Appius! Your _MAKER_ did that to you?! You were nearly ashes when we found you! I swear to _GOD_ Eric, if I ever come face to face with that…."

"Lover please calm down, you're upsetting yourself and the children. Please, sit back down." Sookie had jumped up at the mention of the old Roman's name and was furiously pacing back and forth. She looked at Hunter and Sarah who had been silently taking in the entire conversation rather well until her outburst. She could feel the love and calm Eric was practically shoving through the bond at her. So she took a deep breath and resumed her seat next to Eric, allowing him to comfort her with his presence.

After taking a moment more to reassure and calm Sookie, Eric detailed as much of the previous evening as he could recall.

_He had been bored following Sophie-Ann around on her quest for sympathy and support during her upcoming trial. When Jennifer Cater had confronted his queen he began feeling a sense of dread. Adele's sudden warning about the arrow gave him just enough time to move before it hit its target. He immediately began hunting for the assassin. Eric followed the trail through the workings of the hotel's lower levels and into the large service kitchen. Whomever it was, had been clever to lead him through the aromatic environment that helped mask the killer's scent. _

_Frustrated with the noise and general chaos of a working kitchen, Eric sought out the room's back exit, which was the only place to really go with a 1000 year old vamp on your tail. In hindsight, he blames the many distractions of the busy area for his lack of awareness when he stepped into the back ally. His sensitive ears were still ringing from the din when he was struck suddenly in the head from behind. The head injury, as severe as it was, did not fully incapacitate him. He was about to call Pam when a voice he'd not heard for a century, but was all too familiar with, rung through the air and rendered him helpless._

"_I command you to be still." The head wound had already begun healing slowly when a pair of hands gripped him from behind. Appius' voice rang out again but this time he was not addressing Eric. "Drink now." Eric felt teeth ripping into his throat, the lack of fangs was evident but didn't seem to matter. The ferocity with which he was ripped into proved two things. His attacker was a defanged vampire, a punishment most receive by feeding from something they shouldn't. It also told Eric, his maker had brought over another and was using Eric's blood to sustain him for some reason. Why else would the last sensation he remembered, be Appius' repetitive stroking of his hair. While his vision and hearing faded he heard, "It is unfortunate I must sacrifice my first to save my last."_

"That is the last I remember until Sookie and Pam found me. I'm not sure how long I was in that alley but just before you both appeared, there was another vampire there. I don't believe she had anything to do with Appius or his demon child. She looked more like she was cleaning up their mess. She took a second body from the alleyway and told me you were on the way. It's strange she sounded familiar somehow."

The AP snorted, "She should, you two have met before."

As if on cue the door to the suite opened and in walked Pam, followed by a striking redheaded woman. She seemed very familiar but it wasn't until she opened her mouth that Eric made the connection.

"The spoilt wee queen is gettin' restless. She's actually demanding the Telepath's attendance. That little bitch gives us 'reds' a bad name an' aye wid love tae give 'er a bottle o' peroxide. Blonde fits her personality better en'way." She looked briefly at Sookie and Eric and grinned. "Na offense tae blonds, maybe she be better off bald. It could work."

Eric had to blink to make sure he was seeing correctly. _"Agnes? Vid Asgård... du har gått och blitt en riktig skönhet, hadhe dock icke förväntat mig någonting annat av 'The Spitfire of Obar Dheatori'. Vad förde dig till dessa trakter? Var det du igårkväll?"_

_("Agnes? By the Gods…..You grew into your beauty, not that I expected any less from 'The Spitfire of __Obar Dheathain__'. How did you come to be here? Was that you last night?")_

"It's Senga, I changed it after me mum died. You know how I hated the name Agnes." Sookie noticed a look between the AP and the new arrival that could have been considered nothing less than a 'stink eye'. "A will shut my trap for now though there will be time tae reacquaint afterward. Milady, the trials will begin soon, we must prepare for the night."

While the AP made her way to a door leading off the main room, she said, "North Man, I must speak with you and your mate for a moment alone." As Sookie and Eric followed her into a side room, Pam escorted Adele, the children, Lafayette and the guards to the booth downstairs until the queen's trial began. Senga disappeared through another door in the suite to change for the evenings events.

_xoxoxoxo_

The scheduled events of the night were already in full swing by the time Adele and the children made their way downstairs flanked by their entourage. The Grand Ballroom at the Gizeh had been set up to accommodate the ball that would start at midnight. The trials that were taking place during the summit were already underway in two of the smaller ballrooms at the other end of the floor. Many of the minor disputes, those that could not be settled by a monarch, including ones involving other states or concerning other supes, had been held the night before and were finishing up before the major trials began that evening.

Several of the witches in attendance, got together during the day before the conference began and preformed dampening spells around the perimeter of each space being used for the events. This provided some privacy for those during the proceedings considering the ultra sensitive nature of most supernaturals (especially vampires) hearing. The plaintiffs came before a panel of notable vampires (sheriffs or other elected officials) to state their case. Most came without representation but then most did not truly require it. Lawyers in vampire disputes were usually reserved for major disagreements or for those parties that were completely unfamiliar with vampire law.

Due to Bill's status as Area Five's Investigator, he had been selected to sit on the panel of a few of the actions presented early that evening. This prevented him from manning his booth for the first part of the night. He had tried to find Pam to cover for him but only managed to locate Bubba. This was not ideal. He liked the simpletons company well enough but he did not have confidence that Bubba could handle his busy booth; unfortunately he didn't have a choice. He'd done very well the night before managing to sell more than half the stock he brought with him and feeling confident that tonight he could sell the rest. Not to mention all the orders he had gotten for the extra software package he'd developed to complement the program. He was a little miffed the night before when Adele's stall was inundated with customers' less than ten minutes after they opened the doors for the night's business. Yet, when he realized how many customers he was gaining just from the overflow he quickly changed his tune. He had also been upset when he realized Pam and Sookie had both left the conference in search of Eric. He knew that pompous ass could take care of himself and their disappearance was no doubt an excuse to shirk the responsibility they all owed to their Queen.

He was currently listening to an argument between two vampires named Jodi and Michael. The other panelist included a fellow investigator for Area Three in Missouri, Jackson, and a petite vampire named Dahlia. Bill wasn't sure what her position was but he knew she was formidable. The complaint he was currently mediating over was about a broken tooth. The vampire that brought up the charges, Michael, was pissed that the other, Jodi, had broken it in retaliation to his feeding from a human. He was very dismissive about the torture he'd inflicted upon the unfortunate human that had caught his attention and the incident leading up to his broken fang. Once he spoke of his side of things, Jodi clarified the events by explaining the human was the sister of one of her employees and under her protection. After several unwanted advances, and warnings, Michael approached the woman as she was leaving work one night. When she publicly refused him, he kidnapped her and nearly killed her with his 'sex games'.

"He's out of control and he has no respect for our laws! If he continues this way the humans will begin to hunt all of us," Jodi was emphatic with her statement.

"Well, I believe this is a simple enough case." Dahlia addressed the two males on either side of her. "Do we all agree?"

Bill nodded his agreement, as did Jackson. Dahlia made a small gesture and continued with judgment. "Michael, by your own admission, you have ignored our laws and we feel that your actions, if they are allowed to continue, will bring about retribution for our kind. We rule in favor of Jodi." As Dahlia spoke, two large vampire enforcers appeared on either side of Michael to secure him in place while Jodi delivered justice.

As Jodi provided the final blow that ended Michael, despite his protests, Bill noticed Adele and the children being quietly led to seats near the front of the room by Pam. The children were dressed nicely as if they expected to attend a party, as was Adele. This confused Bill because he was under the impression that the ball was strictly for the vampires and other supes in attendance. The only humans expected to be there were donors (or so he thought).

He also noticed that Sookie was not with them, which was curious but perhaps she was with the queen. Sure enough, a few minutes later as the staff was cleaning the mess formally known as Michael and setting the stage for the queen's trial, Sookie walked in the room with Sophie-Ann, Sigebert, Rasul (a guard for the queen, whom had come up separately from their party) and the rest of the Louisiana delegation. The Arkansas delegation or at least what was left of them, entered a few moments later and took up positions on the opposite side of the middle isle. Eric was nowhere to be seen.

Bill took his place in a chair behind and to the left of Sookie, who was sitting between Rasul and her guard Biff or Buck, well something of that nature. Bill never paid enough attention to the colossal oaf to care. The children and Adele were sitting next to another guard several seats away from his at the end of the row. Bill had always wondered why Eric felt the need to have his humans under constant guard. Once he learned of Sookie's telepathy (from Hadley of course) it had been obvious but the children and Adele were of no consequence. None of them showed signs of telepathy and didn't have the same sweet smell that Sookie possessed, so in Bill's (and most other vampire's mind) they had no more value than that of a meal. The only thing that Bill could think of was the emotional ties Sookie had to them that warranted the extra security. If that was the case however, it meant the Viking was going soft by giving in to the emotional needs of his human pet. This was further substantiated by the obvious condition Sookie was currently in. He was dumbstruck when he learned the Viking had _allowed_ her to carry a child. Despite the method of insemination, the entire idea was unbelievable to Bill. He'd been a father in his human years and still held a deep longing and ache at the loss of his children but the vampire world was no place for the defenseless. Bill had heard many of the other members of their community comment that the Viking was raising his own stock. He'd never been one to keep pets in the past but perhaps now he was attempting to gain more telepathic pets through breeding. It was an ingenious plan if it was true but Bill didn't think so. There was more to the situation but he just wasn't sure as to what.

The counsel for Sophie-Ann's trial calmly made their way onto the stage. Bill recognized all of them immediately. The Kings of Wisconsin and Missouri he'd seen the night before, the King of Kentucky was a pretentious ass who was so paranoid he'd hired Britlingens for his private security. The Queens of Iowa and Alabama arranged themselves in-between the men in a boy-girl boy-girl configuration with Kentucky in the middle seat. Seeing as he was the master-at-arms for the session, the seating arrangements made sense.

The Were-tiger John Quinn, largely known only by his last name, arrived on the stage next carrying a long staff with ornate carvings covering it from top to bottom. The infamous pit-fighter was now working for the Supe branch of the EEE (Extremely Elegant Events). He coordinated most of the procedures involving the supernatural community. So it was not much of a surprise to Bill when he saw Quinn bring the staff on stage and hand it to Isaiah.

The Ancient Pythoness was last to make her entrance. She sat in a throne in the middle of the stage with the lawyer's lecterns on either side facing her. The 'jury of her peers' were on stage right with a delicate looking Sophie-Anne ascending stage left. She took a place in the dock reserved for the accused. Kentucky stood center stage and banged the staff twice. Silence swept the court room. While he began the introductions of the court proceedings, Bill noticed there were two figures standing just behind and to either side of the Pythoness. They were draped in hooded cloaks that came far enough over their faces that even with his enhanced sight he couldn't make out their features. One cloaked figure was tall, broad and covered in gold embroidered ankh symbols at each shoulder and around the cuff of each sleeve. The other form was slightly shorter and slimmer than the first but had the light blue etchings denoting the Pythoness' handmaiden on its robe. Bill simply passed them off as the old crone's private guards and diverted his attention back to the action at hand.

"Sophie-Anne Leclerq, Queen of Louisiana, you stand accused of conspiring against your sign and sealed husband, Peter Threadgill, King of Arkansas and plotting his untimely death. By the traditions of the vampire race, all in attendance are to serve as witnesses to the justice preformed here this night. As elected master-of-arms in this hearing, I call the lawyers for the two parties to be ready to present their cases. What say you?" The King of Kentucky was taking his duties very seriously, as he gave each lawyer a steely gaze.

"I am ready. I am Simon Maimonides, representing the bereaved state of Arkansas." Bill glanced over to see the last four remaining members of the Arkansas delegation. All but one was wearing badly disguised masks of neutrality. Bill could smell their fear from his seat. After the previous night, the rumor that an assassin was out to murder the associates left behind in their party had spread throughout the conference. They were superstitious fools to believe it.

"I am ready. I am Johan Glassport, representing the _falsely_ accused, bereaved widow, Sophie-Anne Leclerq." The queen's lawyer looked almost giddy as he prepared to defend his employer.

"Ancient Pythoness, are you ready to hear the case?" Isaiah asked reverently.

"Yes, I am ready. Let both parties now speak their peace," she said in that heavy, slow accent that sounded foreign even to Bill's ears.

The first to begin was the accuser. Henrick Feith, second in charge after Jennifer's death, began a very detailed, long and boring account of his saintly king's wrongful death. After more than half an hour, even a few of the vampire's in attendance began to fidget. Interestingly, as Bill's attention began to wander, he noticed something very peculiar. The children sitting on the other end of his row were paying more attention than a few of the vampire's in attendance. After all the blah, blah, blah coming from the stage not once did either child squirm, cry, or fall asleep.

Bill's interest in the children did not escape the ever watchful eye of their guard or the attention of their parents. Sookie was very aware of what was happening behind her, as was Eric, even from his concealed position.

Fortunately, Henrick finished his tale of woe with pink tears rimming his eyes and dripping down his white face. It was finally Johan's chance to make his case.

"Your Majesties, Pythoness, and witnesses gathered here tonight, I'd like to bring forth a witness to the tragic events. Miss Stackhouse, would you please come forward and share with us what you've witnessed?"

Sookie stood and Bill noticed that she was already dressed for the Ball later. It was a full skirt with a princess bust line that managed to disguise her 'baby bump' almost completely. It was a beautiful cream color with gold accents around and under the bust, around the low neck line and the cuffs of the bell shaped sleeves. She almost resembled a fairy princess. Bill shook himself from his admiration to listen to her story. He knew the majority of what she said to be true because he'd been there also. She spoke clearly and concisely, yet giving a very detailed account of the queen's actions. What he wasn't expecting, or anyone else by the collective gasp heard, was the admittance of the queen's guilt in killing Peter Threadgill.

The Queen of Alabama interrupted Sookie at that point. "A shoe? She used her shoe to kill Arkansas? Are you sure?"

"Yes ma'am, in retaliation for the slaughter of two of her children, one of them by the King himself. She did not plot to kill Arkansas; she defended herself, her state and her people. It was Arkansas that did the plotting."

"Lies! How can you listen to the word of a lowly human? What proof can you provide to back up this ridiculous claim?!" Henrick began to resemble a rabid dog at this point.

"I'm a telepath. The three 'pets' you brought with you, were some of the King's favorite's correct? After nearly three years of associating with vampire's and it still amazes me how much you say in front of humans. Most of you are so convinced of you own superior importance that you forget most of us 'lowly humans' have brains. Sure you can whammy us to forget or comply with your wishes but that doesn't excuse your blatant disregard for us. Two of these 'pets' are currently sitting in the Grand Ballroom waiting for the festivities to begin. They're bored so their minds are wondering and not thinking of much of anything useful. The third however, in your infinite wisdom, is sitting in the second row just there." Sookie pointed out a young man, appearing to be in his early twenties, sitting between two of the Arkansas vampire's. "Every single word Mr. Feith said was rebutted by the truth of his mind. He was Jennifer Cater's favorite. She brought him with her to every meeting with the king as they planned and plotted for him to marry the Queen of Louisiana, frame her for violating the marriage treaty and then take her very prosperous and wealthy state by assassinating her at the gathering meant to celebrate their union. Geez, when you guys plot against each other you really go to extremes."

"Bring the human forward," the AP demanded. Once on stage, the King of Kentucky glamored Arkansas' human to speak the truth and he corroborated all that Sookie had said. With that overwhelming testimony, Sophie-Anne was declared innocent and the state of Arkansas was awarded to her by right of her marriage.

The Pythoness raised a frail looking hand to regain the attention of the crowd, "To be clear girl, can you read my mind or those of other vampires?"

"No Ma'am. Being around vampires is the only peace and quiet I get. Pardon the pun but your minds are 'as silent as the grave' to me." Sookie clarified to the amusement of a few in the crowd.

"I see. Well then you should be most helpful during this next action. Have a seat next to me." It was not a request but a command. A small cushioned stool appeared in front of the tall hooded figure. Sookie had no choice but to accept.

The delegates from Arkansas were told to pledge allegiance to the queen then or they would have until the end of the summit to evacuate their state or die as traitors. They all unconditionally accepted and swore loyalty to their new queen in front of everyone. Bill had a suspicion though, that none of them would make it back to Arkansas from this conference.

Isaiah banged his stick again, to regain everyone's attention. "There has been a last minute change in this evening's schedule. There are two more items on the docket." The silence was deafening as the vampire's watched Steve Newlin being dragged in by one of Kentucky's Britlingen guards.

"You have no right to hold me!" Steve Newlin screeched at top volume. "I demand to be turned over to human authorities! You have no proof of these heinous allegations against me! It's slander! I'll sue!"

The very frightening female guard, grabbed Newlin by his collar and hoisted him into the air with ease, then slammed him down onto the stage in front of the dock. "You will be silent or I will silence you." The ferocious calm with which she projected finally managed to sink through the self-righteous, thick skull of Steve Newlin. His eyes widened in fear as he gasped for the breath that was knocked from his lungs.

"The accuser will now step forward and give his testimony," Isaiah said as his guard tossed Newlin into the small pen for the accused and stood directly behind him. She radiated a lethal stillness like the kind you see as a cat hunts its prey. Even the vampire's gave the Britlingens the respect they earned by staying out of their way.

Russell Edgington came up to the stage where the Arkansas' lawyer had been standing earlier. He was followed closely by another man. Taller and stockier than Mississippi, he had short brown curly hair and looked like he'd blend in better at a bar where leather is the main article of clothing than in the three piece suit he was wearing. Bartlett Crow held Russell's hand until they reached the platform. From there Russell stepped up to the lectern alone and faced his second's would be killer.

**A/N: Hi! I know, I'm three days over due! (Story of my life!) But to make it up to you I still plan to up date on Sunday aaaaaaand I have managed to write two more chapters in addition to this! So any who review will get their tasty tease! I love all my minions...erm...reviewers and followers, so thanks sooooo much! **

**This chapter is a Part 1 because it was so ridiculously long, I had to cut it or it would rival my first chapter in length. Up next...the fate of the giant turd! Hehehehehe... **


	23. Trials and Tribulations Part 2

_**A/N: As promised! One chapter with the works delivered on time. Next chapter is already with my Beta and will be up on time next Sunday. For those of you who actually speak and understand written Swedish my translator said I should tell you that the translation for Eric was done on purpose. She and I both feel an old style of speaking would be what he would fall back on when emotional. So no more from me until the bottom. Enjoy!  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or anything else here. I'm writing purely for shits and giggle purposes. Please don't sue.**_

_****__**One last thing, big shout out too my totally awesome Beta, slcurwin, for putting up with me. She laughs and all the right places and makes me feel so smart. Thanks! Also lets not forget my growing number of helpful interpreters, **__****__**94larkla**_ for the Swedish and my Scottish sweetie Senga!

Chapter 23

Steve Newlin was incensed. He'd been held for hours in the small bath after being abducted from his own hotel room at the Motel 6 several blocks up from The Pyramid of Gizeh. Six large men had broken into his room while he was planning the last stage of his glorious 'unveiling' of the vampire menace. They'd thrown his two co-conspirators in the back of a van and driven off. They blindfolded him and next thing he knew he was in this tiny bathroom. He yelled for help and screamed in outrage at his captors behind the locked door. After what felt like hours, he stopped his shrieking in favor of prayer. He had faith God would get him out of this mess.

By the time the oddly dressed woman came for him, his legs were stiff from kneeling for so long and his voice was hoarse from the frequent shouting he did during his 'prayer'. "Who are you? Where am I? What is happening? Don't touch me!" His struggles were in vain against the deceptively petite woman. She was dressed and an odd black suit that looked like liquid but felt hard like armor. She hoisted Steve up by his bound hands that now felt numb.

She touched something that Steve couldn't see and spoke, "Batanya, I have the human in my possession, we will be downstairs momentarily."

"Good, the trial will begin shortly, Clovache. They are just now finished with the queen." The unseen communicator cut out but it just fueled Steve Newlin's indignant fire.

"I refuse to go anywhere with you, demon spawn! I demand you release me at once!"

"I am not a demon, I am Britlingen. Your futile insults will do you no good. You will come with me by choice or by force. The decision is yours to make." Steve was unsure what to make of her comment but he knew she could take him by force if she needed to. So he bowed his head and began to declaim the Lord's Prayer, Psalms 23:4.

"Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for thou _art_ with me; thy rod and thy staff they comfort me…" he continued his recitation with as much bravado as possible as the devil woman, Clovache (must be a foreign name of some sort, possibly a negro name) escorted him downstairs to one of the ballrooms. No one seemed to bat an eyelash as he was being led hands bound in front of him in clear view of anyone they passed.

Half way through the lobby, he finally decided he would find out once and for all what was going on. He wasn't even sure where he was. He kept looking for some sign or name of the hotel. They'd taken the stairs so it was hard to pinpoint a location. That's when he saw it. Just as they rounded the corner to enter one of the small Ballrooms, one of the employees walked by. It was the uniform of the Gizeh staff, he knew this all too well because he had personally arranged for several of his people to be hired in order to plant the explosives around the hotel. Shit! The blood suckers must have found out some way!

As they entered the room he began his fruitless attempt at escaping his fate. "You have no right to hold me! I demand to be turned over to human authorities! You have no proof of these heinous allegations against me! It's slander! I'll sue!" He pulled his righteous indignation around himself like a shield. He refused to show these Godless, soulless creatures an ounce of fear. His only chance was getting them to hand him over to the police or maybe he could provoke one of them to lose control and kill him. He would be revered as a martyr.

Then he saw her, the little blonde bitch that had utterly ruined his plans in Dallas that had him on the run in the first place. She also completely botched his plans in Mississippi. He was about to bellow his vehemence of her presence when the small guard turned, grabbed him by the collar, hoisted him over her shoulder slamming him into the floor of the stage and knocked the wind right out of him. The fear he'd been fighting since he walked in the room full of vampires, was suddenly gripping him like a vice. He had no hint as to how she would 'silence him' but he was sure he didn't want to find out.

Once in the small boxy pen he'd been thrown into, he attempted to compose himself and steel his nerves as much as possible. He listened as a queer vampire droned on and on about his attempt to 'murder' his second in command at that creepy vamp bar they'd found in Jackson. Through his entire speech, Steve tried to remain focused, appear unaffected, and stifle his fear. He told himself repeatedly that line from that book he'd been forced to read in high school, 'A Tale of Two Cities'. The only thing in the entire book that had any impact with him was the last line of the book, 'Tis a far better thing that I do, than I have ever done; 'tis a far better place that I go to, than I have ever known', or something like that. He _knew_ he would be going to heaven. Saint Peter would welcome him at the gates and he would once again be reunited with his father, whom had been killed by the same soulless beasts that held him now. He would spend eternity in God's holy light and bask in the riches of heaven's kingdom. He slowly came to realize after the second fanger mounted the stage, that Bill Gates wanna be from Dallas (where everything got fucked up to begin with), that he would not be turned over to the proper authorities. Like mobsters, these monsters were determined to dole out their own brand of justice. He was as good as dead.

During this entire inner monologue of self validation, he completely missed that in-between each 'testimony' given by the accusers, the 'blonde tart' would bend slightly to her left and whisper something in the ear of the old woman sitting in the throne. He had no clue that Sookie was in fact relaying his inner responses and to each allegation and confirming his involvement. Nor was he aware that every single being in the room, save for the few humans that weren't telepathic, could hear everything she said clear as a whistle.

Once the testimony from the witnesses was over, Steve readied himself to speak and was rudely cut off by the ancient woman in the overly embellished chair. "There is no need for you to speak. Remain silent."

"I have a right to speak for myself against these unsubstantiated lies!" He barely was able to get the sentence out before a very long, shiny and sharp knife was pressed to his throat by Clovache.

"Oh, but you already have." Her thick, slow speech clearly confused him so she elaborated. "Miss Stackhouse here is a Telepath. Now I know that simple minded humans such as yourself find the idea of telepathy unbelievable, however I assure you that those of us in the supernatural community find such gifts rare, valuable, and very useful. She has been enlightening all of us on your thoughts of each incident reported, as well as a few that came directly from your own mind. Every victim in your crusade of hate, fear, and general animosity has been accounted for and will be avenged." While Steve reeled from this information, the Pythoness asked the 'jury' if they'd come to a decision.

Isaiah stood after quick glances at his fellow royals, "Yes, your Grace. We find the human known as Steven Newlin guilty on all accounts. We recommend a swift end."

Every vampire present in the room could smell the fear wafting off of the guilty Newlin almost as strongly as the stench of urine he had just released. However, as the King of Mississippi approached him with a wooden stake in his hand to give true meaning to the words 'an eye for an eye', the Ancient Pythoness simply raised one aged hand to halt his progress.

"Hold. I have a much more fitting punishment in mind."

Several of the younger vampires in attendance began to shout recommendations. Steve nearly fainted when one of those was to have him turned. He would never see heaven if he became a monster like them. The transformation would destroy his soul.

Sookie gave a very unlady-like snort, "You have to be in possession of a soul before you are in danger of losing one and I doubt anyone in this room would care enough to turn _you_."

A cackle rose from the AP's lips. "Turn him?! He thinks someone would turn him?" After a few more hearty laughs she composed herself enough to respond. "No. No one will be turning you this night or any other. Nor will you be killed. I am not feeling at all kind enough for either option."

Steve couldn't think of anything worse than either of those choices. Thinking he may get out of this yet he grabbed onto that sliver of hope. You see, Steve Newlin grew up in a privileged home, surrounded by wealth, and in a country that values freedom and democracy (and the right to sue people…a lot). He was used to getting what he wanted, when he wanted it and from whoever possessed it. He couldn't fathom a worse fate than death or turning even if he'd been responsible for worse.

At his hopeful and curious glance, the AP decided to clue him in on his impending fate. "I believe you are due for some reeducation, or in your case just a healthy dose of firsthand knowledge. As one of your kinds most brilliant authors once wrote, 'Ignorance is the curse of God; knowledge is the wing wherewith we fly to heaven'. That William Shakespeare of yours had a truly remarkable mind. It's a shame he died before any of us had a chance to turn him. He truly deserved it for his brilliance alone. Speaking of authors, are you familiar with the works of Charles Dickens?"

Steve could only shake his head no.

"Really? This is interesting, since Miss Stackhouse informed me that you've been quoting him repetitively in your mind. Yet another insightful human, whom I do believe we did get to in time. But I digress. Are you familiar with 'A Christmas Carol'? " When he nodded his head (he'd seen the movie every Christmas) she continued. "This is good, because you will be experiencing your own version of those events."

Before he could manage to stop himself, he blurted. "But that's just a story. Fiction. There's no such thing as ghosts!"

Another chuckle rippled through the crowd as the vampires began to see where the Pythoness was going with this.

She shook her head, "'There are more things in heaven and earth, Horatio, than are dreamt of in your philosophy'. Another fitting quote from the Bard, but do not worry I have plenty more, since you are so fond of quoting from works of fiction."

"The word of God is not fiction!" He screamed before he was silenced one again by that deadly blade.

"The severing of your vocal cords would not result in your death. Keep this in mind before another of your outbursts." Clovache said.

The AP simply shook her head. "I see…how do the younger generations say it… 'I have my work cut out for me'. I am several millennia older than your 'God', your Jesus Christ. I have seen countless religions come and go in the fickle nature of the human faith. Yours is but the most recent. Now, as for you punishment, you will become my pet." Steve's eyes nearly bulged from his head. "You shall accompany me in your quest for enlightenment. Observation will be important so you will not be permitted to speak unless spoken too and even then your words will be limited. Oh yes, limited. 'When words are scarce they are seldom spent in vain.' It has been many years since I've kept a pet, so I've had one of my handmaiden's do a little research on how Humans keep theirs. I did not want you to feel as if I would be neglecting your needs."

With a wave of her hand, the smaller cloaked figure to her right stepped forward and removed her hood. Senga then pulled what appeared to be a leather dog's collar from inside her cloak. In a blur of speed she had attached it to Steve's neck and was standing beside him holding the chain attached to it before he could blink. "You will wear this to ensure others are aware of whom your owner is and it will also act as a safety device, to keep you from running into traffic."

There was another chorus of laughter coming from the audience now and Steve's cheeks burned with humiliation and righteous anger. 'How dare she', he thought! Yet the gleam from that ever present blade kept him from voicing his indignation.

"Now the first step to completing your education is to expose you to new and different perspectives and communities other than the human one you are so accustomed to. We will begin by traveling to the Britlingen home dimension where your lovely guards are from." Steve just now noticed the presence of Batanya, who was far fiercer looking than her companion. He jumped a little. "It is there you will begin working on you perception and surveillance skills, which are sorely lacking. There are several Demon and Daemon communes we shall visit that will help you learn not to 'judge a book by its cover'. Of course we will spend ample time in the Vampire circles. The only supernatural race that I'm disappointed I won't be able to share with you is that of the Fae realm. It is there you could learn the true meanings behind the words malicious, conniving and monster. I would let you go alone if I thought you had a chance in returning but alas, you will have to settle for a few were-packs instead. I understand picking a new leader can get exceptionally brutal. Not quite the same but we will just have to make due."

Steve was dumbstruck. Even if he was allowed to speak he couldn't. The overload of information had rendered even his mind mute. Demons and Fairies were real?! Like really real? And what the hell was a Were? Unfortunately for him, the Pythoness wasn't quite done. "Now I'm sure you are wondering how long all of this 'learning' will take. Well, it is completely up to you if you learn anything at all. I cannot _make_ you learn and accept, just _expose_ you to the right environments. However the term of your sentence will be fifty of your years, after which you will be allowed to return to your home…if it is still there."

He simply couldn't help himself, "FIFTY YEARS! I'll be so old by then…my family…my friends, will all be…."

"Dead. They will all be dead. As the final term of your punishment, you will experience what many of my kind have had to endure. Being ripped from your life, home, family, and friends and in many cases the world as you know it now to be. For you see, in many of the places I plan to take you, time works differently there. For instance in several demon villages, for every hour spent there, equals decades here on earth. By the time your fifty year sentence is over many hundreds if not thousands of years will have past. You'd be surprised how many simple notions, such as national borders, change during that span of time. Your glorious state of Texas will no longer exist. It's even possible the land it's self may change and be alien to your memories of it. I have seen entire nations swallowed by seas, burned by fires and war, consumed by earthquakes, and buried by volcanic ash. You may think I am being kind by not allowing your death or turning but by the time you return, the world will be an unfamiliar place to you and you will be too old to do anything more than to die naturally in it."

The vampires in the audience, who had been sitting in rapt attention like a child with a good bedtime story, rose to their feet in applause. Now these were still vampires, so the applause was more of a golf clapping than a Super Bowl hurrah, but you get the point.

One lone voice rang out from the front row. "Ooooooooooooh, you are so _screwed_!" Pam. Sookie rolled her eyes before focusing back on, a white as a sheet, Steve Newlin. As soon as his fate truly began to sink in he broke down into a blubbering mess as he slumped to the floor.

"Great, I think you broke him." Pam again.

"Not yet, but I will." The devious old crone cackled.

Senga, pulled on his collar and said, "Get up, ye braggart. Tis time fur ya tae become more acquainted with yer new Mistress." She pulled a whimpering and still sobbing Newlin off the stage and half dragged him out the door so he could wait back in his bathroom inside the Pythoness' suite.

Once he was gone, the King of Kentucky slammed his staff yet again to gain attention and silence. Many in the crowd were eager to see what other surprises awaited them that evening. It wasn't yet midnight and already the atmosphere in the room felt like a party. Once silence was restored, he announced there is one last order of business. "Due to an unfortunate incident last evening, the marriage of Mississippi and Indiana had to be postponed until tonight. Will the two parties please step forward?"

Quinn advanced and placed a small decorative table in front of the Ancient Pythoness and set an extremely ornate dagger and cup on top. The tall cloaked figure finally stepped forward and took position in front of the table. As the two Kings came forward they had draped on ornate cloaks embroidered with the colors of their respective states. They knelt and took the pledge that bound them and their kingdoms together for a hundred years. They each brandished a forearm over the cup and let their blood mingle together after the figure sliced both wrists.

While the lawyers for each realm finalized the contracts and the two kings kissed to another round of golf claps, nobody noticed the dagger disappear from the table. Neither did anyone notice that Sookie was no longer on stage but had made her way unseen to the back of the room and was now wearing a white cloak with the hood pulled over her face. It was elegantly embroidered with gold, purple and light blue metallic thread so they reflected any light to catch their surface. The needlework had been cleverly done to include symbols from the royal house of the sky fae as well as Norse runes detailing the union. It was unfortunate for the majority of those in attendance, that only three beings in the room were both old enough and educated enough to decipher the stitching. Sookie came to the end of the aisle holding before her a cloth covered pillow signaling her readiness just as Russell and Bart departed the stage.

Quinn was just stepping forward to remove the table when he noticed the ethereal specter seemingly float down the aisle. Her dress and cloak seemed to float behind her as it was suspended several feet off the ground. (Bill seemed to be the only one to notice the disappearance of Sookie's grandmother and children from their seats.) Noticing the tiger frozen in mid-step the eyes of every vampire in the room (save for two) followed his gaze and watched in awed silence as this mysteriously beautiful creature made her way slowly toward the stage and ascended the stairs. She came to a stop in front of the table and knelt. Her hood slid from her head just as inexplicably as her train had floated behind her and she raised the pillow toward the black cloaked figure that had been standing in the same spot the entire time.

"Please accept this humble offering as a symbol of my loyalty, strength and heart. I present it to you as I proffer myself." There was a collective gasp as Eric lowered his hood to reveal his face and stare into the eyes of his chosen mate. The vamps in the crowd were awestruck as they realized they were witnessing yet another marriage ceremony only this time it was between a human woman and one of their own.

Following the gasp were several low growls. Eric could tell that at least one of them was coming from Bill and it made him smirk for just a moment before he reached out and took the cushion from Sookie and removed the cloth to reveal the ceremonial knife he had used just moments before. There were a few murmurs and whispers about how the knife could have magically made its way across the room to her pillow. Eric lifted the knife reverently from the pillow to his lips and kissed it, accepting her offer. Then in a move completely unexpected by anyone not already aware, he cut his wrist with the dagger and let the blood flow into the cleaned chalice before him. When his wound healed he handed the knife to Sookie and she, to the further astonishment of all, repeated his actions. This was a risk, knowing how potent her blood was, of doing this here but she made sure to take a dose or two of the scent inhibitor just before she entered the room. The Pythoness had assured them they needed as many witnesses as possible.

Eric raised the goblet into the air as if to make a blessing or offer a prayer when a gnarled old hand took the cup from him and said, "May your mingled blood forever mark the uniting of two souls as one, _αδελφές ψυχές__επανενωθεί__για μια ακόμη φορά_!" (Soul mates reunited once more.)

There were not many in the audience that understood ancient Greek (or even the modern version of the language) but for those that did the significance of the blessing was not lost on them. Vampire mates were rare enough but a fated pair, substantiated by the oracle of Delphi herself, was like seeing the reappearance of the Dodo. Several of the ancient ones in attendance immediately fell to their knees in reverence and shock. This included all the Kings and Queens in attendance except for Iowa (she was less than 800 and was ignorant to the language and significance) and Sophie-Anne. She was silently seething under a mask of neutrality. The rest of the crowd could have been blown over by a stiff breeze.

The AP handed the chalice first to Sookie. As she raised it to her lips she had to brace herself. The _ick _factor was high for her and she had protested it initially. However she couldn't deny the arguments against her and in the end she acquiesced. The moment the blood touched her lips something happened that had not since they had first completed their bond. She saw herself through Eric's eyes, literally. She watched as he raised the remainder of the mixture to his lips and she knew the moment it happened.

They stood alone in that field in the middle of nowhere and yet somewhere specific all at the same time. Eric saw the splotches of what looked like mud smeared haphazardly over Sookie as he did before. When he reached out this time to wipe them away the stains began to fade. He was not aware that Sookie had seen the same black scars covering him and she too was wiping them away. One touch and they faded to reveal a beautiful shining aura glowing just as much as hers. _'Is this real?'_ As one they thought it and as one they answered it. _'As real as the love we share.'_ In perfect synchronicity they came together and shared a kiss that transcended time.

When they finally broke the kiss, they were back on the stage and even the AP looked slack jawed. She recovered with a smirk and said, "If I knew there would be a light show I might have suggested a more private setting."

As one, Sookie and Eric asked, "What light show?"

She raised one eyebrow and gestured toward Sookie's skin. She was as luminous as a vampire.

"What does this mean?" They said again.

"It means the party's just starting." She then faced those gathered. "Let the festivities begin!" Nobody moved until she said again, "You may greet the happy couples in one hour at the Ball. Now depart." Finally the crowd slowly broke up. Some lingered for a few moments to see if anything else would happen but soon most were making their way to the Grand Ballroom.

At the back of the room, Bull closed the camera and removed the memory card. '_Did you get all of that?_' Tray thought at Bull.

Bull simply said, "Yep," popping the 'P' as Sarah loved to do.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Two hours later the Ball was in full swing. Sookie and Eric had just excused themselves from the throng of well-wishers (ass kissers) to get in at least one dance before they would inevitably be interrupted again. 'Dust in the Wind' by Kansas was being covered by the band and the atmosphere of the room changed slightly as they began dancing slow and close. They waltzed still completely in sync with each other, like one entity. To those that watched as they twirled around the dance floor, it was like watching poetry in motion.

'_Do you think she knew this would happen?'_

'_No. She once told me seeing the future was like watching the surface of a pond during a rain storm, constantly in flux, with even the smallest of decisions making large ripples.'_

Sookie smiled at the memory. The AP frustrated everyone in her vague elusions and love of riddles. They could feel the eyes of everyone on them but it didn't matter. They knew there would be fallout from this. Enemies had been solidified during the ceremony, yet so had allies. Neither knew what was to come, but they were now joined in a way they knew only death could separate, and even that was temporary.

Once the song came to an end, Adele and Lafayette came onto the dance floor each carrying a child. As "Where's the Love" by the Black Eyed Peas began playing and the children paired off with their parents, Pam approach with the AP on her arm.

"North Man, we must speak." Eric nodded and passed Sarah back to Lafayette as he kissed Sookie on the cheek and went to the ancient one. No words were spoken between Eric and Sookie. It was simply no longer needed. They weren't sure how long they would share each other's thoughts or what the limits were but for now they simply accepted it.

The Pythoness beckoned Eric to escort her from the dance floor. She directed him into a small alcove of the room that had been especially warded for privacy at the AP's request. Others could see only shadows and no noise entered or exited the space, they however, could see the entire room quite clearly. The ancient one began by turning her milky eyes toward the direction they had come. Eric followed her gaze to Sookie dancing with Lafayette, as Adele, Sarah, Hunter, and Pam danced in circles around them.

"It is a beautiful family you have amassed for yourself." She paused, her milky eyes never leaving the sight of the group. She spoke her next words in a voice so gentle he almost didn't grasp the gravity of the words meaning. "Det är dags för dig att betala din skuld, Eric. Jag har bestämt att betalningen skall vara 'den du kallar Din'. Jag kommer att ge henne den respekt hon förtjänar, och ge henne ett val, men i slutändan kommer hon att bli 'Min'. Min yngsta, min dotter och min efterträdare, för jag ska värna om henne och lära henne allt jag vet." (_It is time Eric, for you to honor your debt. I have decided to collect 'the one you claim as your own' for payment. I will do her the honor she deserves of a choice, but in the end, she will become 'Mine'. My newest, childe and successor, for I shall cherish her and teach her all I know.)_

Eric's world crumbled around him, for all he could see was his love, his heart and soul, his Sookie. After struggling for many minutes to gather the will to speak, he finally asked, "Varför? Varför tillät du vårat giftermål om du ändå tänkte ta henne ifrån mig i slutändan?" (_Why? Why did you allow us to be married if you were just going to take her from me in the end?)_ His voice was rough with barely suppressed grief. She wanted his Sookie.

**A/N: Don't kill me for the evil cliffy! Just review and I'll send you the tease that will ease the heart attack some of you may be having...remember to breathe in threw the nose and out though the mouth. Okay there are a few points I need to share.**

**#1 For any who speak Greek, I apologize because I used Google translate and I'm sure there's probably something wrong with the translation.  
**

**#2 I do not share Steve Newlin's bigoted POV. It was creepy getting into his mind and I had to take a hot shower right afterward to rinse the ick off.  
**

**#3 We're getting into the meat of the story now! Next chapter will be stuffed full of info! So don't forget to review for your tease! Oh and Thanks to all my Guest reviewers. I do appreciate every review but if you're not logged on FF won't let me respond to your review and I can't send sneak peaks! So keep up the good work my minions and I see you all next Sunday!  
**


	24. Prophecy, Portent and Presage

**A/N: Holy Caped Crusaders, Batman! I can not believe I got 56 reviews for the last chapter! That's more than I got for my first chapter and it was more than twice the length! I guess this is what happens when you pair an evil cliffy with the promise of a preview to those who review. Huh, I wonder if it'll work again, hmmmm...  
**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or anything else here. I'm writing purely for shits and giggle purposes. Please don't sue.**

**__****__****One last thing, big shout out too my totally awesome Beta, slcurwin, for putting up with me. She laughs and all the right places and makes me feel so smart. Thanks! Also lets not forget my growing number of helpful interpreters, __****__****94larkla** for the Swedish and my Scottish sweetie Senga!

Chapter 24

_Previously…..._

Eric's world crumbled around him, for all he could see was his love, his heart and soul, his Sookie. After struggling for many minutes to gather the will to speak, he finally asked, "Varför? Varför tillät du vårat giftermål om du ändå tänkte ta henne ifrån mig i slutändan?"_ (Why? Why did you allow us to be married if you were just going to take her from me in the end?)_ His voice was rough with barely suppressed grief. She wanted his Sookie.

_Now…_

The Pythoness finally turned her unseeing eyes onto him and exploded in laughter. Okay…not the reaction he expected. "Det är inte din själsfrände som jag vill ha, din kärlekskranka idiot! Jag vill ha siaren, Adele. Hon har synens gåva, precis som jag. Jag vill lära henne hur hon ska utnyttja dess fulla potential, men jag ämnar även att hjälpa henne med hennes telepatiska gåva. Ja, jag vet om hennes extra sinne. Jag förutspår att hon kan åstadkomma storartade saker om hon lär sig att kontrollera sina gåvor." (_It is not your mate I want, you love struck fool! I want the seer, Adele. She has the power of sight, same as I. I wish to teach her how to harness it to its full potential, as well as her telepathy. Yes, I am aware of her extra sense. I foresee great things for her if she learns how to control her gifts now.)_

Relief flooded Eric's system. Not Sookie, she did not want Sookie. He almost wept in his moment of reprieve. _'Eric I don't believe she could separate us even if she wanted too. Calm down your giving me heart burn.' _He chuckled at his mate. _'__Ja __min älskade.' _(Yes my beloved.) When he focused his attention back to the ancient vampire beside him, he noticed she was gazing at him with her unseeing eyes, a cocked eyebrow and a smirk.

"You will find this enhanced bond very useful in the coming years, as well as a few 'perks'." Eric's curious look caused her to chuckle, "Two souls have become one. You will both gain aspects of each others attributes and divide each others weaknesses. Many will attempt to part you, use you against one another, and your children will be pawns to them. If knowledge and strength are used in equal share, none will succeed." Then a shadow seemed to pass over her eyes, a glaze she got when she was passing on 'prophecy'.

"Take heed to my warning man from the north and woman from the south, dangerous times lay ahead, and change will be swift. Use the knowledge learned from study to bring equality, match opposites together and peace all will know. Listen not to my words and chaos will reign." She blinked a few times, "Now that we have that cleared up, my task at the Summit has ended and I have a new pet to train. I will expect Adele to be here by dusk for our departure." She turned to leave and instead found herself face to face with not one but four angry telepaths.

Hunter stepped forward with his arms crossed over his chest and a serious scowl on his face looking every bit Eric's 'mini me'. "You can no have my Gwan. She don wanna be tuwned inta a vampiya!"

She raised a silver eyebrow, "Really? Have you asked her?"

Hunter froze for a moment turning slowly to look at Adele, then the AP, then back to Adele. It was obvious that there was some sort of silent conversation going on.

Sarah piped in then, "It's stiw wude. You needa ask Gwan no Ewic! She no a fing you can buy owa take!" She looked like a mini Pam, with her hands on her hips, complete with matching dress and tiny heels.

Sookie took the conversation over when she asked Adele, "Gran? Is this something you'd really want?"

Adele looked a little guilty. "Well I can't deny that it hasn't crossed my mind in the past few years, especially lately. I'd like to see your babies born and all my great grand children grow up. Let's face it dear, I'm not going to last forever without a little help. My health hasn't exactly been what it used to be. I've always wanted to travel and from what I hear you're going to be doing a bit of wandering in the future."

The AP chuckled, "This is true and it has been a long time since I've been around a child, your patience will certainly come in handy."

Sarah and Hunter looked at each other and said, "What kid?"

"My new pet, of course."

"But he's a grown up!"

The AP's chuckle turned into a full blown cackle, "Everybody is a child from my perspective; however in Newlin's case you two are more 'grown up' than he is."

"She does have a point," Adele said. "Nobody can argue with how well behaved you've been, and so cleaver to help Sookie and Eric during the ceremony."

"This is true. Hunter you were so quiet when you got that knife, I didn't even know you were there." Eric bent to give his son a smile and 'fist bump'. Lafayette had finally worn off on him a little.

"Sarah you had everybody wondering if I had magic of some kind when you carried my train down the aisle, all while hiding your brother and yourself from everybody. All Steve Newlin did was argue, complain and cry when he didn't get his way. So I think it's very clear, who's more of a 'kid'." Sookie smiled as she gave Sarah a cuddle before she stood back up, with Eric's help.

"Perhaps you both could assist further by choosing a new name for my pet. I dislike the one he has now and I believe a new one would help him get more use to his new life."

Hunter looked very thought full for a moment then asked, "What's your name?"

Another toothless but fangy grin enlightened her face. "It has been so long since any have asked and even longer since I have been called by a specific moniker that I have forgotten my original one. You…..and your family however, may call me by my first title, Pythia. I believe this is only…fair…considering we shall all be 'kin' in a way, baring of course, Adele's acceptance of my proposal." Pythia stared at Adele, awaiting a response.

Adele blushed for a moment much to Sookie's surprise, Eric's amusement and the children's confusion. "Well, I, umm, could I have some time to consider? How soon do you need an answer?"

"The next 72 hours is an exceptionally uncertain stretch of time. Murky are the crossroads with which we navigate. I prefer to be gone by dawn however I am willing to wait until the Summit's end. I will need your answer by dusk on the morrow."

Adele nodded her understanding as Eric suggested they rejoin the festivities, considering Pam was hovering just outside the alcove in eager curiosity as to what drew all four telepaths to them in such a huff.

After another half an hour of socializing, dancing and general political wrangling that Eric always despised at these functions, he was about to suggest an early departure back to their 'rooms' when there was a disturbance at the food table set up for the few 'breathers' in attendance.

Sookie had been dodging the constant attempts by Quinn for a formal introduction all night and he had finally cornered her by the buffet. "Hey Babe, I noticed you've been dodging me all night. The name's Quinn. I thought I'd introduce myself and offer a dance though I don't usually go for the 'chubby' ones there's something about you that caught my eye. What da ya say?"

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes at his arrogant condensation, "I say no thank you Mr. Quinn. I've already met my quota of pompous, supercilious, meat heads for the year. Please feel free to go hit on someone less 'chubby'. I'm spoken for."

"Hey, wait a minute babe. You didn't give me a chance to….."

"To what? Thrill me with your adventures in the 'Pits', charm me with your wit, try to convince me of my own stupidity for being with a 'Fanger'? Please spare me. I'm not in the mood." Sookie knew all too well who Quinn was and his reputation. She'd seen him during her trip to the Queen's palace, because his company was planning the event, much like tonight. He was so self absorbed he only saw what was right in front of his nose and it was Sookie's misfortune that she wound up in his line of sight tonight.

She turned to go back to her table when he grabbed her arm. Before she had a chance to react, 'the mighty Quinn' found himself on his ass ten feet away with a hulking Tray standing in front of Sookie. "She said 'No' Quinn. Do yourself a favor and listen for once. You of all people should respect a woman's choice. Let's not cause a scene." The incident had already drawn the attention of most of the room. This might as well have been part of the evening entertainment. Several of the vampires in the room could be heard whispering bets on whether the wolf could take the tiger.

Just as Quinn regained his feet, they were joined by the rest of Sookie's party. It was Pam with her snarky wit that broke the tension, "Geez, you two are fighting like cats and dogs…oh wait." A number of snickers broke out around the room. "Quinn, your being a naughty pussy…cat, do I need to call the vet and have you declawed?"

Senga made her way behind Quinn, ""Kitty dont make me pull yer tail, ya wee shite, you will ney enjoy it but a will." She made a show of sniffing the air. "Now go find yer rank arse a litter box and remember the next time ye try tae force yerself on an unwilling lass you may noo wanna do so tae one recently wed."

Seeing no other way to leave the situation gracefully, Quinn growled lowly at Trey, "One day soon wolf," he backed away slowly and disappeared behind a staff entrance.

"Ack, it's far too bad kitty there is such an arse, with them pretty shiners ay his eh wid make such cute babies." Senga mocked as she batted her eyes in dramatic fashion.

"Yea, that's what he thinks too." Sookie mumbled as she snuggled into Eric's side. The night had taken its toll; she was exhausted and a little achy. Her back had been sore on and off all day. Eric was absentmindedly rubbing circles along her spine as he coaxed her into a chair.

Sophie-Anne picked that moment to vie for their attention. She'd been so preoccupied about keeping her throne that it didn't really hit her until that moment that what she'd been feeling all night was jealousy. She wasn't jealous that Eric had one of the only known telepaths as his bonded and now pledged mate (well, maybe a little) but she was terribly envious of that close connection they seemed to share. She knew that as her Sheriff, Eric was obligated to allow her to borrow Sookie's talent whenever she asked. So though having a full telepath as her own was tempting and desirable, she wasn't about to risk what she had left of her children and the kingdom she'd fought so hard to keep, by incurring the Viking's wrath. Her children were her greatest loss. First, Hadley. She would be willing to admit that the girl wasn't all that bright to begin with, but she'd been badly damaged psychologically for years by her demented Uncle's actions. Hadley's self deprecation also had a large impact to her self-esteem which was just compounded by the drug use. When she decided to turn Hadley it was in the hopes that she could slowly begin to heal all those many wounds her soul had endured during its short life. She had gone through a similarly tragic beginning and had over time been able to truly make something of herself. She'd hoped to do the same for Hadley, but her sudden disappearance and then learning of the betrayal by one of her own children, brought on a case of melancholy that deepened to depression with Andre's death.

Her Andre had been with her for so long she felt like she was missing part of her and waiting for it to grow back to no avail. Losing one of them was bad but losing both had made her take leave of her senses enough she'd considered for a moment that she'd take Sookie as her next childe instead. She was part of her beloved Hadley and as cleaver as her Andre, the best of both worlds, right? No. She was livid at first during the ceremony thinking of it as a competition she'd lost. Yet, as she observed them that night she saw real love passing between the Viking and his Telepath. Had this been during her human life, she just knew some epic poem or song would have been written to celebrate and chronicle their love (even in this century it was still likely to happen). Now she was simply resigned to continue on alone. Perhaps she'd find another worthy of being her progeny but that would not happen in her foreseeable future.

"Eric, I wish to extend my congratulations. It is obvious to anyone with eyes that there is a strong bond of love between the two of you." She lowered her head and said softly, "I wish my Hadley had been here to see how happy you've made her cousin. Perhaps I may speak with you and your pledged before you both retire for the evening? I wish to discuss a few state matters with the both of you."

"I have a better idea," Pythia said with all of her authority. She turned to Senga, "Is she here?"

"Aye and a wee horrid leprechaun she is at that," Senga replied.

"Excellent. I'd like for all the Kings and Queens in attendance to meet me in my suite within the hour. North Man, I'd like you and your mate to attend. Perhaps this would interest you as well Adele, but I believe the children should retire for the night." She nodded at Hunter who was obviously struggling to keep his eyes open.

"Pam will you escort the kids to their _room_? We will meet you there after the discussion." It was obvious to Pam the meaning behind his words. Take the children to the safe house and don't be seen leaving.

She nodded but addressed the AP directly. "Milady, if you don't mind, the children told me of your desire to rename your pet. I have a few suggestions." When Pythia nodded her consent, Pam continued. "Well, I've only had time to think of a few like 'Bible Banger' and 'Jesus Creepy' or if you'd like something shorter how about 'Creep', 'Loser', or 'Lunch'. I've got more suggestions and if you'd like I can make a list." Her eagerness was as obvious as her giddiness.

Pythia nodded, hiding a smile, "Confer with the children since it was originally their task and I will review the suggestions." She began her exit with Senga, Eric, Sookie and Adele in her wake along with most of the Kings and Queens following shortly behind, any not in the room to hear the AP's decree were being notified.

_Elsewhere….._

"And you are positive of this information?"

"Yes, Sire. The entire Summit was witness to the events and several in our delegation heard the Pythoness' decree of the secret meeting. We're hoping our spy will be able to learn more afterwards. Should we continue with our original plans?"

"Yes. Inform the witch to begin the casting and find a way to fix the idiot's mistake. We need him close enough to feed us accurate information. Let him know failure is not an option. His family is counting on him."

He disconnected the line without another word to his minion and he looked at the frightening figure looming in the corner. "It is true, she's pledged to the Viking. She's untouchable to our kind under penalty of final death."

"Leave the Telepath to us. We know how to deal with her kind and I have the perfect pair to send in greeting. Now was the human able to complete his task before he was caught?"

"No. That meddling little bitch somehow caught wind of them despite our precautions and the security at the hotel was notified. They figured out the ruse and collected them all."

"Fuck!" The dark stranger was furious. "What the fuck is the rotting world coming to when you can't even rely on fanatical extremists to do their damn jobs!"

"Relax, it's been remedied." The other man poured himself a warm blood from the warming carafe. "By noon tomorrow both of our problems will be resolved." He grinned, both fangs gleaming in the light before he sipped his AB- like a fine wine.

The figure in the corner chuckled menacingly, "We shall see. If nothing more it will further move the pieces into the perfect position to… be… crushed."

XOXOXOXOXOXO

There are plenty of different types of silences. The quiet of a summer night under a full moon, the stillness one feels right after a heavy thunderstorm, the peace of a graveyard after a funeral, the hush of a baby's sleeping breath, or even the calm of a moonless sea, yet nothing can truly compare to the silence of a room full of vampires that are frozen in shocked awe, Sookie felt loud just breathing. Every monarch in Amun clan had just listened to the hour long presentation by Ludwig which detailed her almost two year study that Eric helped fund.

Finally, after what felt like a lifetime, Pythia broke the silence. "Our plan for this information is simple. We need to find other humans that have this essential spark and _convince_ them to become more than what they are now. They must not be turned, well not all of them. They will play a vital role in human survival in the coming years. Finding them will be difficult. The good doctor was barely able to locate the hundred volunteers needed for this trial. That does not mean that there are not more out there.

"And just how are we to locate these 'remarkable' _talents,_ out of the throng of ordinary humans?" The King of Missouri scoffed as he asked what he clearly thought was a futile pursuit.

Pythia spoke sharply, "Any creature with Fae blood, including Daemons, will be able to sense the spark within. However, the delightful Miss Stackhouse has thought of a much more efficient way to weed out the desirable humans." She arched an eyebrow at Sookie.

When Sookie mentioned the idea to Pythia earlier in the evening she had no clue that she'd now be required to share it in front of all these monarchs. "Well, I ….I was speaking to a friend about how hard it was for Dr. Ludwig to gather all the participants she needed and I wasn't sure how we'd be able to find more. She suggested we do what J.K. Rowling is doing for witchcraft. She says that since the first book has been published, the number of natural witches coming forward to find suitable covens to train with is triple what it's been in the past three hundred years. Most of them never knew there were other's that could do what they could. Perhaps, if we get someone to write stories geared toward young adults and add just enough facts for those with suspicions to find their way to the right people….,"she trailed off at the end. Her back was truly beginning to pinch after sitting for so long.

Russell smiled brightly as he looked at his husband then at Eric and Sookie. "What a magnificent idea! This could work quite well…how fast could you get a first draft ready? I have a large investment in a publishing house that we could use."

Sookie blanched, "Me?! I'm not a writer. I wouldn't know the first thing…," she was cut off by the King of Indiana.

"Nonsense, who better to write these stories than someone who has firsthand knowledge of the information? Plus, having children yourself will undoubtedly give you insight into what that age group will respond to, right?"

Pythia chuckled knowing full well the outcome of this discussion. "This, as they say, is the easy part. The more difficult task will be doing so before time runs out. As you know, my 'sight' has guided our kind for millennia. It is what prompted us the time was right to reveal ourselves from legends and myths. This is no longer the case." Vampires don't fidget normally, but at this discovery many of the royals shifted nervously.

"Your Grace, what do you mean this is no longer the case?" It was Russell, sitting hand in hand with his new husband, which bravely asked the question burning everyone's tongue.

Pythia choose her words carefully. "Who here is familiar with the Mayan's?

"My second, Isabelle came over within fifty years of the first Spanish conquistadors. She said that the few vampires that were indigenous to this 'New World' were as primitive as the humans that inhabited it and she believes they were just as quickly killed off. She's told me of an encounter she had with one upon first arrival. She said he spoke to her in a language she'd never head before or since and then literally disappeared before her eyes. She swears he 'shifted' into the form of a fox." Stan Davis said as he and a few of the other Kings, chuckled at this. It was well known that once a 'shifter' was turned they lost that ability.

The AP however, did not laugh. She instead nodded looking interested and curious. "The Mayans were very good at reading the stars. It is said they learned to do so by Gods that came down from the heavens. They did not. There have been many eras of civilization; we only inhabit the most recent. There are a few in this room who come from extinct peoples and cultures that know all too well the changes of the winds. That time has come again. The Mayan long calendar is coming to an end soon. This will mark the beginning of a new cycle on this Earth. Should we expect our kind to survive we must prepare accordingly. I have already begun by finding a new seer to take my place." Pythia turned her head toward Adele whom had visible paled. "She's been blessed with the sight and needs my guidance to harness her gift to the benefit of all. What I am tasking you all to do for now, is find these humans and bring them to Dr. Ludwig and then help us to implement the strategy the North Man has come up with. In exchange, we will match you with one of the study participants that have _willingly_ decided to be turned."

"Why would you presume any of us would want the burden of training a new childe?" The queen of Alabama said.

"Because, if my theories are correct, any human with the essential spark, when turned, will result in a Vampire with unique abilities," said Ludwig. "For years, it was thought to be a random occurrence. Some vampires have a gift others do not. It was difficult for me to prove because only the Fae can detect the essential spark in humans and once you've been turned the 'spark' is no longer detectable. My theory was supported however by the discovery of new information. Besides the half dozen study participants that have already been changed, all of which have developed a gift of some sort, I know of three Vampires in this room all with powerful abilities and all reported to have the 'spark' before their turning." It was easy for the monarchs to guess two of whom she spoke. All knew of the AP's gift and Eric's ability of flight was almost as well known. "My guess is that if any of you possess an extra ability of any kind it is because you to were once a human with the essential spark." This caused a few in the room, including Sophie-Anne, to give pause to the true meaning behind this piece of information.

Pythia nodded in satisfaction at the progress she 'saw' coming from this session and decided to put the vampire rumor mill to use in their favor for once. "Excellent, now that this is settled I will be meeting with the other clans as well as the European monarchs and other world leaders regarding this information, once this Summit is over. We have less than seven years before my time as your oracle ends. We need to begin at once. However, it is imperative this stays quietly between the monarchs for now." Nothing increased gossip more than telling those who knew it _not_ to share it.

While the AP and Dr. Ludwig ran through the instructions for each kingdom, Sookie felt blindsided. _'What just happened? Eric how the Hell am I going to write when I'll have four children to bring up? It was just a suggestion; I didn't mean to imply that I would do this!'_

Eric kissed her temple to reassure her when he felt a pain radiate through _his_ abdomen. He'd been feeling her discomfort ever since the ceremony ended, but did not know what to make of it. Yet, this time he knew that pain was sharper and more focused than before. _'Lover what was that?'_

'_You felt that? They haven't been this bad before and they always stopped after a few minutes. Oh Crap!' _A sudden puddle formed between Sookie's feet. _'I think my water just broke!' _And by the look on the face of every vampire in the room, the scent inhibitor was no longer working.

**A/N: Hmmmm...well I guess we'll see if the reviews for the last chapter was a fluke or not. As promised before I will give a sneak peak relief. I don't like to keep anyone in suspense for long since I hate it so much when I'm on the receiving end. That and I'm really bad at not giving out spoilers. So if you reeeealy DON"T want to know, just say so.**

**Next, I have a request! I'm taking name suggestions for good ol' Stevie boy. Any great ones will be rewarded by being included on Pam's list. If any jump out and smack me as perfect I'll of course acknowledge your wonderful contribution when the AP announces his new moniker. **

**One last reminder, I love all the reviews, favs, and follows I've gotten for this story. (I've amassed quite the army of minions, LOL!) BUT, I can not tease anyone if you sign in as a guest. I got a few last chapter and I felt really bad that FF just wouldn't let me respond with thanks. So my undying love to those that did review and I hope to see my inbox completely blown up with tease request come morning. Until next Sunday my lovelies! **


	25. All we are is dust in the wind Part 1

**Warning! The following chapter ends in a horrible cliffy! I explain why below but I though you should be warned in case you'd like to wait until I can get the next chapter up, though I'm not sure when that will be. I'm so sorry!  
**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or anything else here. I'm writing purely for shits and giggle purposes. Please don't sue.**

**One last thing, big shout out too my totally awesome Beta, slcurwin, for putting up with me. She laughs and all the right places and makes me feel so smart. Thanks! Also let's not forget my growing number of helpful interpreters, 94larkla for the Swedish and my Scottish sweetie Senga!**

**I'd like to acknowledge the following for you name suggestions. They all made Pam's list in one form or another. I hold Pam fully responsible for her snark in regards to a few of them. ****Thanks go to: ****B-Rock525, Evensmomforever, Treewitch703, Kelpie169, Ncmiss12, Absolutely Cullen, Maya Stormborn, Jbnorthman, Murgatroid-98, ****Michele E Volpe, Suzyq59, and slcurwin.**

Chapter 25

It happened so fast Adele had no time to react. One moment she was listening quietly to Sookie's brilliant idea and enjoying the look of confusion on her face when she got bamboozled into writing those stories. The next, she was staring at the faces of a dozen hungry vampires. It was like looking down the barrel of a gun while playing Russian roulette. You knew one of them was going to get you; it was just a matter of when.

There was only one vampire in the room that didn't lose his mind at the smell of Fairy. Eric had Sookie in his arms and out the window before Adele could blink. Unfortunately, she was now staring at all those sharp fangs alone. She backed up as slowly as possible. With most predators it was the quick movements that got you killed, like facing down a rattlesnake ready to strike. She managed to make it to a door before a set of milky eyes found her. While the others fought over the puddle on the floor, drunk on the bloodlust induced by the smell of the mostly fairy amniotic fluid, a pair of firm hands grasped her shoulders just before everything went dark.

XOXOXOXO

Pam had completely enjoyed her night! First her queen was found innocent, which honestly she really didn't care about, except Sheriff's rarely 'live' through regime changes and she liked her Maker more than that spoiled bitch. Second, speaking of Makers, her's had not only perfectly upstaged everyone that night by pledging to his fiery fairy, but solidified her safety and that of her 'buns in the oven' before the entire clan's monarchs! Then, during the ball, to add to all the James Bond-like intrigue, the Pythoness had spirited Eric away to some super secret 'hidey hole' so that she couldn't snoop on their conversation, which was wise because if she was listening she knew all the others were too. What made her nervous had been when all the Stackhouse's turned as one and marched toward the same space not five minutes later, and boy did they look pissed! But not even the chance for good gossip would make her enter that spelled area and risk the wrath of Eric and the Oracle. Not after good ol' Stevie boys 'Come ta Jesus', as Lafayette had called it. Damn! When the Oracle of Delphi punishes you, she doesn't joke around about it. No way in hell, did Pam want that shit storm blown in her direction! It was almost as bad as getting scolded by Gran. After that whole 'Target Fiasco' a few years back, she learned to be weary of the ol' broad, especially when she found out Gran had given Eric the idea in the first place.

After the children had come out she managed to get a little bit out of them, albeit in Swedish, and all they would tell her was 'Miss Pythia' wanted them to rename Steve Newlin. Pam was so excited she began making a list. The children helped, a little, but names like Fido and Spot just weren't going to cut it for the new pet of the Ancient Pythoness. So Pam was busy making out a list of all the names she could think of before turning to the internet and asking her faithful minions on her fashion blog what names they could come up with. So far the list was interesting if not predictable.

Potential Pet names:

Holy Roller – (She knew she forgot one when she suggested Bible Banger and Jesus Creepy.)

Weasel – (Fitting if not bland.)

Num-nuts or No-nuts – (Oooo perhaps she could talk the AP into making it a permanent condition.)

Fink – (Nah, the only one he ratted out was himself, really.)

Louse – (Might as well call him rat.)

Douche Bag – (Too common, needs to be more creative.)

D.O.G. – (Dumbass of God)

Zero – (Yes, he was nothing. OH! And wasn't that the name of Jack Skellington's dog in that movie Sarah made her watch last Halloween? Hmmmm….)

Leech – (Pam refused to even acknowledge this one; it was almost as bad as vampires being called Parasites. She preferred the term mutualism. Yes, vampires provided sex, money, protection, and humans provided sex and food. In Steve's case however, he was being given an education in exchange for blood and not just his own.)

Kalbum – (This was one of her favorites because it meant DOG in Akkadian.)

Mustela – (Yet another weasel suggestion but with a little flair.)

Skawgn - (Pronounced 'sk-ow-n' with emphasis on the 'ow', means moron in Na'vi. Pam had no clue what the Hell this was….maybe some Demon language.)

Seeker – (As in Seeker of Truth, fitting for the situation, Pam thought.)

Sorrow – (Sounded like something the old bird would like.)

Lumpy – (HE wasn't but Pam was sure it could be arranged.)

Captain V – (Now this was just funny. It sounded like a mascot of something.)

Luggie - (Wasn't that some gross bodily fluid humans could produce?)

Edward - (Wasn't that the name of that sparkly vampire in that new children's book, 'Twinkle' or something?)

Snuffy – (This one made Pam almost snort the blood she was drinking through her nose.)

Mr. Cuddlekins – (Hmmm, maybe this could be paired with the Zero suggestion?)

His Honorable Shithead – (Well the latter was just a given and there wasn't an honorable cell in his entire being.)

-oxoxo-

While Pam was busy compiling her list, she was unaware of the drama headed in her direction. Eric was heading straight for the safe house but he was having difficulty focusing on flying with the pain he was feeling from Sookie through the enhanced bond. He tried to block it but it was not working. He was no stranger to pain after the many years he spent with Ocella and various injuries in battle, but he'd never experienced this type of agony before.

'_Eric we need to get Gran! Please put me down_'…"Ahhh!" Another contraction rippled through her womb.

'_The Pythoness will see to her safety now that she has claimed her. My concern is getting you somewhere safe and quiet for you to have our children. I'm sure Dr Ludwig will find us soon.' _

The moment Eric entered the house with Sookie, Pam's head shot up. She inhaled deeply and her eyes dilated so much the blue of her irises were barely noticeable. She shot out of her seat so fast she left a small breeze in her wake as she zipped through the house and appeared in Eric and Sookie's room just as he was laying her on the bed.

Fortunately for everyone, Eric barked out a Maker's command before Pam could step foot any closer. "I command you to stay out of this room. I also forbid you from harming anyone in this dwelling. You are under the influence of the Fae scent Pamela. You will fight it or you will leave. Do you understand?"

Pam fought for control of her impulses. After sharply expelling all the Fae tinted air from her nose and then plugging it up with tissues from the hall bathroom, she took in a breath through her mouth in order to speak. It was more manageable but she still had to concentrate. What many people didn't realize was that with a vampire's heightened senses they could _taste _scents in the air because smelling and taste were so closely linked. It completely made up for the inability to actually eat, especially when one could detect everything they inhaled. It explained why most vampires avoided human bathrooms and eating areas (or at least inhaling around them.)

"What happened? Why isn't the inhibitor working?" Pam finally managed to get out through ground teeth.

"Sookie's water broke during the meeting. I barely got her out of there," Eric responded as he began ridding Sookie of her beautiful gown. He was afraid to tell her they'd have to burn it. He doubted they'd be able to wash out the scent. "Where are the children?"

Just as he asked, Pam seemed to notice someone was missing and said simultaneously, "Where's Gran? Oh, Fuck a Zombie! Eric you left her there?! You left her, in a room full of rabid vampires?" It was more of an accusation than a question.

"I had no choice! Adele was on the other side of the room next to the Pythoness! We can only hope she retained enough clarity to protect Adele, even from herself." He spoke this last part in barely a whisper to spare Sookie the added stress but it hadn't worked.

"Eric, I can't do this without her! I need Gran! Please go get her! Please!" Her sobbing became uncontrollable as she repeatedly begged and called for Gran, while she moaned through yet another contraction.

"No. Lover, I cannot, I_ will _not leave you!" Eric was sure she could hear the pain in his voice. It was taking all he had not to give in to her pleading. He'd give her anything he could but not at her expense and he simply didn't trust anyone else with her now, especially with Dr. Ludwig still MIA.

"I'll go."

In all the confusion, no one notice that Bubba had entered the room. He had the hand of a child in each of his, but to Pam and Eric's complete astonishment, he didn't seem to be the least bit affected by the smell saturating the area. "If Miss Adele's in trouble, I want to help. She's my friend after all and it is why I came, right?"

It took a second but Eric finally came to his senses. "Bubba, can you smell what's in the air?" Eric wasn't sure how he was unaffected but his _damage_ affected him in odd ways.

"Sure can." He wrinkled his nose a bit. "It smells like sugar plums. I never did like plums."

Ridiculous. Amazingly ridiculous, it was a good way to describe Bubba to begin with. "Yes, go retrieve Adele and Dr. Ludwig if she's with her from the Pythoness' suite, Room 302. You should be aware that there may be some difficulty getting to her. Sookie's water broke during the meeting tonight and all the monarch's were in attendance. Try not to harm any of them too much and do not give Adele any blood unless its life threatening, she was claimed tonight by the Pythoness."

Bubba gave a quick nod and vanished in a blur out the door. A few seconds later they could hear the front door slam shut.

"I hope he's quick. There's less than an hour before dawn," Pam stated.

"Take a car and follow him. Do not be seen leaving the hotel, Pam," Eric ordered. She was out the door in a flash before he finished the last sentence.

_Back at the Hotel…_

"We're lucky that little girl didn't spring a leak downstairs."

It took Adele a few moments to realize who the voice belonged too when Amy Ludwig began speaking again.

"We should be safe in here for the moment, although I don't know how long that door's going to last." She had one ear against the door, listening intently to the commotion on the other side. "Sounds like that Senga girl has the others distracted for now but we won't be safe in here for long and I can't pop us both to safety. It's just too far."

After finding the light switch against the wall, she found herself in a bedroom but none like she'd ever seen before; it was twice the size of her living room at the farmhouse. There was an ornately carved coffin set up in one corner and a plain wooden one set up in the other corner. She figured one belonged to Pythia and she shuddered when thinking that the other might be for her. Adele heard moaning and whimpering coming from another door in the room and recognized that it was where they were keeping Steve Newlin. She was still attempting to puzzle out how she got into the room when she heard a noise coming from the other end of the room.

Amy was busy muttering into her cell phone at the door when Adele heard the small tapping coming from behind the floor to ceiling curtains on the west wall. She carefully peeled back the drapes to see Bubba clinging to the outside of the window. She wasn't sure how he was doing this but she flung open the fabric to let him in and noticed that the window wouldn't open. "Blast it all! These stupid hotel windows never open!"

"Stand back!" She barely got out of the way in time before the window pane began to glow and then suddenly disappear and the glass fell on the spot she'd just been standing in.

Bubba climbed into the room and thanked the diminutive healer for her help. "Mr. Eric sent me to get the two of you. Miss Sookie she hollerin' up a storm back at the house and I think them babies are gonna come any time now. Miss Pam is in an alley close by with a car. I can take you both one at a time but we need ta hurry. The sun's gonna be up real soon."

Ludwig peered out the hole and had Bubba point out exactly where Pam was waiting. "I can get myself to the car if you can take Adele."

"Wait, what about him?" Adele thumbed in the direction of the bathroom. "We can't just leave him here no matter what he's done!"

Amy rolled her eyes. "The sun will be up in about a half an hour and that redheaded vamp will have the others diverted until then. We need to go now or else you'll be stuck in this room until sundown. The human will be fine."

Sookie came by her stubborn streak honestly and it showed at times like this when Adele put her foot down and refused to leave him, vile human being or not. She opened the door to the small bathroom to find Steve curled up in the fetal position on the cold tile floor, wearing denim shorts and what appeared to be a harness and dog collar. A leash was attached to the collar on one end and to the towel rack on the other. She's happy that it doesn't have a lock on it of any kind so she begins by unwrapping it from the rack.

"Mr. Newlin? My name is Adele. We need to leave now, it's not safe."

He whimpered and muttered something Adele didn't catch. But when she reached down to touch his shoulder his reaction was so violent and sudden that she stumbled backward and nearly fell. If it wasn't for the quick response of Bubba catching her, she very well could have broken a hip by falling on that hard floor.

Adele may have been willing to forgive him based on the fact that he was acting like less of a man and more of a wounded animal, but Bubba was not.

Imagine Steve's surprise when he finally looked up into the very angry vampiric face of an exceptionally familiar and famous person. Bubba didn't even have to do or say anything. Steve had finally reached the end of what he could take for the night. He passed out. Bubba grabbed him by his harness, dragging him to the window, and dropping him in a heap just below the exposed hole. He took Adele, gently in one arm, holding her close and whispering to her to hang on. Bubba cold not fly like Eric, but he could jump. It was akin to a flying squirrel leaping from tree to tree. In less than a minute he had Adele in the alley and was helping her into the car Dr. Ludwig and Pam were already sitting in. Without a word he disappeared again, much to Pam's obvious irritation, and he returned a few minutes later to deposit the still unconscious Newlin into the trunk.

They could hear the panic of the entire household half way down the street. Ludwig 'popped' out the instant the car came to a stop. Adele hurried toward the house as fast as possible with Bubba's help not noticing that Pam avoided the house almost completely by taking the entrance that led directly into the light tight basement.

The children were in the hall outside Sookie and Eric's bedroom crying when Gran finally made it up the stairs. Lafayette was cradling Sarah like and infant while Amelia was trying her best to sooth Hunter. The entire household seemed to be holding vigil in the small space. Adele made a bee-line for the door. No one said a word. Adele was expecting it to be bad when she opened the door, but what she saw was so much worse.

There was blood everywhere. Ludwig was frantically working on a limp and pale Sookie that appeared to be completely unresponsive while Eric cradled a small baby in his large hands as bloody tears ran down his face. As she got closer she realized the baby was blue and not breathing.

**A/N: Yep. That's where I left it. I'm just as pissed as y'all are because my muse, who has been singing like a canary for the past 4 chapters, has decided to make like a clam now. I can get nothing. I got a review that made her feel self conscious and stupid and now I'm stuck. I know I promised everyone a 'tease' for reviewing and as soon as I have something for next chapter I will fulfill that promise. However for now, I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to post next week because I've got nothing written. I really am sorry. I'm hoping some music will help bring my muse out of her funk. Any suggestions? As you can tell from the title of the chapter the Kansas song had been working wonders up until now. I am sorry for leaving everyone with such a nasty cliffy that for once was unintentional.**


	26. Answered Prayers

**A/N: I'm borrowing a term from another FF writer, the awesome EricIz Mine. The 'Fae-pire' babies make their debut in this chapter. I'll let you read and see you below.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or anything else here. I'm writing purely for shits and giggle purposes. Please don't sue.**

**One last thing, big shout out too my totally awesome Beta, slcurwin, for putting up with me. She laughs and all the right places and makes me feel so smart. Thanks! Also let's not forget my growing number of helpful interpreters, 94larkla for the Swedish and my Scottish sweetie Senga!**

Chapter 26

"We're lucky that little girl didn't spring a leak downstairs." To be honest Ludwig thought it was even luckier that she'd been able to get to Adele when she did. That fiery red-headed Scott had just grabbed Adele by the shoulders, when Ludwig was able to scoot between her legs and touch the human's calf. The physical contact allowed her to teleport them both a few feet to the left. This kept them safe for the moment locked inside the Ancient Pythoness' room but it had physically drained Amy. She normally could transport herself short distances with no problem, taking an extra person even a few feet was not something she would be able to do again.

"We should be safe in here for the moment, although I don't know how long that door's going to last." She had one ear against the door, listening intently to the commotion on the other side. "Sounds like that Senga girl has the others distracted for now but we won't be safe in here for long and I can't pop us both to safety. It's just too far."

While Adele fumbled around looking for the light switch in order to examine her surroundings, Amy grabbed the cell phone from her pocket and dialed her assistant. She'd brought her and a few of the study participants with her from Louisiana. There'd been no rooms available at the Gizeh when they arrived so they found rooms at another hotel a few blocks away. This was completely fine with her. Vampires were annoying to begin with. It was times like these she was thankful for the small amount of Dae blood in her biology that helped offset the smell of Fae that was also part of her makeup.

"Hello?" A groggy voice slurred on the other end of the line.

Amy was perturbed enough by her current circumstances, not to mention she'd been up for close to sixteen hours, so that she nearly barked into the phone. "It's so nice that one of us has been able to sleep. I need you to get my bag and the kit of emergency supplies from the luggage and meet me at the Gizeh."

"Now?" The winy tone on the other end almost made Ludwig forget why she'd hired the young woman in the first place.

"Yes, now! I did not bring you on a vacation! You are here to work and I have a feeling it's going to be a very busy day. Northman's mate has gone into labor. Her water broke in a room full of vamps and I'm now stuck in the suite until sunrise, at the earliest." There was no way to know if some of the older vampires would remain alert after dawn due to the fairy laced amniotic fluid. She hoped that it would not be strong enough to make that happen the way fairy blood had been rumored to do.

"Oh crap! I mean…I'm up…I'm getting the stuff now and….."

"Wait." Ludwig put the phone on hold for a moment.

-xoxoxo-

While Mckenna waited for Ludwig to get back on the phone with her she took a burner phone from her suitcase and a business card. She dialed the number.

"Yes?"

"Tell the Prince its happening. I'll contact back as soon as I have an address."

She ended the call and began dressing. Within a few minutes Ludwig was back on the line.

-xoxoxo-

Amy popped down to the waiting Pam and managed to startle the obviously irritated vamp. "Holy fuck! Don't DO that you diminutive little dwarf!"

Amy just laughed at her. She put the phone back to her ear and told her waiting assistant to make tracks to the address Bubba had given her. "Be quick Mckenna, these babies aren't waiting. Don't forget the supplies and the emergency kit. Bring the yellow bag as well. I'll meet you there shortly."

By the time she ended the call she could make out the outline of Bubba leaping from the building with Adele and she was just grateful the AP's suite had not been facing the street. Once Adele was in the car and they were waiting for Bubba to get the human, Amy gave Adele a brief examine.

"Oh stop, I'm fine."

"That heart attack you had two months ago says differently. Pam can't give you blood again without forming a bond and I'm sure your new Mistress would not be pleased about that or finding her new-found prodigy dead from heart failure. Now humor me while we wait."

Adele grumped a bit making Pam liken her to Sarah when she's "forced" to eat her broccoli. Once Bubba returned and tossed an unconscious Newlin in the trunk, they sped towards the house.

_Back at the house…._

Sookie tried desperately to remember the breathing exercises she'd learned with Gran in Lamaze class but without her there Sookie was having a hard time focusing and Eric was NOT helping.

"Lover what is wrong? Why are you breathing oddly? Do you need something to drink?" He had no idea what to do but the irritated look Sookie was giving him made him even more nervous.

"It's a breathing technique. It supposed to help reduce stress and help with focus during labor," Lafayette answered for her as he came in the room to get the children. He'd been awoken by the phone and noticed that they weren't in bed and Bubba was gone.

"Come on sweet babies, you don't need to be here when da little wigglers make their debut. Eric, try holding her hand. Keep 'er focused and don't let her push yet. I gots a call from Pam a few minutes ago an' she say dey is on da way. Girlfriend is outside the door keeping everyones out so holler if ya need somethin'."

Eric gave Lafayette a panicked look and zipped in front of him before he left the room. "No, stay and help…please!" Eric had never experienced this before. When he was human the women tended to such things and the men folk were not allowed near until afterward for fear of getting in the way. He'd been gone for four of his children's births and gotten very drunk with the other men during the last two. He had planned to be here for this but not as an actual participant! Fuck!

Lala gave Eric an incredulous look and said, "Bitch please, do I look like a Mammy? I don't know nothin' 'bout birthin' no babies!" Laff left the room with Hunter and Sarah in tow promising to send Octavia up to help.

Eric kneeled beside the bed and gave Sookie his hand to squeeze. He was trying his best to block the pain he was receiving through the bond and he thought he'd been successful until the grip on his hand had his eyes bulging. Had he been human, he was sure she could have broken every bone in his hand. As it was, he found himself staring in her eyes and breathing along to the rhythm, with hope of relieving the pressure in his hand.

"Eric, I need to push!" Sookie cried out, this had to be worse than dying, and she felt like something was ripping its way out of her.

"Not yet, Lover, Ludwig is on the way. You can push then. Just wait a few more minutes."

"Damn it Eric! It isn't like I can stop it by tying my legs shut! Fuck! It's…*pant* … coming…*more panting*…NOW!"

Sure enough when Eric looked between her legs he saw a small cap of bloody hair. This was sooooo far out of his experience. He barely had time to put his hands under it when the head popped its way out then stopped. He didn't know how to get the child out but he noticed there was something around its neck. That couldn't be good. "Sookie I…..I can see… stop pushing. Amelia!" When Ames stuck her head in the door her eyes bulged. "Bring me something to cut with!" She disappeared almost instantly.

"Eric what's happening?" She was breathing more difficultly and her vision was blurred.

The infant already had a blue tinge around its lips and it wasn't making any noise at all. He noticed that there seemed to be more blood coming from the birth canal than he thought there should have been.

Suddenly, Ludwig was right next to him on the bed. "Little girl, when I tell you to push you do so as hard as you can understand?!"

Eric moved out of the way but instead of leaving the bed altogether, Ludwig grabbed his arm and said softly enough Sookie couldn't hear, "Stay put. There's been tearing and I need to get this baby out quickly before I can treat her. You need to cut the cord from its neck as soon as I hand the child to you, understand?" Eric nodded as the small doctor wedged herself between Sookie's legs, a position that in other circumstances would have had Eric snarling. Amy told Sookie to grab her own thighs take a deep breath and as soon as the next contraction began, push like hell.

It did not take long. Within seconds the doctor helped work the child's shoulders free as the rest of the body slipped loose. Eric was very aware of how large his hands were once that small child was placed in them. Since Amelia had yet to appear with scissors, Eric did the only thing that came to mind and sliced through the umbilical cord with his fangs. The taste of the blood from the child shocked the hell out of him. He tasted predominately of vampire.

Neither of them noticed Adele enter the room as Eric followed Ludwig's instructions to the letter. After removing the cord from the infant's throat, color suddenly rushed into the baby's face as he screamed his protest of having to enter the world in such an undignified way. Meanwhile, Gran had rushed to Sookie's side and was gently slapping her cheeks trying to elicit a response.

Sookie was beyond exhausted and she was pale and dizzy from the blood loss. Ludwig ordered Adele to take the baby and wrap him warmly in a towel. She then told Eric to get his ancient ass on the bed behind Sookie's back to help support her during the 'next round'. Once settled behind her he bit his own wrist and held it to Sookie's mouth as she latched on, weakly suckling the wound. Her body would take time to heal but at least the bleeding had stopped.

A loud argument erupted from downstairs and before Eric could even find it in him to notice, Ludwig said, "Would you please tell your hired thugs to allow my assistant through." She had one hand pushing on Sookie swollen belly and another had disappeared between her legs. "I'm going to need her help for this next one unless you want a breech on your hands!"

"Let her through," Eric said a little louder than necessary. With a 'two-natured's' superior senses, the guards downstairs should have heard Dr. Ludwig's explanation themselves. Apparently they did, because a few minutes later Bear entered the room followed by a woman so petite she could have been mistaken for a child of ten if not for her ample breasts. She was only slightly taller than Ludwig but much slimmer and graceful looking. She had long chestnut brown hair and green eyes that dominated her face. She was not human.

Bear eyed the woman suspiciously. She was obviously Fae, but then so was Ludwig. She was too short to be fairy, possibly a sprite. As he ran the list of suspects through his head, he stood by the door watching every move she made.

Ludwig began barking orders again. Octavia had slipped in finally with a pair of sewing shears, and was helping Adele on the other side of the room, clean up the boy child. She got another towel ready as Sookie began pushing again. While Sookie panted and screamed her way through baby number two, nobody seemed to notice that dawn had come. In fact, by the time the little girl made her way into the world after her very impatient brother, it was already well into morning. Thankfully the room had been properly light-proofed for vampires, which was a selling point for the house.

Sookie was beyond exhausted. She passed out shortly after her daughter was born. Eric finally feeling the effects of the sun, ordered everyone except Ludwig, Adele and the babies out.

"I must rest…..the sun…." He barely had enough energy to say that much. Adele kissed his forehead along with Sookie explaining that they would finish cleaning up Sookie and tend to the babies while they rested. It was the last thing he heard before his awareness was gone.

-oxoxoxo-

It was quiet in the house by lunch time. Because of the late night and early morning activities, the majority of the occupants in the house were resting. The television was set to the afternoon news with the volume on low. It didn't need to be loud with most everyone asleep and the two-natured on guard around the house could hear it just fine. The local meteorologist was explaining how the latest tropical depression had been upgraded to a tropical storm. Bull missed the name he gave the storm when one of the babies began crying upstairs. He could 'hear' Sookie regain consciousness long enough to take to little one to teat. He knew one of the daemon girls had taken over for Adele and Dr. Ludwig so that the women could have a rest. He could hear the low murmur of voices as Gladiola helped Sookie feed one, then the other infant. Bull chuckled because by the sound of her mind he was quite sure she was dozing as they ate and it was Glad that was doing most of the 'work'.

Bull's attention had wandered back to the news, when a very loud and panicked voice sounded through the head of every telepath in the house.

'_Sookie! Sookie Stackhouse! Oh God, please let her hear me!'_ Bull recognized the voice as that of Barry who was with the Texas delegation.

It was a true testament to the depth of Sookie's exhaustion when she remained dead to the world. _'Sookie? There's something happening. You need to get out of the hotel, NOW!'_

Bull could hear what sounded like a stampede overhead. The children split up at the stairs when Hunter came down to tell the guards what they heard and Sarah ran straight into Adele's room, waking Dr. Ludwig who had crashed in there instead of returning to her hotel room with her assistant.

"Gwan! Bawry says somethin' bad's happenin' at the hotel!" Bull could hear her say at top volume.

"I know baby doll, he woke me up. Where's Sookie?" Hunter ran right past Bull to find Bear and tell him the same news. Bull headed upstairs and had just reached the landing when he heard a very grumpy Ludwig ask what was happening.

Before anyone had the chance to illuminate the good doctor, there was a faint rumble and slight shake to the house. It was barely enough to upset the glass of water on the night stand but it put every Supe in the house on high alert.

Bull was filling in Ludwig and Adele on what he knew as the group went down stairs to the living room. There was another rumble through the house that felt strong enough for even Adele to feel that time. While Bear and Bull discussed the possibility of evacuating with Trey and Charlie, the other 'day-walkers' in the house began to gather in the room.

Unexpectedly, Amelia made an abrupt dash for the T.V. remote as she the last one to enter. She turned up the volume up to satisfy human hearing. The room froze as everyone in attendance gawked at the 'Breaking News Report'.

"This just in; there appears to be a disturbance at the Gizeh Hotel downtown. Our very own Nickie Evers is on scene now. Nickie?" The anchorman at the studio had a smile on his perfectly groomed face while still managing to look disturbed and concerned. Bull thought he looked constipated.

"Thanks Jon. I'm standing outside the new Vampire hotel looking at what appears to be trails of smoke coming from several of the floors. It is unclear as to what has caused this damage but the activity has certainly picked up. Firefighters on scene are attempting to remove the human guests and employees, but as you may be aware Jon, there are several floors dedicated solely to vampires and the concern of daylight exposure is making the evacuation slow." The field reporter looked more concerned for her hair blowing out of place in the wind than for the inhabitants of the building behind her. She continued to drone on about the owner, Christian Baruch and his vampiric status, in an annoyingly perky and saccharine tone.

Sarah began babbling about trying to 'talk' to Barry but she couldn't get him because he was too far away. Adele gave a brief look to Bull then excused herself for some quiet to make her own attempt. Bull followed silently behind as they ended in the kitchen and Adele busied herself making drinks for everyone while Bull sat at the table and began projecting.

Though Sookie and Sarah's ability were not a secret to the group, and Adele's fairly recent acquisition was also known to the majority of their entourage, Bull's telepathy was known only by Eric, Pam, Bubba, Trey and the other telepaths. This enabled him to guard and protect them more effectively from a greater range and also act as a spy in times of necessity. Because of his training from Cataliades when he was young, he was able to hide this aspect of his nature from most all other supes, except other telepaths.

_'Barry? This is Bull, Miss Stackhouses' day guard. What is happening where you're at? Are you trapped?'_

'_What? Who is this? Never mind. Is Sookie safe? She needs to get out of this building. I overheard some weird people looking for her a few minutes ago. Then I ran into that lawyer Mr. Cattitties or something and some punk looking girl he called Diana I think. They said to get out but then headed __**upstairs**__! I don't know what's happening but there's a lot of smoke. I'm trying to reach my employer's rooms but the door to their floor is barricaded! I pulled the fire alarm as soon as I saw the smoke and those scary chicks but other than that I don't know what to do.' _ Bull could see in Barry's mind that they both had long white hair with an almost bluish tinge but it was a female **and** male. The mistake was understandable considering the siblings looked very similar.

'_Exit the building as quickly as you can. Can you picture the faces of the 'weird and scary people'? _As soon as Bull saw the image in his mind he stood up abruptly enough to startle Adele, even though she was 'listening in'. _ 'Barry, if you see or sense those 'other people' again anywhere near you…run. Try your best not to be seen. Once you're out of the building, get to a safe location and call this number. Someone will fetch you.' _

Bull quickly relayed Trey's cell number to him and quickly cut off communications. _'Adele, I need you to inform Bear that you saw two fairies in Barry's head that match the description of the Water Princes' executioners. Tell him you caught the name Neave. He'll know what that means. Then take the children with you downstairs to the basement and lock yourselves in with Bubba.' _

Adele went back into the other room as Bull headed outside. He was about to shift into a hawk to check out the events at the hotel when a noise caught his ear. It was coming from the trunk of the rental car. When he opened it, he rolled his eyes at the imbecile. He didn't have time for this shit. He mentally told Sarah to remind her Gran about the body in the trunk, shut the lid, and took off once he changed in the shadows of the house's garage.

-xoxoxo-

The house was suspiciously quite when Eric rose for the evening. Sookie's warmth radiated from beside him and the simple fact that she was there beside him with the babies was all he cared about. Once he could, he turned his head to check the time and saw that he'd gained another hour with his family since it was just past three in the afternoon.

He noticed that someone had put the newborns into the large bed with them at some point during the day. They were surrounded by pillows to keep them from rolling or being rolled upon. Since the twins were early they had neglected to bring or purchase any supplies for them. If he knew Pam, she'd have them outfitted in baby couture before the dawn. For now though, they were swaddled in soft bath towels with a knit cap on each head, one blue and one pink. Sookie wasn't asleep. She hummed contentedly as he spooned behind her and reached an arm over her side to lightly caress the soft cheek of each child. Perfect.

"Look what we did," she whispered to the room. Eric could tell she was practically glowing with pride.

"We? Sookie, min älskar, this was entirely your doing. They are perfect just like their Mamma."

"Yes us, Eric. I could not have done this without you, any of it."

"Lover, I…," for probably the first time in a century Eric was speechless. He had no words, in any language that he knew, that could possibly convey the depth of emotion he was currently feeling. Luckily for him, he didn't need words. Sookie already knew. Her strong, brave, ruthless, and cunning vampire was feeling inadequate to the task before them. She'd felt this feeling from him before whenever Sarah or Hunter posed a new parenting challenge for him. It was more intense now than ever before. It was also mixed with a slight feeling of remorse and guilt. She guessed the remorse had to do with the memories of his children, so long since gone and the guilt she knew came from the knowledge of how these little miracles before them came into being.

"I want to show you something." Sookie shifted into a sitting position, leaning against the many pillows behind her, as Eric mimicked her movement almost unconsciously. She reached over and gently scooped the little girl up then turned toward Eric and handed the infant to him. He looked very uncomfortable at first until Sookie did the same for the boy and cradled him in her arms. Eric followed the unspoken directions well. "Remove the cap," she murmured.

Eric did as he was told and was mildly surprised to see that the children had a head full of white blonde hair and a distinct **lack **of pointed ears. Sookie was naturally blonde as was most of her immediate family so that was no shock. What was interesting was he remembered that flea-bitten fairy having dark brown hair. "Now, check this out." Sookie pulled the loose night dress she was wearing down low enough to expose a breast and positioned the sleeping baby in her arms just below the nipple. She softly rubbed the teat on the boy's lips, which left a small amount of milk behind. Then she waited a moment until a tiny tongue darted out to taste the liquid and the mouth opened wide. Eric was stunned.

Nested in the upper gum, were two sharp white points just barely jetting out of the mandibular bone. She allowed the now hungry infant to feed before he began to cry. "Now look in her mouth." Eric carefully pulled up the lip of the child in his arms and saw no points. "Okay, put your pinky just inside and rub the upper gum."

A sharp sting, almost like a needle prick, pierced his skin and he could feel her sucking on his finger. Eric was about to pull the digit out in astonished panic when Sookie said, "Give her a minute. She'll realize you're not momma soon." Sure enough about a minute later the teeth withdrew back inside the gum and he found himself staring into eyes the exact match to his own.

"How?" It was all he could get to form and even that came out in a hoarse, emotional murmur.

Sookie shrugged as she kissed his cheek. "Ludwig says it might have something to do with all the blood you've given me over the years and throughout this pregnancy. I call it a miracle or possibly an answered prayer. God knows I did enough of it the first few weeks. This little man here, has got my eyes," which were a deeper more piercing sapphire than Eric's ice blue.

"Amy said that human babies' eyes tend to start blue and slowly change over time as they age but she suspects that these little boogers are liable to keep the colors they have. So, Mr. Northman do you have any more doubt on the parentage of OUR little 'fae-pires'?"

Eric shook his head numbly just letting the reality of the moment sink in. They sat in silence for another half hour, trading the tiny tots around once the boy was finished feeding. After the babies began dozing off again, Eric said, "We are going to require names now, my Lover. No more time to procrastinate, any suggestions?"

"Not yet, but I'm sure Pam's got a list already made somewhere." After a few more moments of comfortable silence, "Where do you suppose everyone is? It's just too quite out there."

Eric was wondering the same thing. He was about to get up to check, when there was a small knock on the door. Charlie stuck her head in the room and smiled though it came across as forced. She only seemed mildly surprised that Eric was up so early. "Hey, good you're up. I heard your voices and came to check on you and give you an update." At Eric's nod, Charlie entered the room entirely but stayed next to the door. Sookie and Eric both knew they weren't going to like this news. "Okay, I don't want to drag this out so I'll just tell you. Just remember not to shoot the messenger. The Gizeh Hotel was destroyed earlier and everybody but Trey and I went to help. There's also some older man outside on the sidewalk. He says he needs to speak to Sookie but he won't come any closer to the house. He says to show you this." She pulled out a walking stick from behind her back; it had the head of a unicorn as the handle. "He also said it's a matter of life and death."

**A/N: I was actually trying not to leave this chapter on as much of a cliffy as the last few, but I'm sure you'll disagree. I'm going to be taking a SHORT break, possibly few two maybe three weeks. I'm not really sure how long. My brain needs a rest as does my fingers since I've been churning out chapters like a machine for over a month now. I, unfortunately, just can't think or type as fact as some of the other wonderful authors on this site. I just want to assure you of two things. #1 Just because I'm not posting doesn't mean I'm not writing or giving up on this story! #2 Every single one of your reviews have given me something to think about. Some have helped me write better, others just give me a hearty belly laugh. Some make me giggle like a school girl and a few have inspired me to add or change a few ideas in the story.**

**One such reviewer, Honulvr (yes, she rocks hard!), inspired me to write the last section of the above chapter. My Beta got both the before and after version of the addition and she thought it helped complete the chapter. So everybody get up and give Honulvr a standing 'O' (clap for her too)! Thank you so much for believing in my story enough to give me such amusing, entertaining, and touching reviews and PM's. This goes for the rest of you too.**

**I wiill be back soon and as soon as I have a tease...I'll send it to those who actually SIGN IN (FF Still won't let me respond to guest)! Oh! One last request...anyone got any baby name suggestions?**


	27. Try

**Hellooooooo?! Guess who's back?! That's right, my mini vacation from writing has given me enough time to recharge my imaginative juices and bank a few chapters. So, here's the next one and I'll be handing out teasers again to any who review. I'll post again next Sunday, hopefully. **

**Just in case you missed it, I posted an outtake to this story called 'A Fangtastic New Year' and it might help the end of this chapter make a little more sense if you read it before reading this. **

**So, don't forget to tell me what you think and thanks to all that do! TTFN! (As tigger says, 'Ta Ta For Now!)  
**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or anything else here. I'm writing purely for shits and giggle purposes. Please don't sue.**

**One last thing, big shout out too my totally awesome Beta, slcurwin, for putting up with me. She laughs and all the right places and makes me feel so smart. Thanks! Also let's not forget my growing number of helpful interpreters, 94larkla for the Swedish and my Scottish sweetie Senga!**

Chapter 27

The destruction to the Gizeh Hotel was like nothing he'd ever seen before. As the rescue workers arrived on scene and attempted to contain the area and keep the gawking bystanders and nosey media far enough out of harm's way, he took in the smoldering, charred remains of the building as he helped his fellow firefighters do damage control. It had a huge chunk missing from one of its sides, where black clouds of smoke were billowing out through the exposed areas. The strange thing was that the smoke was not rising into the air (like miasma from a raging fire usually behaved). Instead the clouds of dark dense smog were rolling and crawling out and down the sides of the structure.

He could hear the screams of those still trapped inside the building from the street. Though a portion of the structure had collapsed, there was still about seventy percent of it that remained standing. People were still making their way out through the many lower exits, coughing and spiting while completely covered in soot. To the horror of many of the onlookers, as the noxious vapor made its way to ground level, it began to spread and cover the soil. One man ran from the building blindly with obvious scorch marks and burns covering his face. As he ran screaming in pain, he stumbled headlong into the roiling mist. The shrieks that came from him then were brief but would induce many a nightmare for all those witnessing them. Only once the fog continued onward was the poor man's fate known. His flesh had been stripped from him and all that was left were bare bones.

Chaos reigned as people began a mad scramble to flee the deadly fumes. Those lucky enough to escape the building before the smog closed off the exits were being rushed to the EMT's for medical treatment. The barricades were pushed back another fifty feet around the perimeter of the building. The fire chief barked orders to his men to focus their hoses on the smoke itself but it had no effect. Well no positive one in any case. The firefighter stared in horror as did many of his co-workers as the pernicious vapor continued its path of encircling the building, the sprays of water not hindering its progress in the least. It wasn't until he and the others began noticing the tar like substance creeping out from under the cloud that the water was finally ceased.

While he worked, he noticed two elderly women emerge from the crowd of onlookers and make a beeline for ground zero. The first was a distinguished looking African American lady seeming to be in her mid to late sixties wearing what appeared to be traditional African ceremonial dress at first glance. The fireman, observing the entire chaotic scene, blinked once then did a double take at the second woman who was Caucasian, and appeared to be in her mid-eighties. They both had somehow managed to cross the barricades but were finally stopped by police and other rescue workers. The older of the two began demanding to see 'the man in charge' and as the fire chief began making his way toward the women so did the firefighter. As he approached, he could hear his superior inform the women of the dangers and arguing heatedly with the silver haired grandmother that refused to take no as an answer.

"Don't you dare stand there and patronize me young man! I know far better than you what dangers are being faced as well as how to help stop it. Now are you going to listen to reason and allow me to explain or are you going to force me to get nasty?" There was a low growl from behind her as a huge dog, possibly a Great Dane or English Mastiff or combination of the two (it was hard to tell) stepped to Adele's side and glared at the men. It was almost as if the dog was daring anyone to argue with his mistress. "Easy Bull," she addressed the dog, "I'm sure these men will listen now that we have their attention."

The young firefighter stepped forward and spoke directly to his boss, even though he was staring straight at Adele. She couldn't see his face because of all the head gear he was wearing. "I'll vouch for her, sir. She's no crack pot, if she says it's urgent, it is."

His chief stared at him for a long minute before saying, "Alright, I'll listen, but she's going no closer until I get some answers."

Adele's eyes had begun to mist when she heard the young man's voice and as he removed his helmet his identity was confirmed.

"Jason," she breathed.

xoxoxox

Niall was, for lack of a better word, anxious. He knew he was in a dangerous position exposed as he was in the open of the front yard. He paced the sidewalk wishing he could just break through the magical wards surrounding the property as he once had at the farmhouse in Louisiana. But circumstances were very different now than they had been then. Firstly, he was using his magic to conceal his position from others of his kind. In doing so, he did not have enough power left to penetrate the wards.

Second, he had a strong suspicion that he would not be welcomed kindly by his kin inside. The plan he had of sending Preston Pardloe as a peace offering had gone very wrong. Niall scowled at the ground as he recalled Claudine's impassioned plea to recall Preston to Faerie. It wasn't until after Preston barely returned with his life to the Fae realms that he learned of how poorly the gift was received. Claudine told him Sookie viewed it as a betrayal? A violation of the trust and friendship she had built with Preston? How could that be when his intention had been the complete opposite? Could it be that he'd been away from the human world for so long that he'd forgotten all that his dear Einin had once taught him of human customs and rituals?

Lastly, he was there to warn Sookie of the danger she was currently in. When he discovered that Brendon's personal assassins, Neave and Lochlan, had been dispatched to take Sookie as leverage to use against him, he risked personal exposure to bring his kin to safety. Not just Sookie either but the children she just bore. Thanks to McKenna, he knew she'd had twins, a boy and girl and they both had great power in them when she held them just after their birth. He needed to see them for himself in order to determine whether they carried the spark or not. If so he'd offer to take them to Faerie. He could protect them much better there and he was sure he could hide them indefinitely from his enemies much better than a lowly vampire.

A noise from the porch brought his attention back to the present and he stopped his pacing. He barely had time to teleport from his position to another several feet away before the shotgun blast nearly took his head off.

"That was your only warning. Leave or the next round won't miss," Sookie's hard but weary voice came from inside the house. He could tell she was just inside the door but because of the angle of the sun, he was unable to see her.

"Please, great-granddaughter, allow me to explain….."

"Can it Niall. It hasn't even been twelve hours since I gave birth to the _'gifts'_ I received. All because of being raped by someone I trusted, just to find out that YOU sent him! There is nothing you can say right now that will make me hate you less."

"Rape?" Niall said the word as if he didn't know the meaning of it.

"Yeah. It's what happens when one person forces their will on someone else without giving the other the choice of refusal. What the FUCK made you think I wanted MORE children when you knew full well I was already raising two?! Because being a telepath doesn't already paint a large enough target on my back you had to go and turn me into a flippin' brood mare!? Now I not only have to watch my back but those of my children as well. ALL of them, whether they have "talent" or not, because you know every Tom, Dick, and Harry in the Supe world is going to think the best way to get to me is through my kids! Now, I won't say it again, LEAVE!"

Niall was livid. "I allow you certain graces because you are my kin but make no mistake I will not be spoken to in such a manner." His voice was cold as steel. "I am a Prince of the Fae and I demand the respect my position deserves!" He didn't raise his voice but it rang with an air of authority that none had ever questioned before, until now.

"Respect is EARNED Niall, not automatically given because you wear a pretty crown and sit in a fancy chair. From where I'm standing you haven't done shit to earn my respect or trust. Your actions since before we met have been sneaky and underhanded. Instead of telling me flat out that my heritage could cause me to be taken advantage of, you send someone who's idea of keeping me safe is to kidnap me. She did not ask me how I came to meet Eric or if I trust him, but instead just assumes I'm in danger because you and Fintan kept my family in the dark for years. Even after my parents died you still didn't come forward. The only reason you do so now is because you see me as a way to get something you want. I'm still uncertain what your end game is but I'm not willing to wait and see. You want respect from me? Be honest! Don't plan my life for me like I'm a puppet, involve me! ASK me for my input. And if I disagree with you, accept it. Don't go all super sneaky spy again to try getting what YOU want. Cause my life is not about what you want!"

Niall looked like he'd been slapped in the face. However, before he could speak his outrage Sookie continued her verbal smack down.

"Let me take a wild guess as to why you're really here. You've come to check on me because some big bad enemy of yours is out to get me. You want to come inside so you can see for yourself if MY babies have this great mystical spark that make all Fairies go cuckoo for Coco Puffs. Then after confirming your suspicions, you'll magnanimously (Thank You word of the day) offer to take me and the children to the Fae realm or somewhere else to 'hide' us away, for our own safety of course. All the while telling your uppity self that there's no possible way a vampire or three, a pack of shifters, and an entire flippin' coven of witches could possibly keep us safe because they're not you. Despite the fact, that for the past two and a half years, they've been doing just that."

Niall blanched. He was under the impression she couldn't read his mind. Was it possible her ability had grown? Claudine had said nothing if this were so.

"Niall, contrary to what you are thinking right now, no I'm not reading your mind. It was a good guess which your reaction just substantiated, (Yep, another WOTD) especially given the incredible timing of your arrival. Meer hours after my delivery, but long enough for, and I'm truly guessing here, that new nurse of Ludwig's to tip you off. Boy is Amy going to be pissed about that! So wouldn't want to be you when I tell her she hired a spy. Then of course there's that whole showing up before dark thing to avoid my 'dead for the day' mate. Yeah, I'd say you're either getting predictable in your actions or just your whole attitude all together. There's just one small flaw in your logic."

"And what pray tell, is that," Niall said through gritted teeth.

"Me," said Eric suddenly appearing behind Niall.

xoxoxox

The bare wooden lid closed with a solid thunk and click of hidden latches locking into place. Though the casket looked worn and plain in its lack of adornments, it was made of some very special material. The wood surface was real wood but from no tree that grew in this realm. It was from a fire swamp in a world only full demons dared to go and was completely fire proof. Anything held inside its hold, was sealed in a protective web of natural magic. Senga just managed to get Pythia inside it and out of the now windowless bedroom just before being exposed to the rays of the dawn. After securing the ancient seer for the day, she surveyed the scene and thanked her ancestors once again for the heritage that kept her from falling victim to the base desires of a vampire. Yes, she felt bloodlust and hunger to feed, but she had full power over those urges, unlike the sorry bastards scattered around the hotel room, which looked like the after effects of a Roman orgy.

She was glad the tiny doctor was able to get the Pythoness' protégé out of harm's way before the bloodlust ravaged royalty realized there was a warm body to feed from. In their state it didn't matter who you were or whose protection you had. Senga began the task of cleaning up by removing the patch of carpet that was still emanating the trance inducing smell, and then cleaning the area under it with some industrial grade bleach glamored from one of the women in housekeeping. She also met with the two Britlingens the King of Kentucky had left standing guard outside the suite door. Senga allowed them in briefly to retrieve their charge, in all his naked glory, and take him back to his room. She was about to transfer the AP's casket to a more secure location when she 'heard' it, a desperate mental plea from the telepath in the Texas entourage.

Senga listened to the conversation he had with someone by the name of Bull, and his brief interaction with the daemon lawyer who, she was sure, was on his way to collect his queen. She quickly moved the seer's resting box to the empty suite across the hall and draped her cloak around her shoulders. She's hated jackets ever since they first became popular. They didn't allow for nearly enough movement or concealment as her cloak did.

She took the stairs down to the next level where the Louisiana queen's room was and didn't wait long before the Dae lawyer and his niece entered the hallway.

Senga moved silently from her concealed position near the stairwell and said, "She's no in there, follow me."

Desmond eyed her suspiciously. A sudden explosion that was forceful enough to have them steady themselves against the walls, made up the daemon's mind and they followed without further hesitation. There was no time for delay with the chaos on the lower levels moving in their direction. When he entered the room he immediately smelled the bleach as well as surveying the condition of the occupants. "What happened in here?"

"It'll take too long ta explain, there is an extra box in that room but it's exposed to suns light. I will head off the incoming party. If you can make it to the stairs, do. Otherwise, that may be your only escape."

She turned to leave, when Cataliades said, "What of them?" He gestured to the other monarchs scattered about.

"No my concern, if they survive the day, they will be fine," and with that, she left.

Senga quickly darted into the room where she'd stashed the Pythoness to retrieve her charge and then headed for the elevators. With the fire alarms pulled they had stopped functioning and she quickly opened each set of doors until she found the one stopped the closest to the ground floor, she guessed it was between the third and fourth level. Her hearing informed her that there didn't seem to be anyone trapped in the car, good. She then dropped the casket encasing the ancient seer down the shaft and waited until it hit the lift's roof. She sent up a short thanks to whoever was listening, that the cables didn't snap or the ceiling buckle under the added weight. She wasn't worried about the box itself. Besides being fireproof, fire swamp wood was also shatter proof.

Once she closed the doors to the shaft again (which was a bit more difficult than getting them open), she zipped down the now smoke filled stairs to the ninth floor which was where she had the first hint of Fae scent hidden under all the smoke. Though she was not tempted like other vampires with Fae scent, she still did not want to confront Neave and Lochlan directly without backup and hers was on another assignment. She moved without a sound down the hall until she came to a corner she could observe the psychotic duo from, without being detected, and waited for her opening.

They were standing outside the decimated door of one of the rooms arguing. "Where the fuck is she? We've checked all the other possible rooms," Lochlan screeched.

"Patience brother, there's still one room we've yet to try but we should wait for the witch. As annoying as she and her smell are, you can't deny she's been entertainingly useful today. Perhaps if she succeeds in finding the half breed bitch and her useless whelps we can have a little bit of fun before we end her. I know how much you enjoy the kink of bedding Were's," Neave purred this last bit as she stroked the growing bulge in her brother's pants.

"I doubt she's still in the old crone's chambers," he pouted. "But I'll enjoy ripping apart anything that may be in there. Speaking of that crazy wolf, what's taking her so fucking long?"

Senga didn't need to hear more. As she noiselessly retraced her steps back to the stairs, she looked for the snarly mental signature of the Were-witch and found her two floors down on the other side of the hotel. She was setting another charge, perfect.

Hallow, as she liked to be called, was so engrossed in her work that she didn't notice the few witches left of her coven, supposedly keeping a lookout, were being picked off silently one by one. The disappearance of her brother and slaughter of most of her coven by that bitch and her bloodsucking sugar-daddy had lit a fire of vengeance in her heart larger than the grudge she'd had about her parents. When she heard that Northman and his whore would be in Rhodes for the Summit she plotted for months on the perfect revenge. What better way to make those fucking leeches pay than blow up their little conference on the evening news. She hadn't counted on all the security though and if it hadn't been for her fortuitous run in with freaky thing one and two, she'd have still been at a standstill in her plans to get into the structure. The arrangement was simple enough. They got them in and she provided the distraction. Once the telepathic wretch was found she'd gather Northman while still in his day rest, drain him dry, and then move on.

She had no delusions about trusting those two Fae assassins though. Yep, even she'd heard of them. She'd created a spell especially for anyone who attempted to touch her directly or magically. Not to mention she had all kinds of weapons on her person, silver net and spray for the vamps and iron shavings and an old iron hand ax strapped to her back just under her leather coat, heat of summer be damned.

Once done setting the charge, she turned and headed out of the room. So consumed in her thoughts as she was, she didn't see the trip wire anchored across the door frame and she'd yet to notice none of her coven was in sight. So she was taken completely by surprise when she made a face plant that broke her nose. Before she could get up or curse the dolt who tripped her, the jacket she wore was pulled up and over enough to temporarily tangle her arms above her head. As she opened her mouth to bellow obscenities, a cloth rag was shoved inside her mouth, her ankles were tied together with her own boot strings, and she was being dragged back into the room she'd just set to blow in three minutes.

Senga chuckled at the frustrated struggling of the self-boobie trapped witch. The jacket wouldne hold her for long but it allowed enough time to use the bedding in the room to tie the bitch spread eagle to the bed. "This is why I dinne wear Jackets, terribly cumbersome things," she mocked as Hallow struggled in outrage and a little bit of fear began to settle in her eyes. "Now, dinne worry yerself nane. I relieved you of all those bulky weapons for yer ane comfort. And as ye can see since nothing has happened ta me, I didne touch a single hair on yer flea bitten body. I must go noo but dinne worry, yer "freaky" associates will be here soon."

She could sense the two Fae coming closer, no doubt tired of waiting, and she disappeared in the opposite direction to retrieve her charge now that her distraction was well at work. She chuckled as she observed the situation from the wolf's mind.

Neave was first to enter the room and purred, "Look brother. Someone left us a gift all neatly wrapped up." She chuckled merrily at the lustful gleam in Lochlan's eyes. "If it wouldn't be such bad form to _play_ while we are on a hunt…"

"Oh, I don't think it will take too long sister," Lochlan growled predatorily as he sat on the bed next to a violently struggling Hallow as she shook her head trying to dislodge the gag and dodge his touch at the same time.

Hallow finally managed to spit the gag out of her mouth and straight into Lochlan's lustful gaze. Instead of backhanding the bitch like he wanted, Neave put a hand on his shoulder as she plucked the wadded material out of his lap to reveal some slightly smeared writing.

"What's this, a love note?" She snickered as she pulled the cloth apart to read the message?

'_She's not here, nor is the vampire. Enjoy your errand of futility.'_

Neave frowned and sniffed the torn scrap of cloth that seemed to come from one of the dead witches in the hall. All she could detect was the putrid smell of wolf and blood. She handed the note to her brother ignoring the demands from the girl to release her. "It seems we've been misinformed. She's not here. It's time to report in to my Lord." She began walking out of the room but turned at the threshold to notice Lochlan was reaching for the now terrified silent wolf, who was staring at the wall as if it was more frightening that the Fae planning to sink his teeth in her throat.

Neave followed the line of sight and noticed the digital timer counting down 4…3…2…"No!" She transported away just before the wall exploded with enough force that half that side of the building went with it.

She reappeared on the other side of the floor with a hard pop as part of the concussive force of the detonation was trapped in the transport with her. Neave landed hard against the wall and sat there stunned for several moments before rising swiftly and running toward the room in search of her beloved, her lover, her brother. She wasn't able to get closer than twenty feet. The room and half the hallway were gone. An inky black cloud of thick turbulent smoke was suspended in the exact location of the bed that had held her mate and the treacherous wolf just moments before. She recognized the poorly executed protection magic of the spell the witch must have cast on herself as it began to engulf the immediate area and then spread like a plague.

As is typical of Fae who pass onto the Summerland, Lochlan appeared to her in that burning half gutted hallway. "Well Fuck! That was NOT part of the fucking plan! Get out now Neave. That little protection spell of hers backfired in a nasty way and you do not want to get caught in that shit." He said as his ghost gestured toward the black cloud billowing like CO2 gas from a bucket of dry ice in boiling water. "Tell my Lord I am sorry for my failure but I did learn something interesting in the moments before." His image began to waver as his spirit was feeling the pull to rest. "Tell him she's still lives. I smelled her scent on the witch's clothes. It's dry and changed, muted, but it's her. His daughter lives," the specter said as his voice faded with the rest of him. With a single tear rolling down her cheek for her lost brother, she gathered the last bit of energy she possessed and transported herself to the closest portal.


	28. Burning Daylight

**A/N: I know, I know...I suck at updates and answering reviews and well just about everything. I'm sorry I've made you guys wait...again. I'll let you get to it and I'll meet you at the bottom. *Leaves to assume the position to grovel.***

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or anything else here. I'm writing purely for shits and giggle purposes. Please don't sue.**

**One last thing, big shout out too my totally awesome Beta, slcurwin, for putting up with me. She laughs and all the right places and makes me feel so smart. Thanks! Also let's not forget my growing number of helpful interpreters, 94larkla for the Swedish and my Scottish sweetie Senga!**

Chapter 28

"Jason."

Adele was in shock. She never expected to see her grandson again, well not in this life time anyway. And never would she have guessed it'd be while at a bombing in Rhodes with him all gussied up as a firefighter. She sighed, _'My baby finally grew up and got responsible.'_

Bull whined and huffed, nudging her side with his big head. He may not be able to communicate with words while shifted but he could still hear the thoughts of others in this form and had no problem getting his point across. Now was not the time for a family reunion, she needed to stay focused.

Gran refocused her attention back to the fire captain or chief; she wasn't really sure how to address him. "I think it would be best if we spoke in private," she said while giving wary looks to the other rescue workers that happened to be standing a little too close to be of any practical use.

The fire chief barked orders out to his men and added, "There's a crisis at hand, lives at stake and you ladies are standing around trying to get 'the good gossip'? If I catch any of you within fifteen feet of this meeting without being personally invited, you'll be cleaning the firehouse and EVERYTHING in it when we get back!" Then he turned his attention to Jason, "Not you Stackhouse. I'd like to know how exactly you can 'vouch' for this woman when you told me you had no family or friends to speak of."

Jason had the decency to cringe when Gran glared at him, but told his boss, "I never said I had no family exactly. I said I had no one at home who cared. They kinda disowned me back when I was still drinkin' and whorin' around Louisiana like an ol' Tom cat. You 'member what I was like, when Mel first brought me around."

Adele and the Fire Chief both said in unison, "We'll talk about this later." They then turned to each other and a small grin appeared on their faces.

"Carter Whitmore, ma'am," as he put out his hand, "Chief of firehouse 451 and this yahoo's father-in-law."

Gran shot another sharp look at Jason then put out her own hand. "Adele Stackhouse, the yahoo's grandmother and your solution to this catastrophe."

"Hell, I'll welcome any help I can get, but to be honest I'm not sure what you can do. We're all stumped. I've never seen smoke behave like this in all my days and I was in 'Nam and saw some hairy shit. This stuff just isn't normal and we have no clue how to get past it to get those people out. It's completely surrounded the perimeter of the hotel but so far, hasn't moved out more than ten feet from the entrance and as far as we can tell it hasn't moved inward either.

Octavia finally spoke up, "That would make sense considering as far as _I_ can tell the original nature of the spell was for protection. It's been seriously modified though, either because of the explosion or the other magic's in play having an adverse effect. I won't know for sure until I can get a closer look at the original blast site. Do you know where it originated from?"

Chief Whitmore and Jason stared as though Octavia just broke out in song and started dancing a Broadway number. "Spell? Magic? Ma'am no offence meant but are you feeling well?"

Octavia and Adele resisted the urge to roll their eyes. It still truly astounded Adele that even after three years of vampires being 'out of the coffin' so to speak, most humans were still in blissful denial that anything else supernatural could be out there. The thought literally did not occur to most of them. She figured they were in for a surprise when Were's and Shifters made their existence finally known.

"Chief Whitmore let me ask you a question. You are aware that vampires have revealed themselves to the general population correct?" When he nodded and opened his mouth to say something, Adele put up a finger and continued with, "Then why is it that the idea of magic and spells makes you think we need our heads examined? You said that the smoke, not fire, but the _smoke_ was not behaving as it should. There are a lot of things in this world that defy explanation by conventional means. Things and beings that science and humans simply cannot understand and most actively try not to, but today for the sake of those poor souls trapped in that building, human AND vampire alike, you are going to need to broaden your sense of reality to include things that you would normally pass off as hogwash. Now, do you think you'll be able to do that so we can move on with things? We are burning daylight standing around yammering and we need to get those people out before the vampires wake for the night. Scared doesn't look good on anyone, least of all vampires, understand?"

It took a moment for everything Adele said to completely sink in. Once it did things began moving quickly. Whitmore nodded, "Alright, I'll do the best I can. Where do we start?"

"That's all we ask for, we'll try to keep this…as uncomplicated as possible. First, is there a way for me to see the blast point? There is a lot of damage. Was it just one or were there more?" Octavia said directly.

"We're not entirely certain at this point because we haven't been able to interview all the witnesses yet. From what little we know, a fire was started at the ground level which caused the fire alarm to be pulled. Then approximately ten minutes later the explosion that did that," he pointed at the hole in the building, "occurred either on the third of fourth level taking a large portion of the building down. We believe that most of the human guests were evacuated beforehand but there are still employees and of course the vampires trapped inside. We have no way of knowing how many there are or where they're located. I can use one of the lifts to get you up to the same level as where the smoke is emerging from but I can't risk getting closer than thirty feet."

"Don't worry about locating those inside, we'll handle that part. We'll also be able to, if not stop the smoke, at least control it enough to get everyone to safety. We'll just need you and your men to do the leg work, so to speak." Octavia smiled at the confused look on the mens faces.

Jason was the one to finally ask, "How you two going to be able to do all that?"

Both ladies simply smiled at him.

"Don't ask, don't tell, boy," Whitmore said as he clapped Jason on the back. "Chances are pretty good you don't want the answer. It might make your head explode; hell it might make _my_ head explode."

With that he escorted both women and the large dog following them to the closest lift basket and gave the operator instructions. When Adele and Octavia saw the small confines of the basket they knew they were going to need two. The excuse was that Octavia needed space to work and Adele refused to leave 'the dog' on the ground. A slightly larger lift was found on a nearby construction site that gave them the space they needed for Bull. There was no gate for either basket and they were wondering how they were going to get the dog in when he made an impressive leap straight inside. Jason thought he heard an extra thud or two once the dog landed but when he looked he didn't see anything but the large mutt whacking his tail against the metal bottom. Jason shook it off then handed each woman a radio.

Once the ladies were set inside the buckets and lifted into the air Adele looked down at her companions and asked, '_Are you two alright? Did you get hurt when you fell off Bull?'_

'_Nope,'_ Sarah thought at Gran. _'Hunner's the only one that fell off.'_

'_Baby girl do you remember who that was?'_ Oh, she remembered alright. Over the years his face had faded from her memories but any time there was a holiday or birthday with no word from Jason, Gran would worry and wonder what happened to her grandson. It was hard for Sarah to forget him completely because of that.

'_Yeah, but I don't miss 'im. I have a daddy.'_

Gran nodded once and thought, _'Fair enough now let's get to work.'_

Two years before when Sookie was learning to control her newly expanding powers, the family had discovered that touch helped amplify not just what they heard but how far they could project. By working together, Adele, the children and Bull would be able to pinpoint the locations and number of people inside the ruined building. They'd be able to also find those in the rubble and distinguish between the dead and the dead-for-the-day. This would hopefully limit the number of vampires exposed to the daylight due to rescue efforts. There were already nearby basements being converted into makeshift triage centers for the undead, all they needed to do now was get through this blasted protection spell gone awry.

Octavia concentrated on the source of the spell. It was a nasty piece of work, done in haste and with great power, but that power was corrupted. There was something feeding the spell and until Octavia could separate the two or figure out how to smother it, she was going to need help. She signaled the man at the controls to lower her so she could speak directly to Chief Whitmore. Anybody could hear her conversation over these radios and the last thing she needs is Amelia's or her own name leaked to the media.

It took only about ten minutes to get Amelia there along with Gladiola and Bear. They were waiting past the blockade for the call. It was too risky for them all to go at once. Since the children could 'disappear' and Bull could shift to something that wasn't likely to cause mass hysteria in an inner city area, the likely choices were the two older women. They would be taken more seriously because of their age and less likely to be seen as a threat. Amelia had brought a heavy bag full of any 'equipment' they might need and once their party was fully reassembled, the witches got to work on the fatal gas cloud, while Bear introduced himself as Mrs. Stackhouse's head of security.

"Whoa! Wait a minute," Jason said. "Why's my Gran got security?"

Bear gave him a hard look but finally said, "The political climate of the vampire world is a pit of vipers at the best of times. My employer did not want to risk the safety of his human companions on the off chance someone tried something stupid. That is all I'm at liberty to say."

Jason was about to push for more but one look from Whitmore had him backing off. He'd talk to Gran later.

Meanwhile, Adele had made contact with Desmond Cataliades. Before the explosion, he and Diantha had been busy getting as many of the monarchs as possible wrapped in sheets and quilts snatched from all the beds they could locate on the floor. They had just begun the process of placing them in a closet when the room Adele had escaped from just hours earlier, detonated. Desmond reported that Diantha had been knocked out and was bleeding from a nasty head wound. They were both trapped in the closet with only five of the thirteen royals. He did not know what had become of the others.

"Gladiola," Adele spoke at normal volume. Even though she was still forty feet in the air and wasn't using the radio, Glad heard her clearly and lifted her head up toward Adele's voice.

"They're alive. Your Uncle says Diantha is unconscious and they're both trapped. As soon as there's a chance you'll need to go in with Bull to get them. They have five of the royals, including Sophie-Ann, with them and I can feel three more near their location. That still leaves five unaccounted for, plus Pythia is in the wind. Desmond says her handmaiden led them to the room and left shortly after. He never saw the AP and she wasn't with the others."

Gladiola nodded her acknowledgement of the message and held back waiting for an opening. If news of the missing royalty got out, the entire Amun clan was at serious risk of being over thrown and divided up between the others if too many of their leader's were lost or incapacitated, making it a complete political nightmare.

The next half hour dragged on while everybody watched the building intensely. The smoke had managed to grow to envelope the entire lower half of the hotel but it had slowed significantly once Octavia and Amelia began their chanting. Finally, Chief Whitmore noticed, it had stopped completely but it was not shrinking back any. Before he had a chance to ask he heard Adele over the radio.

"Chief Whitmore, Octavia and her associate have managed to stop the spread but they cannot begin to extinguish it until the sun sets. It seems to be feeding off the energy of the sunlight. Would it be possible to get anybody above the barrier? Say, on the roof?"

"We have no idea how stable the rest of the building is. It's too risky to use the roof as an extrication point. However, we could send a couple of people in to search for survivors and gather those found in one location to make it easier for extraction once this thing can be eliminated completely."

Adele offered, "What if we gather all the vamps in one location inside the hotel before they rise. We can get blood to those that are injured quicker this way and minimize further injuries."

"Excellent game plan, give me a few minutes to rustle up a chopper. Will you still be able to help from where you are or…?"

Bear answered for him before he finished his sentence. "Yes, Mrs. Stackhouse will work better from where she is. We," he pointed to Gladiola and himself, "will go into the building and lead a team. We've already marked out locations, on the blueprints of the structure you gave us earlier, of all the people Mrs. Stackhouse has been able to locate on the top floors. The majority of them are vampires. There are a few living trapped under rubble or behind blocked doors. If you sent in two teams, one can concentrate on the humans, the other on the vamps, it would cover more ground."

"No offense intended Mr. um-uh…"

"Just Bear."

"Oookay. No offense _Bear_, but I can't send you and that little girl into that building. You don't have the training or credentials to enter a hazardous location let alone lead a team."

"Mr. Whitmore?" Adele called over the radio. She didn't need it to listen to the conversation but she did to speak to him. "Do you remember what I said earlier about there being more in the world than just vamps? You're staring at two of them. Now, I don't believe you really need or want to know more than that but rest assured that my people know what they're doing."

The chief looked skeptically at the two people in front of him for a moment until Gladiola flashed him a grin. She didn't normally show her teeth when she smiled because they were very sharp, almost like looking into the mouth of a shark. She had two rows of short but sharp pointed teeth that left Carter no doubt in his mind that he did NOT need to know more. "Noted, permission to lead a team granted. I'll get to work on those choppers." He left the small work tent they'd been using in a hurry.

Bear and Glad both chuckled a bit at his hasty departure but sobered up shortly as he returned with the police captain and the S.W.A.T. commander to designate teams. Glad was forced to smile a few more times in order to prove that despite her young image (she barely looked 16) she was up for the task. Truth of the matter was, she and her sister were older than every human and Were in the area. Only a few vamps and their Uncle had them in age. Speaking of the Were's, as it turned out, much to Bear's surprise and satisfaction, several members of the SWAT team were wolves from a local pack. This was good because they were more aware of the innate dangers of injured vampires than humans were, even with all their rescue training.

There were still almost five hours left of daylight by the time the two teams of rescue workers made it into the building from the roof access. They split into two teams, Bear and Glad lead the first with two of the SWAT wolves. They split with the others immediately and began gathering those that they could gain access to. The other eight men, lead by a veteran wolf on the police force, two more Were's and the rest human, headed straight for the east stairwell which they knew from the blueprints was the furthest away from the damage and less likely to have suffered any damage from the blast. They went to the bottom floors to find survivors. Each team had a radio that allowed Adele to communicate with them if they missed someone. Even the Were's in SWAT were dubious as to Adele's abilities once told but it didn't take long for them to figure out she was finding the survivors long before their noses could.

They worked for hours. Each team meticulously combing the floor and clearing it before moving down to the next, and they were careful to note which areas were stable and which were not. Glad found her family first, just where Adele said they were and with Mr. C's help they got the eight vamps left in the Pythoness' rooms, down to one of the lower floor ballrooms until night fall. One of the wolves stayed with them as a guard just in case any of the human's left in the building decided to try something stupid. A few were covered or wrapped in sheets to keep them from being exposed, others had not been as lucky.

Many had missing arms or legs, hands and feet burned so badly from exposure to the sun that the flesh was gone and the bone was black. Some who had chosen to sleep inside their travel boxes still did not go undisturbed because the blast damaged the box in some way and exposed it's occupant to sunlight, fire or the deadly gas which had striped the lower extremities of one unfortunate vamp of all flesh down to the bone. What made it worse was that because of the severity of his injuries, he was conscious, hissing and screaming in agony. Bear did the kindest thing possible and ended him.

Diantha was conscious by the time they found her so she managed to move under her own power but couldn't help much more than a human could. Once downstairs she took over sitting with the undead, while the others continued their efforts. One look from her would be all most people would need to stay away.

"Gran?"

It was about an hour before dark and Adele, Octavia and the others were taking a much needed break. "Yes, Jason?" Adele said from her seat under a tent. Bull was resting by her feet and the children, still cloaked under Sarah's ability were napping on a soft blanket under the table. It was an odd sight to be sure, but nobody dared go near the large dog that was lying next to the empty fabric instead of on it. However, with the chaos of the day, several odd things went unmentioned, like the empty bottles of water that would appear on the ground next to the dog along with several empty granola bar and fruit snack wrappers.

"Ummm….I know now's not the time to catch up an' all but ….ummmm…..I was wondering if I could talk to ya a bit?" Jason had been wracked with guilt and curiosity since first seeing Adele earlier that day.

"Of course, dear. Sit down, we've all been working hard, we're just taking a quick break before we get to the rough stuff. What's on your mind?" Adele watched Jason take a tentative seat across from her as he eyed the blanket with intrest.

"Well, I was wondering how everybody's been? You, Sookie, and Sarah? I, uhh, I know I haven't kept in touch but that doesn't mean I haven't been thinking of y'all."

Gran raised an eyebrow at him, a mannerism she picked up from Eric. "I'm sure. We're all fine, a lot has happened in the past few years. A few months after you left Hadley came home long enough to drop off Hunter for Sookie to raise. Apparently she got the idea from you, or so she said in her letter."

"Awww hell, she actually did it, huh? 'Scuse my language." He remembered his Gran's dislike of cursing. "I'm sorry Sookie got stuck raising our kids. How's she doing? She still with that vamp I saw her with or did he move on?" Adele could tell Jason had changed since she last saw him, matured a bit perhaps. He was honestly inquisitive as to his sister and daughter's well being and for once his thoughts reflected this.

"They were married last night in a private ceremony. She's, rather they, have been through a rough year. It's not really my place to say more. Sookie would be here now except she went into early labor last night and is still resting from the delivery." At the look of shock on Jason's face Gran added, "Don't ask, it's a long story best come from the source, if she wants to share it. There's something else on your mind dear, go ahead and say it."

It had been nagging Jason for all day when he noticed Gran had been acting a lot like Sookie use to, especially with the information she was feeding the rescue teams inside. He lowered his voice a bit and leaned in closer over the table. "Gran, what's going on with you? You're acting like Sookie use to when we'd play hide 'n seek as kids. Did you get what she has? Is it contagious or somethin'?"

Adele sighed, "Jason, your sister has a special gift that she's been burdened with trying to manage her whole life. It's not a disease and I didn't 'catch' anything from her. I have however, acquired my own "gift" so to speak. It's similar to Sookie's but not as strong. I know that this is difficult to understand Jason, and no you're not broken. It is very difficult to explain the details and this is neither the time nor place. But you need to know that your lack of a "gift" like Sookie's did not in any way make you less than her. I have always loved all my grandchildren the same no matter what they did. You were just as special to me."

There was a time when the idea of somebody being in his head and knowing the things he was thinking before he had a chance to say or not say them, just creeped him out. But for once he didn't feel that way. It almost felt comforting, having somebody just know, without being told how you feel and trying to validate those feelings. It felt like family. He was pissed at himself that it took so long to come to that realization. As Eric once told him, he had to lose his family in order to fully appreciate them. He was sickened with the waste of it all.

He cleared his throat and changed the subject to hide the unshed tears in his eyes. "So, uh, I don't get it. Why we gotta wait 'til dark to stop this smoke stuff? And what's up with you having security? You get famous or somethin' while I was gone?"

Adele chuckled wearily and said, "No Jason. Eric hired them to keep us safe during the conference." Well, it was mostly true anyway. "As for the rest…."

Octavia had been quietly sitting off to the side with Amelia during the awkward family reunion and wishing she had the ability to hide her presence the way Sarah did. She was glad to finally be able to contribute to the conversation and cleared her throat to answer for Adele. "It's basic science really. You're familiar with the fire triangle, yes?" With Jason's nod she continued, "It's similar to that. Just as a fire requires fuel and oxygen to feed a fire and a spark to ignite it, so does this spell. The explosion was the ignition and sunlight is acting as one of the sources of fuel. Once its exposure to the sun is cut off, we're hoping we can smother the source with a strong containment spell."

At the slightly baffled look still on Jason's face, despite his nods of understanding, Amelia put in her two cents worth. "We're gonna kick dirt over it, so to speak."

"Oh! Well, why didn't you just say that? That sounds simple enough. Is somebody gonna answer that phone? I can hear it vibratin' from here." While everybody searched for the vibrating phone, Adele's phone began a similar dance in her bag. She had Sarah shut off the ringer for her so she wouldn't be distracted by it but now as she checked it she noticed she missed seven calls from Eric and Sookie over the past hour. Uh-oh, this would not be pretty.

**A/N: *waves sheepishly* I'm sorry. That's all I got. No fancy excuses or 'reasons' why I've been such a fail at updating. This chapter just wasn't sitting right even after my Beta had a go. I'm still not crazy about it but there has been a guest reviewer the past few days that has been leaving the kindest reviews after almost each chapter. It was enough to make me kick my own... butt... into gear. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up. Please bear with me while I find my writing mojo again. **

**For EVERYONE who has reviewed or Favorited this story...even after my long siesta... I thank you deeply. I'll try my best to update more often now.**


End file.
